Sorority Row
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: Año 2018. Un nuevo virus ha sido liberado, la infección se esparce y las armas Biologicas aumentan. Leon Kennedy debe encontrar a su hija mientras Chris Redfield a su esposa e hijo. Los amigos se reunen y dos enemigos unen sus fuerzas para destruirlos. LeonXAda; ChrisXJill; PiersXHelena; SherryXJake; BillyXRebecca; ClarieXSteve.
1. El comienzo del mal

**¡Hola! bien aquí con una nueva historia, esta vez quise hacer algo mas…. Interesante por así decirlo. La historia está basada después del RE6 (6años para ser exactos) espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes estarán escritos en negrita **

**Esta historia es para **** Core Nakisawa ,**** espero que te guste sobre todo a ti.**

**Disclaimer: La saga de videojuegos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM, únicamente la trama de esta historia es mía.**

**Sorority row **

_Capitulo 1: El comienzo del mal._

Miraba con determinación a las personas que caminaban por las calles en la obscuridad, ajenas a la destrucción que se avecinaba, desde su laboratorio tenía un buen plano de la ciudad de Madrid, nadie se atrevería a entrar, el lugar había sido abandonado desde los sucesos en China.

Su mente viajó hasta ese momento.

_******Flashback*****_

_Su cuerpo se retorcía por el dolor, la sangre se le escapaba del cuerpo arrebatándole la vida lentamente, esos bastardos no alcanzaron a asegurarse si seguía con vida. Solo se marcharon._

_El dolor en su cuerpo se hacía profundo hasta el punto que ya no sentía dolor. Aquello era simplemente extraño. Se giró para tocar la profunda herida de su cuello cuando notó que ya no había sangre. Ni rastros de la herida._

_El virus estaba mutando nuevamente de su cuerpo. Lo sentía, quemándole la piel superior hasta que no hubiera dolor alguno._

_Abrió sus ojos cuando ya no sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, no habían raspones, ni heridas profundas, ni sangre. _

_Su cuerpo estaba regenerado._

_Se incorporó del suelo, notando lo rápido que había sido a pesar de estar a un paso de la muerte. _

_Era completamente humano, sin mutaciones. Su estructura genética se había adaptado completamente. Justo como antes._

_Decidió esconderse de los inútiles por si regresaban, caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a un edificio alto con mucho lugar para no ser visto._

_Se quedaría el tiempo necesario, que todos creyeran que había muerto. Sentía un nuevo poder recorrer sus venas al igual que otra sensación _

_La sensación de venganza._

_Ya tendría tiempo para hacer pagar a los que se atrevieron a meterse en su camino._

_Chris Redfield y Leon Kennedy eran su primordial objetivo._

_*****Fin Flasback __*********_

Cinco años le había tomado reconstruir su laboratorio, tomando como base una de las antiguas instalaciones de umbrella que aun quedaban de pie. En ese lapso de tiemppo se infiltró con personas del mercado negro para reiniciar su plan de venganza que en unas pocas horas llevaría a cabo.

Desvió su mirada hacia una de las pizarras de su laboratorio, el cual tenía muchas noticias de periódicos pero solo dos estaban subrayadas con marcador rojo

"Nace el hijo del agente de la B.S.A.A. Chris Redfiel y la agente Jill Valentine"

"Leon Kennedy contrae nupcias en Versalles, cuidad donde radica hace mas de 2 años. Parece que nuestros héroes al fin son felices, por fin la paz ha llegado al mundo"

Idiotas. Si supieran que nunca habían estado en paz, pero pronto se darían cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban todos al pensarlo.

Caminó unos pasos mas atrás de su pizarra admirando con deleite las máquinas que trabajan en su nuevo experimento.

Tres filas de capsulas hacían su principal aparición, esas eran sus experimentos de prueba en control mental. Se acercó con pasos firmes al hombre rubio que examinaba una de las ultimas capsulas

-¿Marcus, como van los experimentos?- preguntó con interés. Marcus Douglas era su nueva inquisición, un investigador que trabajaba para la corporación umbrella cuando Albert Wesker estaba al Mando. No fue muy complicado encontrarlo, como tampoco que se uniera.

-Experimentos 225, 230 y 650 completados- Marcus sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo.

-¿Lograste despejar los virus?

-Los virus fueron completamente extraídos.

Sonrió anchamente, ese científico era un experto en su trabajo, lo cual le hacía muy fácil las cosas. Sus nuevas creaciones eran casi perfectas.

-Hemos modificado el virus que ordenó- Marcus le mostró una pequeña ampolleta. Mostrando un líquido color gris en ella, era perfecta.

- cuanto es la eficacia.

-Tenemos el 80% del daño- sonrió entregándole una carpeta con el informe. Lo leyó con rapidez inhumana, frunció el ceño al percatarse de un detalle

-¿Encontraste la enzima para aumentar la fuerza del virus?- preguntó con interés, Marcus se caminó hasta el escritorio donde sacó una carpeta color azul

-Así es, para hacer mas resistente la fuerza del virus, necesitamos la enzima del primer virus que dio origen a los sucesores si queremos hacer un daño colateral.

-¿Y sabes donde conseguirlo?.

Marcus le tendió la segunda carpeta, la cual abrió rápidamente. Sus ojos se ensancharon de la sorpresa, aquello era un gran descubrimiento.

"Mara Victoria Kennedy.

Edad: 5 años.

Versalles, Francia.

Portadora de la enzima BTK.

"_**No perdieron el tiempo"**_ pensaba con furia, pero aquello era mejor que ir en busca de otro portador. El portador principal estaba muerto.

-Douglas- el aludido se acercó- Añade esta misión, ¿los misiles está preparados?.

-Todo listo.

-Perfecto, mañana Versalles será el primer testigo del mejor virus jamás creado.- su sonrisa maligna relucía sobre su rostro, contagiando al rubio científico.

-Por cierto, el experimento 650 está saliendo de su período de incubación, sígame- dijo caminando hasta una puerta.

Lo siguió detrás de él pensando que hacer con ellos, esos experimentos ya no eran necesarios con la nueva información que tenían, pero de un modo eran de utilidad, al menos como lo estaba planeando.

Su proyecto de control mental había iniciado.

Una perversa idea vino a su mente.

Douglas contemplaba la capsula que contenía un cuerpo, uno que era prácticamente humano. Sin ninguna modificación al deshacerse del virus que plagaba su cuerpo por mucho tiempo.

Miró como el líquido que contenía la capsula empezaba a disminuir,_ "experimento 650, ondas cerebrales en funcionamiento 30%. _ Se escuchaba una voz al fondo.

El cuerpo empezó a sacudirse con violencia, arrancándose los algunos cables que rodeaban su cuerpo. Golpeó la capsula rompiéndola en pedazos. Pequeñas hileras de sangre recorrían el cuerpo, no era algo de que preocuparse.

"_Ondas cerebrales en funcionamiento 60_%"

La persona empezó a mover su cuerpo, empezando por arrancarse los restos de los miles de cables que aún seguían en su cuerpo.

Su mano tocó la puerta de la capsula y se movió poco a poco en un intento de levantarse.

"_Ondas cerebrales en funcionamiento 90%_

se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura del hombre que yacía en el suelo. El sujeto comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Mostrando unos grandes ojos verdes.

-Bienvenido de vuelta…. Burnside.

.

…

Versalles, Francia. 8:00am

Ark Thomson recorría el cielo matutino de Versalles en su helicóptero, habían recibido rumores acerca de contrabando de B.O.W.s en un mercado negro. Eso era extraño ya que no se habían reportado avistamientos de criaturas extrañas. Rick Parker, presidente en turno les aseguró que el mal biológico había desaparecido de la tierra y al fin la paz había llegado. Leon Kennedy su amigo de muchos años le había confiado la misión. El y su esposa estaban en Madrid atendiendo sus pendientes en el gobierno. Mara, su hija se encontraba al cuidado de Chris Redfield, el padrino de la pequeña.

Miraba con detenimiento el cielo que extrañamente estaba tranquilo, el vello en su nuca comenzaba a erizarse, tenía un mal presentimiento que decidió ignorar y concentrarse en su misión

Un sonoro ruido llamó su atención, un misil hacía su aparición en el terreno francés.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- se preguntaba cuando el misil pasó con rapidez por encima de su helicóptero, vió como se impactaba en un edificio alto, liberando una especie de neblina negra.

Neblina negra. Su cerebro reaccionó rápidamente.

Era un ataque bioterrorista, justo como el de hace 6 años.

Sus nervios empezaron a alterarse, su corazón latía violentamente en su pecho, amenazando con salirse.

-¡No!- gritó con horror al ver como las personas que antes transitaban por las calles eran convertidas en zombis, arrasando con las personas vivas que corrían aterradas seguidas por ellos.

No podía estar pasando, no cuando todo estaba bien.

Encendió la radio lo mas rápido que sus manos le permitían, pidiendo refuerzos.

-¿B.S.A.A, me escuchan?- llamaba histérico, pero nadie contestaba.

Aquello no podía estarle sucediendo.

-¿B.S.A.A, me escuchan?- el silencio reinaba. Se estaba dando por vencido.

-¿Aquí Chris Redfield , que sucede?

Sintió como el aire regresaba a sus pulmones al escuchar a Chris, no tenía mucho tiempo que perder.

-Chris, ¡Versalles sufre un atentado bioterrorista!- le informó al capitán.

-¿Dijiste Versalles?- la voz de Chris sonó alterado- ¡Jill está en versalles con Alexander y Mara!

-¿Donde están?- preguntó con la esperanza que no estuvieran tan lejos.

-En el edificio O'ders que está cerca del parque.

Suspiró inconscientemente, no estaba tan lejos del lugar.

-Chris escúchame, iré por Jill y los niños, pero tienes que venir rápido. Las cosas se están poniendo feas.- dijo al ver como los infectados empezaban a ser numerosos. Estar en el aire de proporcionaba cierta ventaja.

-Voy camino hacia ahí, tengo que avisarle a Leon, Thomson tienes que encontrarlos.- Chris terminó la comunicación y él miraba un lugar para aterrizar.

Aterrizó en un edificio no muy lejos del parque, era lo suficientemente alto para llegar seguro, pero ese no era el problema.

Empuñó su rile dispuesto a atravesar la oleada de infectados que se acercaban a el mientras bajaba con rapidez las escaleras.

Apuntó el arma y dio el primer disparo, que dio exactamente en la cabeza, el ruido del impacto los atraía hacia él y no tenía tiempo ni municiones para perder.

Un segundo helicóptero hizo su aparición liberando una enorme criatura, llena de cicatrices, con un brazo metálico. Lo reconoció rápidamente por los informes que leyó de una agente que estuvo en la misión de China.

Eso era un ustanak e hiba en dirección hacia el parque, destruyendo todo a su paso y creando un gran incendio. Tenía que darse prisa.

El infierno se estaba desatando.

…

-La operación fue un éxito, el virus A fue esparcido.- dijo Marcus Douglas a su acompañante.

-los J'avos fueron soltados en España y los cuatro misiles restantes van a su destino. Burnside esta acargo.

-Perfecto, ahora vayan por Mara Kennedy- dijo mirando como Douglas desaparecía dispuesto a cumplir su misión seguido de sus mascotas.

Douglas como siempre colaborador, siempre dispuesto a la destrucción , el Virus ya había sido desatado, siendo Versalles la primera victima y justo ahora, un nuevo misil se dirigía a Roma y otros cuatro al resto del mundo.

Seguía en su laboratorio en China, ya le daría tiempo para alcanzar a Douglas, sabía él no le fallaría en su misión

Tenia su mirada puesta en las cuatro capsulas de incubación. Todas con cuerpos adentro, se centró en la ultima. Explorando las viejas instalaciones de umbrella, encontró una adquisición valiosa. El arma perfecta para deshacerse de Chris Redfield

El cuerpo de un hombre yacía en la capsula flotando liberemente, llena de miles de cables recorriendo su cuerpo. Que monitoreaban sus funciones vitales, las cuales eran muy bajas. Lo encontró en las instalaciones de África. Nunca lo conoció en persona, pero poco importaba eso. Él era una excelente arma de Venganza, ambos tenían un enemigo a cual querían ver muerto

-Albert Wesker, muy pronto estarás listo para tomar venganza- dijo mirando el cuerpo del antiguo miembro de los S.T.A.R:S

Ella también lo haría .Chris Redfield y Leon Kennedy jamás podrían contra dos seres poderosos como ellos.

-,Debemos informarles a los " Kennedy" la noticia- dijo mirando a uno de sus esclavos quien traía una pequeña grabadora.

Ellos serían los que primero sufrirían, y que mejor que su hija para hacerlo.

Y los Redfield también estaban incluidos en la lista.

La pesadilla apenas comenzaba para ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Y bien…. Es todo. Quería hacerlo mas largo, de verdad, pero ando un poco ocupada, espero que aun así les guste.**

**Bien, ya medio ven la trama. Lo siguiente será el secuestro de Mara. ¿Ark Thomson logrará sobrevivir y llegar antes de que se la lleven? **

**¿Qué reacción tendrán los padres de Mara al enterarse del peligro en el que está su pequeña hija? ¿Chris llegará a tiempo? ¿qué pasará con Jill y Alexander?**

**Todas estas preguntas serán contestadas en el siguiente capitulo, el cual prometo será mas largo.**

**Ahora bien ¿Qué les pareció este?.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión.**

**Un saludo.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


	2. Secuestro

**¡Hola! aquí con el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les guste, no tengo nada mas que decir aquí arriba, nos leemos abajo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM, únicamente la trama es mía.**

**.**

Sorority Row

**.**

**.**

_Capitulo 2_

_._

Corría lo más rápido que podía soportar, estaba cansado pero no tenía tiempo para perder , el edificio O'ders se encontraba cada vez más cerca. Solamente le quedaban dos cartuchos con municiones, no estaba preparado para una misión de rescate, pero por sus amigos haría el intento.

Una explosión aventó varios automóviles sobre él, uno paso cerca de su cabeza, gracias a sus reflejos se inclinó para no ser decapitado. Los zombis lo seguían de cerca y daba gracias a que estos no fueran inteligentes. Divisó el edificio apresurando mas la carrera, una vez que llegó subió las escaleras del edificio tratando de calmar en nerviosismo de su cuerpo. Las llamas hacían su aparición debido ala explosión de los coches de afuera. Al ver el número de habitación donde se hospedaba Jill abrió la puerta rápidamente logrando verla con un trapo mojado sobre su cara al igual que los infantes.

-Vamos Jill- le dijo apurado, las llamas empezaban a llenar la planta baja y si no se apresuraban terminarían calcinados.

-Ark, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó mientras agarraba a su hijo con una mano mientras que con la restante a la hija de Leon.

-No lo sé, Chris ya viene en camino.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras bajaban las escaleras tratando de no exponer a los niños al fuego. Lograron salir del edificio pero las personas que estaban esperándolas los dejaron sorprendidos.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- Jill los miraba con molestia cubriendo a los infantes detrás de ella.

El hombre rubio que los miraba soltó una risa seca, erizándoles los vellos.

- Mara Kennedy vendrá con nosotros, así que si quieren sobrevivir entréguenla.

Jill miró a Thomson y él supo inmediatamente lo que pretendía.

-¡Ahora!- Grito. Ark Thomson comenzó a dispararle al rubio mientras Jill escapaba con los menores, al ver la distracción del rubió corrió en dirección hacia ellos.

-Atrápenlos- susurró Douglas, dando por seguro de que los atraparían.

Su mente trabajaba buscando opciones para esconderse o lugares donde hubiera con que defenderse, las calles estaban bañadas en sangre y el olor a muerte se esparcía por el ambiente, a lo lejos divisó una patrulla de policía se acercó rompiendo el vidrio de la ventana tomando la escopeta que se encontraba reposada en el asiento. Solo le faltaba encontrar a Jill. Empezó a disparar a los infectados que lo rodearon al descuidarse para tomar el arma, un zombi se le abalanzó sin tiempo para defenderse. Escuchó un disparo para después ver al infectado caer, volteó a ver a la persona que resultó ser Jill, con los infantes que miraban sus alrededores con temor, ambos detrás de ella.

-Hay que salir de aquí.

-no creo que puedan hacerlo.- La voz tras ellos los hizo voltearse para ver al mismo rubio que intentó matarlos horas atrás

.

¿cómo los había encontrado tan rápido?

-¿Quién eres?¿tienes algo que ver en todo esto?.- preguntaba Jill enfadada.

El rubio no dijo nada, sacó una pequeña pistola apuntado a la mujer, apretando rápidamente el gatillo. Jill cayó inconsciente al recibir el impacto.

-Mamá.

Thomson miró al hijo de Valentine correr hacia ella, abrazando el cuerpo de su madre mientras Mara trataba de tranquilizarlo.

Apuntó al rubio con su escopeta hasta que algo se interpuso en su camino, tragó grueso al ver al mismo ustanak frente a él, su cara no expresó emoción alguna. No les daría el lujo de que notaran su temor.

Comenzó a dispararle pero parecía no sufrir daño alguno, expresó un gruñido gutural para después acercarse a él tomándolo con su brazo metálico, sintió como su cuerpo se contraía de dolor al ser atrapado por ese brazo que se negaba a soltarlo. Como ultimo reflejo torpemente apuntó al ustanak dando un único disparo que le dio en el ojo. Este al sentir el impacto soltó bruscamente al hombre que cayó con violencia al suelo, con severas heridas.

-Espera- el llamado de Douglas lo hizo detenerse cuando estaba a punto de dar el golpe final.

Douglas contemplaba como Ark Thomson trataba de levantarse, para después caer al suelo inconsciente. Tenía heridas muy graves y probablemente las costillas rotas. No sobreviviría por mucho tiempo.

Caminó hasta llegar a la fémina que seguía inconsciente, el efecto duraría por varias horas.

Miró como la figura infantil del niño seguía aferrada al de su madre, mientras la niña lo miraba fijamente.

El color de sus ojos la delataba. Eran exactamente iguales al de su progenitor. Se acercó a los infantes soltando una especie de somnífero en el aire el cual no le afectaba gracias a la máscara que cubría su cara. Ellos cayeron presas del sueño inducido y Douglas solo sonrío con malicia mientras las criaturas los llevaban entre sus brazos al igual que a Jill Valentine.

.

…

Rebecca Chambers contemplaba el paisaje en la aeronave. Faltaba muy poco para llegar a Versalles, a su lado piloteaba Chris Redfield con un semblante disgustado, habían perdido comunicación con Ark Thomson, ella presentía que todo estaba muy mal y lo corroboró al ver la cuidad de en llamas, miles de zombis abarrotaban el lugar, las pocas personas que sobrevivían trataban de huir en automóviles. Miró a Chris que estaba tenso, apretando el en mando con fuerza.

-Los encontraremos- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo, por lo general Chris era caracterizado por su falta de sentimientos pero el haberse casado con Valentine y tener a Alexander lo habían cambiado por completo.

Aterrizaron cerca del parque notando que un helicóptero, a Rebecca no se le hizo difícil suponer que era de Ark Thomson ya que era él único encargado de la misión.

Bajaron con rapidez hasta llegar a las escaleras, varios cuerpos mutilados estaban bajo sus pies, algunos haciéndolos resbalarse, Rebecca comenzó a disparar con agilidad producto de años de combatir; Chris la imitó pero corriendo hacía el parque, tenía la seguridad de que Rebecca se encargaría de cuidarse las espaldas así que apresuró el paso. Llegó al edificio O'ders contemplando con horror como este estaba totalmente en llamas.

Su respiración se entrecortó mientras que su corazón latía con fuerza, tenían que haber escapado. Conocía la fortaleza de Jill y ella no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente.

-Chris…

Sintió las manos de Rebecca en su hombro, brindándole apoyo. Agradeció que Rebecca accediera a la misión, era bueno tener un apoyo en momentos como esos.

-Tenemos que buscarlos, deben de estar aquí.

Rebecca solo asintió y dieron un recorrido rápido a la cuidad, la cual estaba severamente dañada, por algún motivo no había zombis en esa parte de la cuidad.

"**Que extraño, si no tienen capacidad mental no deberían estar en puntos específicos" **

-Chris, mira- señaló a un zombi que mutaba, de su cuerpo salían unas pinzas enormes y su altura se elevaba, mostrando unos grandes ojos rojos.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- dijo mirando a la nueva criatura.

-Nunca había visto algo así, ha de ser un B.O.W nuevo, o una variante de un virus.

-No creo que el virus C sea el culpable de esto.

-será mejor que corramos, no tenemos tiempo para distracciones.

Comenzaron a correr antes de ser detectados por el arma biológica, a mitad de recorrido Rebecca vió una figura conocida, tendida en el suelo en un charco de sangre.

-¡Ark!- llegó hasta él y tomó sus signos vitales, los cuales eran muy débiles, no sobreviviría si no recibía atención médica.

-Chris tenemos que llevarlo a que lo atiendan- dijo mirando el deplorable estado de su amigo junto a él una nota que Chris tomo rápidamente.

"_Disfruten ver morir a su amigo, esto es solo el comienzo. Tenemos muchas cosas interesantes que hacer con nuestros nuevos rehenes, pero no se preocupen, sabrán más de nosotros en poco tiempo"_

Chris se dejó caer en el suelo, sintiendo como todo ocurría lentamente.

Se los habían llevado, él había llegado demasiado tarde. A su lado vió a rebecca haciéndole señas para volverlo a la realidad, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que encontrarlos.

Dos personas vinieron a su mente.

Los padres de Mara. Tomó la mano que Rebecca le ofrecía para ponerlo de pie.

-Quédate con Thomson, iré por la aeronave.

No esperó a ver la su respuesta ya que a su amigo no le quedaba mucho tiempo, lo sabía al ver la magnitud de sus heridas.

Por suerte no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a pesar de los pensamientos que entraban a su mente, perturbándolo. No veía ninguna arma biológica y eso era intrigante.. ya se encargaría de investigar.

Llegó a la azotea contemplando que un gran numero de esas cosas estaban alrededor de su aeronave, corrió disparando a todas las que podía, notando como al caer se transformaban en aquella B.O.W que vieron otras atrás.

Una vez llegado encendió el motor partiendo con rapidez, el B.O.W escupió sobre la aeronave y él metal empezó a deshacerse.

Logró esquivar las bolas de ácidos, piloteando hasta llegar a Rebecca.

-Vamos Rebecca- le dijo ayudándola a poner a Thomson en la aeronave, ambos subieron se dirigieron al cuartel de la B.S.A.A en Roma.

- ¿estás bien?- preguntó Rebecca tratando de quitar el tenso ambiente que se había creado. Quiso golpearse, claro que no estaba bien, habían fracaso y aquello era un caso de vida o muerte. Solo que esta vez era un asunto personal.

-Fracasé Rebecca- Chris trataba de contenerse, la rabia invadía su cuerpo.

-¿Qué aremos ahora?.

-Decirle a Leon lo sucedido.

Rebecca soltó un suspiro inconsciente, sabía que Leon no sería tan sereno en el asunto de su hija como Chris, él había pasado por tanto para poder tener a esa niña y ahora….

Su corazón se encogía de solo pensarlo, si había alguien que sufriría más que Leon era sin duda la madre de Mara.

.

…

Madrid, España. 9:00am

Leon Kennedy salía de una tediosa conferencia del gobierno, estaba estresado. Con una extraña sensación en su pecho. Decidió ignorarla, estaba ocupado tratando sus nuevos deberes en el gobierno. Su nuevo puesto demandaba mucho su atención y agradecía que su esposa también estuviera con él.

Un repiqueo llamó su atención, contestó su celular rápidamente.

-¿Hunnigan?- tenía tiempo sin saber de ella, prácticamente desde que se casó.

-Leon, tenemos informes de ataques bioterroristas, en Silicia, Versalles y parís. Al parecer se han reportado avistamientos de nuevas criaturas.

-¿qué?, ¿Por qué nadie me había informado?.

- según los gobiernos de las ciudades trataron de mantener en secreto, usaron a la policía local pero sus intentos no dieron resultado. El numero de infectados llega a más de 90.000 tan solo en Italia.

-¿La B.S.A.A está al pendiente de los ataques?

-Sí, tengo a Chris Redfield por la línea del Radio, te comunicaré con su aeronave.

-"¿_Leon me escuchas? Necesito decirte algo importante"_

_-_¿Qué sucede Chris?

-"_los secuestraron Leon, ¡se llevaron a Jill y los niños!."_

La respiración del agente se entrecortó, su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse ´producto de la angustia.

-Chris, tenemos que encontrar al culpable de todo esto. Tienes alguna idea de…

La comunicación se entrecortó para después reinstalarse.

-Chris, ¿sigues ahí?

-_"Me temo que Redfield tendrá que esperar"_

No reconocía esa voz.

-¿Quien eres?

-"_Espero que disfruten como el mundo se va consumiendo por el virus A."_

_-¿_virus A? de que demonios estas hablando.

-_"El mejor virus jamás creado, sr Kennedy-_ soltó una carcajada.

- Te atraparemos- soltó colérico.

-"_Inténtenlo, por cierto, su hija es….. Interesante"- _aquello lo tomó desprevino pero la corta platica con Chris lo hizo atar cabos rápidamente.

Esos malditos eran los que tenían a su hija y estaban involucrados en el ataque.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?.

-"_Digamos que es un excelente experimento"._

_-_¡Maldito!, no se te ocurra tocar a mi hija- la segunda voz confirmaba que no solo él estaba atento de la plática. Su esposa ya estaba enterada.

-"_señora Kennedy, veo que ya está a tanto de todo"_

_-_voy a matarte maldito- su voz se contraía por la rabia, pero él sabia que estaba tratando de contenerse, pero su paciencia no dudaría mucho, no cuando Mara era la afectada.

-"_Buena suerte, la necesitarán- _la llamada se cortó. Salió de aquel cuarto para encontrar a su mujer la cual encontró apoyada en la parte alta de la casa blanca, su cuerpo estaba tenso, lo podía ver a pesar de la distancia, su cara no mostraba expresión alguna. Se acercó a ella rodeándola con sus brazos apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, temblaba, conteniéndose hasta que se dio por vencida. Sentía sus lágrimas empapar su camisa y sin darse cuenta una él también derramaba algunas.

Planeaban experimentar con su hija o algo parecido. Pero no dejaría que eso sucediera, su familia era su vida, su gran punto de debilidad. La mujer entre sus brazos sollozaba levente abrazándose más a su cuerpo.

Saldrían de esta, como siempre, ambos habían pasado por mucho y no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente. Encontrarían asu hija y harían pagar a los miserables que se atrevieron a meterse con ella. Recordó las palabras de Chris que igual su esposa e hijo estaban secuestrados. Necesitaban estar con él antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez.

-Chris nos necesita- dijo mirándola a los ojos viéndola asentir levente.

Tenían que llegar a Roma rápidamente.

.

….

Tatchi, China, 9:30am

-Misión cumplida- Marcus tomaba lugar a lado de su acompañante.

-¿Trajiste a la mocosa?

-Mas que eso- le señaló con el dedo a las criaturas que venían tras ellos e identificó por los archivos a Jill Valentine, a su lado un niño que delataba ser hijo del Redfield, sonrió anchamente ante la sorpresa.

-Vaya Douglas, es excelente-

- y eso no es todo, el experimento 230 está saliendo de su período de incubación; sígame- lo siguió mirando la tercera capsula de control, mirando el liquido de esta disminuir, a diferencia del primer experimento este no actuó violentamente, solo se quedó quieto, a la espera de ordenes.

Como siempre había sido ese hombre. Su proyecto de control mental cada vez era más efectivo.

-Piers Nivans, tu serás el primero en flaquear la mente de Redfield.

-siguiente objetivo: Clarie Redfield.

.

…

Bagdad, Arabia 12:01PM

Un niño miraba fijamente por el pequeño agujero de su puerta, tras ella unas extrañas criaturas estaban buscando algo…o alguien.

Dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta sentir un cuerpo tras él, la persona que estaba totalmente cubierta caminó hasta quedar frente a él.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- preguntó viendo como el niño le daba una manzana roja.

Caminó hasta la puerta abriéndola rápidamente, contemplando a las criaturas que al parecer lo estaban buscándolo.

-¿cumplirás tu promesa?

Se quitó las prendas que lo cubrían para dejar ala vista su rostro, las B.O.W al reconocer su objetivo corrieron rápidamente hacia él.

-Siempre cumplo mis promesas, niño- apuntó el arma y disparó al arma biológica comenzando a correr para que no capturaran al menor, se lo debía por haberlo ayudado. Cumpliría su promesa de rescatarlo.

Las municiones empezaban agotarse y se maldecía por no tener más, un pedazo de metal con punta llamó su atención, lo tomó rápidamente lanzándolo a hacia la B.O.W, dando exactamente en cabeza acabando con él, no era tiempo de alardear su buena puntería. Quedaban otras dos tras él. Saltó hasta una vara de metal dando un giro, era un experto en esa maniobra, su sangre estaba adaptada a cosas inhumanas. Las criaturas no le daban tregua, sacaban bolas de ácido las cuales esquivaba con facilidad hasta que una pasó muy cerca de su cuello. Disparó varias veces logrando herir a uno del cual de las heridas salían un olor nauseabundo.

De la nada otras dos salieron tratando de acorralarlo.

"**Qué diablos son estas criaturas"**

Disparó unas veces más hasta agotar el cartucho, el cual cambió con agilidad, maldecía por no llevar su rifle, pero no se arrepentía. El niño solo tenía eso para defenderse.

"**Ahora te haces el héroe"**

Continuó corriendo, parando hasta que logró derribar a uno, contempló con asco como uno de esos se detenía para comerse a su igual. Era perturbador. Solo uno ahora estaba tras él y es espacio cada vez se reducía.

Lo tenían acorralado.

La B.O.W hizo su presencia junto a la que se había rezagado, podo ver como restos de la otra criatura estaban entre sus dientes.

Disparó pero de su arma no salió bala alguna. Sus municiones estaban agotadas. Una de las criaturas se abalanzó sobre él pero uno de los disparos al fondo impidieron el ataque. Se giró para ver un helicóptero sobre él. Una silueta disparaba con agilidad hasta acabar con todas. El helicóptero aterrizó y la extraña persona se acercaba a, cubierta con una máscara.

La persona al ver su estado sonrió, pocas veces se lograba ver un semblante confundido en Jake Muller.

Se quitó la mascara que cubría su rostro lentamente hasta que quedó a la vista del hombre. Se miraban fijamente.

-¿Sherry?- preguntó confundido, tenía seis años sin saber de ella.

-Jake.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?.

-Fui enviada para buscar sobrevivientes al virus A.

-¿Virus A?- estaba confundido, ahora entendía por qué esas criaturas lo perseguían.

-Un nuevo virus, es mas letal que el C, la B.S.A.A. me envió a buscarte.

-¿Como sabían donde estaba?- notó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y no pudo evitar sonreír arrogante.

-Eso no importa, vamos- Sherry le tomó la mano y trató de ignorar la sensación que sentía cada vez que lo hacía. Tenia que concentrarse en su misión.

- Bien, pero tenemos que ir por un sobreviviente.- subieron al helicóptero partiendo rumbo al niño que debería estar bien oculto como se lo ordenó. Miró de reojo a su acompañante notando lo cambiada que estaba, comenzando con su cabello, era más largo de como lo recordaba. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido mientras leía un folleto de la ciudad de Roma.

Ese sería el punto de reunión con la B.S.A.A., algo le decía que aquella situación solo era el principio de algo enorme.

El mal se estaba esparciendo rápidamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

**Y bien… eso es todo. ¿qué tal quedó?. Por cierto, en el siguiente capitulo los personajes se reúnen. Se sabrá si Thomson sobrevivió al ataque. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?¿Qué opinan del rencuentro de Sherry y Jake? ¿qué hace Clarie metida en todo eso? **

**Bien lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, si tienen dudas pueden preguntar ****, **

**Agradecimientos a Keshapepshi, AdaValeryWong, Bloody Mary Fire, Miss Histery, Cookie Killer, Core Nakisawa y Yune69, espero que les guste.**

**Bien ahora si creo que es todo…**

**Un saludo.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


	3. Reencuentro

Instalaciones de la B.S.A.A. Roma, Italia. 6:00PM

La base de la B.S.A.A se encontraba en movimiento, analizando los detalles del ataque bioterrorista, por los datos que recibieron de Leon, sabían que era un nuevo virus, siendo el tipo A. Rebecca estaba trabajando en la examinación en el laboratorio. Un helicóptero hizo la primera aparición en el área de aterrizaje, los primeros en aparecer fueron una mujer rubia de ojos azules seguida de un hombre de cabello corto con un gesto de molestia en sus ojos

-¡Chris!- saludó la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Sherry, veo que lo encontraste.- ambos se acercaron a Jake que los miraba irritado.

-Redfield- saludó cortante.

-Muller- se miraban fijamente, aún quedaba en ellos el rencor del pasado, Sherry se puso entre ellos para evitar una posible discusión.

-¿Alguien más llegó?- preguntó nerviosa mirando el duelo de miradas que se lanzaban.

-Son los primeros en llegar- Chris desvió su mirada de Jake para ver a Sherry.

-¿Alguna novedad sobre el virus?- preguntó interesada.

-Rebecca está trabajando en la examinación del virus, logramos obtener unas muestras de un cuerpo.

-Bien, ¿para qué es necesaria mi estadía en la B.S.A.A?- Jake observaba las facciones del agente.

-Veras, necesitamos una muestra de los anticuerpos del virus C.

- mientras den la pasta… pueden tomar lo que quieran.

-¿Cuánto pides?

- quiero cincuenta mil y las B.O.W. van aparte.

La rubia quedó sorprendida ante las palabras de Jake, al parecer no había cambiado. Miró a Chris y ambos esperaban su respuesta.

-De acuerdo.

Jake sonrió victorioso mientras un agente lo dirigía hasta el laboratorio, una vez solos, algo le intrigaba. Aquel asunto del nuevo virus se le antojaba demasiado extraño.

-¿para qué necesitan los anticuerpos del virus C?

-queremos sintetizarla para ver si podemos crear una vacuna para el nuevo virus.

-le harán pruebas ¿cierto?- preguntó temerosa. Ella sabía por experiencia que las pruebas con los virus eran dolorosas, era peor cuando el cuerpo se adaptaba al virus. No quería que nadie sufriera lo que sintió, ni siquiera alguien tan arrogante y prepotente como Jake Muller.

-No te preocupes, no le harán nada… muy doloroso- el tono de voz de su amigo hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran levemente de rosa.

-No mal interpretes las cosas Chris, solo es mi compañero.

-Eso es lo que tu….- no pudo continuar ya que un segundo helicóptero aterrizó, el hombre salió con una gran sonrisa mientras su amigo lo miraba impresionado.

-Hola Redfield- saludó.

-¿Barry?

-El mismo Barry Burton- soltó una carcajada al ver el semblante confundido, había logrado su objetivo de llegar de improviso.

-Cuanto tiempo Barry, me alegro de verte de nuevo- estrechó su mano con la del hombre que para él era como un padre que cuidó por todos los sobrevivientes cuando estaban en los S.T.A.R.S.

-Estoy aquí para encontrar a mi ahijado- Barry puso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo incondicional.

-Vamos a hacer pagar al miserable que empezó todo esto.- ambos se acercaron a la rubia.

-Sherry, te quiero presentar a Barry Burton, compañero, casi padre y padrino de Alexander.

-Mucho gusto- Sherry le tendió la mano- Soy Sherry Birkin.

-Recuerdo ese nombre, ¿estabas incluida en la misión en China verdad? Eras la que protegía a ese tipo de mal carácter. Leí tu informe.

-Creo que hizo más que protegerlo- Opinó Chris como si nada, notando como ella volvía a sonrojarse.

-Ignóralo- decía una Sherry apenada- Si, estuve en la misión.

Barry estaba apunto de contestar cuando el ruido de un yet llamó su atención, se giró para observar ala persona que aterrizaba. Al parecer todos llegarían a tiempo.

-Carlos olivera, cuanto tiempo- el aludido sonrió saludando a Barry con la mano ante la atenta mirada del Redfield.

-Vaya, este evento si es algo grande, la infección debe ser muy peligrosa.

-hay que ver el lado amable Chris- saludó con sarcasmo Carlos.- Tenemos años sin tener contacto.

- puede que tengas razón.

-Capitán, lo buscan en la entrada principal- frunció el ceño caminando hasta el lugar. Quería seguir conversando con sus amigos, para quitarse un poco el mal sazón de boca y la angustia. Una vez ahí miraba por todos lados, al no ver a nadie retomó su camino irritado por la distracción cuando sintió unas manos cubrirle sus ojos. No necesitaba esforzar su cerebro para saber de quien se trataba.

-Pensé que habías dejado de hacer eso, Claire.

La mujer frunció en seño ante las palabras burlescas de su hermano mayor.

-Y yo pensé que asentar cabeza disminuiría tu mal carácter, pero veo que ambos nos equivocados.

-Me alegro de verte- dijo cambiando el tema, abrazando a su hermana menor después de un largo tiempo separados.

-Lo mismo digo, Leon no tardará en llegar.

Ambos caminaron hasta donde estaban sus compañeros los cuales platicaban animadamente. Se presentaron nuevamente y Claire se llevó a Sherry para platicar en privado.

-Es bueno volver a verte Claire- dijo Sherry con emoción contenida, la pelirroja sonreía mientras le daba un abrazo afectuoso.

-Lo mismo digo Sherry- susurró contemplando como el tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la vio; cuando era una niña.

El ambiente estaba lleno de angustia, todos pensaban el asunto de los secuestrados, en la rapidez con la que el virus se esparcía. Todos estaban trabajando hasta el cansancio en eso. Barry caminaba pensando posibilidades con cuales empezar la búsqueda. No tenían datos suficientes de los encargados de liberar el virus. El único testigo estaba en coma. Dependían de Rebecca para empezar la búsqueda.

Jake salió de aquel cuarto donde la bioquímica tomó muestras de su sangre, el que Chris hubiera accedido a tal cantidad de dinero era por que era de mucha importancia su presencia, Rebecca le contó lo sucedido con su familia y no pudo evitar recordar la suya propia; sus padres estaban muertos, uno de los culpables era el hombre que ahora pedía su ayuda. Sus ideales le decían que se fuera mientras él se las arreglara solo, pero su mente le decía que si hacía eso Sherry Birkin no se lo perdonarían nunca.

Frunció el seño

"_**Sherry Birkin, siempre metiéndote en mis asuntos".**_

Buscó con la mirada a la rubia, encontrándola charlando muy animadamente con un hombre de cabello Castaño. Por el uniforme que portaba no era un agente de la B.S.A.A. trató de ignorar aquella molesta imagen. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de la rubia.

-¿Que pasa Jake?

-Burton nos llama- tomó su mano apartándola del tipo que lo miraba con evidente fastidio Él sonrió con arrogancia al saberse ganador.

Sherry caminaba su lado extrañada, no había escuchado la voz de Barry llamándolos, no entendía el por qué Jake no le dejó continuar su charla con Ricardo, solo estaban hablando de armas de defensa, miró de reojo a Jake que estaba visiblemente enfadado.

"_**¿será que….?"**_

Sus respiración se hizo pesada, sus pensamientos estaban yéndose demasiado lejos, olvidándose de su objetivo. Maldijo mentalmente a Chris por meterle esas ideas tontas en su cabeza.

-¡Miren esto!- Rebecca llegaba con una ampolleta en las manos, mostrándosela al capitán. El líquido era de un color gris intenso. Todos miraban con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es Rebecca?- preguntó Carlos tomando la ampolleta para analizarla con la vista.

-Eso es el Virus A.- todos abrieron los ojos asombrados, Rebecca era muy rápida cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Tienes los detalles de como se produjo?- Carlos la analizaba a detalle; el por el tipo de color indicaba un grado de peligrosidad.

-Al parecer se creó con la variante del virus T.

-¿Eso es posible? ¿Cómo se obtuvieron las muestras de esos virus?

-No tengo la menor idea, pero el este Virus es un prototipo del A, yo lo creé ya que las muestras en el cuerpo eran muy escasas, pero claramente estaba la existencia de ese virus. Aunque en la muestra, el color es más ligero.

-Entonces, aún falta hacer más pruebas.

-Así es, si mis cálculos no me fallan el virus que creé tiene una eficacia del 40%, la mitad del virus original.

-Eso significa que la eficacia es del 80% ¿no?- intervino Claire.

-Si, lo que no entiendo es como lograrán un daño colateral con el 80%, es imposible.

-Jill….- se escuchó la voz de Chris, todos lo miraban confundidos.

-¿que tiene que ver Jill en todo esto?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Jill tiene los anticuerpos del parásito Némesis.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala, todos tenían sus teorías con la información que Chris tenía., Rebecca fue la primera en romper la tensión que se apoderaba de lugar.

-¿añadir un parásito? Tiene mucha lógica- dijo Rebecca pensativa.

-el parasito Némesis es muy poderoso, tiene mucho sentido añadirlo para un daño colateral- opinó Carlos.

-Eso sería un trabajo para profesionales, no cualquiera tiene el poder de mezclar varios virus o un parásito. Tiene que ser un científico prodigioso.

-Tiene que ser alguien que sepa de la existencia de los virus, o esté informado, lo cual solo nos deja muy pocas opciones...

-¿Estás insinuando que puede haber un traidor?, mis hombres no serían capaces de traicionarnos- dijo Chris con evidente enfado.

-No lo sé Chris- Rebecca trataba de tranquilizarlo- es muy extraño que este persona tenga información e inclusive muestras de unos virus que se suponen están resguardados.

-Rebecca tiene Razón- Sherry miraba fijamente a su amigo- Tenemos que interrogar a las personas que han estado aquí desde el incidente con el virus T.

-¿Quién sería capaz de traicionarnos?

La alarma de un cuarto comenzó a sonar fuertemente, Rebecca reconoció el sonido como el lugar de cuidados intensivos lo que significaba una cosa. Algo estaba pasando con Ark Thomson.

-cambiemos el tema- dijo Barry mirando a Rebecca correr hasta cuidados intensivos- Ricardo, necesitamos el informe del daño provocado.

-Bien, los informes nos indican severos Daños en Silicia, Versalles, París, Bagdad, y un nuevo informe nos dice que hubo un reciente ataque en Madrid.

-Eso explica el retraso de Leon- comentó Jake secamente al ver de nuevo al Castaño.

-El sabrá arreglárselas para llegar aquí, siempre sale bien parado- Bromeó Claire en un intento por alegrar la atmósfera tensa.

-Bien, si queremos respuestas tenemos que ir a los lugares afectados, necesitamos ayudar a los sobrevivientes.- opinó Barry.

-Bien, nos dividiremos así; Jake y Sherry- comenzó Chris – serán los encargados de investigar en París- dijo con disimulada picardía mirando ala rubia.

-correcto, partiremos en dos horas- Jake miraba fijamente a Sherry, le hizo una seña y ambos caminaros lejos.

-Ah, el amor joven- Bromeó Barry haciendo reír al grupo.

-continuemos; Barry, te encargarás de la cuidad de Bagdad, tu irás con la agente Harper, fue una de las damas de honor en la boda de Leon.

-La recuerdo, ahora mismo me pondré en contacto para saber donde nos reuniremos.

-Clarie, no quiero decirte esto pero me temo que irás sola- Clarie frunció el ceño- te encargarás de la cuidad de Silicia.

-está bien.

-Olivera, ¿Hunnigan está enterada de esta misión? Carlos se tensó con aquella pregunta, no esperaba esas palabras de su compañero.

-No- fue una respuesta seca que escondía el remordimiento de haberle ocultado la verdad a su esposa.

-¿Aun así estas dispuesto a irte?, podía sentir la fría mirada de su compañero taladrándole en cuerpo. Estaba molesto por su acción. Una oleada de culpa invadió su cuerpo.

-…le llamaré- Carlos salió de la sala de juntas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una Rebecca Chambers alterada, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Claire trataba de tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué sucedió Rebecca?- preguntó sorprendida ante la reacción de la castaña.

-A-Ark, está muerto- Rebecca volvió al llanto mientras Chris y Clarie contenían el aliento.

"_**¡NO!"**_

Chris corrió rápidamente hasta la cuidados intensivos, al entrar vio el cuerpo de su amigo cubierto con una sabana azul claro. Se acercó descubriendo el rostro de Thomson, el cual estaba pálido, lleno de muchas heridas. Pero sobre todo estaba frio, sin vida.

La rabia en su cuerpo crecía cada vez más, era su compañero y uno de los mejores amigos de Leon. Siempre lo recordaría como el hombre valiente que trató de ayudarlo para rescatar a su familia.

-Descansa en paz, amigo- cubrió el rostro nuevamente con la sábana. Apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, era la primera victima que perdía después de tanto tiempo. Era más que claro que era un asunto personal.

-pagará por lo que te ha hecho Ark, tu muerte no será en vano.

Salió de terapia intensiva caminando hasta la sala de juntas, en el camino miraba a todos preparándose para la misión, se preguntó que pasaría si alguna no regresaba….

"_**No, nadie más morirá. Me encargaré personalmente de que eso no suceda"**_

Pasillo A-2 de la B.S.A.A.

Sherry Birkin revisaba con detenimiento las coordenadas que Chris les había dado. La ciudad de parís era al parecer la menos infectada sin embargo no hacía más fácil la misión. Según las fuentes cada cuidad contaba con criaturas diferentes y no sabían que clase de B.O.W se encontrarían.

Examinaba sus armas, buscando aquellas que causaran el mayor daño sin darse cuenta que una mirada gris que tenía mucho tiempo observándola.

Sintió una respiración en su espalda, para después sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

-Apresúrate Sherry, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Lo miraba sintiendo su enfado crecer, era sin duda el mismo prepotente que había conocido.

"_**y Chris que insinúa muchas cosas"**_

Suspiró inconscientemente, Chris estaba complicándole las cosas al poner a Jake de acompañante, pero no se arrepentía, ahora tenía más tiempo para aprender a conocer al verdadero Jake Muller

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasillo A-1 de la B.S.A.A.

Clarie Redfield se preparaba para comenzar su misión en Silicia, en su mano portaba el mapa de la cuidad al ser la primera vez que viajaba a esa parte, su hermano le dio un intercomunicador junto con un sofisticado celular.

Su hermano siempre protegiéndola.

Suspiró notando un extraño nerviosismo en su cuerpo. No era temor si no algo parecido a la expectación.

-¿Estás lista Claire?- preguntó Rebecca desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Lista- salió de la habitación tratando de ignorar la sensación que se alojaba en su pecho.

.

.

.

Pasillo D-9 de la B.S.A.A.

Caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, escuchando el sonido de los helicópteros; sus amigos habían partido a su destino, era su turno de partir a Madrid, Leon tenía muchas horas de retraso así que la enviaron por si necesitaba ayuda.

-Rebecca, tu compañero no tardara en llegar.

-¿No irás Carlos?

-Me temo que no, pero estaremos comunicados.

-¿Quién será mi compañero?

-Un amigo mio, estuvo en varias misiones hace tiempo.

-y por qué dejó de participar.

-Tuvo algunos problemas, pero ya ha sido reinstalado.

-Está bien, confío en ti- sonrió apenada.

-Es una buena persona Rebecca, no tienes de que preocuparte, hubiera asistido contigo, pero mi esposa Ingrid no se acostumbra.

-No te preocupes, supongo que es difícil.

-Admiro a las esposas de Chris y Leon, les gusta el peligro- Bromeó.

-siempre han sido así.

Apresuraron el paso hasta llegar a la sala de aterrizaje en la azotea, en la cual reposaba un helicóptero esperando seguir sus órdenes

-Nos veremos Carlos- se despidió subiendo mientras este se elevaba a gran altura; Rebecca suspiró para después acercarse al piloto.

-Disculpa, cuanto nos toma….- quedó petrificada al reconocer el rostro de su acompañante.

-Eres tu- hablaron al mismo tiempo, mirándose.

…

Tatchi, China.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, su cabeza dolía al igual del resto de su cuerpo, parpadeó para tener una mejor visión de su entorno el cual estaba totalmente en penumbras, trataba de recordar qué había pasado al notar que estaba tendida en el piso.

De pronto un los recuerdos llegaron a ella, el fuego, los zombis, Ark Thomson ayudándola a escapar, Alexander a su lado…

"_**Alexander" **_ sus ojos se llenaban se lágrimas. Trató de levantarse pero cayó al primer intento abriéndose la herida de su pie que comenzó a sangrar. Lo intentó nuevamente teniendo éxito con dificultad, se apoyaba de la pared para tener movilidad hasta tocar unos barrotes de metal.

Estaba atrapada, su hijo no estaba y su ahijada tampoco.

-¡Alex!- gritó fuertemente, se escuchaba el silencio solamente.

-¡Alex!- Gritó nuevamente, sintiendo su garganta arder.

-¿Mamá?- la infantil voz del niño la hizo suspirar sonoramente aliviada, estaba vivo, comenzó a llorar producto de la impotencia al no verlo.

-Alexander, donde estás.

-veo que has despertado- esa voz, la reconocía, era la misma que aquel hombre en Versalles.

-¿Donde está mi hijo?

-Digamos que está bien… por ahora.

-¿Quién eres?

-haces muchas preguntas, creo que será mejor dejarte como antes- Marcus volvió a dispararle con la pistola, viéndola caer inconsciente.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo- dijo mirando maliciosamente a su aliado.

-Es más divertido así.

-¿Listo para empezar el proyecto de control mental?

-Listo.

-Perfecto, dentro de unas horas Burnside estará en Silicia, les dará la bienvenida a los agentes que se encargarán de esa ciudad.

-Qué haremos con Valentine.

-Examínenla, según uno de los reportes aseguran que ella es portadora de un parásito peligroso.

-¿Piensas revivir a al parásito?

-Suena interesante.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, acompáñame. Es hora de presentarnos con los menores-. Ambos caminaron hasta entrar en una puerta. En las camillas estaban los cuerpos de los dos niños que dormían plácidamente.

El primero en abrir los ojos fue el niño de cuatro años que los miraba con sus ojos azules.

-Es idéntico a Redfield, a excepción de sus ojos.

Iba a responder cuando sintió tras sus espaldas el cuerpo de la niña moverse, se situó delante de ella para poder observarla.

Era la copia literal de su progenitor, solo sus ojos eran diferentes. Justo como los de su madre.

Miraba como esa niña a pesar de tener cinco años le mantenía la mirada, su rostro no reflejaba ningún rastro de temor.

-Vaya, esto va a ser muy interesante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Y bien hasta aquí…. ¿qué opinan? Ahora cada grupo de parejas estará en diversos lugares ¿Qué sucederá? **

**Esto lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo el cual aviso está por buen proceso. **

**Mmm había algo mas…. ¡Ah si! Si la universidad lo permite la actualización de esta historia serán los viernes, lo contrario a mi otro fic que es los sábados**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, enserio me animan a inspirarme.**

**Capitulo 4: viejos conocidos.**

**Fecha de actualización**

**Viernes 16-11-12 (11-16-12 en estados unidos)**

**Un saludo grande **

**Fatty Rose Malfoy. **


	4. Viejos conocidos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM, únicamente la trama me pertenece.**

.

.

**Sorority Row.**

**.**

_Capitulo 4: Viejos conocidos._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Silicia, Italia. 6:00PM.

Piloteaba por la ciudad reconociendo el terreno al ser la primera vez que estaba ahí. Su rostro contemplaba como el paisaje estaba lleno de infectados, devorando a todo ser con vida, tenía que darse prisa.

Aterrizó sobre un edificio alto para seguir teniendo una mejor visión del entorno, sacó de su bolsillo el mapa que su hermano le dio horas antes de partir. En el estaban varios puntos de laboratorios reconocidos, su misión era averiguar qué tipo de experimentos creaban o detectar algo extraño en ellas.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, el primer laboratorio no se encontraba muy lejos, varios se acercaron para atacarla, solo le bastó un disparo de la escopeta para derribarlos. Al llegar al primer laboratorio se sorprendió. Era enorme, lo sorprendente era la cantidad de sangre que estaba esparcida por las paredes.

"**No creo que ellos hayan provocado eso"**

Empuñó su arma abriendo lentamente la puerta. Estaba a oscuras, encendió su linterna para tener una mejor visión. La vista era aterradora; los cuerpos se encontraban totalmente despedazados que no era posible hacer un reconocimiento visual, la sangre también esparcida por las paredes, y el hedor a muerte se olía a kilómetros. Revisaba cada parte del lugar sin encontrar nada que fuera de lo ordinario para un grupo joven de científicos. Buscando en los archivos encontró varias carpetas de antiguos empleados del laboratorio.

-Dylan Ford…. Ramón Rodríguez….Marcus Finnigan-leía en voz alta- Tal vez esto pueda servir de algo.

Un extraño ruido la puso en alerta seguido de un extraño chirrido. Una criatura salía de entre las sombras. Tenía una apariencia humana salvo por la gran pinza que ocupaba el lugar de su brazo, sus ojos de rojo intenso y la cara deformada. Disparó para distraerlo comenzando a correr. Era muy rápida. Apresuró el paso llegando hasta una pipa de gasolina la cual rompió dejando salir el tan ansiado líquido. Se apartó lo suficiente y disparó al ver a su objetivo en el punto de colisión. La explosión era de mayor intensidad. Emprendió su camino dejos de las llamas que comenzaban a caer producto del metal fundido. El recorrió el lado oeste de la cuidad hasta llegar al siguiente objetivo. No había rastro alguno de personas vivas o muertas.

Continuó su búsqueda hasta el segundo laboratorio el cual no se podía investigar al estar casi reducido a escombros. No era una buena opción tratar de entrar.

Al no obtener ninguna información se dirigió al último punto después de horas de búsqueda. El tercero era más grande que el primero, al igual que este estaba en buenas condiciones. Entró rápidamente al no encontrar obstáculos. Investigó la primera planta, pero solo se encontraba experimentos sencillos. Al ver el letrero de "experimentos avanzados" se encaminó hasta la segunda planta.

Estaba apunto de subir el primer escalón cuando un disparo cerca de ella la dejó paralizada. Alzó la mirada para encarar a la persona que la tomó desprevenida.

Se apuntaron amenazando con disparar en cualquier momento.

Su mirada gris se encontró con una esmeralda.

Sintió como el aire comenzaba a escasear, entre abrió los labios para que el tan ansiado oxigeno llegara a sus pulmones, sus ojos comenzaron a arder. No podía creerlo. Era una broma de mal gusto.

-¿Steve?

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Soy Claire, ¿no me recuerdas?- sus palabras salieron entrecortadas, aún no podía creer que Steve Burnside estuviera con vida. Había pasado tanto tiempo.

-Si no te recuerdo tal vez no fuiste alguien importante.

Sus palabras hizo efecto el ella. _"no fuiste alguien importante". _Su corazón latía con violencia ante el rechazo del hombre que al parecer no era como el Steve que conoció muchos años atrás. Su mirada lo decía todo. Apuntó con fuerza el arma amenazando con disparar sin piedad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó alejándose unos cuantos pasos lejos de él. Aún sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo, no es posible que una mujer hermosa ande por estos lugares.- Sintió sus mejillas arder, más no caería en su juego.

-¿Tu liberaste el virus?

Soltó una risa seca, para después acercarse lentamente a ella.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… tú debes ser la hermana de Chris Redfield. Tienes un cierto parecido.

- Qué tiene que ver Chris en todo esto…. ¿Tú te llevaste a Jill y a los niños?- disparó tratando de poner distancia, pero el hombre se acercaba cada vez más.

-No tengo nada que responderte… pero te diré que vine a darles una mano.

-A quienes.

-Ten, dale esto a Redfield- evadiendo su pregunta le tiró una pequeña cinta, la cual atrapó con facilidad. Tengo asuntos que atender en Westerwald mañana temprano.

-¿Qué te pasó Steve?

-¿Estás enojada conmigo no es cierto?... te queda bien.- soltó con burla mirando el gesto de fastidio de la pelirroja. Para ser una extraña parecía que en verdad lo conocía lo cual era estúpido ya que no salía del laboratorio de Marcus. Algo en la mente del pelirrojo parecía sufrir un cambio al escucharla, tenía que acabar con ella por órdenes del rubio, pero por algún motivo no podía.

Aprovechó la distracción de la fémina para saltar del segundo piso y correr a la salida.

-Te advierto algo- la miró una vez más- Tienes que salir de la cuidad antes que la sea tarde.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Steve Corrió hacia la salida dejándola sola. El silencio reinaba hasta que un casi e inadvertido sonido se escuchaba. Claire supo inmediatamente que se refería: una bomba.

No esperaba encontrarse un helicóptero a la salida. Tenía la certeza de no llegar a tiempo hasta el suyo propio. Con desconfianza subió arrancando el motor, elevándose lejos. En las afueras de Versalles la explosión cobraba cada vez más fuerza e intensidad. Casas, autos, personas, abarcando casi todo el terreno. Si no fuera por él Claire no hubiera sobrevivido.

_Gracias a Steve…._

Su mente se perdía en los recuerdos, en los momentos que creyó eran los últimos de Steve…. Sus últimas palabras fueron hacia ella y aquel ultimo beso antes de morir. Sentía que la herida de su corazón se abría nuevamente a pesar del tiempo. A pesar de haber echo su vida….

Sintió algo húmedo sobre su mejilla y corroboró que estaba llorando. Ignoraría el encuentro con Burnside ya que solo la salvó para que ella llevara la información a su hermano. Tomó la grabadora y la apretó levemente.

-¿Qué estarás planeando Steve?

.

.

.

.

.

.

El silencio se tornaba incómodo para Billy Coen, Carlos le había pedido que lo cubriera en una misión en Bagdad. No espera ver sus fantasmas del pasado, no planeaba ver a Rebecca Chambers de nuevo pero ahí estaba, tanto o más confundida que él mismo.

-Rebecca, cuanto tiempo.

-Lo mismo digo, Billy, ¿qué es de ti ahora?

-No me quejo, ahora trabajo en la milicia- ambos intentaban no mirarse las caras- Así que ¿La B.S.A.A?

Rebecca trató de pasar de inadvertido el sonrojo que apenas estaba apareciendo en su rostro, agradecía que no la estuviera mirando.

-Chris me pidió unirme y no me resistí- soltó una risa ligera que hizo sonreír levemente al castaño.

-Siempre al servicio de tus amistades, es bueno saber que no has cambiado

Sentían como la atmósfera se ponía tensa nuevamente, ambos quedaron en silencio cuando el helicóptero comenzó a moverse violentamente.

-¿Qué sucede Rebecca?

Ella se atrevió a mirar hacia afuera notando como eran acorralados por varios helicópteros

-Estamos rodeados.

Billy procesó las palabras de la castaña demasiado tarde, Los helicópteros comenzaron a disparar, como único reflejo Billy Coen se levantó cubriendo a Rebecca Chambers entre sus brazos, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto que les esperaba al no tener conductor. Una bala atravesó su pierna izquierda mientras una segunda en el hombro. Su cuerpo comenzó a sangrar y el dolor comenzó hacerse más fuerte. A unos instantes de morir no podía pensar en otra cosa que tratar de salvar a la mujer que se aferraba a él. El helicóptero caía cada vez más rápido y por experiencia sabía que no pararían mucho tiempo antes de impactarse contra el suelo. Invirtió la posición antes poniendo a Rebecca encima de él antes de caer inconsciente. El impacto llegó y con ello una gran explosión. Marcus Douglas contemplaba con fascinación la imagen.

-La misión fue un éxito, logramos derribar uno de los helicópteros.- una risa se escuchó del otro lado

-Debo admitir que todo es excelente contigo Marcus.

-Lo se, y eso que solo es el comienzo- ambos rieron con malicia.

-¿Has logrado tener comunicación con Burnside?

-Según la información Burnside cumplió con su objetivo.

-Perfecto, necesito que vengas cuando antes. Solo le queda a Nivans completar su misión.

-Veremos qué piensa Chris Redfield al ver a su antiguo compañero tratar de acabar con su vida.

Marcus Douglas piloteaba con calma sin darse cuenta de la silueta femenina que se arrastraba bajo él con un segundo cuerpo. Rebecca miraba el único helicóptero restante el cual contenía un icono demasiado familiar.

"**¿Umbrella?"**

Era demasiado revelador que aún quedaran esos helicópteros, lo que significaba una posibilidad de una base en pie. Era imposible.

Un pequeño quejido la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Billy tenía quemaduras por su cuerpo, no eran peligrosas si se trataban a tiempo, lo que tenía a Rebecca angustiada era las heridas de bala en el cuerpo del castaño. Se apresuró a romper el pantalón del hombre, notando sus fuertes piernas y pálida piel.

"**No es tiempo para esto Rebecca, concéntrate."**

Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño cuchillo para sacar las balas de su cuerpo, al estar inconsciente no sufriría mucho. Cubrió las heridas con vendas las cuales estaban antes en el mismo bolsillo. Necesitaba estabilizarlo. Como pudo se levantó para conseguir agua, la cual consiguió al romper una máquina expendedora. Utilizó las ropas desgarradas para mojarlas con el agua, tratando de contener la temperatura elevada de su cuerpo.

Estaba sola, herida y con un hombre al borde de la muerte, no era la escena que tenía preparada para un futuro encuentro con Coen. Si es que alguna vez pensó en un posible rencuentro Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

-Regresaré por ti, lo prometo- se alejó para buscar ayuda en aquello que parecía ser un pequeño pueblo. Las personas al mirarla se escondían, su imagen era lo que menos le importaba.

Tenía que hacer algo y pronto. No lo dejaría morir, una mujer tomó su brazo cuando estaba apunto de caer, afortunadamente tenía un radio. Con eso sería más que suficiente para asegurar la supervivencia de ambos.

Solo tenían que esperar a la llegada de sus amigos.

-Tienen que ir por Billy, no está muy lejos- murmuró antes de caer presa del agotamiento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Italia. 9:00PM

Chris Redfield viajaba a bordo de su automóvil Italia no estaba muy lejos, según Hunnigan era el lugar con mas infección por el virus A. La ciudad que atravesaba no era de las más populares, casas y calles pequeñas con personas normales, al parecer aún no llegaba la infección por ese lugar. Había hablado con su hermana hacia unas horas notando un extraño nerviosismo, Chris en ese momento lo adjudicó al trauma de casi morir en una gran explosión. Estaba preocupado por su amiga Rebecca con la cual no tenia contacto. Quería confiar en que se encontraba bien, algo en su interior decía que estaba en serios problemas… y no se equivocó…. Minutos antes había recibido una llamada informándole de la emboscada hacia Rebecca y compañero. Los cuales apenas habían logrado sobrevivir a la explosión. Estaba viva, con algunos daños menores, el más grave era Billy Coen, con dos heridas de bala e inconsciente, gracias a su compañera que logró mantener el contacto con la B.S.A.A se dieron cuenta y acudieron al rescate a cargo de Barry. Helena desde la base se encontraba tratando de establecer contacto con Leon Kennedy.

Una criatura se atravesó en su camino, aumentó la velocidad a la vez que preparaba su arma, el Lican saltó sobre el convertible y Chris aprovechó su oportunidad para disparar en el abdomen casi en cámara lenta. Frenó ruidosamente para después intentar atropellarlo en reversa, era muy astuta. Disparó nuevamente notando la rapidez para esquivar las balas. Su enorme lengua se encargaba de delatar su posición. Ese era su punto débil.

Un Segundo Lican apareció al lado de la otra, pisó nuevamente el acelerador maniobrando el convertible intentarlo distraerlos. Tomó la escopeta que reposaba en el asiento de alado apuntando al cerebro descubierto, disparó rápidamente tomando al arma biológica desprevenida acabando con su vida al instante.

Solo faltaba una.

Ambos estaban frente a frente, Chris fue el primero en avanzar, el Lican imitó su acción, estaban a punto de chocar cuando un disparo derriba a la B.O.W.

-No era necesario tanto teatro para acabar con eso.- giró la cabeza al reconocer la voz.

-¿Piers?- No pudo evitar abrir los ojos al ver a su antiguo compañero con vida.

-Veo que ya nos conocemos.

-¿Claro que nos conocemos, estuviste en la B.S.A.A, no lo recuerdas?

-Solo recuerdo que tengo la misión de eliminarte.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Eres parte del atentado?

Esperaba la respuesta de su ex compañero cuando una bala pasó cerca del cuerpo de Piers, este volteó para encarar al culpable pero no perecía haber gente a su alrededor a excepción del hombre que tenía enfrente.

Un segundo disparo resonó impactando en el hombro de Piers, el cual comenzó a sangrar, se maldijo por no prestar atención.

-¡Chris!

La voz de Helena se escuchaba a lo lejos, traía en sus manos el arma culpable de la profunda herida de su ahora enemigo.

Helena tomó lugar junto a su compañero que seguía sin moverse, apuntaba el arma hacia el cuerpo del enemigo cuando este libera una granada, el humo comenzó a rodear los alrededores, Chris comenzó a toser altamente, el humo comenzaba a disiparle y cuando estaba seguro de atacar Piers había desaparecido.

-¿Estas bien?

No lo estaba, Piers Nivans era uno de sus mejores agentes, para él era considerado uno de sus mejores amigos, él lo ayudó a escapar de esa plataforma petrolífera arriesgando su vida… cuando él quería que ambos sobrevivieran.

Su mente hizo "Clic". La ultima vez que había visto a su amigo él estaba transformándose a causa del virus C, pero ese Piers que vio era completamente humano, sin ninguna transformación. Debía haber una explicación, tenía que haberla, necesitaba interrogarlo.

Las señas de Helena lo trajeron a la realidad, aunque aún era difícil de asimilarla.

-Helena ¿no deberías estar en la base?- Preguntó extrañado, según estaba buscando a su amigo.

-Mentí- se disculpó apenada- Estaban tan confundido que pensé que necesitarías ayuda… y no me equivoqué.

-Tenemos que regresar Helena, necesitamos saber donde está Leon. Pero antes tengo que llegar a mi destino.

-Lo sé, adelántate, iré pronto- contestó acompañando a Chris al auto.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Claro, no te preocupes- Sonrió mirando a su amigo partir, cuando vio el convertible desaparecer suspiró doblando la esquina para encontrarse con una figura masculina que estaba sangrando profusamente. Se acercó tratando de ignorar el gruñido enfadado del hombre.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- el hombre se removió ignorándola.

-No necesito la ayuda de alguien que me disparó- soltó irónico.

-Olvidemos eso, déjame ayudarte.- trató de convencerlo pero era una persona necia.

Él se removió sintiendo el dolor punzante en su hombro izquierdo, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, necesitaba su ayuda, por esta vez cedería.

-De acuerdo- Helena sonrió sacando el botiquín de su bolsa, con dificultad extrajo la bala a pesar de las quejas del hombre.

-Quieres quedarte quieto, no puedo vendarte así- escuchó un gruñido, aun así lo vio obedecerla, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa por el simple gesto de él. Era curiosa la forma que cambiaba la situación.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? Quise matar a tu compañero- susurró aún con su frente apoyada en el hombro femenino, aspirando su perfume disimuladamente. Lo ayudaba a calmar el dolor. Esa mujer tenía algo diferente

-No creo que seas alguien malo, solamente necesitas pensar bien las cosas- tomó su brazo examinando el vendaje, al parecer todo estaba bien.

Ayudó a que se incorporaban del suelo, estaba algo débil pero no era nada de que preocuparse.

-¿Tienes donde estar?- preguntó mirando algún lugar donde pudiera recuperarse.

-No te preocupes, vendrán por mí dentro de unos minutos, pero tienes que irte.

-De acuerdo, no mencionaré nada de esto- ambos se miraban, ella aún con la mano encima de su brazo.

-Gracias… por todo, no suelo ser amable.- soltó una risa que a Helena le resultó atractiva, como todo él.

-No es nada, fue un placer ayudarte Piers- se giró caminando lejos. Piers la miraba casi abobado, esa mujer al parecer lo conocía ¿pero como? Nunca había salido del laboratorio de Marcus, necesitaba respuesta a sus preguntas y conocer mas a esa misteriosa mujer que lo había ayudado.

-Helena…

.

.

.

.

.

Sala de juntas de la B.S.A.A. Roma, Italia

Entró al asegurarse que no había agentes en aquella sala, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño cubo que era un teléfono celular el cual comenzó a vibrar.

-¿Si?- preguntó mirando a la persona a través del cubo.

-¿Donde estas?- preguntó con interés.

-Estoy en la sala de juntas, los agentes aún no llegan de las misiones.

-¿Sabes si Redfield regresó?

-No ha regresado, supongo que ya se topó con la sorpresa- sonrió malignamente.

-Claro que si… ¿tienes noticias sobre la evolución del virus?

-La Bioquímica está en una misión por lo cual no hay ningún avance.

-Perfecto, entonces la química era la del helicóptero. Nos hemos encargado de ese estorbo.

-La química sobrevivió .

-Mmm eso es algo inesperado pero podemos sacarle algo productivo a la situación.

-Cual es el próximo movimiento… padre.

Marcus sonrió orgulloso de su hijo. Admirando en secreto su manera de actuar.

-Necesitamos que entres a la sala de archivos y nos des los detalles e información del parásito némesis, estamos a punto de crear algo nuevo.

-Tienes que tener cuidado, padre, alguno de ellos podría reconocerte.

-No lo harán, tú concéntrate en tu misión… Ricardo.

-Lo recuerdo, ellos me vigilan demasiado al saber que no soy parte de la B.S.A.A.

-Preocúpate en la información del parásito, una vez que llegue la bioquímica gánate más su confianza al igual que la agente Birkin.

-No será difícil, el único problema con Birkin es el inútil de Muller que no se despega de ella, Chambers no tiene quien la proteja, aparte de sus compañeros.

-Sabrás como deshacerte de él, solo asegúrate de no ser descubierto- Ricardo cortó la llamada, suspiró sonoramente para después salir como si nada hubiera sucedido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Para el que no lo recuerde Ricardo es el joven con el que Sherry estaba conversando sobre "armas de defensa" cuando Jake los interrumpe xD, volviedo a otras cosas...**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? sé que querrán matarme al no volver a ver a Leon**** nuevamente****, pero todo tiene su explicación la cual es…..**

**¡EN EL PROXIMO SE REVELA EL MISTERIO!**

**Así como lo leen, en el siguiente se revelará quien es la madre de Mara ¿Aun así querrán matarme?**

**Bien…. ¡Un concurso! Si alguien me dicen cual fue la pista que delató a la madre de la niña (en uno de los cuatro capítulos está) al ganador le enviaré un pequeño resumen del siguiente capitulo. (También cualquier detalle que el ganador quiera saber ) será enviado por PM.**

**Así que espero sus respuestas****, comentarios y/o amenazas de muerte xD **

**Y otra cosa… ¿Qué opinan de la interacción Helena/ Piers?**

**Capitulo 5: La señora Kennedy.**

**Fecha de actualización: 23-11-12**

**Un saludo**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy. **

**PD: alguno se imaginaba este final o la intencion de Ricardo en esta historia?**


	5. La señora Kennedy

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM, únicamente la trama es de mi propiedad. Díganlo conmigo. NO al plagio.**

.

**Sorority Row.**

.

_Capitulo 5: La señora Kennedy._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Parte oeste de Italia, 11:00PM

Manejaba aturdido pensando en lo sucedido horas atrás, recordando nuevamente que su amigo seguía con vida, por lo cual estaba severamente confundido. Si ese era el verdadero Piers Nivans estaba contento pero había algo lo raro y era que no lo recordara, ni tampoco su labor en la B.S.A.A. por otro lado estaba preocupado por Helena, ya que al quedarse sola corría peligro de ser atacada por los infectados o los sujetos encargados del atentado.

Sintió un fuerte agarre en su cintura y al reaccionar estaba elevado en el aire. Supuso que había llegado a la zona de mayor impacto por el virus A, su automóvil se encontraba impactado en una farola, reconocía aquel ser que lo sujetaba por la cintura: un Ja'vo el cual comenzaba a apretar el agarre, con dificultad sacó la Magnum que Barry le había dado. Comenzó a dispararle en el brazo pero al parecer era más resistente que los anteriores, Rebecca estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que era más letal que el virus C. El aire comenzaba a escasear y tenía que encontrar su punto débil, al percatarse de un espacio hueco en el área del cuello lo supo, ese era. Disparó tres veces hasta que la B.O.W cayó muerta en el asfalto lo que provocó una caída dolorosa, se levantó sintiendo un gran dolor en su estómago cuando notó que estaba rodeado. Tenía que llegar a su auto, emprendió la carrera pero un Ja'vo lo tomó nuevamente de la cintura aventándolo lejos, cayó sobre una farola sintiendo sus huesos doler altamente. Volvió a reincorporarse con dificultad, tenía las de perder. Su arma estaba lejos al igual que su vehículo.

La obscuridad no le dejaba pensar con claridad, el arma biológica saltó sobre el. Un disparo se escuchó al fondo pero era un sonido diferente, no era una bala.

Eran flechas.

Logró ver una silueta moverse entre la sombras, apresurando el paso. Comenzó a disparar a las criaturas con algo de dificultad, cuando estuvo más cerca Chris reconoció a la persona.

¡Leon!- gritó algo impresionado al ver a su amigo en esa ciudad.

-¿Estas bien Chris?- preguntó el rubio al ver una gran mancha obscura sobre la tela azul de su camisa.

-Estoy bien… aunque en estas ultimas horas varias he pasado por lo mismo- bromeó tratando de alejar el dolor en su cuerpo cuando se percató de un ligero detalle- Leon nunca te había visto disparar esa arma; es más, nunca la había visto- miraba fijamente la enorme ballesta. A pesar de ser excelente en el manejo de armas pesadas no se imaginaba usando una de ese tipo.

-No es mía, tampoco puedo manejarla con facilidad, pero al ver que estabas en problemas no tuve otra opción- sonrió levemente. Él le arrebató el arma mirándola a detalle.

-Y se puede saber de quién es eso

-¿Hay un problema con mi arma?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Chris reconoció inmediatamente la voz, solo ella hablaba de modo lento, arrastrando las palabras.

-No sabía que eras dueña de algo así…. Señora Kennedy- ella frunció el ceño, él sabía que le incomodaba que la llamaran así, no por el apellido si no por el tono de burla con el que siempre la molestaba.

-Prefiero mi nombre de soltera Redfield.

-¿Ada Wong, no crees que tu esposo se molesta que prefieras ese nombre?

-No lo creo, ahora dame mi arma Redfield- dijo arrebatándole su preciada ballesta ante la miraba burlona de su esposo.

-No suelo decir esto Ada, pero me sorprendes- Miraba como ella la sostenía entre sus manos con facilidad, muy al contrario a su marido.

-¿Qué haces aquí Redfield, no deberías estar en Roma?- preguntó mirando con curiosidad disimulada.

-No llegaron a tiempo y estábamos preocupados, pensamos que los había atrapado la infección.

-Cuando estábamos en el avión para venir a Italia vimos el misil dirigido a Madrid pero no podíamos regresar- comentó Leon - Hunnigan está en Roma con Carlos. Una vez aquí fuimos a la casa que Ada y yo tenemos para pasar las vacaciones, aparte de ser donde guardamos las armas de fuego, no queríamos que Mara las viera tan pequeña.- su corazón dolía al recordar a su hija.

-tenemos que regresar a la base, Claire tiene algo que enseñarnos- Leon guio a su amigo hasta su automóvil que, él conduciría ya que Chris estaba herido y desconcertado para conducir apropiadamente.

.

.

.

.

El viaje hasta su destino fue relativamente sin improvistos. Ricardo el nuevo asistente de la ausente Milla Roberts, les había informado que la única en llegar había sido la menor de los Redfield. No tenían contacto con Sherry pero confiaba en Jake para protegerla.

No tenía duda de eso.

Divisaron a Claire moviéndose de un lado a otro en señal de nerviosismo, Chris fue el primero acercarse.

-¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó ante el notable nerviosismo de su hermana la cual tenía restos de lágrimas en los ojos. Decidió ignorarlo, ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo.

-Lo estoy. Pero tengo algo que enseñarles- mostró la cinta que tenía entre sus manos, Leon la tomó poniéndola en la casetera. Los cuatro contemplaban el video

"_Veo que ya reencontraron con sus viejos conocidos, pero tengo algo que mostrarles"_

_Alexander y Mara se apreciaban en el video, ambos mirando al hombre que estaba con una máscara negra en su rostro._

"_Alexander ven aquí" el menor se acercó tomando la mano del hombre algo asustado_

"_Dile a tu papá lo que tienes que decirle"_

"_papi…mamá no esta bien" comenzó a sollozar el menor saliendo del campo visible._

"_Bien Mara es tu turno, saluda a tus papás" alentó el rubio. La niña se mantenía inmóvil, mirando con superioridad sin soltar una palabra._

"_Vaya, veo que tiene carácter, han hecho un buen trabajo en su crianza" soltó una risa que hizo molestar a la menor_

"_Disfruten ver a sus hijos sanos… por ahora, un pequeño recuerdo del castigo de sangre…. Por cierto Redfield, tengo algo más que enseñarte._

_La cámara cambió de posición mostrando en una de las camillas a Jill Valentine, más abajo se notaba la silueta de Alexander tomando su mano._

"_Es una escena conmovedora ¿verdad?, disfrútalo mientras dure, si no llegas a tiempo les pueden ir muy mal… aunque los Kennedy sean el principal objetivo. Volverán a saber más de nosotros._

El video se cortó. El ambiente estaba en silencio hasta que se escuchó, el gemido roto ese que procede al llanto. Claire fue la primera sollozando fuertemente, Chris trataba de hacerse el fuerte, sentía su vista nublarse y sus ojos humedecerse, su hermana lo abrazó, eso fue todo para derrumbarlo, sin contenerse comenzó a llorar. Leon miraba la escena aún sin poder asimilar las palabras de esa persona, sintió la mano de su esposa tomar su mano. Sentía las lágrimas amargas rodar por sus mejillas; Ada las limpió con la yema de sus pulgares. Admiraba el valor de su esposa por mantenerse serena, fría, como la conoció, pero al ver la fina línea de agua por sus mejillas la abrazó fuertemente, uniendo sus labios sintiendo el sabor salado de este mezclado con sus propias lágrimas. Se separaron mientras miraban a Chris Redfield aferrarse al pequeño cuerpo de su hermana

-Los encontraremos, ese maldito se arrepentirá- Leon apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-No tenemos ni idea de donde empezar Leon…. Nosotros no….maldición- golpeó con rudeza la pared en un gesto de impotencia.

-Está en una base o algo de la corporación Umbrella- susurró Ada acercándose a ellos.

-¿Cómo estas segura de eso?- preguntó Claire esperanzada.

-Por la forma del lugar, estoy segura que es de un laboratorio. Solo ellos tienen ese tipo de camillas.

-¿Tienes idea de quien era ese maldito?- preguntó Chris a la vez que veía nuevamente la cinta, deteniéndola en la imagen más exacta del sujeto.

-No, pero hay algo en él que se me hace conocido. Hay algo en sus ojos… pero no recuerdo donde más lo he visto. Tal vez de...

-Tenemos malas noticias, señor.- entró Ricardo sin autorización cosa que no fue notada por los integrantes. Ada frunció el ceño molesta por la interrupción de su teoría, ese muchacho era impredecible

-Necesito los detalles, Ricardo. Dile a Barry que lo estamos esperando.- contestó el capitán algo extrañado por la aparición del joven.

-Enseguida, señor- salió ignorando la mirada intrigante de todos

-Necesitamos saber en donde se localizan- habló la menor de los Redfield tratando de recordar alguna base que fuera conocida. Sonrió ante expresión del rostro de la menor - vaya Leon, tu hija a pesar de tener cinco años tiene fuerte su personalidad.- bromeó para tratar de apaciguar el ambiente.

El aludido sonrió mirando a su esposa-Eso no lo heredó de mi- en el fondo Ada sonreía con arrogancia.

-Es cierto- opinó el mayor de los Redfield- Podrá ser la copia literal de su padre pero esa frialdad la heredó de su madre, parecía querer evaporar a ese estúpido con sus pequeños ojos verdes.

-Soy su madre, algo tenía que haber heredado de mí- dijo orgullosa

-Ahora que lo pienso hay algo extraño…. Donde conseguiste esta cinta Claire- la pelirroja sintió su nerviosismo regresar. Era hora de la verdad.

-Verás…-comenzó- Me encontré con Steve Burnside y él me entregó la cinta- terminó apenada al recordar al pelirrojo.

-¿Burnside? Creí que estaba muerto hace muchos años.

-También yo creía eso, yo lo vi morir. Pero esa persona no se parece nada al Steve que conocimos en la isla, es muy diferente solo que…- cayó al recordar ese detalle, sus mejillas se tiñeron suavemente.

-Solo que… Claire- la incitó a continuar.

-Me salvó la vida, él decía no conocerme ¿cómo pudo entonces salvarme la vida? No entiendo.

-Te entiendo, hace horas me encontré con Piers-Claire abrió los ojos sorprendida, entonces el amigo de su hermano estaba con vida- También dijo no conocerme, es muy extraño que ambos estén vivos y sin recuerdos de su pasado si son los originales.- tocó su barbilla pensativo- Tengo un plan, tenemos que atrapar a uno de ellos dos, Burnside es el indicado. Piers es demasiado listo sabrá las posiciones de los agentes sin esforzarse.

-Barry- el aludido sonrió llegando hasta él.

-¿Si Redfield? Que tienes preparado para mí.

-Necesitamos que vayas en busca de Rebecca, su compañero necesita atención médica. Se localizan en pequeña ciudad de Bagdad. Después ir por Sherry y Jake mientras nosotros iniciamos la búsqueda de Steve.

-Entendido. Partiremos en dos horas. Estaremos en contacto.

-¿Cómo encontraremos a Burnside?-Preguntó Leon uniéndose a la conversación

-Él mencionó algo de Westerwald, en Alemania. Supongo que estará ahí, es nuestra oportunidad de interceptarlo- habló la pelirroja. Ada solo se mantenía atenta a la conversación.

-Perfecto, entonces nos iremos Alemania. El equipo Alfa nos acompañará en la búsqueda, mientras Barry va con el Beta a buscar a Rebecca en Bagdad

-¿Qué pasará con Sherry y Jake? ¿Barry podrás con dos misiones diferentes?- preguntó Claire.

-Sobreviviré. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

-Ese sujeto tiene mucho que decirnos- entrando Ada por primera vez en la plática.

-Tenemos mucho que sacarle a ese tipo y si se resiste lo haremos por las malas- refunfuñó Chris sin notar la ligera molestia en la mirada de su hermana. El único testigo de eso fue una mirada esmeralda.

-Capitán, tenemos reportes de un hombre con las características de antiguo miembro de la B.S.A.A Piers Nivans en Oxford- dijo Ricardo tendiéndole una carpeta de archivos.

-¿Oxford? Necesitamos que alguien investigue ese lugar. No sabemos las verdaderas intenciones de Piers.

-Si quiere puedo ir a vigilarlo con un equipo. Puedo ser el líder - ofreció.

-Negativo. Helena nos hará el favor de ir a investigar, ella es la indicada para este tipo de misiones. Diles a Leon y su esposa que esperen a la agente Harper, también informales que mi hermana y yo nos ausentaremos unas pocas horas. Iremos a la casa de ella. Lo siento Ricardo, pero tengo que recordarte solo representas a Milla.

-Entendido señor, con permiso- salió de la sala cabreado pero ya tendría su oportunidad de vengarse. Eso no se quedaría así. Por ahora tenía que ser paciente. Su padre estaba comenzando las investigaciones.

.

.

.

.

Leon y Ada caminaban lejos de los agentes hasta llegar a la azotea de aterrizaje. Estaba profundamente devastado, acababa de enterarse de la muerte misteriosa de Ark Thomson. Ni la misma Rebecca Chambers sabía la causa de su muerte. No podía culparla. Todos estaban arriesgando demasiado por ellos. Miró a su esposa la cual estaba apoyada en una de las paredes. Suspiró sin darse cuenta, era un cambio drástico y difícil de digerir las últimas veinticuatro horas.

-¿Cómo fue que paso esto Leon?- comentó con sus ojos cerrados, él la observaba en silencio- ¿Cuándo fue que todo lo que hemos logrado se fue por la borda?

-Lo se, hemos pasado por mucho. Aún recuerdo lo mucho que me costó invitarte una cita- sonrió de lado al ver como ella abría sus ojos los cuales lo miraban con malicia.

-Siempre fuiste una persona muy persistente, es lógico que tenía que buscar la manera en sacarte esa idea.

-Sé que te morías por ser la señora Kennedy- bromeó pasando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

-O tú eras el desesperado por casarte con Ada Wong- pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Leon, desordenándolo.

-Amo nuestra familia Ada, no desearía que fuera de otra manera- se acercó para besar brevemente sus labios.

-Señor Kennedy, el capitán le informa que se ausentará un par de horas. Él y su hermana salieron a casa de ella. También que esperen la llegada de la agente Harper- Ada frunció el ceño. No le gustaba para nada ese joven, se le hacía familiar…

-¿De acuerdo Ricardo, alguna otra cosa?- preguntó Leon.

-Si, la agente Harper fue confinada a una misión de vigilancia en Oxford. Tiene que averiguar si es cierto que Piers Nivans se oculta en esa cuidad.

-Nosotros le avisamos. Puedes retirarte Ricardo- una vez que vio la silueta del joven perderse ladeó la cabeza para ver a su esposa, la cual mantenía firmemente su expresión.

-¿Qué sucede Ada?

-No se como Redfield puede confiar en él solo ´por ser el representante de Roberts, ni siquiera pertenece a la base es... extraño – terminó seria.

-Es cierto. Pero confío en la buena decisión de Chris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Helena ¿Dónde estabas?- interrogó Susan Jones al ver llegar a la agente.- ¿por qué tu ropa está llena de sangre?

Estoy bien Susan, solo me quedé a atender algunos heridos – mintió recordando lo sucedido. Era extraño el sentimiento que solía tener al pensar en él. Era la misma sensación que sintió la primera y única vez que lo conoció, cuando Leon defendía a la que parecía Ada. Despejó su mente de esos pensamientos, recordó un significativo detalle.

-¿Has averiguado el paradero de Milla?- preguntó con interés. Era una persona importante para el cuartel y necesitaban averiguar su paradero.

-Aún no, su nuevo asistente dice que está de vacaciones por una enfermedad…- respondió Susan. Al parecer ambas estaban intrigadas en la desaparición.

-Si, nunca he visto a Milla enferma, pero bueno espero que mejore- Susan salió de la habitación, preguntándose donde estaba su amiga, era muy raro que no avisara.

-Helena, es bueno verte de nuevo- la aludida giró para ver mejor a Leon que le sonreía levente. No había notado su presencia.

-Lo mismo digo Leon, no te había visto desde tu boda… por cierto ¿Dónde está la señora Kennedy?

-¿por qué todos usan ese tono cuando me nombran?- se quejó Ada llegando hasta ellos.

-Es divertido. No puedo creer que aún te fastidie. Admítelo, es tu punto débil – Helena sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido de la castaña- Gracias a mí fue que decidieron salir y casarse- susurró reviviendo el recuerdo.

_*****Flashback*****_

_-¿Estas bien? Estas algo raro- dijo Helena al ver a con la mirada perdida._

_-No lo sé, Helena. Es difícil de explicar. Ni yo mismo sé que sucede- susurró apoyando su frente en el gran escritorio, Helena sonrió. Adivinaba cual era el problema de su amigo, podía saber que pasaba por su mente, habían pasado diez meses desde lo ocurrido en China, era más que predecible. Ella prometió que lo ayudaría y ahora tenía una sorpresa que darle._

_-¿Es por ella cierto?- vio a su amigo removerse algo incómodo, señal de que había dado en el blanco._

_-Entonces la quieres… deberías salir a buscarla- alentó._

_-No creo que sea una buena idea, además solo quiero platicar con ella. Una vez más… tratar de aclarar las cosas de una maldita vez- apoyó nuevamente su frente en el escritorio. Su plan estaba por buen proceso._

_Caminó hacia la puerta al sentir vibrar su móvil, la abrió cuidadosamente, frente a ella la famosa espía, aparentando tranquilidad. Helena le hizo una seña con la cabeza, una clara señal de que Leon estaba en la habitación. _

_Ambas se acercaron a el agente, Ada puso su mano en el hombro masculino, él al verla se quedó intrigado, volteó notando la sonrisa en el rostro de su compañera._

_-Tienen muchas cosas que aclarar, los dejaré solos- salió mirándolos con picardía. En secreto deseaba que al fin las cosas estuvieran bien en la vida de Leon._

_*****Flashback*****_

-Es cierto- comentó el agente- Nunca supe como se contactaron-

-Digamos que fue una casualidad- se acercó la castaña él- Tienes buenos amigos, solo que son molestosos a veces.

-No somos molestos- se defendió Helena- Solo nos damos cuenta de la realidad.

-Apropósito Harper, ¿nunca has pensado en una pareja?- preguntó mirándola maliciosamente, el juego especialista en incomodar se podía jugar de dos.

-Pues…hasta ahora no he conocido al hombre indicado- confesó- no soy como tu esposo que a la tercera cita ya se estaba casando- bromeó.

-cuando encuentres a ese hombre sabrás lo que es la urgencia, querida colega- la agente se sonrojó ante la insinuación de su amigo.

-¿Dónde está Chris?- preguntó en un intento por olvidar el tema.

-Fue con su hermana a la casa que ella tiene no muy lejos de aquí- respondió- necesitamos tener todo listo, al parecer saldremos en la madrugada para lograr interceptar a Burnside, por cierto él dijo que tenías que ir a Oxford, hay rumores de un hombre parecido a Nivans en ese lugar y Chris quiere que vayas a investigar. El corazón de helena comenzó a bombear fuertemente ¿ese hombre en Oxford? ¿Cómo estaba su herida? ¿Estaría bien?

"**Basta Helena. Tu no tienes que preocuparte por él, es el enemigo, pero aun así… Maldición"**

-De acuerdo, cuando llegue avísame para darme las coordenadas.

.

.

.

.

Chris Redfield contemplaba como su hermana buscaba con nerviosismo sus cosas, la conocía demasiado para que ella intentara disimularlo. Tal vez ya era hora de tocar el tema de lo que sucedió antes de llegar a la base.

-¿Por qué estas así?- preguntó, su hermana se tensó, podía sentirlo. Algo le incomodaba.

-No lo sé- contestó sinceramente- Todo esto me tiene confundida, el asunto de Jill y mi sobrino, el problema de los Kennedy, ahora lo de Steve...

-¿Qué tiene que ver Burnside en todo esto?

-No sé, está el hecho de intrigarme como sigue vivo, si es el verdadero, que lo obliga a ser malo, el por qué me salvó la vida… todo es demasiado extraño- sentía un gran nudo en su garganta, extrañaba al Steve que conoció.

-Todo tiene una explicación, solo tenemos que atraparlo para ver quién lo controla.

Analizaba con cuidado las palabras de su hermano, si era el verdadero era cierto que alguien estaba controlándolo, pero ¿cómo? ¿No estaba muerto en la isla? ¿Estaría el molesto por el abandono al pensar que estaba muerto? Aunque le costara tenían que atraparlo para responder sus preguntas, no se mostraría débil, nunca le había gustado pero curiosamente habían dado con una espina de su pasado.

-Sabes, extrañaba los momentos que compartíamos- abrazó a su hermano disfrutando su compañía, adoraba vivir sola, pero tenía que admitir que extrañaba la sobreprotección de él.

-Yo también Claire- la abrazó fuertemente- es algo irónico que tenga que pasar toda esta pesadilla para tener más contacto entre nosotros.

-No quería ser una carga para ti, estabas recién casado cuando me mudé New York.

-Nunca serás una carga Claire- acarició sus pelirrojos cabellos- nunca pienses eso, siempre que me necesites ahí estaré, lo que sea por mi hermana pequeña.

Claire sentía sus ojos arder, últimamente la tristeza reinaba en su vida, las palabras sinceras de su hermano la derrotaban emocionalmente, pocas veces él era sensible, muy pocas personas conocían esa faceta y no la del frío e insensible agente de la B.S.A.A. solo los más allegados, agradecía a su cuñada por hacer feliz a su única familia, algún día tendría que hacer la suya propia, a pesar de tener treinta y dos años no tenía una pareja fija. Pero ya le tocaría el momento.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir con los Kennedy- sonrió recordando a la pareja.

-Aún es extraño la convivencia con Ada, pensaba que la había matado y era la culpable de la infección por el virus C, hasta que ella misma se presentó a hablar conmigo.

-Ella quiere demasiado a su marido, eso me consta, los errores del pasado están aclarados Chris, es hora de hacer frente al presente que tenemos ahora.

-Tienes razón, vamos tenemos que reunirnos para salir cuanto antes a Westerwald- tomó la mochila que su hermana había empacado.

-Lo sé, tenemos muchas cosas que preguntarle.- Claire Redfield subió al automóvil de Leon con una meta: conocer más de Steve Burnside, y si estaba siendo controlado ella lo ayudaría a salir de eso. Se lo debía por haberla ayudado en la isla.

.

.

.

.

**Ahh amo la relación de los hermanos Redfield :) no pensaba publicar esto hasta el sábado. Pero por motivos personales no puedo publicar, así que he decidido adelantarlo y no dejarlos intrigados. Volviendo a otras cosas…**

**¡Hola a todos! Al fin se reveló el misterio de la madre de Mara, que como muchos Creían (y esperaban) era la gran Ada Wong.**

**¿Dónde están Sherry y Jake? ¿Barry podrá manejar dos misiones de rescate en lados diferentes del mundo? **

**¿Qué piensan de Helena? Al parecer está confundida con todo lo que gira alrededor de Nivans xD**

**¿Mmm alguien tiene una teoría sobre lo ocurrido a Milla Roberts?**

**Sobre el ganador… esto fue algo no previsto… ¡Hubo dos ganadoras! **

**Bloody Mary Fire y Lirionegro1 (¡contestaron al mismo tiempo!) este capitulo va dedicado a estas dos grandes observadoras.**

**¿Qué opinan de este capitulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Es un asco?**

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron el capitulo anterior, sus reviews me motivan a seguir esta historia.**

**Contestando los comentarios… **

**KIMMY: ¡Hola linda! Espero que este capitulo te guste. Que mal que Lirionegro1 se te adelantara xD.**

**Bloody Mary Fire: ¡Hola! yo también me imaginé la pareja Helena/Piers desde el principio, todavía les falta historia. Estoy segura que te gustará ¡ganadora! Eres observadora :)**

**Yune69: ¡Mi primera amenaza! Estoy tan feliz por ello (?) (Okno) espero que te agrade este capitulo.**

**UryuuWong: ¿el grito al cielo? ¡No! Espero y esto reconforte tu garganta.**

**Lirionegro1: ¡Amiga! Cumplí la promesa (aunque tengas que esperar hasta el otro viernes ya que no creo poder publicar el viernes por motivos personales) también te lo prometí. Fátima cumple :). Espero que te guste observadora xD**

**Bien… Creo que eso es todo…**

**Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y/o Amenazas de muerte x3**

**Capítulo 6: Convivencia (particularmente Shake y Billy/ Rebecca)**

**Fecha de actualización: 23-11-12**

**(Espero no quieran volver a matarme al no ver a los Kennedy, mi excusa es que todos necesitan sus momentos xD) (Casi no han aparecido Sherry y Jake, ya les "toca" xD) **

**Un saludo, se me cuidan. ¿Eh? **

**Fatty Rose Malfoy. **


	6. Convivencia

**Sorority Row**

_Capitulo 6: Convivencia._

* * *

Bagdad. 22 de agosto del 2018 12:00 PM

Rebecca Chambers seguía al pendiente en la evolución de la salud de Billy la cual no era muy estable. Las quemaduras de segundo grado era lo que mas le preocupaban ahora, no tenía el material suficiente para tratarlas; las heridas de bala no eran tan preocupantes salvo si se despertaba, le dolería horrores al hacerlo. Mojó el paño en el agua para controlar la temperatura que se negaba a disminuir, delineando el rostro masculino con delicadeza. Aun estaba desconcertada por su inesperada aparición.

-¡Rebecca!- el sonoro llamado la hizo girar para encontrarse a Barry, quien respiraba agitado.

-Barry ¿qué te sucedió?

-Una larga historia. Nos dieron mal las coordenadas, aterrizamos no muy lejos, dejamos el helicóptero ahí y corrimos hasta este lugar ¿Cómo está Coen?- ambos se acercaron hasta él - Vaya, esta mal. Tenemos que darnos prisa. ¡Rogers, Jiménez! Tomen al herido- los hombres obedecieron ante la atenta mirada de la castaña. Barry al fijarse la miró con picardía.

-Chambers, ya tendrás tiempo para verlo todo lo que quieras- La castaña se sonrojó ante la insinuación.

-Solo vámonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Es cierto. Debemos ir por la agente Birkin y su compañero a París.

-Está bien ¿tienes las coordenadas?

-Me temo que no, estamos haciendo una búsqueda a ciegas.

-Entonces improvisaremos- sonrió. – como en los viejos tiempos

-Si… como en los viejos tiempos- soltó una risa mientras ambos subían al helicóptero.

.

...

-Barry, nos acaban de informar que la agente Birkin cambió su trayectoria. Se localizan en la cuidad de Rhonda.

El agente miraba confundido a su compañero al igual que la bioquímica. Habían dejado a Billy en la base de Roma para después salir rápidamente hasta Paris. Las palabras de Rogers no encajaban

-¿Por qué cambió la trayectoria?- el móvil de Rebecca comenzó a sonar. Tomó la llamaba algo intrigada.

-¿Qué sucede Ingrid?- preguntó mirando la severa expresión en su rostro. A su lado estaba Carlos con la misma mirada. Algo no andaba bien.

-Alguien jaqueó la configuración de los móviles a los agentes, enviaron a Sherry a una trampa en una cabaña. Tienes que comunicarte con ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde, puedo verla desde mi posición y no es nada bueno. Hay una gran B.O.W. a su alrededor. Intenta comunicarte ahora, dentro de unas horas hablaremos. Tengan cuidado. Hunnigan fuera.

-Maldición- gruñó Barry tomando su móvil marcando a la rubia, pero nada. Lo intentó una segunda vez pero no funcionaba la red.

-Creo saber que es lo que está pasando… si Hunnigan está en lo cierto y han jaqueado la red del cuartel por eso los móviles de los agentes no funcionan, eso explica el por qué nadie tenía contacto con ellos- Rebecca le tendió el suyo-intenta con este. Yo tengo otro tipo de red así que no tenemos los mismos equipos. Barry esperó a que la comunicación se estableciera hasta que por fin dieron con la agente.

-¿Qué sucede Rebecca?

-¡Sherry! ¿Dónde están?- preguntó ignorando la pregunta de la rubia.

-Estamos en la cabaña en donde nos dijeron que esperemos órdenes, estamos en Rhonda.

-¡Tienen que salir de ahí ahora! ¡Es una trampa!- un sonoro ruido se escuchó al fondo, producto de una explosión fuerte, sus nervios están crispados. Rebecca ahogó un grito de terror

-Tenemos encontrarlos. Rogers nos iremos a Rhonda- suspiró- espero que estén bien hasta que lleguemos hasta ellos.

.

* * *

Rhonda. 2.00AM

La obscuridad era lo único que se divisaba en el terreno mientras piloteaba hasta su destino, el móvil de Jake había sonado repetidas veces cuando faltaba poco para llegar a París. El mensaje era corto y preciso: un cambio de planes demasiado rápido que podía ser considerado una broma, pero por otro lado pensó que si era muy rápido tal vez fuera de suma importancia.

Al ser aún de madrugada el ambiente estaba frio, el lugar citado no quedaba muy lejos de su posición pero debido al terreno y la obscuridad tuvieron que caminar.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo que no aparentaba peligro alguno lo cual intrigó a la rubia ya que en parís la población de infectados aumentaba. Se giró para ver a Jake, tenía cara de estar visiblemente cabreado y esta vez podía darle la razón. Algo estaba mal en todo ese enredo.

-¿Jake, estás seguro que es en Rhonda?- preguntó confundida al recibir nuevas ordenes.

-Según el mensaje de la B.S.A.A. si… ¿qué tienes?- preguntó al ver su imperceptible estremecimiento.

-Nada, solo no me imaginaba este clima- su cuerpo se estaba empezando a enfriar producto de no llevar un abrigo más grueso. Jake frunció el ceño molesto. En un movimiento rápido se quitó su chamarra colocándosela. El frio fue sustituido por una oleada de calor abrazante, sabía que no del todo era gracias a la chamarra. Sintió como la sangre se le subía a sus mejillas, no planeaba aquello.

-¿Q-que haces?

-Eres muy friolenta Sherry, me lo contaste hace tiempo. No aguantarás mucho sin ella- respondió sin darle mucha importancia

-No puedo creer que aun recuerdes eso, pero gracias- sonrió estrujando la tela entre sus dedos mientras Jake caminaba sin dirigirle la palabra.

Llegaron a una cabaña señalada específicamente en la cual esperarían las órdenes de Chris. Preparó té y ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa de madera.

-¿Cómo has estado en este tiempo?- fue la primera en entablar la conversación.

-Igual, haciendo lo mismo de siempre y tu

-Tengo un nuevo trabajo en la B.S.A.A, dejé de trabajar para el gobierno hace dos años- comentó tratando de ignorar la recién tensa atmósfera.

-Así que trabajas con Redfield… eres muy amiga de ese tal Ricardo ¿no?- preguntó malhumorado.

-¿Ricardo? ¡No! – Soltó una risa- Lo conocí hace unas semanas. Es nuevo, es el asistente de una colega.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?

-No lo sabemos, según él está de vacaciones por una enfermedad. No trabaja para la agencia.

El silencio se hizo presente, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Solo se escudriñaban con la mirada hasta que el móvil de Sherry comenzó a sonar.

-¿pasa algo Rebecca?

-¡Sherry! ¿Dónde están?- Reconoció esa voz grave y alterada que era sin duda de Barry.

-Estamos en la cabaña en donde nos dijeron que esperemos órdenes, estamos en Rhonda- Jake se acercó hasta ella.

-¡Tienen que salir ahora! ¡Es una trampa!- Su cerebro no procesó las palabras lo suficientemente rápido, un objeto se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ella que se mantenía inmóvil, Jake se apresuró a tomarla por la cintura evitando el impacto.

Comenzaron a alejarse lo más rápido que podía, lo hacía con esfuerzo. Jake la tomó nuevamente por la cintura tratando de no golpearse con las ramas al correr; logró llegar hasta la base de una montaña. Todo se encontraba muy tranquilo. Dejó a Sherry en el piso, comenzando a vigilar el entorno.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- Sherry intentó pararse pero cayó de lleno al suelo. Estaba aturdida, sintió un dolor desgarrador en su pierna derecha. Al bajar la vista contempló el trozo de madera que se había incrustado salía traspasando la piel de su pantorrilla

-Maldición... duele- al escuchar el audible quejido caminó hacia ella notando la gran herida. La sangre comenzaba a esparcirse levemente comenzando a empapar el frío suelo. – Tienes que sacarlo Jake.

-No, te puedes desangrar. Es una herida muy grande, no se como diablos no me di cuenta.

-No tienes la culpa, estaré bien solo… hazlo rápido- asintió tomando el pedazo de madera entre sus manos, comenzó a sacarlo lentamente lo que provocó un nuevo quejido más fuerte en la rubia. No tenía otra opción. Volvió a tomar el trozo y tiró de el rápidamente, sintió la mano de Sherry apresar su pierna comenzado a clavar sus uñas hasta que el dolor comenzaba a cesar a la vez que sus heridas se cerraban.

-Olvidaba ese detalle- una vez que vio recuperada su energía la ayudó a ponerse de pie, continuaron su trayecto hasta salir del espeso bosque.

-Mira, ahí hay un lugar donde podemos recuperar la comunicación con Barry- se dirigieron hasta el lugar cuando una criatura se interpuso en el camino el cuan reconocieron rápidamente.

-¿Otra vez esa cosa? Pensé que ya estaba acabada- sacó su arma poniéndose un paso delante de la rubia, le hizo una seña con la cabeza. Ella entendió lo que se proponía.

-¡Ahora!- ambos corrieron a ambos lados comenzando el tiroteo, el ustanak, que era un poco diferente al anterior hizo su movimiento. Su enorme brazo metálico se abrió dejando ver proyectiles pequeños que sin duda era potentes, comenzó a dispararle a Jake. Él corrió haciendo gala de sus grandes habilidades. Esquivándolas con agilidad, ella le disparaba desde otro ángulo pero al parecer esa criatura no era como la anterior aunque tuvieran en mismo parecidos. Recordó las palabras de Rebecca sobre el nivel de peligrosidad del nuevo virus.

Subió las escaleras de un edificio alto para dispararle desde una posición más segura pero el maldito la siguió. Se apresuró a salta los edificios que para su suerte no estaban tan largo el espacio, Jake disparaba en dirección hacia el arma biológica. Al parecer estaba ensañado con la rubia ya que solo estaba tras ella. Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño cuchillo el cual lanzó en la parte que debería ser su su cerebro. La B.O.W cayó al piso.

-Apresúrate Sherry, salta- la rubia hizo lo que pidió arrojándose sin rastro de temor cayendo en sus brazos.

-Jake…- se miraban intensamente. El momento fue interrumpido al escuchar el rugido gutural de la criatura se levantaron corriendo nuevamente hasta otro edificio alto, el arma biológica disparó hacia Jake, impactando en su muslo.

-Demonios- la sangre brotaba con intensidad. Había perdido su arma debido al impacto. Sherry se situó a su lado en un intento de cubrirlo.

-¡Por aquí!- frente a ellos estaba Barry haciéndoles señas para saltar del edificio hasta el helicóptero, Sherry fue la primera en lanzarse seguido por el con mucha dificultad. Rebecca los ayudó a ponerse de pie notando la herida lacerante.

-Tenemos que vendarte esa herida- se acercó con el botiquín pero la mano de la rubia la detuvo.

-No te preocupes. Lo atenderé yo- Rebecca sonrió tendiéndole el botiquín. La rubia sacó varias vendas, alcohol y antiséptico

Sus orbes grises miraban casi con seguimiento como la rubia cortó el pantalón hasta la mitad del muslo, mostrando una herida profunda. El ver como lo curaba delicadamente le hacía pensar que no conocía mucha gente que fuera así como ella, al igual que no dejaría que nadie tocara alguna parte de su cuerpo o tuviera alguna conversación de más de dos palabras con él; pero por alguna razón aquella rubia lo hacía ser diferente a tal grado de contenerse en sus muchos ataques de furia. Soltó un gruñido al sentir el antiséptico tocar su herida, se removió incómodamente.

-Quédate quieto, no puedo terminar de curarte- escuchó otro gruñido, pero aun así la obedeció. Terminó de ajustar el vendaje. Al parecer todo estaba bien, en ese momento se dio cuenta de la forma comprometedora en la que se encontraban. Se levantó rápidamente alejándose hasta llegar con Rebecca pero era tarde, Barry la siguió con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Birkin, no pierdes el tiempo- sus mejillas se tiñeron nuevamente de rosa, miró a Barry con enfado.

-Eres igual que Chris, no me queda duda que son amigos.

-Es bueno que lo tomes con humor- dijo con sarcasmo. – Pero sabes que está en lo cierto.

-Ya les dije que no.

-De acuerdo, pero te lo recordaré algún día, ahora ponte cómoda, tenemos mucho que recorrer antes de llegar al cuartel. Hemos recorrido bastante para llegar a Rhonda, nos dirigíamos a París.

-Jake recibió un mensaje del cuartel, nos avisaron que teníamos un cambio en las coordenadas y nos enviaron a la cuidad.

-Lo sé pero era una trampa. Hunnigan nos informó que la red de los agentes fue jaqueada, les enviaron el cambio de Coordenadas mientras a nosotros nos colocaron el la otra punta mientras nos dejaban sin contacto con ustedes. Incluso no sabemos nada de Chris. Hunnigan está intentando reparar la red y tratar de encontrar a la persona responsable del jaqueo.

-Vaya, ya veo el por que Leon le tiene mucha confianza a la esposa de Carlos. Si no fuera por ella estaríamos muertos… espera dijiste que no tenían contacto con Chris ¿Dónde está?

-Fueron en busca de Steve Burnside, un conocido de su hermana que según estaba muerto. Al parecer está en Westerwald. Leon y Ada lo acompañan. Interceptarán a Burnside para secuestrarlo así recibirán la información del culpable de todo esto.

-qué aremos ahora.

-Llegaremos a la base en Roma e intentaremos restablecer la comunicación con Redfield, pero no te preocupes. Tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras para cuidar la herida de ese tal Jake.

-Ya hablamos de eso… pero bueno, quiero llegar para dormir un poco… algo me dice que algo grande va a suceder.- suspiró ante la mirada atónica de su amigo, pero ella sabía que él igual tenía la misma corazonada. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ambos estuvieran equivocados, pero solo les quedaba esperar una vez que llegaran a la base

.

* * *

Roma. 6:00 AM.

Rebecca Chambers se abría paso entre los agentes hasta llegar al área de cuidados en el cuartel. Ya había perdido a su amigo Thomson, su perdida le dolía aún al no saber la causa de muerte. Se encargaría de investigarlo, no quedaría impune. Su prioridad estaba ahora en el hombre que ocupaba la camilla; las vendas rodeaban el cuerpo masculino debido a las múltiples quemaduras sin contar en daño por el impacto de las balas…

Estaba estable pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Todo por protegerla. Tomó asiento junto a él, mirando su rostro; estaba más maduro de como lo recordaba. Le alegraba pensar que logró por fin mantener su reputación de buen marine a pesar de las negativas de las personas, así era Billy Coen, siempre haciendo lo que quisiera. Era personas muy diferentes y aun así lograban un buen equipo.

El repentino movimiento la alejó de sus pensamientos, acercó su rostro para poder ver mejor a su paciente.

-Estarás bien, aún no morirás, volveré a revisarte dentro de un rato- acarició su rostro con la yema de sus dedos y salió para reunirse con Barry.

-Como está ¿has cuidado bien de él?- preguntó su amigo con segundas intenciones.

-Se recuperará solo tenemos que esperar su evolución. Lo revisaré cada dos horas para curar las quemaduras.

-¿siempre es así?- preguntó la rubia. Rebecca sonrió. Al parecer ambas sufrían ese incómodo detalle.

-No. Pero estando con Chris ambos se descontrolan, tendremos que aguantar hasta saber que llegue Chris de Alemania.

-Solo espero que no se demore mucho- ambas soltaron una risa que dejó consternados y confundidos a los hombres que estaban en la otra habitación.

.

…

Billy abría los ojos sintiéndolos irritados, su cuerpo dolía horrores. Se vio envuelto se gasa y al ver la decoración blanca con detalles azules comprendió que estaba en el hospital. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Lo último que recordaba era el cuerpo de la química entre sus brazos en in intento inútil por protegerla, solo había una mujer aparte de su madre por la cual sería capaz de aquella suicida acción: Rebecca Chambers

Divisó a una persona recostada en un incómodo sofá de cuero.

-Rebecca…- la aludida abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó a la vez que sacaba su pluma de luz para ver sus reflejos visuales.

-Como si me hubiera aplastado una aplanadora, me repondré rápido- comentó prepotente, Rebecca frunció el ceño; nunca dejaría su arrogancia aunque estuviera al borde de la muerte.

-Tendrás que esperarte para irte a alardear, tienes muchas quemaduras que habrá que curar. Te advierto que una enfermera tiene que curarte muy bien esas heridas y tu narcisismo no se si pueda soportarlo.

-Si escoges una enfermera linda haré el intento- No quería que una enfermera tocara su cuerpo debido a las cicatrices, las cuales nadie debía conocer salvo él. Pero ver la sonrisa esfumarse de Rebecca, valía la pena ver hasta donde podía aguantar.

-si…había olvidado lo engreído que eras.- soltó molesta -Llamaré a la encargada de tus curaciones, no tardará mucho- hizo el amago de levantarse pero la mano masculina detuvo su acción.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- preguntó enarcando una ceja. Rebecca se encontraba inmóvil procesando las palabras del ex marine.

-No puedo- se alejó con brusquedad ante la mirada irritada del castaño

-¿Qué diablos te suce…- no pudo continuar ya que Barry entró a la sala

-Lo siento… ¿interrumpo algo?- preguntó mirando con curiosidad- Rebecca tenemos que tomarnos un descanso. Viajamos de una punta a otra y no has hecho nada más que vigilar a Coen.- Barry era un buen amigo; pero tenía unas ganas enormes de golpearlo por delatarla.

"Paciencia Rebecca, paciencia. Recuerda que él te ayudó cuando necesitabas su ayuda…. ¡que rayos! Si vuelve a hacer un comentario como esos me las pagará bastante caro"

-Está bien Barry, vámonos. Necesito un merecido descanso- tomó a su compañero del brazo saliendo de la habitación sin notar la sonrisa del castaño.

"Así que aun te pones nerviosa... no has cambiado nada Rebecca..."

.

...

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- miró con enojo a Jake que estaba acostado en uno de los sofás del cuartel.

-Descanso, deberías hacerlo tú también- palmeó el sofá continuo pero la rubia lo miraba con creciente furia. Aun así tomó asiento en el mullido sofá.- ¿qué pasa?

-No es nada, es solo que…-

-Rubia, ya estas de vuelta- ambos ladearon la cabeza para ver a un sonriente Ricardo que miraba a la rubia coquetamente.

-Ricardo…, no pensé que estas aquí a estas horas de la mañana- el joven castaño tomó asiento junto a ella demasiado cerca.

-Lo sé, pero siempre es bueno estar al pendiente de todo… sabes, ayer vi una foto tuya en la galería de agentes. Te ves bien con el cabello corto- sus mejillas se colorearon levemente, miró de soslayo a su compañero el cual se había recostado nuevamente en el sofá ignorando la escena.

-Gracias

-Por qué no vamos a desayunar… yo invito rubia.- tomó a la rubia del brazo, Sherry dirigió una última mirada y salió de la habitación sintiendo de aquello estaba muy mal.

"Jake Muller…. No es nada sano que piense cosas sobre ti mas de lo habitual"

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos !Al fin estoy en casa! y Aquí estoy con el capítulo seis. Lo siento por Sherry y Rebecca que sufren por culpa de Barry xD

Gracias a todos por el apoyo. Creo que mi hermana exageró un poco. No estaba tan mal, no es la primera vez que sucede algo así, todos los futuros médicos tenemos en cuenta que esto sucede. Gracias por sus lindas palabras. Volviendo a otras cosas...

¿Qué opinan de este capitulo? ¿Qué opinan de la actitud de Jake? yo digo que es un tonto xD. Ricardo está jugando bien sus cartas… ¿alguna idea de que hará Jake al respecto? ¿Cómo intentará atrapar a Rebecca Chambers?

Todo eso se contestará hasta el capitulo ocho (espero no me amenacen por eso) pero pueden decirme sus teorías mientras tanto xD

Respondiendo los comentarios….

Luisa Mendoza: ¡hola linda! Me alegra que te guste ese tipo de Barry, digamos que es solo por el principio…. las cosas comienzan a empeorarse.

Yune69: ¡Hey! Me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí :). Vaya entonces si me amenazarás seguido xD (okno) no te preocupes, ya pronto aparecerán n.n

Victoria Grayson: O.O ¡te diste cuenta de ese detalle! Bien, tienes razón; no fue una simple plática entre Ada y Chris… tiene su explicación sobre cual fue la plática entre ellos y créeme que no es algo agradable. Ya habrá un capitulo explicándolo, faltan muchos cabos que atar con respecto a ellos…

Bloody Mary Fire: ¡Linda! Yo también creo firmemente que Helena es Aeon; además ¡ella tiene que quedarse con Piers! Que bueno que te haya gustado el como molestan a Ada (aunque SOLO Chris y Helena lo hacenxD)

Lirionegro1: ¡Amiga! Me alegro que te haya gustado, habrá mas apariciones de Mara y Alexander en los siguientes capítulos n.n

Bien, creo que eso es todo….

Capítulo 7: La captura de Burnside

Fecha de actualización: Miércoles 5-12-12 (si se preguntan ¿por qué ese día? es fácil…. ¡es mi cumpleaños! Y el de Lirionegro1 también)

Espero sus comentarios, sugerencia y/o amenazas de muerte.

Se me cuidan

Fatty Rose Malfoy


	7. Encuentros

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM. Únicamente la trama es de mi propiedad.**

_._

**Sorority Row**

_. _

_Capítulo 7: Encuentros_

_._

_22 de agosto de 2018. Roma, Italia. 11:00PM_

-Bien Chris, ¿que es lo que exactamente quieres que haga?- preguntó mientras tomaba su bolso con los objetos necesarios para su partida. Los Kennedy estaban junto a ella, todos preparándose en la sala de armamento

-Solo necesitamos que veas si es cierto que oculta en esa ciudad Helena- dijo mientras le daba un intercomunicador junto con el móvil- Estaremos en contacto. Asegúrate de no ser vista.

-¿Lograron comunicarse con Sherry?- preguntó con interés, no sabían nada de ellos en mas de ocho horas.

-No, pero Barry fue por ellos, acaban de traer a Coen.

-Vaya que está grave- intervino Leon por primera vez- tiene muchas quemaduras.

-Lo sé… pero Barry dijo que Rebecca lo cuidaba bien- sonrió Chris levemente. Su semblante cambió al perderse en los recuerdos de una vida que corría peligro de perderse.

-¿La extrañas verdad?- La voz de Ada lo sacó de sus pensamientos, no contaba con su experiencia nata para fijarse en los minúsculos detalles.

-si- susurró- mi esposa e hijo están quien sabe donde a manos de ese tipo- recordarlo hacía que su estómago se contrajera.

-Estamos en esto Redfield, nuestra hija está en las manos del mismo sujeto.

-lo sé… vamos, ya hablaremos de eso luego… no tengo ánimos- Helena lo siguió con la mirada. Al perder Chris de vista, clavó sus ojos en la pareja. Sus facciones delataban cansancio, pero ninguno se daba por vencido. Leon fue el primero en acercarse hacia ella.

-Tenemos encontrarnos con Claire… nos vemos, Ten cuidado con ese Piers- sus mejillas amenazaban con calentarse, pero no podía dejar que su compañero lo notara; sonrió de una manera extraña pero al parecer Leon estaba demasiado distraído para darse cuenta.

-De acuerdo, suerte con el intercepto- Leon asintió tomando la mano de su esposa, listos para partir.

-Esperamos verte cuando lleguemos.

-Espero verlos bien cuando regresen- no podía dejarlo pasar; había algo que ofuscaba su pecho. Algo malo iba a suceder.

.

…

Oxford 4:00PM

Piers Nivans se abría paso entre los residentes de Oxford, parecía ser una cuidad agradable, personas comunes caminando a sus trabajos o simplemente disfrutando el paseo vespertino. Por un breve momento se preguntó cual era su motivo para ser partidario, no recordaba nada. Solo sabía que fue rescatado por la persona con más poder dentro de la futura organización. Despejó los raros pensamientos de su mente, una vez recobrada su serenidad se planteó nuevamente las órdenes que debía llevar al pie de la letra. Su misión era distraer a la persona encargada de ir a vigilarlo. Se había estado dejando ver por las calles de la cuidad a ordenes de Marcus, no tenía ánimos de jugar a distraer a unos simples agentes, según las palabras del infiltrado había escogido a una persona experimentada en ese tipo de cosas. La información decía que estaba trabajando para el gobierno. Su tenacidad era algo de lo que cuidarse. Aunque no tenían planeado ningún ataque. Era solo el placer de causarles una obscura desilusión

Sus orbes castaños escudriñaban cada sector, sentía como si cuerpo estuviera adaptado a ese tipo de situaciones. Vio como una silueta que a lo lejos intentaba cubrirse en un intento inútil por pasar desapercibido, parecía que ya era hora de saludar al inquilino. Hizo una seña con la cabeza alertando a todos. Varias sujetos armados salieron del escondite listos para la acción. Sus labios estaban curveados en una sonrisa sádica, listo para dar un actuar ante el primer descuido. Al comenzar acercarse notó que la silueta era delgada; no parecía ser de un hombre. Apresuró el paso hasta llegar a una distancia considerable a la persona en cuestión. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa. ¿Acaso era una broma?

-Maldición…

.

.

.

La ciudad de Oxford era demasiado tranquila. Habitantes tranquilos cotidianos haciendo las rutinas laborales, disfrutando la paz que proporcionaba. Recién había llegado, su transporte había sido de lo más accesible y calculado; si utilizaba un Helicóptero prácticamente se estaba descubriendo ante el enemigo y Piers Nivans no era precisamente un idiota al cual burlar fácilmente. Chris le informó que vigilara la velocidad con la que se desenvolvía pues era una de sus mayores habilidades.

Vigilaba cada espacio o lugar tratando de buscar su objetivo el cual no aparecía. Había recorrido media ciudad sin rastro alguno, al parecer todo había sido un desperdicio de tiempo. Varias sombras aparecieron. Desenfundó su arma comenzando a correr lejos, la seguían. Los pasos de las botas caminando firmemente tras ella se lo recordaban. Su respiración se aceleraba; se estaba quedando sin ideas, sus nervios se alteraban por cada paso que daba. Los disparos resonaban a su espalda, apuntó comenzando a disparar con rapidez. Varios individuos cayeron muertos, lo que le dio unos escasos minutos para poder salir ilesa de ese encuentro.

Se ocultó tras un edificio que debido a la posición se encontraba casi en oscuras. Quería maldecir la diferencia de horario en esas épocas del año; ahora era un blanco fácil si aquellos individuos regresaban. Recordaba haberlas visto alguna vez, tenían un parecido demasiado a las de China. Un leve movimiento se escuchó a su espalda demasiado tarde, su cerebro reacción al sentir la punta de una pistola sobre su espalda.

-Quieta- dijo una voz diferente, era tosca.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó. Aprovechó la muy leve distracción de su captor y con lentitud llevó una de sus manos hasta su arma. En un movimiento rápido pateó la pistola del sujeto aventándola lejos, no sabía si seguía armado pero ahora las cosas estaban parejas.

-Veo que te gusta lo difícil Helena- soltó. Al parecer la conocía pero ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo la conocía? Se sintió impotente. Quiso encararlo pero su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Era Chris.

-Deberías contestar… será interesante saber que quiere de ti- soltó con burla y con algo que no pudo comprender, el hombre caminó lejos de su posición. Supuso que era una manera de privacidad. Lo cual era muy extraño. Se alejó unos considerables pasos para mantener una distancia más confiable.

-¿qué sucede Chris?

-Helena por qué susurras- No era la vos de Chris. Esa voz al fondo era un poco más varonil que la de Redfield.

-Hago vigilancia Leon- mintió- ¿pasa algo?

-Claire no está- explicó- La vimos correr y ahora no sabemos donde está.

-¿Cómo está Chris con respecto a eso?- preguntó. A lo lejos se escuchó un muy ligero gruñido. Como si algo le molestara a su captor. Trató enfocarse su total atención en las palabras de su compañero.

-Está estresado, Ada tiene una hipótesis. Piensa que fue a hablar con Steve…-

Su captor caminó nuevamente hacia ella, tomando su móvil para después estamparlo contra el piso, haciéndolo pedazos.

-¿qué rayos te sucede?-soltó con rabia. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para hacer tal estupidez?

-así que Burnside está haciendo su trabajo- comentó sin darle mucha importancia. Manteniendo su antigua distancia.

-¿trabajo? ¿Quieres explicarme donde está Claire?- se acercó sin meditarlo, la ira la controlaba en esos momentos.

-Te diré que no tengo idea; el pelirrojo comentó alguna vez ese nombre y no fue nada bueno- soltó con malicia.

Un estruendo se escuchó al fondo. Las paredes comenzaron a vibrar, los escombros anunciaban la inestabilidad del edificio. Intentó reaccionar pero el hombre fue más rápido tomando su brazo saltando del lugar. Su esfuerzo fue inútil, los pequeños pedazos de escombros y piedras se incrustaron en su piel, perforándola, haciéndola sangrar.

Piers respiraba agitado por la improvisada carrera. Las mascotas de Marcus habían comenzado su búsqueda, era evidente que estaban por buen camino. Una parte de su mente le decía que la dejara a su suerte. Era una enemiga, por ende tenía que ser aniquilada. Por otro lado, una ruidosa, fastidiosa e irritante taladraba su cabeza con el recuerdo de ella ayudándolo; ignorando sus bandos.

Se irguió para tener una mejor visión de su rostro. Tenía una gran herida que surcaba su frente, de ella salía la fina línea de sangre. Su rostro estaba empolvado. La imagen no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

"**Malditos estúpidos… debieron quedarse quietos"**

-Nivans- se giró rápidamente al escucharla, no se percató cuando ella puso una mano encima de él, sus ojos lo miraban expectantes. Era un idiota. Se había delatado de la manera más humillante, pero aún estaba a tiempo de enmendar su error.

-No sé de quien hablas- se quitó la mano femenina que comenzaba a incomodarle.

-Eres tú… tienes un color de ojos muy particular…- sintió como el calor se expandía hasta sus mejillas, el joven enarcó una ceja, pudo notarlo a pesar de la máscara que cubría su rostro.

-Me harás pensar mal Harper

-Dime lo que está sucediendo.

-Yo sé muchas cosas, tanto como Burnside

-¿Para quién trabajas?- preguntó directamente

-Veo que tienes prisa Harper ¿quieres ver cómo está Redfield?- No pudo evitar estallar en risas mientras escuchada el sonoro gruñido masculino el cual lo delató nuevamente; Solo él gruñía de ese modo raro.

-¡que tonterías dices! Es casado y tiene un hijo- comentó, sabía que estaba al tanto de la situación del secuestro. Analizando la situación empezó a comprender que no se encontraba incómoda con su captor. Podría decirse que era algo agradable si quitaban ese mal humor, al menos con ella.

-Hm- se apartó la estorbosa máscara para revelar su identidad, no tenía caso seguir fingiendo. Miró al cielo por unos breves momentos contemplando el hora paisaje nocturno. Para esto la persona infiltrada debería hallarse muerta. Al parecer sus planes no saldrían como lo estipulado; al menos si fuera otra la persona en cuestión. No platicaría con su victima. Solo apretaría el gatillo y se iría a descansar. Al parecer esa castaña tenía el poder de arruinar sus magníficos planes.

Sintió como su respiración se hacía pesada al ver el rostro masculino descubierto de Piers apartar la máscara. Notó como su mirada se clavó en un punto fijo. Sintió deseos de preguntarle sus intrigas, pero debía contenerse. Aún tenía en cuenta que representaba un peligro mayor. Y no era exactamente alguien inofensivo. Se sintió incómoda por primera vez cuando él clavó sus ojos en ella, como si el espacio fuera demasiado pequeño. La intensidad de esos ojos marrones le agradaba, lo cual era aterrador. Se armó de valor para poner una mano sobre su rostro, sintiendo la suavidad de su mejilla.

Piers miraba como sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave rosa, a pesar de ladear la cabeza, algo la incomodaba. ¿Qué provocaba eso? ¿Acaso tenía una aventura con ese tal Redfield? Estaba severamente confundido. Recordó como Burnside pensaba diferente. Marcus decía que siempre fue altanero, pero nunca hablaba más sobre el tema. Había obscurecido, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí? Tal vez horas. De antemano estaba muy a su pesar, que tenía que eliminarla. Acercó sus labios al oído femenino.

-Tienes que irte rápido- susurró, pasando la yema de su dedo sobre la fina línea de sangre seca.

-No

-Es enserio Harper… o si no tendré que matarte- apuntó el arma hacia ella. Se sorprendió al ver como avanzaba hasta el arma, justo sobre su cabeza.

-Hazlo, no solucionas nada de esa forma-ambos sabían que era mentira. Claro que lo hacía. Su muerte era como marcar un dominio sobre las personas que estaban tras ellos. Los harían sufrir. Apretó el gatillo muy lentamente amenazando con un final poco ético. Dudaba. La voz ruidosa y sofocante regresaba. Taladrándole nuevamente la cabeza.

Sentía como la sangre pasaba lentamente por su torrente sanguíneo, solo era un disparo, simple y sencillo. Estaba a un paso de acabar con su vida. Era irónico de cierto modo, ella salvó su vida para que él terminara con la suya. Bajó el arma, ofuscado. No era la primera vez que mataba personas; al menos no con vida. Pero había algo en esa mujer tenía algo que lo irritaba. Se apartó del arma mirándolo a detalle

-Me iré- tomó su brazo antes de que comenzara su caminata. No saldría de ahí sola.

-Toma- le tendió el móvil- Lo necesitaras.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Tómalo como la devolución de un favor.

- Entiendo- se acercó hasta a él- gracias.

-Hm.

Lo tomó su pistola mirando a la fémina marcharse. Definitivamente no la entendía. Primero se mostraba altera, desafiante y decidida para después volverse tranquila e incluso agradable. Salió del escondite. Por la oscuridad dedujo que la noche ya era entrante, tenía regresar de lo contrario llegarían por él. No podían ver a la castaña con vida. No tendrían la tonta compasión como él

Al llegar al punto de reunión se sorprendió de ver al gran Marcus Douglas mirándolo con expectación.

-Encontrarse a la persona.

-No

-Es extraño… el infiltrado confirmó que la agente del gobierno estaba en Oxford. Que gran pérdida de tiempo

-Solo vámonos… tenemos que ver como va Burnside en su misión- no pudo evitar pensar si esa extraña mujer estaría bien sin su ayuda.

"**Patético Nivans, patético"**

_._

_._

_._

_Roma. Italia _

Se abría paso entre los agentes del cuartel. Era satisfactoria la sensación de seguridad después de esa misión. Trató de disminuir la velocidad para retrasar las explicaciones y todo el interrogatorio. Su plan fracasó al ver a su compañero sonreír caminando en su dirección.

-¿qué te sucedió Helena?- preguntó Barry llegando hasta ella- Estas toda rasguñada.- la examinaba mientras lo miraba atenta a sus cuidados. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que alguien lo hacía.

Ahora comprendía las palabras de Chris, era como un padre que cuidaba por todos.

-Estoy bien… solo… se derrumbó mi escondite- murmuró tomando asiento en uno de los sofás de cuero. Se frotó la sientes disgustada. Sherry llegó al encuentro..

-Hola Helena… ¿qué te sucedió?- la miraba interrogante.

-No es nada…solo una ligera inconveniencia.

-¿ese hombre te hizo algo?- la pregunta de su amigo la hizo incomodarse.

-¡No! Ni siquiera lo encontré- mintió.- ¿qué sucedió con ustedes?

-larga historia- Habló Barry- pero Sherry tuvo con qué entretenerse

-Barry…

-¡Coen! ¡Quieto!- el sonoro reproche de la castaña la hizo sonreír; el cuarto continuo era la sala de curaciones. Rebecca había accedido después de una larga charla curar las heridas de Coen pero al parecer se daban la guerra.

-Iré a evitar que la parejita no se mate-dijo Barry saliendo de la habitación. La rubia cambió su ceño por una mueca de enfado.

-Hueles a colonia masculina- arrugó la nariz- ¿quieres contarme algo?

Sintió como sus músculos se tensaron, Sherry taladraba su cuerpo con la mirada. La descubrió sin siquiera hacer el intento, internamente agradecía las pocas veces que su compañero se despistaba.

-Está bien, Sí me encontré con Nivans.- soltó apenada. Sherry contuvo las ganas de sonreír. Nunca había visto esa faceta en la gran agente Harper lo cual era un nuevo descubrimiento. Ya se encargaría de investigar, pero ahora tenía que mostrar enojo.

-¿por qué lo ocultaste Helena?- reprochó. Claramente estaba apenada. ¿Sería la primera vez que se encontraban? Esperaba que no fuera nada de lo que estaba pensando.

-Me ayudó a salir con vida de Oxford.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Completamente.

-Bien, te apoyaré esto solo si me ayudas con una cosa

-¿Qué?

-necesito que le preguntes a Jake por qué está tan enfadado.

-No te prometo nada… pero lo haré.- la sonrisa de la rubia se ensanchó. Aunque sabía que era un caso difícil el sacarle la verdad a Jake, Helena tenía un don con las personas y esperaba que funcionara con él.

-Gracias.

-Vamos, tenemos que ver si Coen sobrevive a Rebecca- soltó una risa para dirigirse al cuarto continuo. Antes de llegar vieron como Rebecca salía muy visiblemente sonrojada. ¿Qué había sucedido?

.

.

.

-¿está seguro de eso Ricardo?- preguntó al menor de los Douglas.

-Seguro, la agente Harper salió de misión. Llegó hace unas horas y luce bastante herida.

-Piers no la encontró ¿cómo pudo salir herida?

-Tal vez las creaciones de mi padre la encontraron

-Puede ser… pero aquí hay algo oculto.

-Dile a mi padre que él plan está marchando a la perfección.

Cortó la llamada con fastidio. El asunto era intrigante, Nivans había regresado cubierto de polvo. Ya le preguntaría más tarde o mejor aun, usaría la violencia para ese tipo de casos. No importaba. Su mayor proyecto estaba en curso. La ultima capsula de control mental estaba en su fase terminal. Faltaba poco para la gran revelación de su proyecto. Admitía que Burnside tenía casi su mismo nivel de maldad. La hermana pelirroja de Redfield, conocía el historial gracias a Marcus. Nivans era casi un sádico. No entendía su cambio de actitud, él era la mejora de su primer proyecto de control mental que sin dudas era perfecto. ¿Qué podía descolocarlo? Lo comparó un breve momento con Burnside. Su nivel de odio y maldad eran casi como los suyos. Lo entendía. Era el primer experimento. Su fidelidad la tenía asegurada. Sabía que la que al ver a la pelirroja no sufriría daño alguno emocional, ninguno de sus proyectos se negaría. Ese ya no era el jamás el "Steve" que conoció. Debía aceptar que la idea no era mala. Hacer sufrir a Redfield por medio de su hermana era simplemente fascinante. Nivans era diferente. Lo odiaba, pero le servía como medio de mal psicológico. No lo acabaría con su vida por ahora. Algo lo aturdía, podía verlo en sus ojos. Recordó su pasado por unos instantes, cuando era débil, sintió una enorme rabia recorrer su organismo.

Recordó su plan contra ellos.

_******Flashback*******_

_Una silueta masculina tomó lugar a su lado, sonrió con malicia al encararlo._

_-Burnside… ¿estás listo para partir? _

_-Lo estoy, esto será divertido- definitivamente él era digno para una conversación. Si él era un éxito, la última de sus creaciones garantizaba la caída de Chris Redfield… pero antes tenía que destrozar sus defensas. Desgarrarlo hasta sangrar y dejarlo sumiso ante su poder. Ya tenía una fracción de eso al tener a Valentine junto con ese niño. Una herida más sonaba atractiva._

_-¿Cual es tu objetivo?- preguntó. La respuesta definiría si acababa con su vida en un futuro no muy lejano.._

_-Claire Redfield- su tono de voz, seca, fría. Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. La pelirroja tendría un verdadero encuentro que sería inolvidable para ella._

_-Perfecto. Ya sabes que hacer…. No te olvides del regalo hacia los Kennedy._

Caminó hasta llegar a las capsulas de control mental; la ultima. Su proyecto más laborioso, solo unas horas más y el mundo volverían a ver el infierno en carne viva.

-Juntos acabaremos con ellos… esto será nuestra venganza.

_._

.

.

**¡Hola gente hermosa! Bien… sé que esto no es "la captura de Burnside". Le di un vistazo a mi libreta y me había confundido con el título. Pero bueno. Espero que no me maten xD **

**¿Qué sucede con Billy y Rebecca? ¿Por qué Jake está furioso con Sherry?**

**Helena tiene el poder de manipular a Piers xD… en cambio Steve es otra cosa.**

**Por cierto…. ¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! Y ¡EL DE LIRIONEGRO1! Felicidades linda. Que cumplas muchos más.**

**Esto va dedicado Bloody Mary Fire. ¡Que es fan de esta pareja como yo! **

**También está dedicado a mi linda amiga Lirionegro1**

**Respondiendo los comentarios…**

**Mí querida Yune69: espero tus amenazas xD pero no te preocupes. Ya en el próximo aparecen los Kennedy… y la explicación de la plática que tuvieron Ada y Chris para limar las asperezas (Ahh ya verán)**

**CandeEsp: ¡Hola! me alegro que te haya gustado. Quiero aclarar que Steve no será bueno (al menos no en el próximo capitulo) pero ya irá cambiando su forma de ver las cosas (te lo aseguro) n.n**

**Akira-Kun8: espero que este igual sea de tu agrado.**

**Bloody Mary Fire: ¡Amiga Linda! ****Esto va por tí. Espero que te guste.**

**Victoria Grayson: en el siguiente capitulo sabrás de esa charla. Espero que esto sea de tu agrado n.n**

**Lirionegro1: Happy Birthday too you xD**

**¿Qué opinan de este capitulo? ¿es lindo? ¿raro?**

**Capitulo 8: La captura de Burnside (ahora sí)**

**Creo que dejaré un adelanto xD mmm necesito su opinión, que prefieren, si ustedes quieren publico el segundo capitulo hoy mismo o verlo hasta el otro viernes… ¿qué me aconsejan? Bien los dejo con el resumen xD**

**-¡NO! ¡Claire espera!- gritó Chris al verla correr. Sus pulso cardíaco se aceleraba, Leon y Ada habían desaparecido.**

**-¡Ada!**

**-lindura… no dudaré en matarte- apuntó el arma.**

**-Eres un imbécil Steve- trataba de ignorar el escozor de sus ojos- no puedo creer que seas capaz de todo eso**

**-Oh lindura…. Esto solo está empezando.**

**-Te mataré- susurró la pelirroja. Estaba tan cerca. No recordaba la sensación de tener a Steve otra vez entre sus brazos. La situación era demasiado familiar.**

**-No podrás hacerlo, eres débil. Vamos aprieta el gatillo**

**-¿estás bien?- preguntó tomando su rostro entre sus manos-¡Ada responde! No puedes dejarnos solos a la niña y a mí.**

**-Maldición esto no puede estar pasando.**

**y bien… creo que es todo …. Espero que esto los deje con la intriga (Recuerden que no soy mala xD) **

**Se me cuidan**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy **


	8. La captura de Burnside

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM. Únicamente la trama es de mi propiedad.**

**ACLARACIONES: **_( ******* ) recuerdos de Claire_

.

**Sorority Row.**

_Capitulo 8: La captura de Burnside._

_._

* * *

_23 de agosto del 2018. Westerwald, Alemania. 6:00 AM._

Chris Redfield contemplaba el paisaje matutino de la cuidad al entrar al territorio Alemán, miró de soslayo a su alrededor. Su hermana Claire intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo, la última vez que la había visto de esa manera fue en la Antártida cuando fue a buscarla ya que Leon le dio su ubicación. Desde entonces la pelirroja prometió ser más fuerte y acabar con Umbrella. Nada la descolocaba de sus casillas después, pero al parecer estaba apunto de flaquear, su mirada cambió hacia los Kennedy; Leon miraba distraídamente la ventana, un claro reflejo de incertidumbre. No sabían si las palabras de Burnside eran ciertas, de algún modo era mejor eso que no hacer nada. El tiempo era una desventaja para ellos. La mujer al lado de su amigo, se hallaba mirando a su esposo, apretando su mano. Siempre dando su apoyo en silencio. Se preocupaba por el, hasta el punto de desafiarlo a él mismo a muerte.

Su mente viajó hasta ese encuentro.

_*****Flashback*****_

_Sacó su arma al reconocer a esa mujer comenzando a disparar. Era hábil, esquivaba cada una de sus balas._

_-¿Que haces aquí?_

_-Tengo que encarte Redfield, aunque no es algo que quiera hacer._

_-Debería matarte- soltó colérico acercándose hasta ella amenazando con volver a disparar- ¡Por tu culpa perdí a todo mi equipo!- comenzó nuevamente el tiroteo, maniobraba su cuerpo una vez más salía ilesa._

_-No seas estúpido Redfield ¿si hubiera sido la encargada de todo eso esas criaturas no crees que no me tocarían? Tú viste como intentaron dispararme._

_-¡Mientes! ¡Por tu culpa perdí a mi mejor agente!- la rabia carcomía su sistema, su respiración se agitaba. Quería matarla para acabar con todo eso que remordía su conciencia._

_-Mira Redfield, todo eso fue culpa de Simmons que experimentó con una de las científicas para clonarme, veo que todos cayeron en su trampa._

_-No te creo_

_-No necesito que me creas… no lo hago por ti… lo hago por Leon._

_-¿Leon? ¿Qué tienes con el? Vi como te defendió. No permitiré que le veas la cara de idiota._

_-No quiero tu permiso Redfield- soltó con sarcasmo- Pero hay algo qué me impide alejarme del agente._

_-Nada de lo que tengas será suficiente para amarrarlo._

_-Estoy esperando un hijo suyo._

_Su respiración se entrecortó ante tal revelación, sus ganas de venganza se redujeron casi al instante. Esa mujer había atrapado a Leon Kennedy, estuvo a punto de matarla. Su compañero nunca le hubiera perdonado nadie lo dejaría pasar. Ni su esposa lo haría y él no tenía ningún derecho en arruinar la felicidad de su compañero. Él no merecía matar a ese niño. Él no era un maldito que iría acabando con la vida de persona. No se rebajaría hasta su nivel si cometía tal acto. Analizó por un breve momento las cosas; parecía querer enmendar las cosas de su pasado. Algo dentro de él le decía que no era ella la persona de China. La mujer de esa tragedia no se hubiera inmutado en matarlo al encontrarlo._

_-¿Leon… está enterado de eso? _

_-No pienso decírselo._

_-No puedes ocultarle la verdad- aunque sonara favorecedor no lo merecía, suspiró tomando su móvil- Este es el número de Helena Harper, de seguro ella sabe en qué sección del gobierno trabaja- vio como fruncía el ceño- No creo nada de lo que dices, pero el tiempo dirá las cosas. No dudaré en acabar con tu vida si todo esto es una maldita farsa._

_Su semblante indiferente no desvanecía, era altanera. Determinada matarlo justo como la mujer que acabó con su escuadrón. Apuntó el número de la agente y sin más se fue. _

_*****Flashback*****_

-¿estás bien?- la pelirroja miraba firmemente a su hermano que seguía absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Si... vamos- salieron del helicóptero comenzando la búsqueda. El sur de Westerwald estaba demasiado tranquilo, sin ningún indicio de ataque. La situación era desesperante; tenían que separarse o nunca lo encontrarían.

-No, eso es lo que quiere él solo…- no pudo terminar ya que un disparo pasó cerca de ella. Al encararse se topó con la miraba que tanto esperaba buscar.

-Veo que decidiste venir linda… que empiece la diversión- soltó con malicia comenzando a correr.

-¡Steve!- comenzaron la persecución del pelirrojo, era hábil. Sentía como su presión comenzaba a elevarse al ver como intentaban dispararle por la espalda, un ruido sordo de escuchó al fondo. De las alturas salió una criatura, la reconoció por los archivos. El ustanak que había atacado a Sherry con su compañero.

-Maldición… esto no puede estar pasando- su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, ahora tenía algo de que encargarse, Claire corría más rápido que todos por avanzar hasta el objetivo. En un movimiento rápido el ustanak bloqueó el paso

-Lo atraparé Chris.

-¡No! ¡Claire espera!-gritó al verla correr. Su pulso cardíaco se aceleraba, ladeó la cabeza pero no había rastro de sus acompañantes, Leon y Ada no estaban.

-Entonces esto será entre tú y yo.- apuntó el arma mientras la B.O.W dejaba a la vista sus proyectiles. El sonido de algo dirigiéndose alertó sus sentidos, varias flechas caían sobre el arma biológica perforando su gruesa coraza. Líquido viscoso salía de las perforaciones.

-¡Chris!- giró para observar a la pareja que corría hasta él, Ada traía el arma culpable de las heridas de la criatura.

-Leon, Ada ¿Dónde estaba?

-Nos tendieron una trampa- explicó Leon- nos tiraron una red sobre nosotros cuando comenzaste a correr.

-Hagamos algo, yo me encargaré de esto y ustedes vayan por Claire.

-Hablaremos con Helena en el camino-

Esperó a que su compañera respondiera.

-qué sucede Chris

-por qué susurras Helena- preguntó intrigado

-Hago vigilancia Leon ¿qué sucede?

-Claire no está- respondió- La vimos correr antes de quedar atrapados.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Chris al respecto?

-Está estresado. Ada tiene una hipótesis; piensa que fue a hablar con Steve…. Helena… Helena…- miró su móvil, la llamada había sido cortada

-Tienen que darse prisa- dijo Chris abriendo espacio para que la pareja se cubriera. La B.O.W. divisó el objetivo principal, se apresuró pasando sobre Redfield ignorando los disparos que le proporcionaba. Apuntó sus proyectiles hacia el blanco principal, liberándolos. Una vez que dio al blanco salió del lugar en busca de su siguiente objetivo

-¡Ada!- gritó Leon al ver a su esposa caer al suelo. El caer antes del impacto había salvado su vida. Se acercó hacia ella. Solo tenía rasguños en su blanquecino cuerpo que estaba demasiado pálido. Ahí cayó en cuenta de la falta de respiración.

-¿Estás bien? Tomó el rostro entre sus manos- ¡Ada responde! No puedes dejarnos solos a la niña y a mí- movió sus dedos por sus mejillas dando pequeños movimientos.

-Leon…- Clavó sus ojos en Chris, quien se acercó hasta ellos. Tomando el pulso de la castaña.

-Respira- sintió como el aire regresaba a sus pulmones, tomó el pulso con la mano restante. Ahí estaba el pequeño palpitar de su sangre; era muy débil pero estaba con vida.

-tienes que ir por Claire, nosotros estaremos bien- miró a su compañero asentir rápidamente para después correr hasta perderse fuera de su campo de visión. Subió a su esposa sobre su cuerpo comenzando a arrastrase hasta llegar un lugar de apariencia segura. Sacó su arma dispuesto a disparar si el arma biológica regresaba. Ninguno de los dos moriría.

.

.

.

Sentía como los tendones de sus piernas comenzaban a contraerse por la improvisada carrera, dolían. Pero tenía que encontrar a Steve antes que su hermano. Recorrió cada lugar donde posiblemente estaría sin encontrar al individuo, soltó un gruñido de molestia.

-¿Te rindes lindura?- giró al escuchar la voz tras su espalda. El pelirrojo sonreía sínicamente. Empuñaron sus armas apuntándose, justo como su primer encuentro.

-No, tu mismo lo dijiste, esto apenas empieza- comenzó a disparar en dirección al pelirrojo, el cual corría esquivando las municiones. Se ocultó tras unos automóviles para mantener una distancia segura. Escuchó el impacto sobre el auto seguido de un débil sonido, comprendió qué sucedía. Corrió antes la explosión por la granada. Ahora él le disparaba con rapidez, el sonido de las balas impactado a sus lados le recordaban su suerte, ninguno conseguía impactarla. Llevó una mano hasta su cinturón, ahora era su turno. Quitó el seguro de la granada y la aventó detrás de ella. La nube de polvo arrastró todos los rincones, quedando a obscuras. Sintió como alguien la tomaba por la cintura con fuerza. Al disiparse el humo logró reconocer a su captor que la miraba con burla. Comenzó a removerse entre sus brazos en un intento por zafarse.

-No te resistas lindura- susurró cerca de su oído. Podía sentir el cálido aliento masculino chocar contra su oreja, erizando su piel.

-Te mataré- susurró. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor corporal por debajo de su camisa azul, no recordaba la última vez que estuvo entre sus brazos. La situación le recordaba cuando la sostuvo por la cintura en un intento por protegerla de la locura provocada por Alfred Ashford. Pero ya no quedaba nada de ese hombre que conoció. Se removió con más fuerza, pero él se negaba a soltarla.

-No creo que te atrevas, eres débil- la soltó rápidamente, alejándola de su cuerpo –Vamos, aprieta el gatillo- la tentó acercándose nuevamente.

Colocó el arma justo en la sien, sus manos temblaban muy ligeramente. Solo tenía que halar el gatillo, pero él fue más rápido quitando la pistola entre sus manos, cambiando invirtiendo sus posiciones.

-Lindura, no dudaré en matarte- apuntó el arma, comenzando apretar el gatillo muy lentamente. Estaba jugando con sus sentidos.

-Eres un imbécil Steve- trataba de ignorar el escozor de sus ojos- No puedo creer que seas capaz de todo esto

-No hables como si me conocieras

-¡Claro que te conozco!- su garganta ardía, dolía producto de contenerse. Estaba a punto del colapso.

-Es mentirá- cercó más el arma a su cabeza, comenzando a marcar ese pedazo de piel por la excesiva fuerza que realizaba. Si seguía hablando apretaría el gatillo para acabar con todo eso.

-No Steve, tu me ayudaste a salir de la isla- por primera vez en todo ese encuentro la miró, sus ojos lo miraban expectantes. Esos orbes aguamarina escudriñaban los suyos en un intento de compasión. Era inútil. No entendía como afirmaba, estaba comenzando a fastidiarle. La chica buena haciendo su rol de samaritana, sintió deseos por reírse en su cara, demostrarle que podía herirla sin sufrir emoción alguna. Era fu fin. Haló con fuerza el gatillo. Una bala se escuchó resonando en el ambiente.

.

,

,

Abrió los ojos al sentir el ritmo de su respiración, sus orbes buscaban al pelirrojo el cual estaba cubriéndose una herida en su pierna derecha, la cual sangraba. Más al fondo estaba su hermano, apuntando firmemente, sin ningún indicio de bajar el arma. La risa de Steve resonó por todo el callejón, erizando cada músculo de su espalda.

-No entienden- soltó con rabia, sosteniéndose la parte afectada con ambas manos.- Si me matan no solucionarán nada, tu esposa no regresará si lo haces- se interpuso entre Steve y su hermano antes de que disparara nuevamente.

-Mueve Claire- soltó colérico- Voy a matarlo.

-Hazlo Redfield, solo verás los restos de lo que fue tu familia- se escuchó un sonido. Una gran marca roja surcaba por el perfecto rostro masculino. Sus manos picaban, en una clara señal de que fue ella la que provocó semejante golpe. Sus dedos se marcaban casi a la perfección.

-No deberías haber dicho eso- se acercó sin inmutarse, recuperando su carácter original.- No vuelvas a meterte con la familia de mi hermano.

-Tú no hables pelirroja, no eres nadie- volvió a impactar sus manos en su rostro. Su mano dolía. Él no podía defenderse, ahora él era el débil que surgía entre ellos. Podía ver como su sangre comenzaba a empapar el suelo, haciéndose cada vez más grande.

-Golpéame todo lo que quieras… eso no quita la realidad- lo mataría. Ese maldito bastardo había provocado su muerte. Acercó el arma sin titubear

_(-Me llamo Steve... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-)_

Trató de ignorar esos recuerdos, él ya no era como antes, merecía morir.

_(-Claire Redfield-)_

_(-¿Claire? Me gusta, lo recordaré-)_

Cayó de rodillas, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos que llegaban, tenía que ser fuerte

_(-Me inyectaron algo, creo que era el virus verónica o algo así, está experimentando conmigo-)_

_(-Steve saldrás de esta-)_

_(-Ambos sabemos que ya es demasiado tarde-)_

Ahí estaba, destilando odio puro por sus ojos verde, dedicándole la peor de las miradas. Alentando cada vez más al ansiado disparo.

_(-Mataron a mi padre, solo era un peón más en todo eso-)_

Esas lágrimas, esos sentimientos. Muertos. Era hora de retomar su misión. Se levantó avanzando hasta su objetivo, tomó su pistola golpeándolo con demasiada fuerza, dejándolo inconsciente. Lo detalló con determinación. Se veía casi como el mismo, la edad comenzaba a notarse. Ambos eran jóvenes cuando se conocieron. Sintió una mano sobre sus hombros, no necesitó esforzar su cerebro para saber quien era.

-Lo dejaste vivir- susurró Chris mirando a su hermana.

-Lo sé.

_(-Te prometo que acabaré con todo esto Steve…-)_

-¿por qué?

-él nos dará las respuestas que necesitamos, recuerda que a eso hemos venido hasta ese lugar- su tono era seco. Nunca la había visto de ese modo, sus ojos brillaban producto de contenerse las lágrimas.

-¿Dónde está Leon?- recordó súbitamente a la pareja. El peligro que corría Ada al no tener atención médica. No podía morir.

-Ada está grave, tenemos que llevarla al cuartel- ambos tomaron rumbo hacia la pareja. El castaño llevaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo sobre su espalda. Divisaron a Leon bajo una pequeña carpa, que apenas los protegía. Era un milagro que no hubieran sido atacados.

-Tenemos que irnos rápido- habló el agente.

-Lo sé, el equipo alfa está en camino, solo tenemos que esperar.

-Vamos Ada, resiste. Estaremos bien

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Su boca se encontraba seca. Al bajar la vista notó las intravenosas en su cuerpo, el pequeño aparato que monitoreaba sus signos vitales. Estaba en el hospital de la B.S.A.A. sentía como su la zona de su espalda dolía, se concentró el la figura masculina que dormía en aquel incómodo sofá de cuero. Leon Kennedy tenía un semblante tranquilo, ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo en los últimos días, su hija no estaba y no había nada que le diera cólera como eso. Habían batallado por tenerla; desde enfrentar al mismo Chris Redfield para poder atar los cabos de su vida. Uno de ellos era aquel hombre de cabello cenizo. No pensaba involucrarlo en su vida, pero esas palabras salidas del mayor Redfield le hicieron analizar bien las cosas. No tenía nada que arriesgar, perecía ser que al fin tendría la ansiada tranquilidad que ambos pedían en silencio. Su hija era su orgullo. Era casi tan parecida a su padre que casi nadie notaba que fuera hija suya. Solo bastaba con mirarla detalladamente para encontrar aquello que la caracterizaba: su Personalidad. No planeaba lo sucedido hasta ahora.

-¿cómo te sientes Ada?- reconoció la voz de Rebecca, que legaba hasta ella examinándola.

-Sobreviviré- clavó sus orbes en su esposo para después dirigir su miraba a la castaña.

-¿Lo sabe?- preguntó seriamente.

-No, nadie más excepto yo está enterado- Rebecca tomó asiento a su costado.

-¿No vas a decirle?

-Me temo que por ahora no.

Tiene enterarse tarde o temprano Ada. No puedes ocultárselo- vio como Leon se acurrucaba nuevamente en el molesto sofá. No era momento para explicarle la situación en la que se encontraba. Encontrar a Mara era lo esencial, ya le diría después.

-Prométeme que se lo dirás- Rebecca la miraba suplicante. Ella había controlado la salud de su hija todos esos años. Era casi como una amistad cordial entre ellas al igual que Jill y Claire.

-De acuerdo… prometo que le contaré la verdad- recostó su cabeza nuevamente sobre la almohada. El cansancio la derrotaba lentamente.

.

.

.

Gruesos vendajes surcaban su cabellera pelirroja, aún no podía creer que ella la causante de ese daño. La herida de su pierna afortunadamente no había tocado alguna artería importante. Le preocupaba; aunque costara admitirlo tenían una historia, una que no se borraba a pesar de los años sin verse. Su corazón se contraía al verlo en estado de coma. Rebecca aseguró que no tardaría en despertar. El coma era un efecto pos- traumático debido a la presión y fuerza del objeto que golpeó su cabeza. No pudo evitar tomar asiento junto a él. Mirarlo era algo imposible. Desde que lo conoció en la isla supo que tenía algo especial, sin contar el hecho que sus supuestas últimas palabras fueron dedicadas a ella.

_(-Estás caliente-)_

_(-Mi hermano va a venir por nosotros-)_

_(-Tú hermano a cumplido su promesa… pero... no... no puedo-)_

Cerró los ojos, sin poder evitar una lágrima que brotó de ellos

_(-¿Qué estás diciendo?-)_

_(-Me alegro de haberte conocido-)_

Más lágrimas surcaron de sus ojos, esta vez sin poder contenerlas.

_(-Te quiero Claire-)_

Se aferró al cuerpo tendido sobre la camilla, dejando que las lágrimas empaparan aquella camisa azul, descargó todo lo que nunca había sentido desde ese entonces. Aquel sufrimiento. Aquella sensación, ese sentimiento que tuvo la dicha de conocer al perderlo una vez.

-Yo también te quiero Steve, cumpliré mi promesa.

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos! LAMENTO enorme no publicar el mismo día, pero en mi casa hicieron un convivio por mi cumpleaños y estuve atendiendo a mis invitados xD**

**Y el día de ayer no pude por la escuela. Espero que esto recompense lo que les hago pasar.**

**Cambiando ese tema… un final dramático… lo sé… pero quería que Claire descargara su dolor, hay que comprenderla. No es fácil la situación en la que está con Steve (lo que aclara que este capítulo es un Claire/Steve)**

**¿Qué les pareció en encuentro Chris/Ada? ¿Qué tiene Ada que no quiere decirle a Leon?**

**Respondiendo los comentarios…**

**Bloody Mary Fire: Ahh *-* ¡gracias amiga! ¿Qué edad tiene tu niño? Ha de ser un dulce xD (literalmente) espero que te guste este capitulo y siento el retraso.**

**CandeEsp: espero que este capítulo te guste, igual a mí me gusta Steve Malo xD pero irá cambiando entre más tiempo conviva con la pelirroja.**

**Victoria Grayson: ¡Hola! espero que esto te guste.**

**Angelina Harkness: aquí lo tienes n.n espero que te agrade.**

**Yune69: ¡linda! Me encantan tus amenazas (?) espero que esto te guste. Me alegro que te guste la pareja Piers/Helena.**

**Mi linda amiga Lirionegro1: Lamento el retraso (vi tus mensajes) espero que esto lo recompense :) **

**Capítulo 9: Proyecto Wesker (Así es, nuestro querido Wesker es el proyecto final de la mente responsable del secuestro)**

**Fecha de actualización: Viernes 14-12-12, o antes si veo que los deja con la intriga xD**

**Se me cuidan**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**


	9. Proyecto Wesker

**Sorority Row**

_Capitulo 9: Proyecto Wesker. _

_._

Miraba con determinación a las personas que caminaban por las inmensas calles en la obscuridad. El plan avanzaba cada vez más rápido. Tenía un buen plano de Tatchi, había una pequeña falla; Steve Burnside estaba bajos los dominios de la B.S.A.A. sonrió al recordar a las inocentes victimas. Comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la sala de control mental. Llevó su mirada hasta la última. El hombre yacía bajo el líquido encargado de hidratar el cuerpo junto con los cables que mantenían los estándares el pulso. Era imposible apartar la mirada, era perfecto. De cuerpo impresionante, contemplaba con absoluta fascinación su proyecto más ambicioso, la persona más odiaba por Chris Redfield. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

-Vaya Douglas, es increíble ¿no crees?

-No soy el más indicado para comentar.

Marcus frunció el ceño disgustado, tanta admiración comenzaba a enfermarle. Nunca había visto esa faceta en el tiempo de aliados. Su mente viajó hasta su primer encuentro.

_*****Flashback*****_

_-Marcus Douglas, veo que haz decidido unirte- le tendió la bata de laboratorio.- Sígueme, tengo que presentarte tu equipo_

_Caminó tras él pensando su nuevo cargo. Ser uno de los científicos más eficientes daba ciertas ventajas. Nadie sería tan prodigioso. Se detuvo al abrirse la puerta. Una habitación solamente para sus experimentos era demasiado excitante. _

_-Bien Marcus, este es tu equipo- se presentó con cada integrante por cortesía que por tener ánimos. Trabajar solo era su preferencia, solo era cuestión de ignorarlos y concentrarse en sus futuras creaciones. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una silueta que ignoraba la situación concentrándose en sus investigaciones._

_-¿Quién es?- preguntó con interés. El hombre sonrió._

_-La persona con la que trabajarás cuando te presentes mañana._

_-Te dije que no necesitaba personas… Simmons- añadió frustrado._

_-Será de ayuda Douglas… ya lo verás_

_****Flashback*****_

"_Experimento de control mental completado. Ondas cerebrales en funcionamiento 30%. Disminuyendo el nivel de líquido caudal, memorias implantadas exitosamente"_

-Está funcionando- sonrió orgulloso al notar el ligero tono de asombro. Nunca había fallado en su vida, se había ganado el respeto de todos en Tricell al morir Albert Wesker con Excella, Simmons ocupó el mando nombrándolo Jefe de investigaciones. Solo personas del cuerpo de científicos más importantes llegaban hasta esa categoría.

El cuerpo comenzó a moverse violentamente golpeando con fuerza los cristales, carteándolos.

"_Liquido caudal disminuyendo. Ondas cerebrales en funcionamiento 60%"_

Los cristales comenzaban a tronar hasta romperse, el cuerpo calló de rodillas, los pedazos de vidrio se incrustaba en su piel, finas líneas de sangre surcaban, no era de preocuparse.

"_Ondas cerebrales en funcionamiento 90%. Proyecto Wesker iniciado"_

Fijó su mirada grisácea en su acompañante, se encontraba examinando sus acciones, comprobando su nivel de movimiento muscular. Una pequeña figura se acercó hasta ahí. Los infantes podían moverse por las instalaciones, eran demasiado pequeños para representar un peligro. Llegó hasta su destino: El lugar donde se encontraba la principal prisionera, la señora Redfield. Jill Valentine seguía inconsciente. Tantas dosis de Cloroformo podrían matarla. Era momento de informarle los progresos. Despejó la dosis que drenaba el gotero, dentro de unas horas despertaría.

-Veo que te entretienes con Valentine- sonrió enarcando una ceja.

-Dejé de suministrarle el Cloroformo, queremos que esté despierta para presentarle a nuestro nuevo residente- soltó con malicia, contagiando a su acompañante.

-Tenemos que asegurarnos que este proyecto será un éxito… muy pronto Redfield tendrá noticias sobre nosotros.- al sentir su móvil vibrar, respondió la llamada sin importarle ser examinado.

-¿qué sucede Ricardo?

-Tienen a Burnside en la base- informó el menor.

-¿cómo lograron atraparlo?- preguntó la segunda persona tomando el móvil.

-Al parecer la Redfield lo dejó inconsciente al golpearle con su pistola, tiene una pierna perforada, se encuentra fuera de peligro sin embargo sigue en terapia intensiva provocado por traumatismo; la pelirroja no ha querido moverse de su sitio- señaló con el cubito la puerta de Cuidados del cuartel, sin personas; no tardaron en concluir que la menor había pedido espacio para asegurarse por la salud del prisionero.

-Burnside debió de hacer algo muy malo para que la "inocente" Claire Redfield lo golpeara- soltó una risa- es excelente. Sufrirá por el rechazo; es una mujer masoquista.

-¿cómo vas con tus movimientos con las agentes?- preguntó uniéndose a la conversación. Ricardo Douglas sonrió ampliamente

-Jake Muller está furioso con Birkin, lo que indica que voy por buen proceso- frunció en ceño rápidamente - Rebecca Chambers es más difícil de lo que imaginaba. Solo está al pendiente de Billy Coen y aunque él lo niegue parece estar interesado en ella.

-No estaba entre nuestros planes, pero no puedes fallar Ricardo, un Douglas nunca falla- miró con enfado al menor.

-Si padre- cortó la llamada mirando a Valentine nuevamente, el efecto del medicamento no disminuía. Los anticuerpos de su cuerpo prohibían una recuperación normal

-Vamos Marcus, tenemos que terminar de perfeccionar nuestro proyecto

-de acuerdo soltó fastidiado, ambos caminando hasta su objetivo.

.

…

Mara Kennedy estaba molesta. Lo notaba a simple vista. Era casi una copia de su padre, solo cambiaba el color de su piel, que era más clara. Su cabello rubio tenía el mismo tono al de su progenitor, de un cenizo brillante. Sus orbes verdes eran más claros que los de la espía pero conservaban el tinte altanero que delataba su parentesco con ella. Tomaba las muestras de los aplicadores estando la menor cerca. No pudo evitar asombrarse al no verla temer ni llorar.

-Qué pasa Mara… ¿te duele algo?- preguntó fingiendo amabilidad. Necesitaba ganar su confianza. Revolvió sus cabellos

-¿Nos iremos pronto?- preguntó rodeando su cuerpo, curveó los labios ante la acción; todo marchaba según lo indicado.

-Pronto linda… pronto…

…

Abrió los ojos sintiendo la pesadez, ardían. Su garganta se encontraba seca. Con ligero sabor a medicamentos, su brazo derecho reposaba una intravenosa, tomó la punta que unía el catéter jalando la jeringa de golpe. La sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida, Destrozó la sábana donde reposaba su cuerpo colocando un improvisado torniquete en su mano herida. Tomó el bisturí reposante en la bandeja y saliendo del cuarto. Estaba obscuro. El sonido de las máquinas era un eco resonando casi tétricamente. Su ritmo cardíaco comenzaba a ser rápido, giró la esquina al reconocer un pequeño sollozo que se escuchaba en la habitación continua, abrió la perilla de golpe, su hijo al reconocerla se aferró a sus piernas. Bajó hasta su estatura apretándolo con fuerza, sus manos inspeccionaban cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo, soltó un suspiro al estar completamente sano.

-Veo que has despertado

Los músculos se paralizaron al reconocer la voz a su espalda

-Tu… no puedo creer que estés tras esto.

…

-Bien Wesker, tienes los niveles de masa muscular altos, tu presión es normal… ya casi estás listo- tomó la carpeta examinando los últimos detalles del proyecto.

-No necesito examinaciones.

-Si quieres vengar a las personas que tuvieron el placer de masacrar a tu familia tendrás que estar preparado- funcionaba. El proyecto de control mental era un éxito; la mente de Albert Wesker estaba cubierta por recuerdos, los más tortuosos para un padre común. Perder la esposa e hijo a manos de Chris Redfield era perfecto. Su compañera merecía todos sus respetos

-Acabaré con ese maldito.

-Vendré a hacer tus pruebas de fuerza dentro de unas horas.

-No necesito esas malditas pruebas.

Asintió restándole importancia, ser altanero no saldría de su sistema

-Tendrás mucho que hacer para pagarme esto-murmuró tomando el expediente de Mara Kennedy, la enzima que recorría su torrente sanguíneo era sumamente vital. Al recuperarlo tendrían un poder impresionante, ya tenían en posesión casi todos los virus que habían arrasado el mundo. Era cuestión de tiempo. Regresó hasta su espacio personal, no hizo esfuerzo por quedarse con el. Bastó con meterle ideas a "la familia". El paradero de ellos era un misterio, poco importaba siempre que no estorbaran. Se frotó los ojos, noches enteras trabajando en Wesker comenzaban a pesarle. El impacto de algo golpeando hizo levantarse, para salir a investigar

…

Jill Valentine descansaba en el frío piso de la instalación. Bastó con usar cinta en combinación con la destreza para inmovilizarla, sentía la rabia en los ojos de la prisionera recorrerle el cuerpo; era uno de los pocos efectos del virus, la sensibilidad al sonido. Marcus controlaba su cuerpo con dosis de suero para impedir mutaciones. Marcus Douglas, la única persona fiel laboralmente, dedicada, mostrando sus habilidades. Recordó sus primeros momentos como asistente.

_-¡Tienes que esforzarte!- gruñó el hombre encargado._

_-Pe- pero…- intentó articular palabra, una segunda persona se interpuso._

_-Simmons… no interfieras, eso es trabajo de los dos- giró la cabeza. Douglas se acercaba a Simmons, encarando.-No comiences a ser un fastidio _

_-Es un prodigio…no debe fallar en el proyecto- Simmons estaba severamente molesto. El resto los cuales eran sus asistentes no lograban la perfección para hacer el virus que fueron encargados a diseñar._

_-Lo tendremos listo… no fastidies- el hombre salió furioso. Odiaba las veces en las que se comportaba como un imbécil. Sus empleados no son ratas que obedecen al tronar sus dedos. No eran informados sobre el motivo por el cual los obligaban a terminar su trabajo_

_-Ignóralo… concentrémonos en terminar, está obsesionado con esto que enferma- sonrió con malicia contagiando al rubio científico, siempre apoyando en los momentos de debilidad._

_-De acuerdo… quiero terminar esto para dárselo y valore mi trabajo_

Cerró sus ojos. Derek Simmons, un maldito bastardo obsesionado con el poder ejerciente al ser Jefe en seguridad nacional que acabó por experimentar con sus compañeras, cualquier mujer vista por él sufría inyectando el mismo virus que crearon; convirtiendo en criaturas extrañas, lo odiaba. Su rubia amiga fue la última, el bastardo se confirmaba con las mutaciones. La guerra de Edonia era su objetivo perfecto para probar las nuevas armas biológicas. Los mercados negros eran necesarios en la tapadera sobre la infección

Idiotas. Todos pagarían.

-¿Annette, que diablos hiciste?

-Odio ese nombre Marcus, lo sabes pero déjame informarte que Valentine intentó apuñarle con un bisturí, tenía que hacerlo.

-El proyecto es un éxito, Wesker cree las memorias implantadas

-Perfecto, ya podemos contactarnos con ellos, sígueme. Tenemos que prepararlo todo- no se equivocó cuando buscó su ayuda, no era una persona malvada. Degustaba el poder que brinda el temor de la gente. El dinero, todo los reconocimientos, los privilegios, la superioridad que emanaba su autoestima.

Jill miraba con temor la escena. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, entumido. Alexander, situado a su lado dormía; ajeno a la situación, estaba sorprendida por las acciones, ignoraban su presencia. Sus ojos se humedecían. Su hijo corría grave peligro, su esposo no estaba.

Chris…

_(-¿Y bien Jill que tal si salimos… no sé… a cenar?-)_

.el recuerdo de cómo aceptó salir con él hurgó su cabeza, reviviendo aquel recuerdo del pasado.

_(Llevamos 2 años saliendo, ahora la cosa es... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?)_

Quería sonreír, la cinta sobre su boca no permitía la acción, no era la petición más romántica del mundo, aun así era perfecta

_(Nunca los dejaré solos Jill, pase lo que pase, recuérdalo)_

Sentía como las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, sabía que nunca los dejaría; él iría por ellos. Se mantendría con vida. Su esposo e hijo la necesitaban. Era cuestión de esperar.

.

…

-Bien Mara- sonrió- Vamos linda solo deja a Marcus ponerte la jeringa- vio como negaba con la cabeza comenzando a correr. Golpeó la mesa, el infante parecía saber la verdad sobre todo. Era muy inteligente teniendo la edad de cinco años, alzó entre sus brazos a la segunda victima.

-Alexander- sus ojos azules llamaban su atención, eran puros e ingenuos. Era diferente con comparación a la hija de los Kennedy.

-Saluda al tío Albert

Wesker frunció el ceño tomando al menor entre sus brazos, su pálida piel le resultaba conocida, lejanamente; los ojos azules daban la sensación de verlos, lo cual era estúpido ya que no había salido del laboratorio, un fuerte dolor atacó su cabeza, los flashback resurgían

_(-Tú te mereces eso Wesker. Disfruta el ver morir a tu familia-)_

_(-No puedes hacer eso, maldición ¡no!)_

Sacudió la cabeza despejando esos pensamientos, apretó el agarre provocando un leve quejido en el niño. Sus ojos le recordaban de cierta manera a los de su hijo. Solo que este los tenía grises. El infeliz que acabó con la familia que había formado sufriría.

-Empecemos con esto Wesker… que empiece la tortura mental de Chris Redfield

.

.

.

.

Roma, Italia. 25 de agosto de 2018. 11:00 AM

Rebecca Chambers contemplaba el paisaje de Roma desde la ventana, a su lado Billy Coen dormía, su mirada se posó nuevamente en esa imagen, se encontraba en un estado de relajación. Las heridas de su cuerpo sanaban a paso rápido, pronto se iría.

-¿Estás bien?- sintió como sus mejillas ardían al ser atrapada en su furtivo espionaje.

-Billy… pensé que…

-No estaba dormido, si eso quieres decirme- sonrió con malicia- ¿Quién diría que la gran Rebecca no me aparta la mirada cuando duermo?

-Solo me aseguro de tu progreso- justificó.

-¿quieres que te enseñe como va mi progreso?- jaló su brazo rápidamente acercando sus rostros- Dime…

Sus manos sudaban, estaba tan cerca que sentía su aliento chocar contra sus labios, posó una mano en su mejilla sintiéndola arder contra sus yemas. Estaban tan cerca…

-Rebecca sabes donde….- se incorporó rápidamente, tirando el cuerpo masculino nuevamente en la camilla.

-¿Interrumpo algo Rebecca?- preguntó Barry con interés, la castaña sonrió nerviosamente.

-Claro Barry, si me disculpas iré al laboratorio para examinar… lo que sea- Barry miró con intriga al castaño.

-¿Sucedió algo interesante?

-Dejaré que tú deduzcas eso.- sonrió burlonamente recostándose en la almohada.

"**No podrás escapar de esto Rebecca"**

Pasillo AD-9 de la B.S.A.A

Helena Harper caminaba por los pasillos de la base, detuvo la caminata al escuchar el estruendoso sonido del móvil, no recordaba el tono tan horrible de este.

-Helena Harper.

-Veo que aún conservas el móvil- reconoció la voz casi instantáneamente.

-¿Tu? ¿No estarás localizándome?- fingió enojo. Una ligera duda de asomaba entre las palabras.

-Suena muy tentador- añadió sardónicamente- Pero lo dejaré pasar por esta vez.

-Tenemos a Burnside… no podrán sin él

-Oh no te preocupes, lo mejor está por venir.

-que quieres decir

-Ese no es el motivo de mi llamada Harper- reprochó- Pero volverás a saber de mí.

Quiso responder pero cortó la llamada, sus palabras no demostraban sentimiento alguno, solo inferencia. Su corazón golpeteaba con brusquedad al escucharla. Algo andaba mal, debería sentirse culpable, por alguna razón el contacto con ese hombre le hacía sonreír. Retomó nuevamente su caminata, al pasar por cuidados intensivos vio la silueta de Chris apoyando la cabeza en la pared. El llamado de Claire la hizo frenarse.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No es nada… donde ésta Jake

-Salió, dijo algo de no soportar la multitud- sonrió Claire débilmente- Sherry no pudo acompañarlo.

-¿Sientes lo de Burnside verdad?- la pelirroja asintió- estará bien, solo hay que darle tiempo para ver las cosas.

-Helena, Claire- ambas sonrieron al ver a la rubia, algo está sucediendo en la computadora principal. Comenzaron a correr hasta llegar a su destino, el monitor parpadeaba ruidosamente. Chris miraba confundido el monitor con Leon haciendo compañía. La imagen comenzaba aclararse, las sombras se volvía de calidad hasta quedar perfecta. El ambiente se tensó, las personas alrededor miraban incrédulos la persona tras la pantalla. Albert Wesker miraba con superioridad, sus ojos irradiaban el más sádico de los placeres al verlos, Chris reaccionó al ver a su hijo sobre el regazo del rubio.

-¿tu? ¡Deberías de estar muerto!- intentó acercarse pero Leon lo retuvo.

-Veo que te alegra saber de mí- soltó con sarcasmo- Te advertí que nunca te librerías de mi- sonrió con perversidad apretando el agarre. Vio como el hombre se removía colérico entre los brazos de una pelirroja.

-Así que es cierto… ¿el niño es tu hijo no?- rodeó con más fuerza al menor, logrando sacarle un quejido.- Es muy hábil.

-¿de qué demonios hablas? ¿Tú te llevaste a Jill infeliz? Eso explica todo.- soltó furioso, su cuerpo ardía de la ira.

-Si no quieres que a tu preciado hijo le pase algo deberías darte prisa, por cierto Kennedy, tu hija es un material muy interesante-Leon soltó a Chris ante las palabras del rubio.

-Te vamos a encontrar Wesker ¡pagarás todo esto!- sintió la mano de Sherry tomar su hombro. Se sentía impotente al pensar lo que pasaría su hija a manos de ese idiota.

-Ya quiero verlos, pero antes Redfield, una cosa más- la imagen cambió, hasta la esquina. Jill se encontraba en ese rincón, de sus ojos enrojecidos miraban a Chris. Asintió y él supo que algo tenía planeado. Confiaba en ella, le daría tiempo de encontrarlos. Wesker cortó el video llamado, Rebecca llamó a Ricardo para analizar la ubicación de la señal proveniente. Claire llegó hasta el castaño, lo abrazó, tratando de darle ánimos.

-Jake no debe enterarse nunca ¿de acuerdo?

-No puedes ocultárselo Chris- trató de razonar Leon. Era una acción suicida, si Muller se enteraba. Estaban en un severo dilema.

-No me cuestiones Leon- soltó colérico- así que cuento con ustedes, sobre todo contigo Sherry, que andas tras ese sujeto.

-¡Chris!

-Pero…- intervino la pelirroja- tarde o temprano lo descubrirá después de todo es su

-Juro que no se los perdonaré si alguno abre la boca, Solo Sherry está a cargo de despistarlo ya que es la interesada.

-¡No es cierto!- se quejó la rubia. El tenso ambiente comenzaba a bajar de intensidad, la preocupación era la dominante.

-Claire, mañana sacaremos a Burnside del coma inducido. No tenemos tiempo para perder.- la pelirroja asintió

-Comienza la búsqueda Chicos- habló Leon- Llegó el momento de enfrentarnos al enemigo.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! aquí con el capítulo nueve, este está basado prácticamente en los malos xD (y todo sobre su proyecto) Mara y Alexander, Jill y todos los que "no aparecían"**

**Pobre Chris, la imagen que vio sería terrible para cualquier esposo y padre… ni hablemos de la ocultación a Jake….**

**Rebecca/Billy ¡ya merecían su momento! Lo siente será el comienzo de la búsqueda de Jill ¿Steve logrará decirles la ubicación? ¿Qué hará Claire para convencerlo de hablar? ¿Helena logrará hablar con Jake?**

**¿Qué opinan del pequeño Helena/Piers?**

**Respondiendo los comentarios….**

**KIMMY: hola linda, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este sea de tu agrado n.n**

**NATHY17: oh, ¿eso es una teoría? ¿Tú que crees? xD**

**Bloody Mary Fire: ¡Amiga! No entiendo por qué se parece a Jake xD Ada tardará mucho en hablar. Las cosas mejoraran para Claire n.n y aww están peques, que lindura *-* espero que este capitulo te guste.**

**Luisa Mendoza: ¡Hey linda! Me alegro que te haya gustado… ya van varias que me dicen eso… ¿tú que opinas?**

**I'm Asuka Dattebayo: ¡hola! tus historias también me gustan n.n, woh, ¿enserio lo leíste todo? GENIAL, espero que este igual te guste.**

**Katherine. Tenias: espero que este igual te guste.**

**Akira-kun8: oh ¿enserio? No esperaba esa reacción, pero me alegro enorme que te haya gustado… aquí tienes algo sobre Mara :)**

**Yune69: me alegra que te gustara… es una idea algo loca xD ya verás la unión de estos tres malos los problemas que causan a nuestros queridos héroes.**

**Lirionegro1: ¡Amiga! Siento mucho no haber publicado ayer (ya sabes la historia) pero tu amiga siempre cumple y aquí lo tienes, espero y te guste (sobre todo por Wesker xD)**

**Bien, creo que es todo.**

**Capitulo 10: La búsqueda (en este capitulo hay varias parejas de las cuales predomina el Shake y el Claire/Steve) (espero tus amenazas Yune69 xD)**

**Fecha de actualización: 21-12-12**

**Se me cuidan mucho.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


	10. La Búsqueda (parte 1)

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen (si lo fuera Steve no estaría quien sabe dónde y Piers viviría) son de CAPCOM. Únicamente la trama es de mi propiedad.**

**Sorority Row.**

_Capítulo 10: La búsqueda (parte 1)_

_._

* * *

16 de Septiembre del 2018. Roma, Italia.

La sala de cuidados intensivos se mantenía en silencio, Rebecca Chambers monitoreaba el progreso de Steve Burnside debido al traumatismo, para prevenir un posible daño neuronal lo sometieron al coma inducido, tras diversas pruebas y la petición de Chris, era hora de traerlo a la realidad, tomó los análisis revisando cada posible amenaza; se acercó hasta la visitante, había estado en esa habitación desde su traslado al cuartel, esperando pacientemente

-Bien, los exámenes de sangre indican que todo se encuentra estable ahora. Dentro de unas horas despertará

Claire sonrió forzadamente, Rebecca había reducido el nivel de barbitúricos lentamente para sacar a Steve del coma inducido, estuvo en observación médica dos semanas, revisando los posibles efectos al traumatismo; al fin se encontraba estable.

-Estaré al tanto cuando despierte, puedes irte a descansar

-Deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Estaré bien… tenemos una prioridad ahora

Se acercó hasta la camilla, gruesos vendajes aún surcaban la cabellera pelirroja, vio como la castaña salía de la habitación, nadie excepto ella entraba, debía concentrarse en su objetivo, mantener la cabeza fría y todo saldría como lo planeó Chris; sus dedos acariciaban el rostro masculino. Estaba pálido pero no era algo de qué preocuparse,

-Aquí estaré cuando despiertes Steve- susurró en su oído, recostándose en la fría camilla. Solo bastaba esperar

…

La B.S.A.A. se encontraba en movimiento, Carlos Oliveira revisaba los detalles sobre la comunicación de Albert Wesker. Chris Redfield se encontraba preparando al escuadrón Alpha en la misión de búsqueda. El ambiente se encontraba cargado de angustia, su esposa Ingrid salió hacia el departamento de gobierno por motivos de trabajo; Ricardo, el asistente de Milla Roberts era el encargado de las redes.

-¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó acercándose al joven castaño.

-Al parecer la señal proviene de Rhonda, en Alemania

-Será mejor que informemos a Chris sobre las coordenadas

-Me parece perfecto- sonrió. El plan de su padre marchaba a la perfección. Era hora del segundo paso en la lista

.

…

Jake Muller se abría paso entre los agentes del cuartel, era satisfactoria la sensación sentir el miedo en algunas personas, estaba sumamente cabreado, se dirigió hasta la sala juntas, el único lugar donde había silencio.

-¡Jake!- el lugar no era tan silencioso como esperaba, se acercó hasta la culpable de su pésimo humor.

-Sherry.

-¿podemos hablar?

-Ya lo estás haciendo

la rubia frunció el ceño, desde que llegaron de Rhonda se comportaba como antes, ignorando su presencia. Como si todo el progreso que tanto había trabajado se fuera por la borda.

-¿se puede saber que te sucede?

-No creo que te interese

-lo siento si tu enfado es causa mía- sus miradas se cruzaron por un breve instante, sentía la mirada grisácea taladrarle el cuerpo.

-No eres tú la del problema Sherry, pero podemos olvidar todo esto-la rubia sonrió

-está bien- al menos por ahora las cosas se encontraban calmas, trataba de ignorar la sensación de su pecho, al ocultarle la mentira. Solo esperaba que el plan de Chris no tuviera fallas.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su garganta ardía, respirar le irritaba la tráquea. Al bajar la vista notó las intravenosas administrando suero en su cuerpo, el pequeño aparato que monitoreaba sus signos vitales resonaba, el único sonido proveniente en la habitación, estaba en la B.S.A.A, los colores eran iguales al uniforme de Redfield, su cabeza dolía. Se concentró en la figura que dormía sobre su pecho. Claire Redfield tenía un semblante tranquilo, ajena a todo lo que había sucedido, quería moverse libremente, quitársela de encima para ignorar aquella Fragancia que desprendía, dulce. Con dificultad levantó el brazo hasta posarlo en el hombro femenino.

-Pelirroja Levántate- sacudió con medida fuerza, sintiendo como se aferraba a su camisa.

Claire sentía como algo se colgaba de su hombro, jalando de manera tosca; intentó despejar la sensación de incomodidad, abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz matutina lastimaba sus ojos, parpadeó un par de veces hasta lograr enfocar correctamente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron suavemente al notar la incómoda situación que atravesaba.

-Veo que has despertado lindura… ¿estabas cómoda?- soltó con sarcasmo

-no es momento de tus idioteces- se apartó Claire rápidamente.

-oh, eres toda una molestia- soltó mordaz

- y tú un imbécil de primera… pero ya que has despertado necesito que me digas dónde está Wesker

-¿Quién?

-No te hagas el confundido.

Frunció el ceño, tanto interrogatorio comenzaba a enfermarle; la pelirroja sin duda era una molestia, siempre intentando ser buena. Quería irse, alejarse de tanto olor a hospital y el perfume asfixiante de Claire Redfield, la pierna herida no hacía fáciles las cosas. Ardía. Casi sentía como se cerraba su garganta. Palabras innecesarias salían de su boca, su tráquea ardía cada vez más

-No entiendo de... qué… diablos hablas

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó intrigada, el pelirrojo había dejado de hablar, notó como le era difícil el respirar, corrió hasta llegar hacia la bandeja de instrumentos médicos. Tomó la mascarilla de oxígeno, llegando hasta él la colocó lo más rápido que sus dedos permitían. Parecía funcionar después de varias inhalaciones, el rígido cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, soltando un suspiro de alivio

-Yo cuidaré de ti Steve… solo descansa, ya hablarás más tarde.

-¿por qué… haces esto…. lindura?- habló con dificultad, Claire sonrió débilmente.

-Te lo debo aunque no recuerdes nada.

.

.

.

.

Leon Kennedy miraba el rostro completamente relajado de su esposa mientras dormía, en el lapso que llevaba internada Rebecca no había querido explicar con detalles su problema, su espalda ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos al dormir en un sofá incómodo, soportaría todo eso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en esa posición?- sonrió levemente al escucharla.

-El tiempo que sea necesario Ada

-Ya te dije que estoy bien solo necesito reponerme

-Lo sé- se acercó nuevamente, tomando el rostro de su esposa para darle un ligero beso.

-Estaremos bien Ada, estamos a unos cuantos pasos tras la pista de Mara- se dedicó a acariciar el suave cabello castaño de Ada, como padre dolía no saber con exactitud el paradero de Mara, su hija era todo. Les había costado trabajo adaptarse como familia, los primeros meses fueron los más extraños de su vida, el convivir con la castaña; los antojos, su esposa con bipolaridad, apretó el agarre que ejercía sobre sus manos; encontrarían a Wesker, ese bastardo pagaría.

…

-¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Claire tras quitarle la máscara de oxígeno, el pelirrojo no contestaba, solo la miraba con enojo. Suspiró audiblemente enfadada.

-No me obligues a inyectarte- amenazó

-No eres enfermera, he visto a esa castaña, esa tal Rebecca-sus mejillas se tiñeron suavemente al ser atrapada en su mentira.

-Solo quiero que me digas donde esta Wesker, ¡deja de cubrirlo!- gritó encolerizada, Wesker siempre les había hecho la vida un infierno.

-Ya te dije que no sé quién es Wesker maldición- el efecto del medicamento comenzaba a disminuir lentamente, sentía el ligero ardor de la garganta. Quería irse, dejar a la pelirroja; quería gritarle quién diablos era Wesker. Había escuchado ese nombre, Marcus solía hablar con Annette acerca de un proyecto con ese nombre.

-Mientes- su rostro comenzaba a enrojecerse de rabia, haciendo un contraste extraño con la cabellera, los puños se encontraban empuñados, sabía que estaba tratando de no matarlo a golpes. Sonrió con malicia.

-Lindura, cuando salga de aquí yo seré la primera persona en atraparte

-No si logro matarte antes de intentarlo- sonrió, sin ocultar la sonrisa que surcaba sus labios decidió jugar con la mente de la Redfield.

-No lo harás Redfield- la vio erguirse del incómodo sofá, acercándose peligrosamente, sus ojos quedaron brillosos, estaba a punto del colapso, tenía que reconocer la mujer era masoquista. Podía sentir su mejilla arder, la pelirroja había besado su mejilla, ignorando las amenazas. La sensación placentera recorría su espina dorsal, era una caricia cualquiera y diferente a la vez. No había visto a Redfield intentar sacarle información sobre su esposa; nadie más que la pelirroja entraba a esa habitación. Era Claire Redfield la única que parecía preocuparle su vida. Si aprendió en ese tiempo en la organización era la lealtad. Detestaba la actitud de la pelirroja; tendría que ceder sutilmente. Después planearía su escape.

-Dime lindura… ¿qué opinas de China?

.

Pasillo AD-9 de la B.S.A.A

Jake recostó la cabeza en el mullido sofá, ladeó la cabeza para ver mejor a Sherry Birkin que estaba sentada a su lado.

-¿En qué piensas?- sintió como la rubia se tensaba, algo la incomodaba.

-Jake… que pinas de las mentiras- preguntó en un susurro

-¿eso es lo que te preocupa?

-No, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?- la rubia se encontraba nerviosa, la posibilidad de perder a su compañero le quitaba el aire, habían arreglado el pequeño altercado que los separaba. Decidió ignorar la molesta sensación que carcomía su conciencia

-Un café estaría bien- respondió como si nada, comenzando a caminar.

-adelántate iré en un momento- al perderse de vista ladeó la cabeza, Barry tomó asiento al notar su expresión

-No es tu culpa Sherry- el castaño apoyó la mano en su hombro, una muestra de apoyo.

-lo sé pero… si se entera nunca me perdonará el engaño

-Si le interesas, sea como sea, verá que lo hiciste por protegerlo- Sherry miró a Barry por unos instantes, ahora sabía cómo se había ganado el cariño de todos; era como un padre que cuidaba por todos.

-Gracias por el consejo Barry, agradezco tus palabras

-No es nada, lo hago para unir a esta difícil pareja- soltó una carcajada haciéndola sonrojar.

-¡Barry!

…

-¿China?

-Creo que ya había dicho que era China- soltó molesto.

-Es… un… ¿buen lugar?- rodó los ojos, sus planes no funcionarían como estipulaba.

-Lo es Lindura, lo es

-No entiendo el motivo de tu pregunta

Steve bufó ante la inocencia de Claire Redfield, la faceta vulnerable lo intrigaba, no era igual a la persona determinada a matarlo sin piedad, prefería la segunda. Una mujer con la cual competir sonaba demasiado entretenido a una dulce

-El punto es Claire Redfield, que China puede ser un lugar interesante, sea lo que sea.- el dolor regresaba, el efecto del sedante se agotaba. La pierna le ardía nuevamente, los efectos secundarios del medicamento comenzaban a cobrarle factura.

-Entiendo. Volveré con Rebecca para aliviar tu dolor.

-Deberías hacer lo mismo Lindura, no seré como quieres que sea- Claire detuvo su paso, mirando al pelirrojo con determinación.

-Te equivocas Steve, yo te haré cambiar

.

…

Laboratorio de la B.S.A.A

Rebecca Chambers examinaba con determinación el virus A, el virus era de gran peligrosidad, aún sin tener el cien por ciento en la eficacia. Tomó la carpeta que Claire había encontrado en Silicia, el laboratorio tenía un gran nivel de reconocidos científicos en el lapso de tiempo. Tricell había formado cuando Excella Gionne estaba al mando

-Dylan Ford- tecleó el nombre en la computadora, el historial era largo. Antiguo miembro de Tricell, 42 años, soltero. No contenía un historial interesante, rebuscando en los archivos halló el motivo de su despedida: Se había mudado dos años antes a Inglaterra. El hombre no era motivo de preocupaciones

-Ramón Rodríguez- leía en voz alta tecleando nuevamente- Ex científico de Whilpharma, 67 años, jubilado. Maldición- inclinó su posición- esto es más difícil de lo que imaginaba

-Marcus Finn…- las manos sobre su boca callaron sus palabras. Sintió el calor de un cuerpo a su espalda.

-Rebecca.

Quiso articular palabra pero fue girada rápidamente, la mano soltó su rostro para luego sentir el calor de unos labios sobre su mejilla. Un calor asfixiante recorría su cuerpo, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba cada vez más, un beso sin profundizar, una caricia cualquiera con un significado intrigante, se movió levemente, sintiendo la suavidad de los labios ajenos sobre su mejilla; el ambiente comenzaba a espesarse, se irguió para tener una posición más cómoda. Las manos curiosas surcaban su cintura. Se separó tras varios minutos en esa posición, escuchando su corazón golpeteaba fuertemente, se giró para encarar a la persona culpable, sintió cómo su cuerpo dejaba de reaccionar al reconocerlo

No podía estar sucediendo.

-Billy- murmuró apenada.

-No podía dejar pasar esto, así que aprovéchame

-Narcisista

-Creo que deberías regresar a tus investigaciones- soltó Billy comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, sonrió con malicia al sentir la mano de Rebecca impedirle la acción.

-Pueden esperar- ambos acercándose lentamente, estaban tan cerca…

-¡Rebecca! Soy Claire- arrojó al castaño lejos al escuchar el golpeteo insistente.

-No entiendo por qué siempre haces eso- gruñó por la improvista visita – Ya dejaremos esto pendiente – Claire al entrar notó el ambiente que envolvía el laboratorio. Miró a su compañera notando como su rostro se encontraba sonrojado.

-¿Hay algo que debería saber?- preguntó la pelirroja enarcando una ceja.

-Nada importante, ha qué has venido- dijo tratando de olvidar el tema anterior.

-¿Sabes dónde está Chris?

-Está preparando al equipo alfa para partir a Rhonda

-Tengo que hablar con él, está en un error

se despidió de Rebecca rápidamente, Corría intentando llegar a tiempo antes que Chris mandara un escuadrón a investigar, algo era extraño. Era el mismo lugar en el video. No encajaban las palabras de Ricardo, el asunto se le antojaba demasiado extraño

.

Chris Redfield se encontraba registrando los últimos detalles para la búsqueda de Wesker, Ricardo, había buscado la información sobre la ubicación del rubio en Rhonda. Leon los alcanzaría con el equipo bravo; todos preparaban su armamento contra las posibles amenazas en la ciudad alemana. Dentro de unas horas partirían al destino. Revisó cada armamento específicamente, el ustanak seguía andando libre. La situación se volvía cada vez más complicada. Jill le daría el tiempo necesario para encontrarlos, debía encontrarlos así recorriera el mundo. Wesker pagaría.

-Chris- giró para encontrarse con su hermana, respiraba agitadamente

-Claire, Ricardo halló la señal sobre el paradero de Wesker- caminó hasta ella- Se localiza en Rhonda. Podremos darle su merecido.

-No lo creo Chris- frunció el ceño, haciendo una seña invitándola a continuar- Creo que nuestro verdadero destino es China

-¿qué te hace pensar eso?

-Confío en Steve.

-necesito confirmarlo Claire. Tú puedes ir a Rhonda con Burnside mientras mi escuadrón va hacía China

-deberías hacerle caso a tu hermana-ambos giraron para ver a Leon llegar hasta donde se encontraban

-No estoy seguro Leon, si Ricardo dijo eso es...

-Puede que Wesker haya planeado despistarnos- interrumpió tomando la maleta con las armas- iremos a China- dijo con determinación junto a Claire

-¿Ada estará bien para viajar?- preguntó Claire, los hermanos esperan la respuesta.

-Lo estará- aseguró.

-Bien, entonces cambio de planes, equipo Alpha. China es nuevamente nuestro objetivo.

La mente de Chris Redfield viajó a su última visita, el ataque por el virus C, la guerra de Edonia, todo ese infierno volvería a desatarse si no cumplía con su deber. Los compañeros muertos, Ark Thomson, su mente no sería en vano. Miró a Leon quien se mantenía firme. Las ojeras que surcaban su rostro delataban el cansancio.

-deberías intentar descansar Leon

-Lo haré cuando Ada se recupere

Asintió tomando la maleta que Leon le proporcionaba, una vez recuperada la señora Kenney comenzarían la búsqueda de su esposa y Mara

…

Piers Nivans se paseaba por la cuidad de Roma, sacó de su bolsillo en mapa de la ciudad al ser la primera vez que se encontraba ahí; Marcus le había pedido investigar el famoso cuartel donde trabajaba su hijo. Suspiró audiblemente, el viaje en automóvil era agotador. Las personas recorrían las calles con seguridad, seguramente por tener a la B.S.A.A. sacó el móvil para enviar un mensaje informando su posición, solo era cuestión de esperar a su visitante.

.

"_cafetería cerca de la plaza, 2:00 PM"_

_._

¿Qué significaba eso?

Releyó una vez más el mensaje sin poder evitar sonreír. Un mensaje demasiado corto que podría ser considerado una broma pero tenía un significado; estaba en la ciudad, arriesgando su vida ¿acaso estaba loco? Era un acto suicida andar libremente por Roma, considerando las circunstancias. Tomó el bolso comenzando a caminar. La duda permanecía en cada paso que daba; con ese hombre no podía tomarse nada a la ligera

-¿A dónde vas?- detuvo su caminata al escuchar la voz de Sherry a sus espaldas.

-iré a tomar un paseo

-Ya no necesito que hables con Jake… arreglamos en problema- miró a la rubia con picardía ante la confesión.

-Veo que ahora ya están bien

-Ya suenas como Barry- se quejó la rubia, Helena amplió la sonrisa.

-Empiezo a verlo, Sherry pero ya hablaremos sobre eso- se despidió de la rubia retomando su caminata, al ver su reloj comprobó que ya era más de la hora estipulada, comenzó a caminar más rápido. Divisó la cafetería del lugar, reservada, oculta. Perfecta para un encuentro como ese.

-¿buscas a alguien?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿debería decirte lo mismo?- contraatacó

-Veo que decidiste venir- la condujo hasta una mesa, una vez sentador el silencio rodeaba el ambiente, Helena se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿por qué estás aquí?

-Tengo una misión que cumplir, pero me tomaré un descanso

-podría delatarte- amenazó. Tomando el móvil, Piers al notarlo sonrió burlonamente.

-Hazlo así tendrás que darle explicaciones a Redfield- Helena estalló en risas al volver a escuchar el mismo tono con el cual hablaba de su compañero.

-No entiendo que tramas Piers- soltó sinceramente, dándole un sorbo al café que había pedido, por algún motivo el encuentro le agrada, podría decirse que no era tan mala persona como aseguraban sus ex compañeros de base.

-Solo come Helena… ignoremos los bandos por un rato- dijo mirando disimuladamente a la fémina, era estúpido lo que hacía. Estaba descubriéndose para tomar un café con su enemiga. Era sin duda patético. Por algún motivo extraño no se arrepentía

"**Helena Harper… eres todo un problema"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Cuándo partiremos?- preguntó Rebecca tomando sus armas.

-Mañana temprano según Chris- dijo Leon revisando los últimos detalles para el vuelo.

-¡Leon!- el aludido reconoció la voz

-¿qué pasa Hunnigan?

-Ricardo… Ricardo los engañó a todos

-¿qué estás diciendo?- intervino Chris al escuchar las palabras agitadas de Hunnigan.

-Ada tenía razón- susurró Leon- ese maldito sabía todo desde un principio- golpeó la pared en un gesto de impotencia

-Así es, descubrí que la persona encargada del jaqueo sobre los móviles había sido una persona experta en comunicaciones, seguí detenidamente el receptor el cual se hallaba en una de las computadoras de este cuartel

-Vaya Hunnigan, Carlos debe ser afortunado

-Ignoremos a Burton- dijo visiblemente sonrojada- como les decía, un análisis a las cámaras de vigilancia capté como Ricardo pasaba tiempo en una computadora en la bóveda, logré jaquear la misma cuando Carlos se encontraba con él

-¿Cuál es el punto Hunnigan?

-Desde un principio había Jaqueado la red, no entiendo cómo Milla Roberts aceptó ser su asistente, él es uno de los culpables. Debemos encontrarlo

-Barry, te encargarás de hacer la investigación sobre el paradero de Milla, el equipo Bravo te ayudará en la búsqueda de ese infeliz

-copiado, lo encontraremos- aseguró Barry

-¿qué aremos nosotros?-preguntó Rebecca intrigada, tratando de no ver al castaño que estaba frente a ella.

-Todos a China, es hora de ajustar cuentas

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí con la primera parte de todo esto n.n el cual es algo así como encuentros entre las parejas n.n**

**¿Qué pasará con Ricardo? ¿Ada hablará pronto? ¿Qué pasará con el asunto que intriga a Sherry?**

**Bien… las parejas empiezan a formarse xD ¿Cuál quieren que sea la primera? **

**a) Claire/Steve **

**b) Helena/Piers **

**c) Billy/Rebecca**

**d) Jake/Sherry**

**Espero sus respuestas**

**Respondiendo los comentarios…**

**Nathy17: ¡Hola linda! Es un sueño loco… pero todo se puede xD**

**Yune69: ¡Amiga! Un pequeño pedacito de Aeon escrito solo para ti n.n espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**CandeEsp: Steve *-*, otro momento más con la pelirroja… al parecer comienza a ceder… espero que te guste **

**Luisa Mendoza: ¡Hey linda! Es una propuesta interesante en cuanto a las palabras en un encuentro Jake/Wesker pero el rubio no sabe que es su hijo (TIENE memorias implantadas)**

**Akira-kun8: ¡Hola! si… pobre Chris y Wesker solo recuerda a su hijo ya que le implantaron recuerdos falsos, espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**Katherine. Tenías: ¡Hola linda! Espero que este también te guste n.n**

**Bloody Mary Fire: ¡Amiga! Ada hablará (ya falta poco) aún no encuentro el nombre para ellos (pero lo tendré) este pequeño Helena/Piers es por ti *-*¨**

**Lirionegro1: ¡Amiga! Me alegro que te haya gustado ver a Wesker xD, espero que este capítulo de parejas te guste, gracias nuevamente por las ideas xD**

**Victoria Grayson: Si… es muy interesante (estudio medicina, se de esas cosas xD)**

**Había algo más…. Así el motivo de la publicación fue gracias a Lirionegro1 (agradecimientos para ella) si ustedes quieren publico el siguiente el viernes ¿qué dicen?**

**Una disculpa para los que esperan el siguiente capítulo de 20MLA, estoy algo estancada pero el sábado estará sin falta (dentro de unas horas el siguiente capítulo de LAD ( Life After Damnation))**

**Bien eso es todo**

**Se me cuidan **

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


	11. La búsqueda (parte 2) La hazaña de Piers

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (si lo fueran míos Steve no estaría quien sabe dónde y Piers viviría) son propiedad de CAPCOM. Únicamente la trama me pertenece**

**Sorority Row**

_Capítulo 11: La búsqueda (parte 2); La Azaña de Piers Nivans _

_20 de septiembre de 2018. Roma. Italia _

-Bien, Repasemos- habló el mayor de los Redfield, sacando el mapa del lugar. Los Kennedy estaban al frente, Claire Redfield al costado izquierdo respaldando al prisionero, Jake, Sherry y Helena en el costado derecho, los escuadrones al fondo. Todos en espera de órdenes.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó la pelirroja tomando el mapa entre las manos, examinando.

-No podemos llegar todos en helicópteros así que varios tomarán otras opciones- clavó la mirada hacia el frente- Leon, Ada. Ustedes vendrán conmigo, tenemos que estar unidos en cuando hallemos el objetivo- la pareja asintió.

-Jake, Sherry- ambos miraron al castaño- ustedes tomarán el transporte público, no pueden ser vistos por nadie ¿entendido Sherry?- la rubia asintió nerviosa, comprendiendo el significado oculto.

-Helena, tú irás en automóvil, leí en tu expediente que eres buena en el manejo a velocidades imprescindibles

-¡Chris! Eso era un reporte

-podemos sacarle provecho a eso Helena, no diario conoces a un agente de gobierno con un historial como ese- le sonrió divertido, tomando el expediente tendiéndoselo en las manos.

-China es un lugar grande- la voz de Leon se escuchó al fondo, llamando la atención de los presentes- ¿cómo sabremos donde buscar con precisión? – Chris ladeó la cabeza mirando a Claire.

-¿Steve?- preguntó calmadamente- ¿nos dirás hacia dónde iremos?

-No

-No suplicaremos Claire, solo hay tres lugares importantes en china- tomó el mapa nuevamente, marcando los tres puntos sobre él.

-¿Lanshiang, Tatchi y Konoha? – preguntó Claire leyendo los lugares marcados

-Así es, Leon y Ada vendrán conmigo a Tatchi- comenzó Chris entregando un mapa individual a los restantes- Sherry y Jake investigarán Lanshiang, Helena investigará en Konoha, si alguno encuentra el objetivo nos veremos en la cuidad donde se encuentre- Chris miró como cada integrante asentía, tomando el material necesario para la misión, todos separados, un mismo objetivo en particular.

-Bien, Helena será la primera en partir, el convertible está en el estacionamiento, Claire te acompañará, vigilen muy bien a Burnside

-Descuida, estaremos en contacto- al verlas salir puso la atención en los restantes que miraban expectantes.

-¿Estarán bien? Burnside es alguien de preocuparse- preguntó la rubia

-Lo estarán- aseguró Leon- son unas personas fuertes

.

.

.

.

La brisa matutina le revolvía los cabellos, tras muchas horas de camino hacia China lograban pisar el terreno asiático. Helena conducía, rememorando los detalles de su conversación en Roma

_-entonces… ¿Me dirás quien está de todo esto?- dio un sorbo al café, retomando la conversación._

_-No._

_-la verdad no entiendo, ¿qué ganas con invitarme un café?_

_-Una conversación tranquila, con alguien decente._

_-¿así que soy tu mejor opción?- el castaño arrimó la silla, acortando el poco espacio_

_- Digamos que es entretenido- comentó sin darle importancia._

_-¿Solo por esta vez?_

_-Haces muchas preguntas, pero no estaría mal algún día_

_-Si... –susurró, el sonido del móvil resonó, anunciando el fin del encuentro._

_-Tengo que irme- anunció, comenzando a caminar lejos del castaño- Piers- Helena lo miró una vez más- Me agradó verte de nuevo_

-¿pasa algo Helena? Nos hemos detenido- la castaña parpadeó, asimilando las palabras de la pelirroja, Steve se mantenía sin hablar en el asiento trasero

-Sí, guíame Claire- la menor abrió el mapa, examinando los pequeños puntos, laboratorios potencialmente sospechosos.

-Bien, el primer punto no está muy lejos, está al norte de la ciudad

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, quiero desayunar algo.

-Lo aremos… espera… qué diablos es eso- Helena miró hacia el frente, una criatura yacía corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el convertible, pisó el acelerador preparándose para impactar.

-¿qué demonios haces?- la voz de Steve resonó desde el asiento trasero- Vas a matarnos- ignoró el comentario concentrándose en su táctica. La B.O.W. se acercaba a paso rápido, de su boca salió una especie de tubo soltando un líquido parecido al ácido.

-Maldición- gruñó girando el volante, zigzagueando a velocidades elevadas

-Helena, disminuye la velocidad- pidió la pelirroja, apretando el asiento.

-Me temo que no puedo, prepara un arma para lidiar con esa cosa- asintió tomando el maletín ante la mirada del pelirrojo, solo habían armas básicas; pistolas 9mm, escopetas, un rifle, granadas. Ninguna acabaría derrotando al arma biológica. Los nervios comenzaban a alterarse, la presión aumentaba al sentir la velocidad acelerada del automóvil.

-Deberías intentar con eso- dirigió su mirada hacia donde el pelirrojo apuntaba, en el piso yacía un lanzacohetes, supuso que Chris tomaba enserio cada posible amenaza.

-Claire, date prisa- se irguió subiendo arriba del convertible, la adrenalina recorría sus venas, Helena conducía demasiado rápido, maniobrando cada vez que la B.O.W segregaba el ácido, el suelo vibraba, los gruñidos resonaban. Una abertura sobre la espalda del arma biológica llamó su atención, era el punto débil. Inclinó los pies hasta una posición precisa, apuntó el arma y disparó.

El proyectil impactaba la abertura, perforándola, haciéndola sangrar, las llamas tocaron el ácido creando una explosión, pedazos del cuerpo caían sobre el automóvil, el suelo de Konoha se manchaba se sangre y viseras. Helena respiró aliviada, mirando de soslayo a Claire quien se encontraba pálida.

-¿Se encuentran bien?

-Ahora veo de qué hablaba Chris- habló la pelirroja- Yo nunca podría conducir a tales velocidades.

-Tenemos que concentrarnos en el objetivo, luego hablaremos de mis habilidades al conducir

-de acuerdo, según este mapa, el punto no se encuentra muy lejos.- tomó el mapa examinando el punto en cuestión.

-Antigua compañía Tricell… esto será interesante.

…

-Eres un estúpido Douglas- habló el castaño, recorriendo las calles transitadas de Konoha- No tiendo qué hacemos en este lugar cuando deberíamos estar en Tatchi esperando al objetivo.

-Estoy a cargo de esto Nivans- respondió Ricardo- La agente Harper se encuentra en estos lado de la cuidad y mi padre dio la orden estricta para eliminarla- sintió como los músculos del cuerpo se contraían, la mujer se encontraba el mismo lugar, ¿no tenían a nadie a quien enviar?

-¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-fácil, hay grabadoras en todos lados, logré contactar la grabadora del estacionamiento. La pelirroja habló de Konoha, al parecer Burnside se encuentra con ellas. Hablé a mi padre y envió un regalo de bienvenida- el castaño arrugó el ceño, sabiendo el significado.

-Entonces solo tenemos que atraparla y recuperar a Burnside.

-Me temo que no, la Redfield está en este lado sin la protección de su hermano, es una buena oportunidad para atraparla, si la agente se resiste ya sabes lo que hay que hacer- llegaron por el área central de la cuidad admirando los restos de la B.O.W esparcidos, el olor a muerte se olía a kilómetros

-Maldición, sí que alguna de ellas es ágil, mira como las huellas de neumático se marcan- Ricardo se acercó hasta el zigzag, haciendo cálculos sobre la posición.-diría que fueron al norte, hay una vieja compañía Tricell en ese lado, seguro fueron a investigar

-Entonces tenemos que encontrarlas- el castaño asintió, Después de la conversación eran rivales, siempre lo habían sido. No tendría compasión. Helena Harper tendría que caer, solo en sus manos.

…

-La primera no indica nada importante- murmuró Helena, terminando la inspección del entorno. Claire en el automóvil suspiraba con frustración.

-Bien, solo nos quedan dos puntos en la cuidad. Algo me dice que Konoha no es el destino indicado- subió al convertible, poniendo marcha. Las personas paseaban tranquilas en la zona oeste, el norte del lugar tendía a ser agitado, la pelirroja miró a Steve, quien mantenía la misma ceño que denotaba frustración deslizó el cobertor sobre sus cuerpos. El clima lluvioso hacía fáciles las cosas

-¿por qué eres así lindura?- la voz de Steve devolvió su mente sobre la realidad, la evolución sobre el pelirrojo decaía, en dos semanas hospitalizado no cambiaba su carácter, Rebecca había hecho una tomografía del cerebro. No mostraba contusiones, todo se encontraba en los estándares normales. ¿Qué ocurría entonces? ¿Era personal el trato cosco e indiferente? Ya comenzaba a perder la ruidosa esperanza

-Te dije una vez que te lo debía, confórmate con eso

-Claire, ya estamos en el sitio indicado- salió del automóvil, el ambiente se volvía pesado en cada conversación, la confrontación hacía las cosas difíciles

Sus ojos castaños captaban la tristeza de Claire Redfield, la había conocido en la boda de Leon Kennedy. El mismo Chris Redfield comentó la cosa más característica en la menor: Su indomable carácter, la pelirroja era conocida un carácter inquebrantable, solo sus amigos cercanos conocían su lado sensible, curiosamente la mujer que tenía en frente no parecía ser la misma. Steve Burnside era una espina del pasado muy difícil de borrar, lo sabía. Las acciones confirmaban los hechos invisibles.

-¿Estas bien?

-Lo estoy, solo continuemos para alcanzar a mi hermano

-Veamos que tiene este segundo punto que Chris necesitaba que viéramos- entraron al enorme edificio, la compañía Tricell tenía diversas localizaciones en el mundo, Konoha era de las populares mientras la caída Umbrella gobernaba unos pocos en China, con suerte encontrarían alguna en Tatchi

-Es grande- miraba con detenimiento el edificio antiguo, cubierto de polvo. Tricell había caído al ser contribuyentes en los experimentos de Albert Wesker. El proyecto de Uroboros, obra de la mismísima Excella Gionne había egresado de la misma instalación.

-Debe de haber algo útil que podamos buscar si Wesker decidió investigar esta parte de China

Helena revisó primero la sala de archivos, tomando los archiveros revisó cada expediente, personal encargado, científico retirado u otra alternativa estaba perfectamente detallada sobre papel. Los registros indicaban el traslado de Marcus Finnigan en Lanshiang de carácter urgente, la castaña frunció el ceño. Tomando el expediente

-Marcus Finnigan- leyó en voz alta- Científico prodigioso, graduado en experimentación avanzada rango S. personal a cargo del traslado Derek Simmons- dobló el reverso del expediente, releyendo la experiencia profesional en cuanto al campo de trabajo. Miró los alrededores buscando el antiguo departamento de experimentos avanzados, Helena entró con pasos firmes, sus botas marcaban un sonido atemorizante. La oficina del antiguo científico de Tricell era de un tamaño mayor, la fotografía de dos personas llamó su atención. Tomó el cuadro entre sus manos; un hombre rubio yacía tomando por los hombros a una mujer joven, sonreían. Las batas indicaban un horario de trabajo, sacudió el polvo dejando ver las letras enmarcadas en color plateado

"_Annette y Marcus Finnigan. 23 de Agosto de 2009 convención científica internacional"_

-parecían felices- susurró a la nada- Al parecer todo está por la ruta de Simmons en sus tiempos de locura, en 2009 había ingresado al gobierno- recordó cuando había sido llamada especialmente a órdenes de Simmons. Seguridad nacional consideraba un predilecto en aquellos años, cuidar al presidente sería cualquier honor para un agente de gobierno. Leon Kennedy se había unido al FOS dejando el puesto en negociación. Sintió la rabia recorres sus venas, Derek Simmons la había utilizado en tapadera contra la muerte del precedente. Los problemas que había causado al mundo aún pesaban en su conciencia, las muertes de civiles inocentes jamás las olvidaría.

-Me preguntó qué habrá sido de esta pareja, nunca salieron de la compañía

-¿Encontraste algo Helena?- preguntó la pelirroja mirando el retrato.

-No deberían estar en estos lados- al escuchar la voz de Ricardo ambas féminas empuñaron las armas mientras Steve miraba a ofuscado al intruso

-¿Ricardo?… infeliz, ¡muéstrate!- gritó la pelirroja

-Lo siento cariño- soltó burlonamente, ganando un sonoro bufido proveniente del pelirrojo que miraba irritado la clara desventaja de las mujeres.

-Oh Claire Redfield, tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes- se acercó hasta el barandal revelándose.

-Vas a caer Ricardo- apuntó la castaña al objetivo.

-Helena Harper, siempre has sido un dolor de cabeza. Tu expediente no asegura nada bueno en las filas del gobierno- caminó hasta la base- Tu hermana sufrió bastante en el lapso de experimentación. Simmons se encargó de eso- curveó los labios en una sonrisa sádica, disfrutando el gesto de rabia de la castaña.

-No seré yo quien acabe contigo Harper, disfruten esta bella creación- los escombros vibraban fuertemente, el suelo se cuarteaba atravesando la mitad del terreno, separando a Helena de Claire. La enorme ranura se abrió dejando ver una criatura gigante. Gruñendo guturalmente avanzó hasta la castaña, Ricardo sonrió con malicia retomando la antigua posición.

-Que se diviertan

La castaña sentía como el pulso cardíaco aumentaba a cada paso apresurado. El arma biológica despendía un hedor a muerte, corrió hasta las escaleras persiguiendo el objetivo que huía, los pasos retumbantes le recordaban al gigante tras su espaldas, con dificultad esquivó el trozo de metal que había lanzado la B.O.W, pasando por encima de la cabeza;

-¡Helena!- el grito de la pelirroja llamó su atención en breves instantes- Te cubriremos lo mejor que podamos, busca como pasar a nuestro lado- asintió apresurando el paso. El sudor recorría su rostro dificultando la visión

Giró hacia la izquierda subiendo nuevamente los escalones, la antigua compañía carecía con servicio eléctrico. El horario permitía la tenue luz del atardecer, Ricardo se saldría con la suya, corría más rápido de lo que podía soportar. La última planta del edificio, Ricardo no tendría escapatoria.

Divisó al castaño en punta hacia la barranca que rodeaba el edificio.

-Este es el fin Ricardo- desenfundó el arma rápidamente, apuntado sin titubear. El castaño sonrió maliciosamente, rodeándola a cada paso.

-Oh Harper, tu error es siempre confiarte- hizo una seña, su cerebro no reaccionó con rapidez, la enorme estaca metálica corría en su dirección.

-¡Cuidado!- pasó demasiado rápido. Sintió un cuerpo tomar con rapidez su brazo izquierdo ayudándola a escapar del impacto, cerró los ojos por inercia. Sentía cómo el miedo recorrió su cuerpo al estar a un paso de la muerte.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con una mirada conocida.

-vaya Nivans, ahora te haces el héroe, que conmovedor- soltó hipócritamente- No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. Sé un maldito y termina tu misión; dejaremos esto en el olvido.

-Me temo que eso hago Ricardo- añadió sardónicamente- Venimos por Burnside y no te veo haciendo eso.

-Oh ¿preocupado por la agente? Creí que eras más eficiente

-Hm- se apuntaron fijamente, sin atisbo de compasión. Comenzó el duelo de disparos; balas, olor a pólvora disipándose por el ambiente. Piers se ocultó en la pared continua a Ricardo.

-¿qué se supone que haces?- se giró para ver a Helena que yacía recostada sobre la fría pared de porcelana.

-Algo, estúpido si se lo piensa bien- sonrió irónicamente

-¿se puede saber por qué?

-No.

-De acuerdo

Regresó su atención al objetivo. Sus orbes castaños rebuscaban cada espacio. No había rastros de Douglas

.-Necesito que no te muevas de este lugar- ordenó recargando la escopeta

-**Solo vive** Piers, no te dejes morir- asintió saliendo del escondite. La balacera retomaba fuerza. Ricardo disparaba con una ametralladora. Las opciones se esfumaban al igual que el espacio. Se encontró acorralado, Ricardo era hábil en el manejo de los engaños, se irguió mostrando altanería, un chiquillo no le ganaría tan fácilmente.

Los muros de concreto amenazaban con caerse. Vibraban anunciando la inestabilidad del edificio. Una situación de vida o muerte, todo para salvar al enemigo. Maldijo entre dientes la posición en desventaja. Las municiones se agotaban, el sudor y la presión impedían utilizar el intelecto en su totalidad. Comenzaba a sentir como su sangre se volvía espesa debido a la presión.

-Piers, Piers. Te daré una nueva oportunidad para volver a nuestro bando- la voz del castaño se escuchaba resonante, un eco ruidoso y taladrante.- Mata a la agente Harper para poder terminar todo esto

-Me temo que eso no se podrá hacer Douglas, Harper no es el objetivo.

-No me dejas otra opción Nivans- el techo se cuarteó, dejando ver la silueta del joven. Su cerebro no parecía reaccionar, Ricardo lo tomó del cuello comenzando a ejercer presión en el agarre.

Helena miraba atónita la escena, se sacrificaba en otro intento por protegerla. La piel morena del rostro comenzaba a quedar pálida. No podía permitir que muriera nuevamente. El no merecía una muerte provocada por su culpa.

-¡No!- gritó corriendo hasta el castaño empujándolo contra la pared, tomó a Ricardo rápidamente aumento la velocidad.

La respiración se volvió innecesaria, la imagen de Helena corriendo hasta Ricardo lo trajo a la realizad, se puso de pie, demasiado tarde.

-¡Helena!- corrió sin resultado. La castaña lo miró rápidamente saltando del edificio con el Douglas menor. No había nada al fondo. Un vacío de lugar, un abismo. Calló sobre sus rodillas asimilando la realidad

Helena ya no estaba.

_-¿sabes? Mi hermana murió en un ataque por mi culpa, no dejaré que nunca nadie especial para mí pase por lo mismo._

El recuerdo le taladró la cabeza, la castaña estaba muerta igual que su hermana. Su mente reaccionó. Él era alguien importante, al punto de sacrificarse. Los ojos ardían. Se negaba a aceptar la prematura muerte de la fémina

No podía morir.

-golpeó la pared continua, lacerándose la mano en un intento inútil por despejar la sensación que recorría sus venas

-Maldición, no debiste hacer eso Harper- murmuró en un suave susurro de impotencia.

…

Claire Redfield soltó un suspiro de alivio, habían logrado derribar al arma biológica con otro lanzacohetes, Steve había ayudado. Muy a su manera. El estruendo anterior indicaba una estruendosa balacera a muerte. Subió la inestable escalera. El olor a pólvora se esparcía volátil. El ambiente era cargado con algo parecido a la melancolía. Logró ver una silueta en medio, de rodillas. Ladeó la vista buscando a su compañera. Sin rastros. El balcón se encontraba abierto.

Un ruido

Una compresión

Silencio

Sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas amenazando con salir. Sintió la mano del pelirrojo apoyarse en su hombro. Claire lo miró unos instantes, armándose de valor empuñó el arma caminando hasta Piers.

-¿te encuentras bien?

-No. Helena… maldición, no debería haber muerto

-Lo sé- por un momento pensó en su hermano ¿cómo le diría que Helena había muerto? Ni ella misma creía la cruda realidad.

-Iré con ustedes- lo vio ponerse de pie- Ese maldito bastardo de Marcus pagará lo que ha hecho el miserable de su hijo

-Burnside, llegó la hora de unos a ese bando

-No- negaba el pelirrojo- Tú caíste en el sentimiento que sentías por esa mujer

-Me importa un carajo lo que opines Steve- gritó Claire encolerizada-Yo te haré cambiar e irás con nosotros.

-de acuerdo- gruño por algún motivo no podía negarse a las ordenas de la pelirroja. Estaba cayendo lentamente

-¿Sabes a donde dirigirnos?

-Nos vamos a Tatchi, ahí es donde se oculta ese bastardo

-Bien- Claire soltó una lágrima en memoria de su compañera caída.

-Helena, haré pagar a ese miserable. Te lo prometo. Ocultó el rostro entre sus manos impotente. Esa sería su venganza personal al acabar con algo importante en su vida.

_Si el destino las pone difícil, recuerda que yo estaré ahí para hacerte entrar en razón._

…

Las piedras se incrustaban en su piel, dañándola. Solo faltaba un trecho más para alcanzar la cumbre donde había caído

-Solo un poco más Helena- se animó, subiendo el enorme abismo desde la obscuridad. Agradecía haber llevado el equipo para escalar, solo quedaba un resto, subir y lograr encontrar a Piers urgentemente, pensaría que estaba muerte. Pero ella también había hecho una promesa

_-__**Solo vive**__ Helena, por si las cosas llegan a ser diferentes._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**¡Hola gente bella y Hermosa! ¿Cómo están? aquí con el capítulo 11 dedicado a la pareja ganadora que resultó ser Helena/Piers**

**Quiero aclarar que Piers está sumamente encolerizado por la "Muerte" de Helena (pero no sabe qué pasa con ella) la hazaña de Piers Nivans es su lucha contra Ricardo a muerte por protegerla (Al final no logró su cometido) y espera su conflicto personal entre los malos**

**Claire/Steve que ya va limando las asperezas, y aunque no participan mucho pronto tendrán un capítulo solo para ellos.**

**Saben estoy algo rara, un comentario por PM de una tipa que ni quiero mencionar me dijo que la historia no tenía sentido solo porque Ada y Leon no participan mucho y yo opino que es una estupidez ¿dejarán de Leer solo por eso? Yo sé que no xD**

**Las palabras en negrita "SOLO VIVE" es una mención a la historia de mi genial amiga Lirionegro1, justo como lo prometí**

**¡Haciendo propaganda! Los invito a leer The War Of Seduction, mi nueva y loca historia**

**Una disculpa para los que leen 20MLA, ese fic me roba todas mis ideas, pido paciencia**

**Respondiendo los comentarios…**

**CandeEsp: un pequeño Claire/Steve solo para ti n.n**

**Camy: me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que este también te guste **

**Naty17: me alegro n.n espero que esto sea de tu agrado**

**Luisa Mendoza: pronto habrá más de Shake, te lo prometo :)**

**Yune69: AMO tus amenazas (?) me pone muy feliz verte por estos rumbos xD**

**Bloody Mary Fire: Un helena/Piers recién salido solo para ti. Espero que te guste. Falta su desenlace, ya verás cómo los reuniré *-*¨**

**Lirionegro1: ¡amiga! Espero que te guste la mención de tu fic. :) **

**Capítulo 12**

**Fecha de actualización: Entre miércoles o viernes xD**

**Se me cuidan**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**


	12. Distracciones y pasados

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. No. (Créanme que si lo fueran Steve sabría donde rayos está y el lindo Piers viviría) son de CAPCOM. Únicamente la idea y la trama es de mi propiedad, díganlo conmigo: NO al plagio.**

**Sorority Row **

_Capítulo 12: Distracciones y pasados..._

La sala de laboratorio se mantenía silenciosa, el único sonido provenía de las máquinas encargadas de dar vida a las armas biológicas mutadas por el virus A, Marcus al fondo contemplaba bajo el microscopio la creación, su avance de expansión sobre el tejido carnoso. Sintió como algo jalaba su bata blanca insistentemente. Al bajar la mirada se encontró con la figura infantil del primogénito hijo de Redfield, quien le miraba con curiosidad para después volver a posar los orbes azules al experimento. Acomodó su proyecto lejos del menor, tomando una posición se acomodó a su altura.

-¿qué sucede Alexander?- preguntó en tono calmo, los menores tenían libre el acceso del lugar, el niño se encogía levemente, tomando ambos pequeños brazos frotándoselos insistentemente. Lo entendió casi de inmediato: el niño comenzaba las consecuencias al frío clima del laboratorio se sacó la bata del cuerpo cubriéndolo, alejando la sensación de frío en consecuencia a las altas temperaturas en la instalación.

-¿Mamá?- los ojos azules lo miraban, denotando la tristeza infantil. Supuso que el niño era muy pegado a la figura femenina de su madre.

-Está bien, vamos, te llevaré para que la veas- tomó la pequeña mano conduciéndolo donde su madre yacía aún inconsciente. El niño al verla corrió refugiándose en ella, aferrándose, era cierto cuando de joven le habían comentado acerca de la interacción infantil, un proceso complicado, el aíre acondicionado le revolvía los rubios cabellos devolviéndolo a la realidad, había pasado tiempo sin ver escenas como esa. El padre no tardaría encontrar la instalación.

-Siempre que te veo estás en esta celda- se giró lentamente, Annette portaba su traje de laboratorio avanzado, lo que significaba un avance al proyecto final, sabían por Ricardo que Chris Redfield se dirigía hacia Tatchi, era hábil con respecto a sus teorías. Se incorporó tomando la segunda bata que la fémina le daba, regresando al lugar principal, con las muestras criogénicas.

-Ese niño es muy expresivo- Annette le clavó la vista al infante, cubierto por la gran bata blanca sobre el pequeño cuerpo, acurrucado. Le tenía mucho a su madre, supuso que Redfield tomaba muy enserio los valores familiares

-¿Qué piensas sobre la Kennedy?

Le tomó pensar la respuesta, ajustando los botones de la bata. Tomó la ampolleta mientras caminaban al laboratorio

-Es una niña muy diferente- se acercó hasta el escritorio de madera, tomando la carpeta de informaciones avanzadas entre sus manos. Releyendo cada estructura y avance.

Revisó primero las variaciones del proyecto final, tomando otro expediente sobre el escritorio mirando le tendió los archivos a Marcus, regresando a la antigua posición con los resultados por el virus A. .Sobre la camilla al fondo estaba Mara Kennedy, recostada. Leon Kennedy no tenía idea alguna sobre los preparativos que incluían la presencia de la menor. Solo quedaban unos ajustes más para empezar las pruebas.

Mara Victoria Kennedy era inteligente para la edad que portaba, su capacidad de comprensión la hacían una valiosa adquisición en material genético. Tricell renacería, las compañías caídas saldrían a resurgir

-Hola, linda- saludó revolviendo el cabello rubio. La pequeña se acurrucó. Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa triunfante. Estaba asegurada la primera táctica contra los Kennedy.

-Es increíble- admitió Marcus mirando con detenimiento la escena. Annette cumplía cada cosa que se proponía, las viejas costumbres no se perdieron debido al tiempo. Rememoró los instantes como científico.

_-listo- sonrió orgullosa la joven, mostrando el proyecto entre sus manos. La primera base del experimento estaba completa. Excella Gionne le había confiado el encargo. Marcus sonrió admirando la velocidad. La cultivación tomaba más de cuatro años; que pudiera terminarla en dos indicada su buen puesto como prodigio._

_-Lo terminaste pronto Annette- la felicitó- Solo quedan los reportes sobre su evolución y la adaptación al tejido. Habrá muchas pruebas que hacer_

_-Lo sé. Este momento hay que enmarcarlo Marcus- Annette sacó la pequeña cámara. Tendiéndosela a uno de los compañeros de laboratorio. La rodeó por los hombros sonriendo, la actitud de la joven era disfuncional. Lo que la hacía una buena compañía. La más aceptable._

_-Cuando esté lista la enmarcaremos- asintió, retomando su deber con las muestras- Esta convención científica internacional fue un éxito_

_-Estoy de acuerdo Marcus… ¿sabes? tengo una nueva propuesta.- anunció, logrando el objetivo de llamar su atención._

_-Cuál es…_

_-Te lo diré luego, ahora vamos a que valoren mi trabajo._

-Marcus, cuanto tiempo falta- el llamado distrajo la atención por breves instantes, mucho tiempo había pasado desde esos tiempos. La época de simples científicos había terminado. Eran dos prodigios que muy pronto enseñarían al mundo la nueva humanidad. Un mismo objetivo en particular

-Lo suficiente, como para empezar las pruebas sanguíneas con Alexander Redfield- el sonido del móvil resonó dando por terminada la conversación. Marcus se alejó unos pasos para responder

-¿Qué pasa Ricardo?- preguntó notando el hablar extraño del joven

-Tenemos un traidor entre nosotros padre- comunicó- Piers Nivans se dejó llevar por los encantos de la agente Harper. No será problema ya que está muerta, el hombre apuesto que se dirige hacia ustedes. Burnside es el único el cual usaremos. Aun no traiciona

-Hmp, no puede ser que el experimento de control mental haya fallado Ricardo. El proyecto Wesker y Burnside son ejemplos perfectos. Pero eso no es un inconveniente- caminó hasta un cuarto de vidrio forzado, contemplando el arma biológica creer cada vez más

-Entre más personas, tendremos más acciones de nuestra creación

-Tu padre tiene razón Ricardo- la voz de Annette se escuchó desde el fondo. Llamando la atención del rubio. Se acercó tomando el móvil cuadrangular para ver al menor

-Estaremos esperando ansiosos su llegada para…- calló al sentir algo tironear la falda. Al bajar la vista se encontró a la Kennedy menor. La mueca en su rostro resultaba conocida; tenía más en común a su padre, a pesar de solo verlo alguna vez.

-¿qué sucede linda… tienes hambre?- la niña asintió tocándose el estómago con molestia.

-tus reflejos son buenos, Mara- se acuclilló hasta quedar a su altura. Tener que ganar su confianza parecía un reto. El carácter compensaba para formar un cuadro genético importante

-Vamos linda, no queremos que nada te pase ¿no?- Mara negó- entonces vamos.

-Mi papá- reclamó, jalando la bata insistentemente.

-Ya pronto lo verás, Mara. Pronto…

.

.

.

.

Lanshiang. 22 de Septiembre de 2018.

El sol calentaba la piel del brazo expuesta. Los automóviles se paseaban por el terreno asiático liberando cierta cantidad de humo que traspasaba la garganta. Sofocándola. La zona central de Lanshiang había sufrido cambios, el desastre provocado por el virus C marcó la cuidad, una huella. Los letreros de "No hay esperanza" sobraban, marcaban, recordando el suceso ocurrido. Las tragedias, perdidas personas inocentes; cada año lograba una estabilidad superándola. Sherry ladeó la cabeza para ver a Jake, la pose de su cuerpo era monótona, aburrida, La conversación con el capitán le había dejado un nerviosismo recorriéndole la mente. Fragmentos de la conversación llegaron nuevamente.

_La sala de armamento era grande. Las armas de mayor impacto se encontraban en una gran vitrina, las pequeñas al fondo; pistolas 9mm, las escopetas al costado izquierdo. Granadas, explosivos y cohetes al costado izquierdo pulcramente ordenado Tomó los instrumentos necesarios preparándose mentalmente para improvistos._

_-¿Sherry?- se giró tomando el maletín. Al reconocer al individuo sonrió levemente. Tomó asiento en la banca de descanso._

_-Qué pasa Chris- el Redfield mayor se acercó tomando asiento sobre la banca donde la rubia se encontraba._

_-Tienes que asegurarme que te encargarás de ocultarlo, Sherry._

_-Pero…_

_-Lo harás. Sé que no dejarás que eso suceda- la rubia lo observó salir calmadamente. Solo se esforzaría. _

-¿qué sucede Sherry?- la pegunta de Jake devolvió su mente a la realidad. Encogiéndose sobre el asiento.

-No es nada Jake.

Sus ojos grisáceos contemplaban a la rubia, removiéndose incómodamente sobre el asiento del transporte público. El calor hacía difíciles las cosas. Sofocaba. Su fuerte resistencia permitía no expresar lo fastidioso que encontraba dicho trasporte.

-Sherry, como fue tu pasado

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó apretando el agarre del asiento

-Tu vida- Recordarlo era doloroso. Se lo debía a pesar de todo. Jake nunca le había preguntado su información personal, el pasado que marcó su destino al igual que su sangre.

-Yo era la hija de dos científicos de Umbrella- comenzó- Tenía doce años cuando inventaron el virus G, mi padre, William Birkin fue el creador junto con mi madre- llevó su vista al frente, los ojos le ardían- Trataron de usarme como un maldito experimento Jake. Me incubaron un embrión del virus, si no fuera por Claire y Leon yo…

-Lo sé- la interrumpió bruscamente- solo olvidas.

-Lo intento Jake, ellos marcaron mi vida, pero muy en el fondo debía ser así. Nunca habría conocido a las personas que estimo.

-¿cómo sabías donde estaba?, Sherry. Quiero la verdad- frunció el ceño ante la brusquedad de las palabras de Jake.

-Pues…- sentía como el calor amenazaba con extenderse por sus mejillas, la mirada penetrante siempre le había incomodado.

-Te estuve buscando en muchos sitios- confesó- le habías dejado pistas a Chris de tu localización en el último mensaje que enviaste cuando te dimos el dinero de la recompensa por la misión

-¿Dinero?- Sherry asintió- ¿de qué hablas? Redfield solo me citó, se fue sin decirme nada más que tonterías.

-Le diste tú ubicación- murmuró

-Dijo que me pagaría y espero mi dinero cuando termine- trató de ignorar las palabras de Jake, ¿qué significaba lo que Chris le había dicho? Le ocultó información de cómo le tuvo contacto. ¿Por qué? La idea vino a su mente. El extraño comportamiento de sus colegas confirmaba todo.

Habían intentado unirlos. Sin dejar rastros sobre el plan

-¿Después de esto que harás?- le preguntó tratando de desviar el tema que incomodaba

-No lo sé, seguir viajando.

-Oh- murmuró. El relejo de unas luces llamó su atención, su cerebro no procesó la clara advertencia con rapidez. Un camión se acercaba a velocidad impactando el autobús. El impacto doblegó el transporte, girando repentinas veces destrozando los vidrios, perforando metal, acero y destrozando hasta caer bruscamente. El silencio permanecía

Un eco.

Silencio

Llamas y agritos comenzaron a inundar, rellenado el seco silencio; los lamentos comenzaron a escucharse insistentemente. La rubia intentó ponerse de pie sin éxito. El asiento le había aplastado el tobillo izquierdo, doblándoselo. Dolía. Desgarraba sus tendones al intentar levantarse sin éxito. El fuego se extendía cada vez más cubriendo mayor terreno. Su ritmo sanguíneo bombeaba velozmente. Casi podía sentir como su sangre recorría sus venas, la cabeza le dolía al golpearse con el tubo de metal.

Una sombra se postró al frente. Alzó la mirada encarando a la persona culpable. Un infectado la miraba, sus ojos rojos y líquido supurante le daban un aspecto tétrico. Se acercaba, tomando con brusquedad el asiento, sintiendo el dolor punzante en el tobillo. Cerró los ojos esperando el ataque.

Un disparo se escuchó al fondo.

Abrió el ojo derecho lentamente, Jake la miraba con sorna desde su posición. Había logrado derribar a la criatura.

-Vamos- la ayudó a ponerse de pie, el grito de dolor se escuchó rápidamente.

-Genial- masculló, tomando a la rubia de la cintura, lentamente sacando el cuerpo femenino.

-Jake…

-Hay que apresurarnos- la vio asentir, apoyándose más contra su cuerpo. Incomodaba. Frustraba tener que ser un cuidador de una mujer. Sherry tenía una tendencia a meterse en problemas, le irritaba las situaciones de héroe.

-Tienes que evitar daños

-No te prometo nada Jake. Por ahora tenemos que buscar el laboratorio señalado- sacó el mapa del lugar, desenrollando para tener un mejor acceso

-Bien, este es el primer punto- señaló en punto verde.

-¿Una compañía de Umbrella?- preguntó, tomando el mapa entre las manos.

-Esto será interesante

…

Ada Wong ladeó la cabeza para ver mejor la imagen frente a sus ojos; Leon Kennedy intentaba tornar una posición cómoda en el helicóptero. Chris Redfield había decidido usar el Jet donde Rebecca le hacía compañía. Su respiración era regular, alternando varias opciones hasta levarse incómodamente.

-Ada…- murmuró- Pensé que estarías descansando

-No puedo. Y sé que tú tampoco puedes- alzó la mano posándola sobre la pierna del rubio. Leon la miró brevemente, notando las facciones tensas en la ahora agente de la FOS.

-¿Qué sucede Ada?- preguntó. Los ojos verdes se clavaron sobre los suyos. Sintió la mano de la castaña acariciar su rodilla.

-Este es nuestra última parada Leon, Mara está en algún lugar de Tatchi

-La encontraremos

-Todos tus conocidos están reunidos, haciendo equipo

-Lo sé

-La hermana pelirroja de Redfield parece interesada en Burnside-soltó sintiendo la brisa revolver sus cabellos. Lo había notado, Leon parpadeó repetidas veces. Sonrió con arrogancia rozando el rostro masculino, delineándolo.

-Eso creo. Nunca había visto en Claire la necesidad de hacer cambiar a alguien- Meditó unos segundos. Claire Redfield era conocida por su indomable carácter, desde que la había conocido. La historia del pelirrojo alguna vez fue un tema difícil, un tabú, algo prohibido y difícil de digerir.

-Es muy persistente. Me hace recordar tu insistencia.

-Ada, sé que te morías por ser la Señora Kennedy

-Sabes que detesto cuando lo nombran de ese modo. Es odioso

-Helena disfruta ese tono-le sonrió

-Esa mujer…- gruñó molesta.

-Agente Kennedy- Ambos miraron al pito James desde el fondo de helicóptero.

-¿qué sucede?

-En seis horas llegaremos a Tatchi

…

Las llamas invadían el lugar. Lanshiang se encontraba nuevamente llena de infectados. Arrasando, devorando las personas inocentes, arrancando trozos de carne. Los gritos de dolor y agonía eran un ruido que perforaba su consciencia, vidas perdiéndose nuevamente. La herida de la pierna había suturado; el virus G recorriéndole las venas le recordaban el error de sus padres, la indiferencia y carencia de sensibilidad al usarla. El pasado parecía regresar en cada misión. Las noches eran vacías, frías. Sin embargo no podía odiarlos.

William Birkin y Annette Birkin

Miró de soslayo a Jake, que se mantenía a distancia prudente. Lejos. El mundo necesitaba su sangre. Los anticuerpos del Virus que plagaban su cuerpo le recordaban su historia. La madre de Muller había muero debido al cáncer terminal; lo sabía. Un secreto guardado recelosamente. Se encontraba en la guerra de Edonia sin poder verla, sus últimos momentos.

Sabía que Jake desconfiaba desde lo ocurrido con su capitán, cuando era mercenario joven.

-Sherry…- lo miró, detallando la cicatriz en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No hay tiempo- sintió las manos tomar con fuerza las muñecas. Su oído se hizo agudo al ser perceptor de un débil sonido.

Explosivos.

Corrió, tomando velocidad. Impulsándose. El dolor del tobillo se encontraba casi extinto. Una ligera molestia; la primera explosión arrojó partículas de polvo lastimándole la vista. Las explosiones le indicaban una emboscada, los habían encontrado. Corrieron hasta llegar al primer punto en el mapa de Chris Redfield. Sentía la presión acelerada y palpitar contra su oído. El calor corporal de Jake no hacía fáciles las cosas. Su cercanía la incomodaba.

El antiguo edificio de Umbrella se mostraba, particularmente reducido a escombros. Sherry desenfundó el arma viendo la Criatura posarse en el camino. La B.O.W mantenía su larga lengua por fuera, los músculos parecían marcarse sobre la piel mutada; los dientes largos completaban la peligrosidad.

-Ya sabes que hacer- asintió comenzando a correr al extremo comenzando el tiroteo. Agradecía tener la escopeta entre las manos. Las balas impactaban la piel del arma biológica sin causarle daño alguno. Las municiones comenzaban a agotarse al igual que el espacio.

-Ustedes no son a quien esperada

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. La voz grave, ruda. Era exactamente igual a la de su infancia. El odio dominaba las palabras.

Se giró para encarar a la persona culpable. El cabello rubio perfectamente cortado, la elegancia persistente en su vestidura.

Reconoció las gafas de sol

"_Wesker"_

_Jake no debe enterarse Sherry_

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?- preguntó Jake apuntándose mutuamente sin compasión alguna. Uno de ellos empezaría el tiroteo.

-Podría decirte lo mismo

-No me interesas, ahórrame tener que matarte

-Sabes con quien estás hablando- rugió, mostrándose completamente

-Estás hablando con A…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sherry, evitando la revelación del rubio. Wesker sonrió. En sus labios se curveaban sádicamente. Disfrutaba tenerlos acorralados.

-Tengo que matarlos, así que no pasarán de este lugar- apuntó

El sonido de las balas retumbaban, el olor a pólvora, sudor se esparcía volátil. El arma biológica se abalanzó, atacando.

Sherry contuvo la respiración. La presión comenzaba a dar dolor de cabeza. No tenían el armamento necesario para enfrentar una B.O.W grande

-¡Sherry, Jake! - Barry, al frente. Los miraba con angustia. -¡corran! les daré el tiempo necesario para que logren subir- asintió tomando las manos de Jake entre las suyas apresurando el paso. Jake saltó primero.

Saltó sintiendo calor, seguido de un dolor lacerante, punzante. Caliente. Seguido del correr de la sangre con rapidez.

-Maldición Sherry.

Barry miró la herida. La garra de la B.O.W había rasgado la piel blanca, perforándola, haciéndola sangrar. Tomó el botiquín entre sus manos.

-Hmp, dame eso- Barry frunció el ceño irritado, tendiéndole al botiquín mirando al joven; contemplando cómo curaba las heridas de Sherry. Chris no se había equivocado en la teoría. Haberlo buscado entre tantos países había valido la pena. Podía ver desde su asiento el rostro sonrojado de la fémina y las atenciones ocultas bajo el carácter irritante de Jake Muller

Todos se encontrarían en Tatchi. El culpable cada vez se encontraba más a su disposición. El enfrentamiento se acercaba.

Esbozó una sonrisa risueña

-No tengas segundas intenciones Muller- insinuó soltado una carcajada, retomando la vista en el camino

-¡Barry!

-¿siempre es así de molesto?- preguntó Jake, haciéndola sonrojar.

-No tienes ni idea

…

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Marcus tras el móvil.

-Solo eran una rubia y un tipo joven- masculló restándole importancia.

-¿Joven?- la intriga permanecía sobre el mayor del Douglas.- ¿Te dijo algo o quién era?

-No

-Tienes que acabar con el Wesker- respondió, reclinándose sobre el asiento- Te necesitamos en Tatchi. Redfield está a menos de diez horas de llegar, pero antes les daremos un pequeño regalo antes, su helicóptero será un buen juguete.

-De acuerdo.

Marcus cortó la llamada. Comenzó a caminar al interior de la base, encontrando al objetivo que buscaba.

-Annette, Wesker tuvo un encuentro con Jake Muller- la fémina tomó posición en la silla continua, se masajeó las sienes con molestia.

-¿sabe algo?

-No- Annette sonrió- Entonces no hay motivo para esperar reclamos Marcus, es nuestro proyecto final. Wesker jamás regresará a su antiguo estado. Solo un simple mortal que se mueve en nuestros hilos

Mara tomó lugar en la tercera silla, los ojos verdosos abriéndose ligeramente. Se acercó acariciándole los rubios cabellos al infante somnoliento.

-Solo seis horas más Mara- musitó- Y verás cómo tus padres fracasan en este intento.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola gente bella y Hermosa, ¿cómo están? aquí con el capítulo 12. El Shake está presente después de un largo tiempo. Ya irá haciéndose más notorio. Solo Barry parece notarlo a pesar de incomodar a la rubia xD**

**AMO a Barry xD ¿qué opinan de él? **

**¡Un pedazo de Aeon! Si no les parece del todo "Romántico" es por que decidí dejar las personalidades de ambos pero OJO, ya verán cuando vean a su hija**

**Oh por cierto. Respondiendo la duda de si Jill no actúa como siempre es fácil y sencillo de responder; Jill Valentine estuvo inducida con medicamentos somníferos (ósea que ha estado inconsciente desde el capítulo 3) los medicamentos aturden en medicaciones excesivas (Por eso Marcus dejó de administrarlos) así que para cortarle es por efecto del medicamento xD**

**Respondiendo los comentarios….**

**Luisa Mendoza: Hola, ¡aquí tienes el Shake! Yo cumplo mis promesas n.n y aunque no es tan notorio ya irá avanzando**

**K-San: aquí lo tienes gracias por leer *-***

**CandeEsp: ¡Linda! Pronto habrá Claire Steve. Espero que aun así esto sea de tu agrado.**

**Clan Yuki: Oh dios. Me siento no sé cómo con tu comentario. Enserio gracias. Espero tu comentario, tú tómate el tiempo n.n**

**Nathy17: espero que te agrade :)**

**Yune69: Gracias, aprecio mucho tu comentario. Otro pequeño pedazo de Aeon hecho especialmente para ti.**

**Bloody Mary Fire: espero no haberte hecho gastar muchos clínex. Espero que este capítulo te guste n.n**

**Lirionegro1: ¡Amiga! Me alegra que te haya gustado la mención tu historia. Amo a Nicholai *-* me recuerda a Barry xD**

**Creo que eso es todo….**

**Capítulo 13: Pareja predominante: Claire/Steve (espero tus amenazas Yune69 xD)**

**Fecha de actualización: Viernes 18-01-13**

**Se me cuidan**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


	13. Déja Vu

**Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Mara, Alexander y el sexy Marcus Douglas sí me pertenece al igual que la trama. Díganle NO a los plagios chicos.**

Sorority Row

Capítulo 13: Déja Vu

Límite de Konoha. 23 de septiembre de 2018.

La brisa matutina le revolvía los cabellos con insistencia, anunciando el cambio de clima. Piers Nivans contempló de soslayo la pareja tras suyo. Claire Redfield mantenía un semblante impaciente, caminando de manera monótona. El rostro bajo detallando algún lugar bajo la hierba. El cuerpo femenino tiritaba silenciosamente; lo compendió casi de inmediato. Con cautela se quitó la chamarra colocándoselo pasivamente

-No lo necesito- habló la pelirroja deteniendo la acción de castaño.

-Lo haces, ahora solo continuemos el trayecto.

Claire miró en silencio como Piers adelantaba el paso, la chamarra calentaba su cuerpo enfriado en consecuencia a la hora y el clima. Ladeó la mirada encontrando la mirada esmeralda de Steve Burnside clavada con insistencia, el ceño fruncido con semblante disgustado le irritaba. ¿Qué diablos pasaba por su mente para mirarla de esa manera?

Continuó caminando siguiendo el cuerpo de Nivans al frente, tenían un buen plano de la cuidad de Konoha al estar en los límites territoriales. El ligero ruido tras sus espaldas le llamó la atención demasiado tarde, el impacto contra el suelo se hizo inevitable. Un golpe certero en el rostro seguido de un fuerte crujir entre los árboles.

-Maldición lindura- Steve corrió logrando alcanzar a la pelirroja que yacía inconsciente sobre el frío piso. Una marca rojiza se apreciaba comenzando a enmarcarse. El gruñido gutural tras su espalda llamó su atención; La B.O.W se acercaba con velocidad, la cara mutada rodeada de cicatrices surcando la mayoría. Reconocía el experimento, el ustanak era molde en destrucción a Sherry Birkin, sobrellevado por el virus A recorriéndole las venas.

Retomó el ritmo, aumentando la velocidad intentando poner el algún lugar el cuerpo inerte de Claire para eliminar el objetivo; odiaba hacerse el héroe. Al buscar con rapidez divisó entre las ramas huecas un lugar hondo, con cautela depositó el cuerpo femenino enfocando la atención en el arma biológica que batallaba con Piers Nivans.

-Burnside, necesito que cubras el camino- asintió tomando el juego de pistolas entre sus manos, detallando brevemente la efectividad en el manejo de armas múltiples.

Comenzó el tiroteo contra el arma biológica, las balas se incrustaban sobre la piel sin lacerar, no recibía daño alguno. Maldecía no haber escuchado las lecciones de Douglas sobre los puntos insignificantes de la debilidad. El espacio comenzaba a escasear, los arboles brindaban el escondite necesario cuando Piers Nivans buscaba la próxima fuente de transporte.

La torre telefónica se alzaba, los cables de corriente creaban el tronar de la electricidad, dándole suficiente tiempo en idear en plan que ejecutaría. Se acercó en la base media, tomó el cuchillo haciendo la fuerte incisión sin tocar la corriente de electricidad.

Solo era un ataque.

La B.O.W corría cambiando la dirección con rapidez hasta dirigir la atención hasta las ramas secas, recordando súbitamente el cuerpo que yacía oculto. Maldecía no tener la velocidad necesaria para evitar el impacto inminente, el ustanak emparejó la distancia, tomando posesión adyacente. La armadura metálica impactó su cuerpo con brusquedad, podía sentir cómo los músculos se desgarraban internamente.

Cúbrete Burnside, yo lo entretendré lo suficiente- arrastró el cuerpo intentando ignorar la sensación punzante del cuerpo, ardía. Se deslizó sobre la roca. Ocultando su cuerpo de la criatura

Piers Nivans apuntó con determinación el objetivo desde la aeronave. La B.O.W se resistía con determinación, maniobrando, zigzagueando en in intento de control sobre la situación. Solo quedaba un tiro. Apuntó y disparó, logrando derribar el arma biológica. Su cuerpo reaccionó con rapidez nata de alguien experimentado. La venganza contra Ricardo Douglas se encontraba cada vez más cerca. Tomó el mando bajado la velocidad hasta sobre volar al pelirrojo

-Ve por Claire. Parece que no será tan fácil como lo paleamos.

.

.

.

_._

_-Bien. Esto no es algo que me guste Leon, detesto estas cosas- el agente asintió-¿por qué tenemos que hacerlo?_

_-Es el primer cumpleaños de Mara, Ada.-la castaña frunció el ceño- Los padres normales les hacen fiestas a sus hijos ¿no?_

_-Señor Kennedy, me temo que esto no es un matrimonio cualquiera- contraatacó tomando los platos, asentándolos en la mesa de madera. El rubio arqueó una ceja comprendiendo el mensaje_

_-Pero… - agregó tomando las invitaciones- Podemos intentarlo ¿cierto?_

_-Cierto_

Ada Wong sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, mirando al agente de la FOS conseguir el anhelado estado de relajación, el pecho masculino subía y bajaba rítmicamente. La zona del ojo denotaba el cansancio producto de la búsqueda que atravesaban. En 5 horas sería la reunión de estrategia en la búsqueda de la organización encargada del intercepto

Habrá que hablar pronto- murmuró retomando los movimientos que ejercía sobre el cabello rubio, logrando el objetivo de hacerlo descansar.

…

Marcus Finnigan contemplaba con absoluta fascinación el arma biológica tras la pared de vidrio reforzado, se removía violentamente, golpeando con insistencia, desmembrando el animal muerto devorando con velocidad la carne. El proyecto completo era un orgullo en material científico

Tomó el historial de evolución del experimento biológico, las B.O.W particularmente se utilizaban en términos de bioterrorismo. Analizando los procesos de evolución.

-¿te divierte la creación Marcus?

-Claro Annette, es fascinante como el virus que desarrollaste trabaja con eficacia a pesar de tener un 80% del daño- la elogió- ¿quieres empezar las pruebas antes de la acción?- Annette asintió- Bien, te daré a escoger… la Kennedy o Alexander

-Quiero a Alexander Redfield, necesito ver si heredó los anticuerpos del parásito némesis

-De acuerdo

Fijó la vista hacia el frente mientras el menor de los Redfield se encontraba hasta el punto de análisis. Los menores tenían el acceso al lugar facilitando las cosas, Marcus sentó al menor sobre el escritorio de madera tomó la jeringa insertándola en la fina piel infantil, se sorprendió al no escuchar quejido alguno supuso que estaría acostumbrado al chequeo sanguíneo. Tomó dos muestras de sangre dando por terminado el trabajo, la hielera mantendría el proceso libre de coagulación.

-Bien Annette, eso es trabajo tuyo.

-Sabes que me gusta esto, Marcus- examinó el cultivo bajo el microscopio. El contenido sanguíneo era normal, los estándares de glóbulos rojos y blancos se encontraban en niveles habituales, un niño sano en el sentido práctico de la palabra. Soltó un bufido de irritación.

-Está limpio… Alexander Redfield contiene un perfecto AB, sin mutaciones de por medio.

-Sorprendente-Marcus miró por el microscopio comprobando la información

-¿Cómo no pudo evitar el contagio genético?

-Los genes de Redfield deben de ser fuertes- tanteó sobre el escritorio buscando la carpeta importante, sonrió al encontrarla; era antigua. El polvo manchaba el viejo expediente, Marcus lo contempló en silencio.

-Son los informes del proceso de experimentación hechos a Jill Valentine- comunicó, pasando las hojas amarillentas, la foto de Valentine se apreciaba, totalmente diferente a los ojos del castaño

-Valentine era castaña- murmuró- Y tenía los ojos azules en vez de grises… Wesker pasó la mayoría de su tiempo experimentando con ella para lograr un cambio tan radical

-No conozco lo suficiente a Wesker, Marcus- habló Annette releyendo los informes- Excella dijo que era un brillante, de hecho ella misma trabajó en el proyecto Uroboros por él- metió unos segundos, reclinándose sobre el asiento- Parece ser que buscaba el nuevo génesis, solo le falló el detalle de Chris Redfield y su intento de encontrar a la entonces compañera

-Son unos informes muy interesantes Annette- tomó las hojas restantes que contenían a detalle el proceso de experimentación-Wesker sin suda tenía grandes planes en su trabajo con Valentine…. Es pésimo que haya acabo de una manera humillante

-Nuestra mascota no fallará Marcus, deberíamos soltarla para sorprender al primero que llegue hasta la organización

.

.

.

.

.

Steve Burnside se ajustó el vendaje sobre su torso, apretando en el punto de fractura bajo el brazo derecho a su lado se encontraba Claire Redfield. Piers Nivans había dejado la aeronave dejándola especialmente para el encuentro de los hermanos en Tatchi, su paradero se desconocía; Los planes del castaño implicaban la venganza en memoria de la agente caída, Helena Harper era desconocida, irritante con problemas sobre controlar las acciones.

-Pelirroja…- susurró con molestia

Claire Redfield podía ser considerada irritante en el sentido de determinación, su afán de intentar hacer cambiar algo con insistencia le irritaba hasta tensar los músculos violentamente. Le incomodaba tener que hacerse el niñero mientras el piloto automático se encargaba de llevarlos hasta el punto indicado, lo cual hacían exactamente en ocho horas en llegar al objetivo

Seguía inconsciente, bajo las vendas se la frente sabía la gran marca morada que surcaba, producto del impacto sobre el suelo.

Extrañamente familiar…

Sintió sus músculos tensarse, la sensación extraña regresaba con la incomodidad, el espacio reducido dificultaba las cosas, el olor del perfume de Claire Redfield se esparcía volátil, traspasándole las fosas nasales aturdiendo el sentido de racionalidad. Odiaba fervientemente a la pelirroja, una vez en Tatchi le encomendaría a Marcus acabar con el gran problema que lo debilitaba

-Maldición lindura, esto es inaudito.

…

-Ada, recuerdas la boda de Carlos con Hunnigan ¿no?- la castaña asintió mirando con extrañez

-Lo recuerdo- respondió presionando la mano sobre la rodilla masculina- Fue cuando Valentine y Redfield anunciaron su compromiso

-Lo sé y Helena te presentó como la señora Kennedy- comentó, el mismo tono que usaba la agente de gobierno.

-Esa mujer- gruñó molesta- es la única persona la cual no es molestada por Barry Burton

-Es cierto. ¿Tienes el itinerario con las armas necesarias? Tenemos cinco horas

-A sí es Señor Kennedy- tomó la maleta al fondo, abriendo el seguro mostró las armas necesarias, en diferentes tamaños y calibres en las que destacaban una AK-47, las magnum en compañía de granadas, garró la segunda funda mostrando al rubio la perfecta ballesta de madera acompañada de flechas.

-Es un arma diferente, ni el mismo Chris Redfield puede manejar un arma como esta- presumió

-Bien… entonces solo nos queda la espera, llamaré a Chris para ver que tal van las cosas- se ajustó la línea de radio, esperó a que la comunicación iniciara debido a la distancia lo hacía complicado

_-"Aquí Chris Redfield, ¿sucede algo?"-_ preguntó el Redfield

-Por ahora todo se encuentra despejado Chris- informó

_-"Leon, estamos a cinco horas de trayecto hacia la cuidad, tienes alguna idea de cuentas compañías y laboratorios tendremos que buscar"-_ El agente sonrió pesadamente, los retos lucían demasiado atractivos, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el mapa del lugar, con puntos en diferentes colores surcando el terreno

-Así es Chris, son 3 compañías que están ahí- miró los catorce puntos que yacían sobre el papel

…

-Bien, creo que esto es todo- tomó ambos lados del picaporte metálico. La B.O.W rígida comenzaba a dar temblores al cambio de temperatura, habían decidido sacar a relucir el primer experimento creado a bases del virus A, el arma biológica había tomado tres años de investigación, las defensas metálicas componías el aspecto; largas púas cobraban sobre el mazo de madera, el grande y el líquido que segregaba veneno le daban el ajuste perfecto, sin haber usado retoques por tres años, listo para ser usado.

-Sigo pensando que debimos haber usado el que segregaba el virus- reprochó, Marcus curveó los labios con malicia nata

-No te preocupes Annette, eso será destinado para otro equipo que piensa llegar hasta nosotros. Esos inútiles creen que somos idiotas

-¿Tan rápido se decidieron a atacar antes que nuestros invitados? Bueno, creo que tienes razón. Debemos encargarnos de esos estorbos si queremos tener todo listo… ¿Has incubado la muestra del virus A mezclada con la sangre de Alexander?

-Así es querida Annette, tenemos que esperar una hora más, si el virus no se adapta a eso, podemos empezar las pruebas con Mara Kennedy. Ella es portadora de la enzima BTK

-Manda al que segrega el Virus A hacia los inútiles que se atrevieron a mostrar la cara, tú te encargarás del resultado, yo iré a hacerles una visita de cortesía…Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos

…

Abrió los ojos pesadamente sintiendo el dolor dispersarse por su cuerpo, sentía el cuerpo entumecido debido a posición incómoda sobre el frio metal. Parpadeó repetidas veces hasta enfocar el punto preciso sobre los asientos de conductor

Estaba en una aeronave.

Distinguió la cabellera pelirroja al ladear la cabeza, Steve Burnside dormía. La cabeza le palpitaba constantemente, llevó una de sus manos sobre el punto de dolor lacerante, sobre su frente surcaban gruesos vendajes. Recuerdos de la emboscada llegaron haciendo fuerte y doloroso el pensamiento. Contempló el paisaje nocturno determinando que habían pasado horas desde la pérdida de consciencia. Sus orbes azules inspeccionaban el lugar buscando el ligero detalle que no encajaba

¿Dónde se había metido Piers Nivans?

Inconscientemente ladeó su cuerpo apoyándolo contra el cuerpo masculino adyacente al suyo, sintiendo el cuerpo cálido por debajo de la camisa azul, había pasado tiempo sin estar en aquella posición con un hombre, las citas con las que se conformaba parecía no tener significado alguno.

Steve Burnside, era un enigma, desconocido el paradero de donde procedía, un misterio lleno de cabos sueltos los cuales no se ataban con facilidad, ayudante del secuestrador de Jill y Alexander, traidor, sin algún conocimiento de su existencia. No tenía recuerdos de pasado. Los carteles de "No hay esperanza" era tentadores

Era mejor olvidar el pasado y continuar

Claire cerró los ojos, intentado despejar el dolor que le recorría la frente hasta extenderse a las sienes, el palpitar del oído regresaba provocando incrementarlo

Steve se removió incómodo sobre su posición, tensó el cuerpo al sentir el peso de alguien al costado derecho, percató un extraño aroma dulce intensificarse, lo dedujo instantáneamente

Claire Redfield

Se preguntó cómo diablos no se dio cuenta cuando la pelirroja terminó el esa posición, al fijar la vista contempló el ceño fruncido que se mantenía desde horas atrás

-Debe dolerte ¿Verdad? Veo que no siempre eres fuerte- soltó hipócrita, deslizando el dedo índice sobre la frente. Ejerciendo una presión suave, generando un dolor más aguado, la pelirroja se removió haciendo inconsciente una mueca de dolor

-Siempre supe que eras débil- deslizó el dedo sobre la piel blanca del antebrazo, sintiendo la suavidad sobre sus yemas, acercó su rostro la proximidad al de la pelirroja. Una sensación perturbadora apareció, algo parecido a haber atravesado una situación como esa, lo cual era estúpido ya que Claire Redfield nunca se mantuvo en su vida, un estorbo en su misión de acabar con el hermano mayor, quería irse de una maldita vez y alejarse, matarla e irse a un lugar lejos sin importarle las quejas de Annette.

Marcus Douglas era un científico que lograría hacer pagar a quien fuera con su poder para crear armas bilógicas junto con Annette, quien manejaba el poder sobre los virus.

Se acercó más a la pelirroja, chocando la mejilla femenina, la mujer ladeó el rostro haciendo que los labios masculinos quedaran sobre el cuello. Se apartó incómodo. El sonido de algo acercándose llamó su atención, agradecía tener unos reflejos excelentes gracias a Marcus, tomó a la pelirroja con brusquedad

-Qué rayos te suce… - el impacto se hizo presente, metal fundido comenzaba a esparcirse, un ruido taladrante llegó hasta sus oídos, el gruñido gutural sobre la aeronave los hizo reaccionar

-Maldición… pensé que Nivans se había encargado de esa cosa- tomó nuevamente a la pelirroja, hacerse el héroe irritaba, tenían que salir de eso. Divisó los paracaídas sobre el asiento del piloto, supuso que Piers había contado el futuro improvisto

-Ponte esto rápido-le tendió el objeto, la pelirroja lo tomó con pesadez cubriéndose el cuerpo, los gruñidos tras su espalda indicaban que la arma biológica avanzaba con rapidez, metal fundido salía disparado producto de la fuerza producida, sintió como bombeaba su sangre con rapidez, quedaban un tramo estrecho difícil de saltar en paracaídas

-Tú saltarás primero- ordenó. Tomó con rapidez el brazo femenino aplicando medida fuerza, haciendo a la pelirroja suspirar irritante

-Lo aremos juntos.

-No.

-Me importa si quieres o no Steve, lo aremos y punto.

Tomó el brazo masculino con fuerza, tironeando con velocidad saltando fuera del aeronave, caían a mayor fuerza, la adrenalina recorría sus venas con violencia al ser la primera vez que caía desde una máquina aérea, la presión sobre el rostro cosquilleaba, la vestimenta se alzaba ligeramente mostrando la línea del torso, el pánico comenzaba a cobrar factura sobre la acción premeditaría, sentía el aire escasear comenzando a arderle los pulmones; alzó una mano tanteando el aire hasta topar con las manos blanquecinas, apretó el agarre con fuerza esperando el impacto llegar

Un sonido se escuchó al fondo

Steve abrió ambos paracaídas con rapidez, la pelirroja sufría ataque de pánico, supuso que nunca había caído desde el cielo a velocidades fuertes, hacerse el niñero le fastidiaba

Suspiró fuertemente al sentir el impacto suave contra la tierra húmeda, la lona le cubría el cuerpo impidiendo el campo visual, lo apartó con violencia, sentir el viento frío indicaba un lugar en las montañas. Ladeó la cabeza buscando entre los arboles civilización de vida

-¿Dónde estamos?- murmuró a la nada, rebuscando entre las espesadas

-No tengo idea- respondió el pelirrojo llegando hasta la pelirroja.

-Necesitamos algo para salir de este lugar ¿aún conservas el móvil?- asintió- Bien dámelo para que hable con la esposa de Carlos; Leon confía ciegamente en esa mujer- tecleó rápidamente. La voz gruesa al otro lado le hizo sonreír, haciendo fruncir el ceño al acompañarte.

-Hola Carlos- saludó- Necesito a Hunnigan, escuché que es buena para casos como estos

_-Hola Claire-_ saludó la castaña_-¿qué sucede? Como van las cosas en Konoha_

-Las cosas no están bien Hunnigan, para ser precisos Steve y yo no sabemos en donde nos encontramos. Sabemos por el paisaje que es un bosque o algo, necesito ver si nos podrías dar una ayuda

_-Bien-_ Hunnigan tecleó con rapidez ante la mirada incrédula de Carlos Oliveira- _No están muy lejos de Tatchi, a unas seis horas y media, enviaré al equipo especial de Chris Redfield a buscarlos. Imagino que conoces al equipo Bravo ¿no?_

-Así es Hunnigan, entonces esperaremos el helicóptero

Cortó la llamada, podía sentir la miranda esmeralda

-Y bien… ¿qué tenemos que hacer?- preguntó el pelirrojo, Claire sonrió débilmente posando la cabeza sobre el hombro masculino tenso producto de la cercanía.

-Esperar, Carlos viene por nosotros con un equipo especializado.

.

.

.

.

Miro con determinación el metal fundiéndose, los gritos de histeria, lamentos, creando un eco. El arma biológica destruía con violencia los artefactos de laboratorio, destrozando equipos importantes, asesinando civiles jóvenes, arrancando la carne con violencia.

-Alto- ordenó, haciendo detener al arma biológica sobre el cuerpo herido del científico. Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa sádica.

-Hola Graham- saludó con burla

-tú… balbuceó el hombre- ¿Q- Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy saludando Graham, Marcus me informó que descubrieron nuestro laboratorio e intentaron destruirlo, eso sería muy lamentable para ti si lo hubieras concluido, pero lástima… - caminó hasta el herido científico.

-No puedes contra él- masculló con orgullo, jadeando con fuerza

-¿Duele verdad?, tú superior es un imbécil al pensar que pueden con alguien como Marcus Douglas… deberían aprender a no meterse en nuestro camino, te dejaré este pequeño obsequio. Disfrútalo- hizo una seña con la mano, la B.O.W se abalanzó comenzando a devorar al hombre, los gritos de dolor le hicieron aumentar la sonrisa que surcaba su rostro. Colocó la bomba sobre la computadora principal. Annette ladeó la sonrisa, solo quedaba el punto clave.

Los Kennedy y Los Redfield

-Estoy ansiosa por empezar la primera parte del proyecto

.

.

.

.

**Hola gente linda y hermosa, sé que puse la fecha de actualización y vean hasta cuando publico… culpen a mi molesto hermano mayor xD**

**¿Alguien tiene alguna idea sobre la "organización" que intenta acabar con Marcus?**

**Claire y Steve en la aeronave (L) reviviendo el recuerdo de Resident Evil Code Verónica (aunque mejorado xD)**

**Respondiendo la pregunta de PM sobre el aspecto de Marcus Douglas… imagínense a William Birkin *-***

**Respondiendo los comentarios….**

**Clan Yuki: Linda, no es nada malo; al contrario me alegro demasiado tu comentario, me hace tan feliz que te guste y lo encuentres interesante, espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**Bloody Mary Fire: ¡Hola Amiga! ****Me alegro que hayas podido comentar, espero que te guste este capítulo y si…. Ya era hora de hacer regresar el Shake y el Aeon xD**

** .5473: porque tú lo pediste… aquí está el siguiente capítulo… espero que te guste.**

**CandeEsp: Amiga, un Steve/Claire dedicado solo para ti n.n, espero que te guste :)**

**UryuuWong: Linda, que bueno verte por estos rumbos, me alegra que aún te guste mi loca historia, espero que esto sea de tu agrado, quisiera verte más por aquí :(**

**Akira-kun08: Lamento la tardanza, espero y esto lo recompense **

**Yune69: Otro pedazo de Aeon solo para ti amiga, tus amenazas me inspiran para hacer más (?) **

**Luisa Mendoza: pobre Alexander, sonaste malvada XD, espero que esto te guste**

**Lirionegro1: Amiga, gracias por ayudarme en mi pequeño bloqueo, espero que esto sea de tu agrado… y espero la actualización de THC xD**

**Capítulo 14: El ataque de Marcus Douglas**

**Fecha de actualización: entre miércoles o Viernes xD**

**Se me cuidan mucho**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


	14. El ataque de Marcus Douglas (Parte 1)

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, no chicos. Son de CAPCOM que tuvo la brillante idea de dejar a Steve quien sabe dónde (nótese el sarcasmo) lo único mío es este historia y la trama.**

**En fin, continuemos la lectura**

* * *

**Sorority Row**

_Capítulo 14: El ataque de Marcus Douglas (Parte 1)_

* * *

_Tatchi, China. 24 de septiembre de 2018._

La sala de laboratorio se mantenía silenciosa, el único sonido provenía débil de la habitación de prueba, Marcus al fondo observaba el cuerpo depositado en la camilla; tomó el expediente antiguo entre las manos revisando los detalles en la primera fase del experimento, la construcción; miró la fotografía antigua, detallando los procedimientos provenientes, al ladear la cabeza contempló con interés la intravenosa sobre el cuerpo distribuyendo los mismos líquidos usados anteriormente cuando recién se instaló en la corporación.

-¿Cómo va todo Marcus?- preguntó una tras suyo, el rubio sonrió. Annette traía en sus manos la segunda carpeta, portadora del control mental usado en aquel tiempo cuando Tricell se encontraba en su apogeo.

-Bien- Respondió tomando el expediente clínico actual. - he hecho todo según estos informes Annette, el experimento de control es muy diferente al que usamos con nuestros inquilinos, tal vez por ser antiguos. El material es muy interesante, debo admitir- caminó hasta el escritorio con la rubia a su espalda, contemplando el artefacto terminado alzándose orgullosamente- ¿qué opinas? Incluso le da tu toque personal- sonrió sardónicamente

-Es perfecto- tomó el artefacto, el tamaño proporcional al de los archivos, textura explícita, la perfección hacía destacar la habilidad de Marcus Douglas, su puesto como prodigio se mantenía, especialista en experimentos avanzados y criogénica, Annette amplió la sonrisa, contagiando al científico. La forma arácnida similar a la fotografía lo hacía perfecto, Marcus nunca fallaba. Annette lo imitó, regresando la mirada hacia el objeto

-¿quieres hacernos el honor Annette?, sé que te mueres por hacerlo… y el azul es tu color favorito- Marcus contempló la silueta femenina caminando hasta la camilla contemplando con malicia a la víctima, colocando el artefacto medio sobre el pecho, ajustándola en medida a la cicatriz levemente marcada en consecuencia al tiempo volver a perforar la carne, hilos de sangre surcaron el inconsciente cuerpo, bordando la camilla, manchando la sábanas azules. Annette miró de soslayo el archivo tocando los pequeños botones programando el artefacto con forma de arácnido; detallando los ajustes al ser la primera vez que se dedicaba a inventos sin averiguación previa, Wesker en los informes había detallado el concepto, haciendo fácil la instalación del dispositivo especialista en control mental, a pesar de ser experta en las de su rama como científica. Presión en niveles normales, ritmo cardíaco normal, células del cuerpo habituales indicaban la capacidad del cuerpo para adaptarse.

-Listo- sonrió al ver la luz azul parpadear brillante- nos tomó tres días de trabajo crear el mismo aparato que Wesker con Excella, solo que nosotros no tardamos el tiempo que Albert empleó, es una lástima que no sufra cambio alguno como la primera vez…¿Cuánto es la eficacia Marcus?

-Tenemos la eficacia completa, querida- le tendió el expediente.

-¿Sabes lo que hizo fallar este experimento?-pregunto analizando los archivos nuevos, comparando los análisis.

-La verdad es que no, Annette- murmuró frunciendo el ceño en clara señal de irritación- Pero no te preocupes, esto no puede fallar

-Claro que no Marcus- miró el cuerpo incorporarse, levantando las sábanas azules encarando a los científicos. Los ojos grises moldeados en una expresión sádica, al igual que la sonrisa

-Bienvenida nuevamente al principio Valentine- habló Marcus abriendo las puertas del cuartel- Que empiece la acción

.

.

.

.

La brisa vespertina revolvía los castaños cabellos, el sol comenzaba a calentar la piel expuesta, sofocante. El ambiente calmo comenzaba a dar escalofríos, Tatchi se mantenía en las mismas condiciones su última visita, cuando el virus C se encargaba de arrebatar las vidas de civiles inocentes, personas arrebatas del mundo, las paredes marcadas con los letreros seguían iguales a como los recordó, la marca que había dejado huella en la ciudad, los arañazos se mantenían permanentes, escasas personas se mantenían en la cuidad, haciendo fácil el acceso al área sin provocar pánico o angustia. Ladeó la mirada encontrando a Rebecca inspeccionar los rincones y espacios cerrados, al fondo Billy Coen analizar el trayecto dejado por la castaña.

Dirigió la mirada al frente, un edifico antiguo dañado, las imágenes regresaban escarbando en su memoria sabiendo el motivo del gran hoyo.

-El auto….

Rebecca alzó la vista escuchando el débil murmuro de Chris Redfield, sacó de su bolsillo el mapa del lugar, examinando los tres puntos verdes que indicaban las tres compañías importantes.

-Whilpharma, Tricell y Umbrella- susurró al viento. La última organización había sido la encargada de dar vida a los experimentos en las primeras organizaciones, una Umbrella poderosa, destacable, que había logrado los experimentos más sádicos y las armas biológicas poderosas, sabía la magnitud al experimentar en carne propia el suceso, en incidente en las montañas de Arklay, cuando era joven e ingenua bioquímica nunca saldría se su memoria, la muerte de sus compañeros gracias a Wesker, personas que nunca volverían, el cómo conoció al castaño que cuidaba sus espaldas

Ahora entendía las acciones de Chris Redfield, los recuerdos del amigo de la B.S.A.A, quien era joven, las acciones del Redfield y Jill siempre dando apoyo emocional; su corazón latió con fuerza al recordar, la unión familiar era importante para el mayor de los Redfield, uniendo a Ada Wong con Leon Kennedy a pesar de odiarla en los meses después del atentado bioterrorista, recordaba las palabras al presentar a los Kennedy.

_El cuartel se mantenía en silencio, las personas en el interior se negaban a hablar, Sherry trataba de ignorar la tensión generada al ver a Chris entrar con el semblante tenso, los puños apretados hasta blanquear los nudillos, Rebecca Chambers esperó ver alguna reacción sin éxito_

_-Dinos que sucede Chris, este ambiente tenso me lastima el cuello- habló Barry desde el fondo._

_-Esto no es fácil.- Cris tragó grueso, las palabras atorándose desde el fondo de la garganta- Tengo informes sobre lo sucedido en china_

_-Ya nos habían dado esa información Chris- señaló Claire- Terra Save ya tiene tu informe, no entiendo por qué hablamos de esto nuevamente- el Redfield frunció el ceño en clara señal de irritación._

_-He hablado con Leon, Claire- la pelirroja asintió, comprendiendo el significado- Ya sabes lo que piensa él_

_-Creo que todos lo sabemos- respondió Sherry, Rebecca asintió, Barry frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto._

_-No tengo idea de eso, Redfield, pero supongo que tiene que ver con la culpable del desastre biológico, algo así vi en el informe- el resto asintió._

_Chris caminó varios pasos hacia adelante, haciendo la seña con la mano. Los integrantes contemplaron la aparición de la agente de gobierno, seguida de Jill Valentine._

_-Helena nos ha explicado el suceso, compañeros- explicó. Tomando asiendo sobre el escritorio- La Ada que enfrentamos no era la verdadera, al parecer era algo parecido a un clon- los murmullos se escucharon, agentes jóvenes se acercaron e escuchar; Claire abrió la boca, disgustada_

_-¿Dónde está la verdadera?- preguntó pausadamente, los demás asintieron esperando la respuesta._

_-Con Leon- respondió Helena, haciendo una seña con la mano. Los presentes contemplaron a la mujer, sorprendiéndose al ver su vientre ligeramente abultado_

_-Los señores Kennedy- presentó Helena Harper, la castaña frunció el ceño ante la mirada inquisidora de los integrantes, Barry miraba incrédulo la decisión del Redfield de exponer a una criminal._

_-Ella tendrá un hijo- habló Chris- Y por eso tiene la oportunidad para demostrar su inocencia con nosotros._

_-No creo que le importen nuestras opiniones opiniones, Chris- habló la pelirroja_

_-Y no me importa- Respondió Ada Wong_

_-No me interesa, si hay alguna traición yo mismo me encargaré_

Suspiró audiblemente, recordar la desconfianza inicial hacía Ada Wong que no hacía nada por intentar ganarse a integrantes del cuartel, desprecio e indiferencia como trato. Sabía por los expedientes que Helena y Leon se habían tomado la molestia de eliminar la experiencia de la asiática, el poder impresionante que ejercía como espía sin haber fallado en misiones, acusada de daños al gobierno, en la lista negra de búsqueda, experta en el engaño y atacar sin remordimiento, sin piedad. Era difícil creer que se había casado, Leon Kennedy, agente de la FOS, el hombre que solía a toda persona que matara por estupidez, cualquier cosa relacionada con bioterrorismo. Se había enganchado a la persona más buscada, presunto culpable de liberar el virus C logrando instalarla en un puesto de FOS

-Estás bien Rebecca- preguntó una voz tras suyo, sacándola de los pensamientos que aturdían, giró encarando los ojos castaños que la miraban burlonamente.

-No es momento de tus Bromas Billy…qué haremos ahora Chris, ya estamos en Tatchi

El castaño detuvo el caminar, tomando el mapa de la ciudad contemplando cuatro puntos naranjas, correspondientes a Whilpharma. Los cinco puntos en azul brillante en significado a Tricell y los últimos cinco, los de Umbrella

-Tomaremos el primer punto, Whilpharma no tenía tanta publicidad como Umbrella o Tricell así que pueden basarse en eso- tomó posesión del mapa- Son cuatro laboratorios, lo que hace poco probable que se oculten en una farmacéutica exitosa ya es la primera opción

-Tiene sentido- murmuró Billy- Eso sería demasiado fácil y Cliché

-Entonces, empezaremos en el primer punto- señaló Rebecca- Está oeste de esta parte… ¿Alguien más habrá llegado?

-No lo creo, Leon no ha dado informado su llegada y Claire tuvo problemas en una emboscada, el equipo bravo la trae con Burnside

-Es increíble que Burnside no haya escapado- Reconoció Rebecca sonriendo maliciosamente

-comencemos la búsqueda- respondió Chris Redfield, irritado

- Bien, Bien- respondió la castaña soltando una risa- Ya Barry se encargará de eso… que comience la acción

…

-¿Algún problema, Agente?- preguntó la mujer examinando las profundas heridas bajo la blusa, por la mancha de sangre supuso que la mayoría eran más profundas que otras. Tomó el paño blanco remojando el agua tibia, removiendo la sangre seca en la herida. Previniendo infecciones en la piel blanca

-No se preocupe, señora Johnson – sonrió Helena levemente, sintiendo el dolor punzante a la altura del ombligo, ardía. La mujer sonrió amablemente, volviendo a los labores propios de enfermería, tenía suerte de encontrarla al caminar sin conocer las calles asustadas de Konoha, brindando apoyo al curar sus heridas.

-Dime Helena… hay un motivo por el cual te hayas lanzado a ese barranco de Tricell?- sintió los músculos tensarse, quedar rígidos al recordar el motivo por el sacrificio hacia su persona.

-Lo hice por una persona- confesó, la mujer mayor sonrió, aplicando el antiséptico.

-Me imagino es una persona buena para que hayas hecho eso Helena

-Por ahora es todo menos bueno, señora Johnson. Pero confío en que no es un idiota- sonrió, sintiendo las vendas cubrir el torso.

-¿puedes confiar en él?- sintió las mejillas arder. María Johnson había descubierto el verdadero sexo de la persona culpable, la pregunta martilleaba, provocando dolor de cabeza agudo, contestó sin dudar.

- sí

-Espero que estés en lo correcto querida

-Yo también señora Johnson- Susurró - espero no equivocarme

…

-Aquí es- señaló Billy, Contemplando el edificio antiguo procedente a Whilpharma. Andrew Finnigan mantenía el mando en aquellos tiempos antes del ataque principal que detuvo a la corporación de continuar, sabía por Claire Redfield los motivos que llevaron a la ruina: Umbrella tomaba fuerza desde las sombras. El deterioro presente indicaba la falta de movimiento alguno, excelente pretexto para renacer alguna compañía dedicada al bioterrorismo, Rebecca se acercó con cautela, los orbes castaños investigando el entorno visible. Los integrantes del equipo Alpha miraban incrédulos la investigación.

-¿qué haremos ahora capitán?- preguntó el encargado en turno. Chris dirigió la vista hasta el grupo, contemplando los soldados, la cantidad exacta de la última vez en la cuidad.

-Nos dividiremos; Charles. Tú tomarás la planta baja con un cuarto de los integrantes. Billy Coen manejará el otro cuarto en la zona media y Rebecca examinará el sótano.

-Pero capitán- habló Charles ante la mirada inquisidora de Coen- Rebecca es bioquímica, no tiene sentido liderar un grupo armado- podía sentir la mirada taladrante del ex marine.

-Rebecca es más que una bioquímica- gruñó- Tiene habilidad y destreza, es lo justo que necesitamos, Charles- Avanzó hasta la entrada- Entre menos personas podremos parar inadvertidos

-De acuerdo capitán, entremos.

.

.

El área dirigida al subterráneo se mantenía silenciosa, el leve chapoteo de grietas en tomas de agua marcaba un sonido atemorizante ¿Cómo se les había ocurrido enviarla hasta el subterráneo para tener posición exacta al sótano? La luz iluminaba en medida exacta, los caminos variantes hasta el objetivo; agradecía tener un mapa del antiguo edificio, telarañas acompañaban el polvo con pequeños sonidos de ratas

-Maldición- gruñó, ante el golpe recién sufrido al chocar con la caja de archiveros depositada estratégicamente. Los archivos volaron al viento, cayendo sobre el suelo con delicadeza, tomó el primer archivo entre las manos examinando el contenido.

_Reporte de experimento en control. Número de expediente: 098755899º785_

_Descripción del proyecto: Se encontró el cuerpo masculino de edad aproximada en veinticinco años, herida protuberante al pecho, marcas en brazo derecho a la altura de la vena, que indican una investigación con dicho cuerpo_

_Datos generales: Nos han explicado que el cuerpo posee una cantidad de un material extraño, procedente del laboratorio submarino en Lanshiang. Pertenecía a uno de los laboratorios de Umbrella. Según los datos Albert Wesker se encontraba a cargo de dicho proyecto dejando a Excella el camino libre al proyecto Uroboros._

_Primeros meses de investigación: _

_El sujeto reconocido como Steve Burnside está sometido a tranquilizantes distribuido en intravenosas, permanece en cápsula de control con monitores mentales sobre la base del cerebro, cambiando la memoria original, se conoce como el primer experimento en lograr vivir a base de cápsula al eliminar los componentes que contaminaban el cuerpo…_

Parpadeó asimilando las palabras del informe ¿proyecto a base de capsulas? La bioquímica tenía un conocimiento en la propuesta del experimento, experimentar con un cuerpo muerto, revivirlo y todo indicaba un buen científico, algún prodigio como base en el proyecto, uno en criogénica avanzada. Notó un ligero detalle al recordar el nombre de la víctima

-Es el pelirrojo que Claire protege- observó la foto del entonces joven Burnside, las facciones juveniles le hacían recordar cuando de joven se había instalado en el camino de la bioquímica. Frunció el ceño al recordar al Burnside actual, el imbécil que trataba mal a la pelirroja hermana de Chris, Claire Redfield debía sentir algo muy fuerte para aguantar el maltrato emocional

Claire…

Ella tenía que saber los informes, tomó las hojas restantes preparándose para tomar dirección al sótano, un lamento agudo se escuchó al fondo. Lo reconoció casi de inmediato, giró con rapidez, percatándose que su equipo no se encontraba.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- preguntó una voz al fondo, demasiado familiar para ignorar

-Tú- susurró incrédula ante el captor- ¿qué le hiciste a mi equipo?- bramó empuñando el arma, dispuesta a disparar.

-Oh, no me digas que tenemos rencores- Ricardo sonrió, mostrando la hilera perfecta de dientes blancos, sonriendo con malicia nata. La castaña disparó, en un intento de mantener distancia.

-Eres un maldito Ricardo- susurró con rabia- ¿qué le hiciste a Milla?- exigió

-¿Tanto quieres verla Rebecca? Tengo entendido que era como una madre que cuidaba por los ingenuos de la B.S.A.A

-¡Responde!

-Si insistes…- hizo una seña con la mano. El crujir de los escombros retumbando comenzó a alterar los nervios, el suelo subterráneo comenzaba a cuartearse, dejando entrever el arma biológica de tamaño consideraba, agujeros perforando la carne creando forma de erupciones supurantes –Saluda a la nueva Milla Roberts, Rebecca sonrió

-No puede ser- disparó, impactando contra el pecho de la B.O.W, sin causarle laceración alguna, sentía la adrenalina palpitar violentamente contra su oído, el arma biológica tenía velocidad y fuerza, se encontraba sola, sin armamento especial. El cuerpo mutado lanzó un tentáculo impactando en los muslos logrando derribarla, golpe tras golpe

-Detente Milla- habló. Examinado el cuerpo herido e inconsciente, tenía heridas profundas y sangrantes, justo como su padre había indicado. Tomó el cuerpo femenino con brusquedad. Ignorando las hojas sobre el bolsillo

-Bien, es hora de llevarte a rencontrarte con tus amigos Rebecca

…

-¿qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó un miembro del escuadrón- Se escuchó como Charles…- murmuró apuntando el arma que portaba en diferentes direcciones. Chris sintió la ira recorrer sus venas, al escuchar los gritos provenientes de la planta baja

-Maldición- Golpeó la pared, reviviendo el recuerdo, la prisión antigua cuando Piers Nivans había sado su discurso, aquel que nunca saldría de su memoria.

-¡Capitán!- el grito del miembro devolvió su mente a la realidad, una figura paso por arriba de sus cabezas, la gran capucha impedía la visión del individuo. Sacando del bolsillo una pequeña esfera, con aguja a su alrededor. Recordó perfectamente que significaba

-¡Corran!- gritó. El individuo tiró la esfera liberando pequeñas inyecciones de virus las cueles impactaron los cuerpos de los integrantes, Chris se mantuvo inmóvil. Sin sentir inyección alguna perforarle el cuerpo, él no era el motivo de infección, lo dedujo casi al instante. Los gritos de dolor resonaron, gemidos y piel cuarteándose, sangre cubriendo el piso. Igual que la última vez

-¿Quién diablos eres?- murmuró con rabia, comenzando el tiroteo. El individuo tenía destreza esquivando las balas, recordó cómo los movimientos se le hacían familiares, la cabeza dolía palpitante, su cuerpo se encontraba rígido por la emboscada

-Dime, Maldición.- escupió colérico, disparando nuevamente sin éxito alguno. La persona detuvo sus movimientos, deteniéndose al frente del castaño. Exponiendo la mano blanca, conduciéndola hasta el borde de la capucha. Chris apuntó preparándose para el impacto al descubrir el culpable de matar a su escuadrón. La capucha se fue bajando hasta dejar el rostro visible.

Los ojos castaños se abrieron asombrados

No podía ser cierto. Los ojos grises lo miraban con ansias de acabar con su vida.

Tiró el arma. Sintiendo el ardor recorrer su cuerpo. No podía ser ella.

-Jill…

.

.

.

.

**Lo sé, lo sé. Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin haber actualizado esta historia, en mi defensa está que la universidad me roba todo el tiempo al ser el último año que estudio medicina. Pasando a otras cosas…**

**Hola gente bella y Hermosa, aquí con el capítulo 14 de esta historia (al menos la primera parte) ¡Por fin el encuentro ChrisXJill! Aunque no sea como Chris lo había esperado… un pequeño recuerdo al RE5**

**¿Qué pasará con Chris? ¿Logrará intentar derrotar a la madre de su hijo? ¿Qué fue de Rebecca y Billy? ¿Quiénes llegarán después?**

**Por cierto… alguien me dijo que quería ver los informes de cómo Steve y los controlados llegaron a ese estado… bueno, aquí está el primero de Burnside y otras personas encontrarán los siguientes… el Ataque de Marcus Douglas recién está comenzando…**

**Respondiendo los comentarios…**

**Rosa Kennedy: No se me olvida el reto que tenemos de Naruto amiga, estoy deseando empezar a trabajar en eso xD, me alegro que te haya gustado.**

**Bloody Mary Fire: ¡Amiga! Me alegro que te guste, espero que esto sea de tu agrado**

**Akira-kun08: LO LAMENTO, quería actualizar antes, espero que esto te guste **** y sea una recompensa por tanta espera**

**Nedlida Roquelaure: Hey linda, espero que esto también te guste, gracias por tu comentario.**

**Lirionegro1: ¡Linda y bella amiga! Al fin pude terminarlo n.n ya solo me queda TWOS, espero que esto te guste y no me mates por haberlo dividido **

**XD**

**Creo que eso es todo**

**Capítulo 15: El ataque de Marcus Douglas (parte dos)**

**Fecha de actualización: entre miércoles y viernes (sin fecha de por medio)**

**Se me cuidan**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**


	15. El ataque de Marcus II

**Los personajes siguen sin pertenecerme, lo que indica que es de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Mara, Alexander con el sexy Marcus Douglas sí me pertenecen.**

**Sorority Row**

_Capítulo 15: El ataque de Marcus Douglas (parte II)_

_._

_._

_Compañía Whilpharma, límite de Tatchi. 24 de septiembre de 2018_

-Señor Henderson, tenemos un problema- dijo el asistente tendiéndole los archivos con la información, tomó con brusquedad los papeles. Leyendo con habilidad los escritos, percatándose del inconveniente.

-Maldición- gruñó, golpeando con violencia el escritorio de madera, los informes al frente confirmaban la sospecha del laboratorio anterior de Tatchi, reducido a escombros con las nuevas armas biológicas del enemigo haciendo difícil el manejo bajo tierra. El informe reportaba la pérdida completa de los científicos importantes que tenían en sus manos el cultivo para el nuevo virus. Clavó la mirada al asistente que miraba atónico el desastre.

-¿Señor?- preguntó temeroso, sintiendo los ojos miel quemarle la vista. Se irguió frotándose las sienes en señal de fastidio

-Andrew, dime exactamente lo que sucedió

-Al parecer el objetivo nos descubrió, señor- le tendió el segundo informe, con los datos generales del objetivo, leyéndolo con rapidez.

-¿Así que Marcus Douglas logró descubrirnos sin mover un dedo?- tomó asiento, releyendo el material entre sus manos- No se equivocaron cuando dieron su opinión en la reunión científica, es realmente brillante.

-Y no es solo eso, señor- tembló, llamando la atención del hombre- Logramos jaquear las cámaras de vigilancia las cuales confirmaron a su acompañante Annette, al lado de Marcus

Su mente le hizo recordar en los tiempos cuando Marcus le había contado acerca de ella cuando trabajaban en Tricell cuando Excella había fallecido en África, dejando el puesto en negociación postulando al mismo prodigio como director general de la compañía, despreciando una gran fila de poder para complacer la teoría enferma de la joven rubia, su trabajo en equipo auguraba destrucción. Derek Simmons había logrado separar al dúo. Juntos nuevamente sería difícil la captura del Douglas.

-Ellos siempre han estado juntos en todo lo que hacen, no es tan increíble de todas formas, aunque me sorprende los métodos utilizados, después de la invasión de hace seis años

-Es cierto, señor ¿qué haremos?- meditó, tocándose el mentón sobre el dorso de la mano, golpeando con insistencia el frio suelo de madera, el último recurso sonaba tentador, el arma biológica mantenía años tras vidrio forzado, perfecto para la B.O.W que el Douglas mayor estaba por utilizar

-Es hora de enseñarles nuestra mayor carta, Andrew. Es hora de aclarar cuentas con nuestros viejos conocidos.

.

.

.

.

Tatchi. China. 24 de septiembre de 2018.

Los orbes castaños inspeccionaban el terreno. La primera planta consistía en primeros experimentos comunes, muestras bajo el microscopio antiguas sin interés o relación sobre el objetivo. Rebecca se ocupaba en el sótano. Un golpe seco llamó su atención seguido del sonido desgarrador al tercer piso

¿Qué diablos sucedía?

-Sargento Coen- murmuró un joven, apuntando el arma en diferentes direcciones

-Manténganse alerta, yo iré al frente- desenfundó el arma colocándose al frente del equipo Alpha que tocaba dirigir, hizo una seña colocando dos miembros al costado resguardando los jóvenes inexpertos, reconoció el sonido de Charles en sonidos de agonía con dolor. Las voces del equipo restante dirigido por Rebecca se escuchaba, haciendo eco con los integrantes de Redfield

-Rebecca…- murmuró, atravesando el obscuro camino

-¿Sucede algo?

-Tenemos que buscar al equipo de la bioquímica, no sabemos con seguridad el riesgo de infección por el virus A ya que Rebecca manejaba los informes. Eviten las mordeduras los que son más jóvenes, si tienen alguna herida pongan un torniquete con rapidez si es por objetos ¿entendido?- los integrantes asintieron.

- Sargento Coen… ¿por qué vamos a exponer a todo un equipo para buscar a la bioquímica Chambers?- detuvo la caminata al notar el muy sutil tono burlón, frunció el ceño en clara señal de irritación.

-Solo vamos.

-De acuerpo, sargento. Pero no puede evadir la respuesta.

…

Los orbes grises mantenían la señal de malicia impregnados, el odio parecía sentirse en el ahora espeso ambiente, le costaba asimilar la situación donde su contrincante le hacía querer maldecir a los cuatro vientos. Jill tenía aquella expresión parecida a aquella vez en la misión con Sheva, divisó los alrededores en busca del objetivo infantil son tener resultados

-¿Dónde está Alexander Jill?- tomó el arma reposante sobre el grueso cinturón apuntando sin atisbo de compasión. Miró nuevamente a la mujer al frente. Buscando alternativas de ataque, dispararía si las cosas tomaban un tono violento

-No te preocupes,..- habló Jill, sorprendiéndolo.- Alexander se encuentra muy bien, la fase de experimentación va por buen progreso.

-¿Fase de experimentación acaso estas consciente de lo que significa, Jill?- la ira recorría con violencia las venas, generando presión sobre las sienes.

-Lo estoy, es un material interesante

-¡Es tu hijo, maldición!- soltó colérico, Jill rió con malicia.

-Lo es

-No me dejas otra opción, Jill- suspiró, comenzando el tiroteo

.

.

.

.

Los alrededores creaban pesadez en el ambiente, miró los alrededores buscando algún inconveniente o extrañez en el terreno el cual se mantenía demasiado- calmo, habían rodeado la parcela que unía a la compañía buscando el área próxima al sótano sin éxito alguno. Maldecía no tener el mapa del lugar. La seguridad de Rebecca lo valía. Caminó unos metros más encontrando un hueco sobre los padres, supuso que Chambers había dejado pistas con el equipo.

-Entraremos de a cuatro, muchachos- ordenó, reordenando el equipo. Los jóvenes empezaron la caminata, temerosos ante lo desconocido. Al entrar contemplaron la obscuridad absoluta, haciéndoles encender las linternas contemplando con horror manchas de sangre sobre las paredes, arañazos y piel desgarrada sobre el suelo

-Charles…- murmuró inclinándose a la altura, tomando los signos vitales en busca de vida, sin éxito alguno. Contempló la gran herida que surcaba el rostro del agente, tenía profundidad, lo que le indicaba que había sido atacado al frente, Rebecca siempre dirigía. Tenía un mal presentimiento

-sargento Coen- levantó la mirada, encarando al joven- Hemos inspeccionado un poco el área, Darwin y Josep encontraron los cadáveres nuestros compañeros que acompañaban a la agente Chambers

-¿No hay ninguno con vida?

-No, sargento- apretó los puños con fuerza, ignorando la sensación agotadora al no tener el control o la seguridad de la castaña

-¿qué hay de la agente?

-No tenemos rastros de ella, Sargento Coen, pero Darwin ha encontrado esto- le tendió la bolsa de objetos personales.

-Tenemos que encontrarla, Chris me pateará el trasero si Rebecca no llega en buen estado. También no sabemos el paradero de Redfield, por lo cual después iremos a buscar, ¿entendido?- el quipo Alpha asintió

-No será necesario hacer una búsqueda extensa, Coen- desenfundó el arma al reconocer la voz del atacante.

-Aparte de ser un bastardo traidor te ocultas, eres todo un maldito cobarde Douglas- respondió, escuchando el gruñido de rabia haciendo eco entre el paisaje, perdiéndose entre la fría brisa.

-Oh, Billy Coen. Eres todo una jodida, mira que siempre me has traído problemas desde el primer instante que pisaste el cuartel de la B.S.A.A

-¿se puede saber por qué?

-Fácil, Coen. Llamaste mucho la atención de Chambers con solo llegar, siempre hablando sobre ti y tus heridas. Llega a ser fastidioso

-¿celoso, Ricardo?-rió sardónico, caminando hacia adelante, usando el sentido del oído para buscar la ubicación exacta- Por un momento te consideré inteligente. Pero veo que no eres nada, Rebecca es muy hábil para caer ante tus juegos.

-Oh, te equivocas- sonrió- Rebecca tenía que caer, sea como sea

-De qué diablos ha…

No pudo continuar, el crujido bajo sus pies llamó su atención desviando su atención. Los escombros vibraban cuarteando el suelo

-¡Corran!- gritó, tomando con brusquedad al joven miembro de la B.S.A.A, alejando del peligro observando la B.O.W salir desde el agujero, contemplando con incredulidad el gran tamaño del arma biológica, portando varillas metálicas sobre el hombro. Rostro supurante lleno de protuberancias al igual que alrededor del torso, desprendía un hedor a muerte, mezclado con ácido. Empuñó el arma ejerciendo presión en el agarre, tornándose los nudillos blancos al percatarse de un ligero detalle. Distinguió la figura femenina inconsciente sobre el costado de la varilla de metal

-Rebecca

-¿Ves que es divertido? Pero no te preocupes, cuidaré bien de la agente Chambers después de tu muerte

-Hmp, eres patético

-¡Sargento!- ladeó la cabeza, infectados comenzaban a cubrir la zona de los integrantes del cuartel, se encontraban rodeados. Fijó los ojos castaños en el Douglas menor que tornaba los pasos tras la espalda alejándose

-Que se diviertan

-Maldición… ¡ahora Adrián!- gritó, llamando la atención del agente, el joven comenzó el tiroteo seguido de los sobrevivientes del escuadrón, disparando sin piedad observando los cuerpos caer, la sangre cubría en grandes cantidades. Billy contempló al equipo asegurándose de la supervivencia

Corrió, lo más rápido que sus piernas podían soportar, sintiendo los músculos del cuerpo tensarse debido al sobre esfuerzo, el sudor bajaba hasta sus ojos dificultando la visión del obscuro entorno. Había logrado el objetivo de despistar al arma biológica del grupo joven. Confiaba ellos para tener éxito; lo primordial era destruirla y lograr salvar a la agente Chambers. No tenía el armamento suficiente al separarse del grupo, pero por los jóvenes haría por primera vez una excepción

La B.O.W se mantenía a sus espaldas, el gruñido tras su espalda se lo hacía recordar con insistencia.

-¡Hey reinita! ¡Comete esto!- disparó. Las balas impactaban sobre la piel creando laceraciones profundad y sangrantes, segregando un fétido olor haciendo remover con violencia a la bioquímica.

-demonios- jadeó. El humo proveniente del infectado comenzaba a generar dolor sobre la sien, el potente ácido comenzaba a dar efecto. Tenía que sacar a Rebecca cuanto antes o morirían intoxicados por sulfuro. Disparó nuevamente en la base de la varilla, logrando un gruñido gutural de dolor y el rompimiento del mental, haciendo resbalar levemente el cuerpo de la fémina. Tenía que disparar a las soldaduras restantes para lograr su objetivo de rescate. La garganta le ardía, sentía la irritación profunda de la tráquea, haciendo difícil el proceso de respiración

Quedaba poco tiempo antes de intoxicarse completamente.

-Mal… maldición- tosió con fuerza, sintiendo la vista nublarse

-Coen -. Observó la figura avanzar hasta su poción tendiéndole mascaras contra el sulfuro. Parpadeó repetidas veces al sentir el oxígeno puro emanar de la máscara

-ustedes, llegaron rápido

-No podíamos quedarnos atrás- sonrió levemente la fémina.

-¿Dónde está Chris?- preguntó disparando al arma biológica, intentando dañar la infraestructura sobre el hombro.- Toma- le tendió el lanzacohetes

-No tengo idea, supongo que en el tercer piso- observó el arma recién obtenida entre sus manos, observando la magnitud.

-te ayudaremos a cubrirte la espalda Coen, pero tenemos que encontrar a Redfield

-De acuerdo. Necesitamos quebrar las varillas metálicas del cuerpo de la B.O.W para hacer que el intento de jaula caiga, para después encargarse de Rebecca. No sobrevivirá si la exponemos al ácido al caer

-De acuerdo- señaló con el dedo al infectado- Billy, tú te encargarás de disparar al a la criatura mientras nosotros liberamos a Chambers de la jaula

-Hmp, Bien.- hizo una seña separándose de los integrantes. Observando la destreza del hombre en el manejo de velocidad mientras ella se encargaba de cubrir la espalda. Logrando romper con éxito los barrotes, exponiendo el cuerpo femenino al tóxico.

-La tengo, es todo tuyo.

Tomó posicionó detrás, teniendo una visión precisa, observó cómo el arma biológica se retorcía de dolor al impactar las balas sobre una protuberancia de tamaño más grande y abultado, supuso que ese era el punto débil.

-¡Dispara!- inclinó su poción postrando los pies sobre el frio suelo apuntó y disparó. El proyectil impactó con fuerza perforándola, haciéndola sangrar. Pedazos de carne con viseras cubrían el piso.

Se acercó hasta ellos, recogiendo el arma que había tirado al suelo antes del impacto.

-Deben encontrar a Redfield… yo me encargo de eso. Murmuró, tomando en brazos a la inconsciente mujer

-Lo aremos… solo asegúrate de ver si inhaló el sulfuro

-De acuerdo, ahora iré a reunirme con mi escuadrón

-Cuida bien de Rebecca, es una persona importante para el cuartel

.

.

.

.

.sentía una comezón incesante en al área del brazo, ardía a la vez que el líquido rojo resbalaba. La bala había rozado la piel creando una herida lacerante, no tenía tiempo para desperdiciar en heridas menores. Disparó nuevamente a la madre de su hijo, sin atisbo de duda. Tenía que encontrar la estrategia si quería evitar hacer heridas graves sobre ella.

-Olvídalo, es inútil

-No me hagas herirte de gravedad, Jill- soltó colérico- Sabes que no me detendré si no me dices con exactitud dónde están Mara y Alexander.

Un disparo se escuchó al fondo

-Diablos- secó con rapidez el sudor de su frente comenzando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no podía dejar marcas profundas, seguía siendo alguien importante. Los músculos del cuerpo se contraían en consecuencia al sobre esfuerzo debido a las horas de enfrentamiento, ninguno se reusaba a perder la batalla. Una sombra sobre el techo desvió su atención descuidando su campo haciendo que la rubia lo derribara con violencia, apuntando el arma sobre la sien

-Jill… Soy Chris, reacciona-susurró observándola removerse con violencia, sujetándose la parte posterior de la cabeza

-Chris…- gimió soltando un grito agudo de dolor, colocándose de pie ante la mirada turbada del castaño

-Redfield, detente- sentenció una voz.

-Veo que ya están aquí… - fijó su mirada en la rubia, romper parte de su nueva vestimenta color azul, en contraste con el pantalón negro. Los presentes observaron el objeto al pecho, color azul fuerte, parpadear brillante. Chris sintió el extraño Déja vu, lo comprendió casi al instante al reconocer el artefacto arácnido

-Estás muerto- soltó con rabia, apretando los nudillos con fuerza, observando a la rubia levantarse con expresión sádica

-Hmp, algo me dice que esto ya lo habías visto Redfield… ahora dinos cómo manejar esto.

-Tenemos que quitarle ese artefacto, es idéntico al de áfrica en la misión de con Sheva Alomar

-Entonces adelante

La figura masculina fue la primera en dar el primer golpe, maniobrado con habilidad las piernas, mientras la fémina guardaba distancia entre ellos, logrando desarmar a la rubia del arma de gran tamaño que poseía. Tomando las armas múltiples. Aventando al hombre lejos, impactando contra la pared de concreto debido al golpe propiciado por la rubia.

-¡Ahora Chris! No tendremos otra oportunidad.- asintió. Tomando las cuerdas del cinturón y colocándoselas en el cuerpo, observándola retorcerse de coraje. Tomó un extremo del artefacto aquella vez en África, tirando de el con rapidez, escuchando la separación ruidosa de la piel. Hileras de sangre surcaron el cuerpo que cayó inconsciente.

-Necesitamos que la revise un médico.

-También Rebecca necesita uno, Chris- opinó- Puede que haya inhalado sulfuro y no tenemos mucho tiempo si es así

-Tenemos que saber las posiciones del resto- tomó el radio buscando un canal primordial

-_¿pasa algo, Chris?- _ preguntó una voz desde el otro lado

-Jill está herida, avisaré al cuartel sobre refuerzos y un médico… ¿Cuál es tu posición?

_-Estamos en los límites de Tatchi solo nos falta un… - _ el impacto se escuchó desde al fondo, haciendo variar las señales de radio_- parece que tenemos un inconveniente, te vemos en la base de Tricell- _cortó la llamada

.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo estuvo, Marcus?- preguntó Annette observando al rubio sonreír con suficiencia.

-perfecto. Logramos distraer a dos de los helicópteros de esos ineptos, la distracción con Valentine fue un éxito… sígueme querida rubia, las pruebas con Alexander Redfield están listas- caminaron hasta el laboratorio, tomando el expediente del cultivo del virus

-No tiene el perfil de adaptación… no puede contaminarse- exclamó, levemente intrigada.- ¿Cómo puede ser auto inmune?, debería haber mutación o algo, pero su sangre sigue siendo AB en estado puro. Impresionante.

-Lo es- tomó el expediente ante la mirada de la rubia- Debe de ser por su madre, Chris Redfield es un simple mortal insignificante, no todo es un desperdicio de tiempo ¿sabes lo que significa? Annette asintió, comprendiendo el significado oculto

-¿Cuánto nos queda?

-Lo suficiente para hacerle la prueba a la hija de Ada Wong y Leon Kennedy. Llevará unas muy largas horas llegar hasta la compañía donde nos encontramos

-¿las armas biológicas están en los lugares correspondientes?

- A así es. Ricardo se encarga de eso.

-¿Wesker está en posición?

-Tal y como lo ordenaste- la rubia sonrió con malicia, no se equivocó cuando le pidió que se juntaran nuevamente a pesar de que el rubio nunca se enteraría de la estupidez que la hizo separarse del grupo e irse a Umbrella.

-Perfecto. Es hora del castigo de sangre, Marcus. Veamos si los Kennedy y Redfield logran llegar a tiempo antes de llevar la fase de mutación con sus hijos. Empecemos las pruebas con Mara Kennedy.

.

.

.

.

**Lo sé, lo sé. Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde mi última actualización. Pero volviendo a otras cosas…**

**¡Hola! aquí con el capítulo 15 de esta historia que está atravesando sus capítulos finales. Si, como lo leen. Sorority Row está llegando a su fin. ¿Quién está en busca de la cabeza de Marcus Douglas? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué separó a este grupo ? **

**Otra cosa… ¿Quiénes son las personas que llegaron?**

**a)-Claire/Steve**

**b)-Sherry/Jake **

**c) Los Kennedy**

**Espero sus respuestas y su teoría sobre la organización que quiere al sexy Marcus Douglas acabado**

**Respondiendo los comentarios…**

**Rosa Kennedy: Amiga linda, prometo trabajar pronto en nuestro proyecto. Espero que esto te guste**

**Clan Yuki: ¡Linda! Si, Chris tiene mucho que enfrentar, aún quedan varios trucos por parte de los científicos. El matrimonio Kennedy ha pasado bastante, eso ya se irá aclarando. Espero que te guste y gracias por tu comentario :)**

**CandeEsp: ¡No! Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Yo también amo al sexy pelirrojo y sí, soy 100% Potterhead. Amo a Draco Malfoy… ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito?**

**Yune69: no importa linda, mientras te tomes el tiempo de leerla (aun sin comentar) me conformo con eso. Pero me alegra tanto ver tu comentario. Espero que esto te guste.**

**Akira-Kun8: estuve pensando en ti mientras escribía este capítulo… espero que haya valido la espera, no tardé tanto (al menos no como el anterior). Ojalá sea de tu agrado n.n**

**Nelida Roquelaure: ¡Hola!, no es que sea cruel… bueno, tal vez un poco (ok, no). Espero que este te guste al igual que el anterior… es difícil escribir las escenas de acción y el carácter del sexy Redfield**

**Lirionegro1: Amiga, al fin lo terminé n.n. te prometo trabajar salvajemente en LAD aunque quede reseca de tanto pensar xD. Espero que te guste.**

**Capítulo 16: No más despedidas.**

**Se me cuidan, espero no tardar mucho.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


	16. No más despedidas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Mara, Alexander y el sexy Marcus Douglas son de mi propiedad y queda prohibido su reproducción sin mi consentimiento**

_._

**Sorority Row**

_Capítulo 16: No más despedidas._

_._

_Roma. Italia. 24 de septiembre de 2018_

Tecleó con rapidez los informes de los acontecimientos. La sala de la B.S.A.A se mantenía en movimiento, tomó con brusquedad la información que Rebecca mantenía en el laboratorio.

-Ricardo Douglas- tecleó nuevamente, observando el largo historial.

-Antiguo trabajador de Tricell, es asombroso- murmuró- Debió tener una gran aportación para trabajar tan joven en una compañía de alto prestigio.- buscó entre los archivos generales. Suspiró satisfactoriamente al encontrar su objetivo

"_Familiares: Johanna Whitlock y Marcus J. Finnigan" _

-Imposible…- susurró al percatarse del inconveniente- es hijo de una líder de Umbrella

.

.

.

.

Tatchi. China. 24 de septiembre del 2018.

Clavó sus orbes azules inspeccionando el terreno de Tatchi al ser la primera vez que se encontraba ahí. Sacó de su bolsillo el mapa del lugar que Chris insistió que llevara. Suspiró inconscientemente, desviando su mirada hasta el pelirrojo.

-¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?- preguntó el líder del equipo bravo. Claire examinó los catorce puntos sobre el papel. No tenía comunicación con su hermano, supuso que ahora tendría que liderar el mando. Sonrió. Divisando los tres puntos verdes que determinaban a la antigua compañía. La única opción era empezar de lleno en la más actual.

-Johnson iremos a la compañía Tricell. Es la más cerca que tenemos de nuestra posición- señaló el primer punto al norte. Johnson sonrió coquetamente, intentando llamar la atención de la pelirroja. Desvió la mirada al sentir una sobre su espada, sabía quién lo miraba. El trayecto conversando con la menor de los Redfield había hecho enfurecer al acompañante de la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo.

Clavó los orbes esmeraldas en la figura femenina que sonreía al integrante de la B.S.A.A aumentó el paso rodeando la parcela sur del objetivo. El antiguo edificio de Tricell se alzaba imponente, en gran tamaño indicaban un buen prestigio como compañía farmacéutica. Erick Jones mantenía el mando según los datos obtenidos por la B.S.A.A. Marcus solía hablar sobre el poder que gobernó cuando Excella Gionne estaba al mando. El deterioro presente indicaba la falta de movimiento alguno, excelente pretexto para renacer alguna compañía dedicada al bioterrorismo. Miró con irritación el antiguo laboratorio al entrar. Los integrantes del equipo Bravo veían incrédulos el lugar. La primera planta consistía en experimentos simples, aparatos de investigación e informes de proyectos. Subió la planta, el segundo piso se hallaban los expedientes de control. Sabía por Annette la importancia del material, abrió el archivero, notando seis filas de expedientes llenas, denotando el gran poder para analizar y experimentar.

Tomó la carpeta con el primer expediente leyéndolo con rapidez.

"_proyecto de control mental: 0508MF°9796464563"_

_Personal a cargo: J. Finnigan_

_Prueba de control iniciada: 08-12-13_

_Se colocaron 25 cuerpos masculinos en cápsulas a base de líquido para desequilibrar la base del cerebro donde se alojan los recuerdos. El material consistió en 25 capsulas en observación. La mayoría contenían riesgo biológico de infección. Iniciando el proceso de extracción en dichos cuerpos. La reacción inmune fue la dispersión del virus. Los cuerpos sufrieron trasformaciones manchando el protocolo de perfección. Serán sometidos a investigación como furas armas biológicas_

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?- tomó el segundo informe, de un año más reciente.

"_proyecto de control mental: 0508MF°9796464563"_

_Personal a cargo: J. Finnigan_

_Prueba de control iniciada: 08-12-14_

_Tras un año de investigación en la prueba de control se han contaminado 21 cuerpos masculinos. El riesgo biológico había adherido el material genético de las muestras. No hubo adaptación en los parásitos encontrados en África. Excella hizo una buena estructura en su plaga. Es imposible de eliminar._

_Los cuerpos sobrevivientes masculinos desempeñaron altos rangos según los reportes o los expedientes antiguos. Tras varias investigaciones encontramos el primero capaz de sobrevivir al extraerle el virus original que plagaba su cuerpo en totalidad. Los análisis indican una buena adaptación del virus desconocido. El primer proyecto vivo. Se empezará la prueba de extracción de la mente en ocho meses, según lo estipulado._

_Primer proyecto en sobrevivir a base de cápsula: 098755899°785 .Rockford._

-Definitivamente son enfermos- frunció el ceño en señal de fastidio. Contempló las filas de cápsulas vacías. Lo cual indicaba una efectividad en el cuerpo que había logrado adaptar el virus.

Claire miró de soslayo al percatarse de la ausencia de Steve Burnside en la planta baja. Caminó bordeando la frágil escalera al segundo piso en consecuencia a la falta de energía eléctrica. Buscó al pelirrojo entre las primeras filas de departamentos, sin éxito alguno.

Divisó el área restringida abriéndola con rapidez, encontrando al objetivo que parecía analizar expedientes antiguos; se acercó con cautela, mirando el informe que Steve leía con insistencia.

-¿Proyecto de control mental?- el pelirrojo asintió entregándole en informe. Claire releyó con rapidez. Su pulso palpitando contra el oído. –Es algo extraño manejar la experimentación en capsulas de control

-¿Cómo sabes eso, lindura?- preguntó con burla.

-He convivido con Rebecca muchos años, se de estas cosas. Vamos. Tenemos una tercera planta que revisar- lo tomó del brazo, tratando de ignorar el nombre de la isla donde ambos habían sido capturados.

.

.

.

.

-¿cómo se encuentra?- preguntó el castaño detallando fijamente al hombre al frente que lo miraba con resentimiento, aún quedaba en ellos aquel rencor del pasado inconscientemente. La fémina a su lado examinaba con detenimiento en busca de laceraciones o heridas de gravedad a Jill Valentine. Una cicatriz levemente protuberante surcaba el pecho de Jill, delineó con los dedos suavemente el corte de la cicatriz. La herida aún sangraba.

-Está bien.-Respondió- Tenemos que controlarle la hemorragia del pecho. Jake. Necesito el botiquín.- Jake soltó un gruñido tendiéndole el bolso a la rubia.

-¿Dónde está Barry?- preguntó Chris Redfield sin dejar el duelo de miradas que compartía con Jake Muller. Sherry sonrió nerviosa al percatarse del inconveniente, comenzando a curar la herida sangrante. Aplicando el antiséptico.

-Hmp. Burton está en el área sur.- habló Jake.- el idiota nos dio la orden de venir solos hasta esta parte del lugar.

-Ya veo- fijó la mirada en la castaña que yacía inconsciente sobre el frío piso. Sherry tratando de limpiar la herida. Recordaba perfectamente el causante de esa cicatriz en su pecho. Albert Wesker era un maldito que merecía pagar todo lo ocurrido a su familia, al mundo. Esta vez no haría el error de confiarse.

-Maldito Wesker- susurró con impotencia. Sherry se tensó al escuchar el apellido

-¿qué tiene que ver Wesker en todo esto Redfield?- podía sentir los orbes grises traspasarle el cuerpo con rabia. Había olvidado el parentesco que tenía Jake Muller con Albert. Giró encarando al mercenario. La rubia contempló la imagen en silencio. Ambos esperaban la respuesta del castaño.

Una explosión tras su espalda desvió la atención de los integrantes. Un helicóptero había dejado caer el contenedor con infectados los cuales comenzaban a ganar terreno. La castaña esposa de Redfield seguía en sin reaccionar, odiaba hacerse el héroe. Pero tenían que resguardar a Valentine si querían mantenerla con vida.

-Dejaremos esto pendiente. Redfield- desenfundó su arma, comenzando el tiroteo

…

-Perfecto. Sonrió. Tomando el material necesario para el encuentro en Tatchi. Sus orbes azules destilando odio. Faltaban pocos minutos para empezar su plan. Los antiguos miembros miraban expectantes a la castaña

-Joanna- murmuró el antiguo líder de la organización. Tendiéndole las coordenadas exactas al punto de reunión. La castaña amplió su sonrisa al ver el punto en cuestión, conocía la antigua compañía. Había impuesto a su propio hijo en las filas del poder. Cuando era más joven y el Douglas menor se interesaba en el territorio científico con ayuda de Derek Simmons. Había pasado tiempo sin noticias sobre Ricardo.

-Parece que las viejas costumbres no cesan.-tomó el mapa con violencia- No cuando él debería liderar Neo-Umbrella- el hombre frunció el ceño, comprendiendo las palabras.

-Es brillante. El rubio no fue precisamente estúpido para tomar poder en la Neo-Umbrella Joanna. No sin Annette para dirigirla. Desconocemos cuando se reencontraron pero no augura nada bueno

-Lo sé.- desvió la mirada hacia su escritorio. Caminó hasta llegar hasta él. Abriendo el tercer cajón contemplando la fotografía antigua. Sacudió el polvo restante al ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la tomaba. Suspiró leyendo las leyendo las letras remarcadas en dorado.

"_Joanna Whitlock. Ricardo Douglas Y Marcus Douglas. Convención internacional de Washington."_

-Espero Marcus, que no te hayas olvidado de tu esposa- murmuró al viento- Ella pagará. Lo prometo.

…

Compañía Tricell. 24 de septiembre de 2018

El camino se haya silencioso. El único sonido provenía de la radio que los integrantes de la B.S.A.A mantenían. Barry había informado su posición ayudando a la nave caída horas atrás en una emboscada. Seguían sin saber el paradero de los Kennedy. Jake y Sherry se encontraban al norte según el informe de Barry Burton. Los edificios creaban un ambiente tétrico debido a la hora. Comenzaba a anochecer. La población había disminuido desde los acontecimientos por el virus c. los letreros de "No hay esperanza" dejaban la huella del suceso ocurrido. Steve arqueó la ceja inspeccionando el terreno. Los integrantes posaban sus orbes en la pelirroja con discreción.

¿No acaso solo estaban para vigilancia?

-Y dime lindura- susurró el pelirrojo irritado. Contemplando con asco a los integrantes del cuartel- ¿Por qué diablos estamos de este lado? Podemos ir al norte para que me pueda ir o matar a estos bastardos- señaló al castaño.

-Steve- La pelirroja frunció el ceño.- No es algo tranquilizante escogerte para liderar un equipo. Chris dio órdenes específicas en cada escuadrón liderado, él sabe lo que hace. Además – miró de soslayo a los integrantes que intentaban sonreírle- Son muy amables.

-Hmp. Enferman- contemplaron el segundo laboratorio de menor tamaño. Comenzando la inspección visual. Johnson caminó hasta llegar el borde visualizando el terreno baldío tras el edifico.

-Despejados los alrededores, capitana- bromeó el joven. Claire rió tomando la camisa azul del pelirrojo el cual la miraba con irritación. Lo cual, fastidiaba

¿Qué diablos le ocurría?

-¡Cuidado!- su cerebro no procesó la información rapidez. El enorme metal se dirigía a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto. Una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, su oído había dejado de percibir sonido alguno. La adrenalina recorría sus venas con violencia. Sintió su cuerpo impactar de lleno contra el suelo, devolviéndole el sentido del oído. Un grito se hizo escuchar con el pasar de los minutos. El sonido de las balas impactando la hizo volver a la realidad. Steve permanecía a su lado. Una estaca de metal le traspasaba el borde el tobillo.

-Maldición- jadeó el pelirrojo.- Parece que no puedes dejar de ser una molestia lindura

-Creo que no- sonrió levemente. Tenía una herida grave si la estaca había perforado la artería.

-Tienen que moverse- murmuró una voz tras sus espadas. Reconocía esa voz.

-Nivans- susurró- Tenemos que poner a Steve en un lugar donde pararle el sangrado

Piers contempló a la pelirroja. Su labio temblaba levemente. Sabía que Claire Redfield sentía algo por su compañero, a pesar de hacerla sufrir la mayoría del tiempo. Era caso perdido si no se daban prisa. El pelirrojo se desangraba con rapidez.

-De acuerdo- tomó el metal entre sus manos jalándolo con brusquedad, Steve jadeó sonoramente. La sangre se esparcía con más intensidad.

-No hay tiempo Nivans- tomó el abrigo rompiéndolo en pedazos. Colocado sobre la herida un improvisado torniquete.

-Yo me ocuparé de él. Piers. El aludido asintió- tú ayuda al escuadrón.

…

-¡Dispara!- ordenó. Sherry disparó con rapidez ocultando el cuerpo inmóvil de la castaña tras suyo. El olor a pólvora se esparcía volátil contaminando sus vías respiratorias, tosió con fuerza. Intentando despejar el humo.

Chris corrió. Sintiendo los músculos contraerse al sobre esfuerzo. Tomando con brusquedad la magnum tras el cinturón comenzó a impactar a arma biológica que se removía con violencia. Segregando ácido, agujereando el pavimento. Tenían que darse prisa.

-¡Chris!- se giró contemplando el helicóptero con el material necesario para eliminar a la B.O.W.

-Barry. Encárgate de esa maldita cosa- el castaño rió. Tomando distancia sobre el cielo.

-¡Cúbranse!-gritó apretando el botón. Chris maniobró con rapidez tomando el cuerpo de su esposa hasta la placa de concreto que los cubriría. Mantenía una capa espesa de cemento. Miró al frente en busca de la rubia, sin éxito. Confiaba en Jake Muller para protegerla

-Rayos- la base comenzó a crujir. El polvo manchaba sus ropas y el rostro de la castaña. Maldijo entre sientes. Haría pagar al culpable de todo eso.

Barry contempló la escena en la aeronave. La B.O.W había caído muerta. El olor a podrición contaminaba sus sentidos, asqueándolo. El humo se disipó lentamente hasta apreciar a la bestia caída. Divisó al hijo de Wesker contra los bloques de concretos doble. Una distancia mínima entre la rubia.

Sonrió con burla

-Cuida tus movimientos. Muller.

-¡Barry!

.

.

.

.

Marcus Douglas miró con determinación el tubo con de material genético del Redfield menor. La capacidad inmune era un buen material de investigación. Tenían que apresurar los planes de experimentación. Los Redfield no tardarían en llegar.

Caminó hasta llegar a la sala de laboratorio experimental. Annette portaba su bata de laboratorio experimentado. Tomando con suavidad las muestras en la Kennedy menor, quien mantenía un semblante de extrañez al verlo.

-Sospecha

-Sus padres son una de las personas más importantes en su rama, Marcus. Es por naturaleza su tendencia a dudar.- se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura. Acarició los cabellos rubios con suavidad, en un intento de tranquilizarla. Mara sonrió, ignorando el dolor por la extracción de sangre.

-Perfecto- curveó los labios en una sonrisa maliciosa, sintiendo al infante aferrarse a su cintura. El plan estaba completado

-Solo nos queda el resultado… ¿sabes lo que significa?- Marcus sonrió ladinamente. Haciendo una seña con la mano.

-Es hora de liberar nuestro mayor orgullo.

…

-Steve- tomó el rostro masculino entre sus dedos, delineándolo. La sangre brotaba de su cuerpo sin piedad. Podía sentir cómo el calor corporal disminuía lentamente.

-Steve. No puedes morir, no otra vez- sus ojos ardían. Picaban por soltar lágrimas. La situación hacía rememorar el pasado cuando creyó verlo morir, sacrificando su vida a pesar de ser un experimento en la locura de Alexia Ashford al implantarle con virus Verónica. Había sufrido la culpa de su muerte. En sus palabras y aquel beso antes de morir.

No. Steve no moriría.

-No más despedidas. Steve. Esta vez tiene que ser diferente.

.

.

.

.

Tosió con fuerza al sentir el polvo traspasarse por la garganta. El área seguía cubierta por los infectados del contenedor. Salió del escondite depositando a su esposa con suavidad. Se quitó el chaleco colocándoselo al sentir el fresco aire nocturno. Jake Muller permanecía junto a una Sherry con heridas menores. Lo importante era despejar el terreno.

Hizo una seña con la cabeza. Indicando la acción. Jake comprendió el mudo gesto de Redfield. Gruñó. Asintiendo.

-¡Ahora!- salieron. Disparando a cada infectado logrando distraerlos de las féminas. Se posicionó al frente. Maniobrando con facilidad el arma AK-47 que Barry le había regalado en su boda. Los cuerpos cayeron al suelo destazados. Sangre y viseras esparcidas. El sudor recorría su frente hasta perderse en la línea de los ojos, opacando la visión pero tenía que poner a Jill a salvo, sobrevivir para enfrentar a Wesker por Alexander. Habían hablado de experimentación. Leon mataría sin piedad al enterarse.

Las municiones se agotaban. Su mano revisó el cinturón percatándose de tres cajas de municiones

¿Cuánto llevaban disparando?

Miró de soslayo a Jake. Maniobraba su cuerpo con rapidez inhumana. Supuso que era debido al virus C. los anticuerpos se encontraban perfectamente adaptados en su cuerpo. Él había sido la cura para la exterminación

-qué demonios…- vió al infectado desenroscar el seguro de la granada color rojo. Desvió el camino ante la explosión incendiaria.

-Están armados- respondió Jake. Sus orbes castañas se posaron al frente. Encontrando el motivo: Una antigua compañía Tricell

-Debe de haber algo importante para evitar que lleguemos a ese lugar.

-Hmp. Es patético que no den la cara y manden a sus mascotitas.

-No es tiempo para eso. Mulle- fijó la vista en los infectados armados. Un imperceptible sonido se escuchó a lo lejos. Sonrió- Jake. Muévete.

El aludido frunció el ceño en clara señal de irritación, aun así mantuvo distancia. Los infectados apuntaron

Un sonido se escuchó al fondo. Los infectados comenzaron a caer. Reconocía el sonido de las armas que traspasaban los cuerpos. No era sonido de balas.

Eran flechas.

-Sigo pensado que esa es un arma extraña. Ada- murmuró girándose. Encontrándose a Ada Wong quien lo miraba con arrogancia.

-Ya te dije que es para profesionales. Redfield

-Llegas tarde Leon. La acción ha empezado desde hace un buen tiempo

-Lo sé. Nos tendieron una emboscada en tu helicóptero.

-¿Valentine?- preguntó Ada

-Sherry la está estabilizando. Ese bastardo volvió a intentar manejar cual juguete- Jake miró interrogante.

-Es hora de aclarar cuentas, Chris. Es hora de que conozcan con quienes se atrevieron a enfrentarse.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! después de mucho pensar y pensar aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo. ¡Los Kennedy aparecieron! Ya tendrán más participación de ahora en adelante.**

**Bien sobre el capítulo anterior la persona que logró descifrar quien había llegado con Chris fue Karychela; con el Shake. **

**Pasaron muchas cosas en este capítulo.**

**Chris y Jake lucharon juntos… Wow **

**Steve está en peligro… un momento Claire/Steve.**

**Respondiendo los comentarios…**

**Kmich: Hey. Bueno, aunque no hayan sido ellos me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este igual sea de tu agrado.**

**Nelida Roquelaure: ¿Mis letras? He intentado hacer una historia con más palabras pero aún no lo he logrado. Intentaré hacer uno largo en el próximo. No te prometo nada xD**

**Bloody Mary Fire: Bueno. He hecho se me hacía raro no ver tu comentario. Pero me alegro verlo esta vez n.n**

**Billy tiene un rango militar… por ende los de la B.S.A.A. tienden a llamarlo "sargento" y Bioquímica porque Rebecca es importante para el cuartel. Yo también pienso cuando se casen xD**

**Mara será importante. Eso tenlo por seguro.**

**Lirionegro1: ¡Al fin lo termine! Y antes de TWOS. Aunque no hayan sido los Kennedy aquí están. Dispuestos a todo. Espero que esto te guste.**

**Luisa Mendoza: aquí los tienes linda. Espero que te guste el capítulo.**

**CandeEsp: Joo. Lupín me encanta. AMO a Steve. Es tan lindo Y me da cosa ponerlo herido de gravedad. Pero todo tendrá sentido, los uniré de una buena manera**

**Yune69: bueno, no es que sea mala. Todo tendrá sentido en cuanto a los infantes. Estoy bien preparada linda xD**

**Karychela: la ganadora xD. Espero que esto te guste.**

**Akira-kun8: Y también en este pensé en ti xD. Intenté no tardarme demasiado en esta historia. Espero que valga la pena tu espera **

**UryuuWong: :D **

**Rosa Kennedy: Ya casi amiga. ¡falta poco para nuestra historia de Naruto!. Espero que esto te guste n.n**

**Gotas de lluvia: sí. Pobre Chris :(. Espero que esto te guste :)**

**Capítulo 17: Tercera compañía Tricell**

**Se me cuidan**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


	17. Tercera compañía Tricell (parte 1)

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Mara, Alexander con el sexy Marcus Douglas si me pertenecen. Queda prohibida la reproducción sin mi consentimiento**

**Sorority Row**

_Capítulo 17: Tercera compañía Tricell (parte 1)_

_._

_Washington. DC. __Septiembre 24 de 2018._

_._

Contempló con determinación el monitor al frente. A su lado Ingrid Hunnigan tecleaba con rapidez. El área de investigación en la F.O.S se mantenía en movimiento. Su esposa vigilaba la procedencia del Douglas Menor. Habían descubierto la información con ayuda de la bioquímica Chambers. Los archivos indicaban la figura materna del joven Douglas. Johanna Witlock mantenía un perfil de búsqueda. La información indicaba como líder oficial de Umbrella cuando Albert Wesker había muerto. El pariente más cercano a los Birkin.

-¿Qué tenemos linda?- preguntó con malicia. Acariciando el cuello de la agente. Podía sentir el cuerpo tenso. Sonrió.- ¿has averiguado algo?

-Bueno. Tengo la información sobre la madre de Ricardo. Su padre es un misterio, no aparece en el registro Marcus Finnigan. Relativamente es muy extraño. Tiene un historial importante para la compañía. Hay algo que no encaja Carlos.- tecleó con rapidez. Sin resultados.

Contempló el monitor al frente. Ingrid se daba a reconocer por su habilidad en el manejo de información. El culpable del atentado había ideado la táctica de pasar desapercibidos. No entendía cómo habían burlado la seguridad, la compañía Umbrella había fracasado.

-Tal vez Umbrella no es la indicada para buscar, querida.

-¿a qué te refieres Carlos?

-Si Umbrella no es la respuesta… tenemos que indagar en Tricell. Después de todo, es la última compañía que ha caído por bioterrorismo.

-Tienes razón querido- bromeó- Empecemos las investigaciones con Tricell.

.

.

.

.

_Tatchi. China. Septiembre 24 de 2018_

Los orbes castaños inspeccionaban el terreno del área oeste. Habían logrado derribar a los infectados que habían atacado con el arma biológica. El ambiente nocturno hacía difícil el manejo en tierra. El polvo cubría el entorno con determinación. Los sobrevivientes del equipo Alpha reposaban sobre el concreto; recargando las armas, haciendo el conteo de las municiones para el marcha hacia la compañía. Seguía sin tener noticias de los involucrados.

-Sargento Coen- murmuró el joven. Tendiéndole el arsenal de armas- Es todo el inventario que tenemos por ahora. Tenemos una buena cantidad de municiones y granadas. Esperamos órdenes- el castaño contempló el semblante de Adrián Bangor. Tomó el material, examinando el conteo de armas, tenían que asegurarse del entorno con el material indicado. La B.O.W. los había agarrado en emboscada

-Con esto será suficiente- murmuró. Regresando el arsenal al joven integrante- Tenemos que movernos de inmediato

-¿sabe algo del capitán Redfield?

-Me temo que estamos varados. No tenemos las coordenadas exactas. Ya es hora de despertar a Rebecca. – caminó hacia el frente. Inspeccionando las heridas del escuadrón. Divisó el objetivo castaño sobre la camilla antigua. Habían decidido usarla para la revisión de Rebecca Chambers – Veo que sigue dormida, esperemos que no haya secuelas si inhaló el sulfuro

-Sargento. No tenemos el material médico suficiente.

-Inspeccionen el área. Yo buscaré entre los estantes- el joven asintió, saliendo de la habitación. Inspeccionó las filas de estantería. La antigua compañía parecía tener prestigio. Tomó el primer estante percatándose del objeto al frente. El expediente antiguo se alzaba sobre el escritorio de madera. Las hojas indicaban deterioro. Abrió la carpeta leyendo con rapidez

_Reporte de experimento: 08051203°MF _

_Proceso de extracción en ondas del recuerdo: Diciembre de 2015_

_Personal al cargo del proyecto: J. Finnigan._

_Tras un año de investigación con el proyecto Rockford se inicia el protocolo en la extracción del virus original. El sujeto masculino cuenta con 30 años. El cuerpo se encontró en las bases submarinas cuando Albert Wesker estaba al mando. Tras varias pruebas se determinó el virus portador conocido como Virus Verónica._

_El segundo cuerpo a analizar consiste según los archivos en un integrante de una organización contra el bioterrorismo. El sujeto mantenía una dosis elevada del virus C. se analizó el cuerpo mutado, comprobando gracias a la adaptación el material genético. Se encontró bajo agua. Cuando el ataque provocado por el virus C finalizó. Las pruebas indican una buena composición. El proyecto Rockford saldrá a luz dentro de seis meses. Comenzando el proyecto Wesker_

-¿Qué diablos?- revolvió los papeles, encontrando fotografías antiguas en investigación. Las primeras consistían en pruebas hacia los cuerpos mutados; divisó la cabellera pelirroja entre el montón. Contempló imagen.- Esto es enfermizo. No entiendo como alguien puede hacer eso- revolvió los estantes. Sonrió al encontrar el botiquín de emergencias. Perfecto para la rehabilitación de la castaña.

-Adrián. Llegó la hora para movernos.

.

.

.

Examinó el contorno de la herida con detenimiento. Parecía no haber perforado la arteria. El improvisado torniquete había funcionado en su labor de parar la hemorragia. Suspiró. Acariciando los cabellos pelirrojos. Steve seguía semi- inconsciente. Los ojos verdes contemplaban los alrededores. Inspeccionando el terreno. Piers había desaparecido nuevamente al ayudarlos en la situación crítica. No entendía cómo podía estar del lado contrario a pesar de estar en la misma situación que Steve Burnside.

-Claire- habló Johnson contemplando la escena- Debemos seguir adelante. No sabemos si hay más infectados en el terreno.

-Lo sé. Necesitamos localizar a Chris si queremos estar al margen del asunto… ¿puedes levantarte Steve?- preguntó pausadamente. Observó al pelirrojo removerse frustrado. Intentado controlar el dolor sobre la pierna herida.

-Claro que puedo lindura- jadeó.- Tenemos que continuar, tengo deseos de acabar con el tipo ese castaño, me irrita

-Steve- reprochó, sonriendo débilmente- Ya tenemos hablado sobre matar a Johnson. Chris se enfadaría si eso sucede. Digamos que no le agradas al casi matarme.

-Créeme Claire. Me importa poco lo que opine tu hermano sobre mí. Él solo tiene que concentrarse en la misión de rastrear a su familia antes de que sea tarde, aunque también eso me tiene sin importancia. Tú me tienes atado en tu bando por más que me niego.- tomó el borde del metal en un intento de mantener el equilibrio; la pierna dolía, sentía el profundo palpitar y la debilidad en consecuencia a la perdida de sangre. Tenía que terminar su encargo

-Ya hablamos sobre eso Steve. Tengo una deuda contigo por ayudarme en esos tiempos, aunque tú no lo recuerdes.

-Y yo te había dicho que no te recuerdo lindura.

-Lo harás. Aunque me lleve tiempo en hacerlo. No habrá más despedidas.

-¿Eso es una especie de Pseudo- confesión, lindura?

.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo va todo Sherry?- preguntó recargando la ballesta. La rubia tomó las vendas finales cubriendo en totalidad las heridas en la esposa de Chris Redfield. Observó el semblante intrigado de Ada Wong mientras hablaba con Leon. Contempló al matrimonio Kennedy. Parecían una pareja de conocidos, solo los más allegados conocían a detalle su interacción. La familia sólida que conformaban con Mara. Jill tenía más accesibilidad en cuanto su matrimonio.

-He logrado estabilizar a Jill. Ese curso de medicina en emergencia fue útil.- Rió- De algo sirve, supongo.

-¿Cuál es el plan para entrar a la compañía?

-Tendremos que rodear la parcela. La mejor opción que tenemos es el subterráneo, por ahí podemos pasar sin ser detectados. Creerán que el ataque viene de frente.

-Tiene sentido- Leon tomó el móvil. Marcando con rapidez. Sonrió al escuchar el tono irritado de la agente

-Hola Hunnigan

_-Leon, hasta que das tu ubicación- _ murmuró la castaña- _tenemos un problema grave Leon. Esto está implicado en muchas cosas más que un simple secuestro de infantes._

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando Ingrid?

_-Carlos y yo estuvimos investigando sobre Ricardo. Encontramos material interesante, fue un trabajador activo de Tricell. No solo eso. Su madre es una antigua líder de Umbrella_

-¿qué hay del bastardo de su padre?- preguntó Chris Redfield al fondo. Ingrid Hunnigan tecleó nuevamente. El ceño fruncido marcado

-_ Es un misterio. No se sabe nada más que era un miembro importante para Tricell. Carlos fue trabajador en Umbrella. Está investigando más sobre eso_

-Perfecto Hunnigan. Necesitamos una vía de entrada hacia la el sur de Tatchi. Hay una compañía a unos kilómetros al norte, dos al sur. Debe de haber una forma más conveniente para llegar, no creo que nos estén esperando fácilmente.

…

Contempló con determinación el tubo con el material genético con incredulidad; las pruebas hechas a la Kennedy menor confirmaban la teoría de Annette en la enzima BTK, mantenía un perfil preciso de adaptación haciendo fácil el cambio de material genético al virus progenitor. Annette al fondo observó al rubio científico examinar la prueba tras el microscopio. Los menores tenían el acceso libre a los alrededores, admirando los proyectos.

-¿Y bien Marcus?- preguntó. Clavando la mirada sobre la ampolleta. El rubio sonrió con malicia extendiendo el brazo.

-La enzima BTK es impresionante, es un excelente material para adaptar los virus que hemos obtenido gracias a Ricardo. El virus verónica será indicado para empezar la experimentación. Los archivos de Alexia Ashford son antiguos pero perfectos- amplió la sonrisa, observando el tubo de color.

-Perfecto ¿hay algo más verdad? Tu rostro me dice que has descubierto algo Marcus

-Efectivamente, querida- caminó bordeando el escritorio de madera. Tomó el microscopio cambiando el contenedor.

-Observa- inclinó la posición observando tras el microscopio la muestra de sangre con la enzima adaptadora. No se equivocó al escogerlo.

-Es verdaderamente completa. No entiendo cómo no sufre una modificación en su estructura genética. Eso explica muchas cosas

-Y no es solo eso- le tendió el segundo aparato- hemos encontrado el anticuerpo

-Alexander Redfield…

-Efectivamente. Ese niño castaño es un suero. Muy al contrario de la Kennedy que su sangre sirve para destruir.

-Hay que apresurar el movimiento. Es hora de que Wesker comience la segunda parte del plan. Después de todo… padre e hijo alguna vez tienen que reencontrarse

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Ardían. Podía sentir los escombros clavarse en la espalda. Ruidos en forma de eco se esparcían al ambiente, creando dolor agudo. Divisó los integrantes del equipo Alpha. Ladeó la cabeza, buscando los sobrevivientes del equipo que había dirigido al sótano. Sin éxito

¿Qué había pasado?

Una figura se posó al frente con autoridad. Tensó el cuerpo al reconocer la figura masculina. Observó al hombre inclinarse a la altura del suelo

-¿cómo te encuentras Rebecca?-murmuró- Has estado un buen tiempo inconsciente-. Parpadeó repetidas veces. Asimilando las palabras del castaño.

-Billy- susurró. La garganta dolía en consecuencia a las horas sin habla- M- me duele el área de la tráque-a – tosió

-Estuviste expuesta a una dosis alta de sulfuro, tuvimos que registrar este laboratorio para encontrar algo para estabilizarte. Encontramos una mascarilla con el oxígeno suficiente- tensó el cuerpo al sentir la mano áspera recorrerle la frente con suavidad. Vendajes surcaban la cabeza.

-Gra… gracias Billy- sonrió. El castaño elevó la venda más gruesa. Revisando la temperatura. Los integrantes contemplaron con extrañez. Billy Coen parecía ser otra persona cuando se trataba sobre la bioquímica.-No pensé que tenderían una emboscada al sótano. Charles diría el área al principio haciendo más fácil la búsqueda

-Pensé que habías muerto, lo cual era demasiado raro para la persona que logró matar a la sanguijuela cuando éramos jóvenes

-Sargento- habló Josep interrumpiendo. Billy frunció el ceño- Tenemos que movernos ahora que la Rebecca ha despertado. Nuestro localizador nos indica ir hacia el norte, al parecer el capitán Chris ha logrado reanudar la comunicación

-De acuerdo. Tomen el armamento. Partiremos hacia el sur dentro de quince minutos- ordenó. El joven integrante asintió, desapareciendo del ´lugar. Observó de soslayo a la castaña. Mantenía el semblante de sorpresa.

-No había escuchado nunca que te llamaran por tu rango militar Billy- se alzó de la camilla, tomando posición sedente.

-Eso no tiene importancia. Desde que acabó lo sucedido cuando era marine la mayoría de las personas suelen dirigirme por ese mote, aunque para ser sincero prefiero ser llamado solo Billy Coen… tu temperatura es normal- sintió sus mejillas arder al observar al castaño inclinarse levemente.

-Estoy lista para que vayamos al punto de reunión Billy, no entiendo por qué tengo un vendaje tan grueso en la cabeza. Pareces sobreprotector- rió. El castaño sentó el cuerpo incómodo.

-Hay que darnos prisa. No sabemos con exactitud lo que enfrentaremos… estoy ansioso por patear traseros científicos- bromeó, tratando de apaciguar el recién tenso ambiente.

-Lo sé. Chris nos necesita… a ambos

.

.

.

.

Clavó los orbes esmeraldas con determinación sobre el intercomunicador en el cual Ingrid Hunnigan informaba las coordenadas para la intersección del tercer laboratorio Tricell. La compañía mayor se haya al sur de la posición. Haciendo difícil el movimiento por tierra. Tendrían que tomar automóviles. Hunnigan tecleaba con rapidez a la vez que Carlos Oliveira permanecía al costado.

-Estamos en el punto centro Hunnigan- habló Leon. Tomando el mapa del lugar. Tatchi aún tenía las marcas del atentado por el virus C. los edificios destrozados aún permanecían como huella del suceso. Tenían que apresurarse antes de un imprevisto.

_-Tengo su posición Leon. El terreno al sur se encuentra resguardado. Puedo divisar el objetivo pero no se puede entrar. Una cantidad considerable de infectados lo cubren. Una vez en posición tomen el subterráneo, está a dos cuadras antes. Avísenme cuando estén ahí. Hunnigan fuera _- cortó. El castaño miró con determinación al matrimonio Kennedy. Sherry y Jake miraban expectantes la escena.

-¿Dónde está Claire?- preguntó la rubia. En un intento de apaciguar el tenso ambiente. Chris frunció el ceño

-Está con el equipo Bravo de Johnson se encarga. Burnside sigue con ellos, no entiendo el por qué si tuvo la oportunidad de escapar- Contempló en silencio el semblante intrigado del Redfield. Sabía el motivo.

-Tal vez tu hermana esté logrando llegar hasta Steve, tanta perseverancia le tiene al pelirrojo, Chris.

-Tal vez- reconoció, admirando a su hermana en cuanto a su determinación- Pero vamos, no tenemos tiempo para trivialidades, odio admitirlo pero sé que ese traidor no dejará que le suceda nada malo

Estaba seguro de eso

…

Johnson Brighton miró de soslayo los alrededores, estudiando con los orbes el terreno en la parte oeste. No había indicios de infectados en el área. Suspiró, ejerciendo el agarre en la TMP entre sus manos. Los muros de concreto destazados indicaban el desastre ocurrido años atrás, la población había disminuido en consecuencia al terror del último atentado haciendo casi nula la interacción humana en aquella ciudad. Ladeó el rostro, observando a los integrantes del equipo Bravo bordear los alrededores, no tenía información del equipo Alpha comandado por el Sargento amigo de Carlos Oliveira.

Observó la cabellera pelirroja de Claire Redfield sentarse al costado del pelirrojo que custodiaba. El sujeto tenía un carácter arrogante, frío. No entendía la insistencia de la fémina hacia Steve Burnside. Caminó hasta ellos ladeando la sonrisa en el rostro. Parecía que el pelirrojo odiaba su presencia.

-Claire- inclinó la posición, acortado la distancia- el perímetro se encuentra despejado.

-Perfecto. Podemos iniciar la marcha- sonrió.- Puedes retirarte Johnson- Claire observó al castaño perderse entre los integrantes. Un gruñido ronco se escuchó al fondo. Amplió la sonrisa, ladeando el rostro. Steve la observaba con irritación.

-¿qué?- preguntó, examinando el tobillo herido.

-Nada

-Oh vamos Steve- rió- Es un hombre agradable.

-Me enferma

…

-Sabía que no sería fácil la entrada hasta el subterráneo- gruñó. Reconocía a las criaturas al frente, habían existido desde la destruida Raccoon City- También hay Licans – las criaturas gruñían. La enorme lengua detectaba los sensores de movimiento

-Qué demonios- observó Muller con asco- cada vez es más patético.- el agente de la F.O.S apretó los puños con fuerza, haciendo la señal de silencio. Los gruñidos intensificaron, deslizando la lengua cada vez más lento.

-Sabe que estamos aquí- preguntó la rubia. Leon asintió- Son las mismas criaturas que nos seguían cuando tenía doce años.- murmuró débilmente.

-Son las mismas que estuvieron en Slava oriental, Ada.- la castaña asintió, tomando con cautela la ballesta. Preparando la flecha.

-Las recuerdo

-La B.S.A.A no tiene detalles sobre estas criaturas Leon- miró interrogante al rubio- Solo tenemos la plaga que se originó por Excella en África cuando buscaba a Jill.

-La F.O.S no dio declaraciones sobre eso, solo los sobrevivientes de la Raccoon City lo conocemos y Adam Bemford, pero él está muerto.- Chris asintió. Hizo una seña con la mano a los hombres, indicando las posiciones. Jake miró en clara señal de molestia al Redfield mayor, odiaba recibir órdenes. Tomó la granada que Leon había dado, quitándole el seguro.

-¡Ahora!- tiró la granada. La explosión colisionó al frente. Salió del escondite comenzando el tiroteo. Las armas biológicas saltaban atacando por aire, las más grandes corrían impactado al frente. Las flechas resonaron en combinación con las balas, eliminando los objetivos sobre la cabeza de su esposo. Ada miró el polvo revolverse, dificultando la visón del entorno. La vista cansaba pero tenía que concentrarse en despejar el terreno.

Leon miró a Jake maniobrar con rapidez esquivando los Licans, disparando al frente. Sangre y viseras esparcidas creando el ambiente tétrico. Maldecía la falta de iluminación necesaria, haciendo difícil el movimiento. Disparó. Impactando con brusquedad con el arma calibre 45. Básica pero tenía un gran impacto. La B.O.W cayó al suelo. Un segundo gruñido se escuchó al fondo seguido del crujir del concreto. El suelo vibraba, cuarteándose hasta mostrar la segunda arma biológica de gran tamaño, tenía forma de insecto, de la boca segregaba un líquido semejante al ácido.

-Lo tienen todo planeado- susurró la rubia- No dejarán que entremos a ese lugar hasta acabar con sus enfermas creaciones, no son personas cualquiera, saben planear con anticipación los movimientos.- disparó, las balas impactaban el cuerpo del arma biológica sin causarle daño alguno. Ada miró a Leon.

-Leon…

-Lo sé, Ada- sonrió débilmente- esto me trae un asqueroso Deja Vú.- recordó la gigante mutación de Simmons hacía seis años cuando había usado el virus C en su cuerpo culpando a su esposa del acto, Ada nunca respondió la pregunta alguna vez. Seguía siendo un misterio.

La mutación escupió el ácido, derritiendo las cosas. El olor penetraba, asqueaba. Chris observó al arma biológica buscando signos débiles. Sin éxito. Recargó el arma con rapidez preparándose para el impacto. Su brazo dolía en consecuencia a la herida de bala que Jill había disparado en su encuentro.

-Chris Redfield, volvemos a encontrarnos- habló una voz al fondo. Tensó el cuerpo al reconocer el tono de odio, hablando con sarcasmo y palabras toscas. Clavó la vista al frente del arma biológica, reconociendo al individuo.

Jake observó la escena con fastidio, reconoció al hombre que había intentado matarlos camino a Tatchi.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- Sherry sintió el aire escasear, la pregunta había creado un ambiente tenso. Podía sentir la mirada de Albert Wesker traspasarle el cuerpo con rabia. Suspiró. Lo temido al fin había sucedido

-¿Yo? Soy…

-Donde está Alexander bastardo- susurró el castaño. La rabia recorría sus venas con violencia.

-¿Quién es este tipo, Redfield?- preguntó Jake. Podía sentir la tensión oprimir el ambiente. Sherry ocultaba algo.- Quiero la maldita respuesta ahora.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! volví, y esta vez no me tardé demasiado en este capítulo. Aunque sea solo la primera parte, es mejor que hacerlos esperar n.n**

**Sucedieron muchas cosas en este capítulo también**

**Jake y Wesker se encuentran frente a frente, ¿Chris le dirá la verdad a Jake? ¿Qué hará Sherry al respecto? Y otra cosa… a Steve lo enferma Johnson por acercarse a la pelirroja… ¿Qué será eso? xD**

**Respondiendo los comentarios…**

**Rosa Kennedy: Oh bien amiga. Ya habrá más, lo prometo. Espero que este te guste **

**Bloody Mary Fire: je. También me gusta mucho esa pareja, casi casi arriba del Shake n.n. aún no tengo nombre para el Claire/Steve y si, recuerdo que me habías comentado lo del nombre para el Piers/Helena pero hasta ahora ando seca con eso de los nombres xD ¿me ayudarías a buscarlos? :)**

**Espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**CandeEsp: ¡Hola linda!, Steve se está recuperando, no podía dejarlo morir. Lo quero demasiado (?) para hacerlo. Espero que este te guste y adivines lo que siente Steve al ver a Claire platicar con ese castaño xD**

**Yune69: Uf, intenté hacerlo lo más rápido para que puedas leerla n.n, amo tus amenazas (?) ¿Te lo había dicho? Je, espero este capítulo te guste.**

**Lirionegro1 por que tú lo pediste, aquí está. Espero que te guste. Se va poniendo emocionante. **

**Nelida Roquelaure: Un capítulo 40% los Kennedy. Ya irán compartiendo más espacio. Tengo que hacer saber dónde andan los otros xD. Espero que te guste.**

**Akira-kun8: Joo, me esforcé para que pudiera terminar aunque sea la primera parte, me alegra que leas la de lazos. Aquí tienes tu capítulo. Espero que te guste.**

**Kmich: Hey linda. Me alegro que te guste la historia. La tuya también me gusta mucho :) aquí tienes la futura batalla mental de Chris ¿le mentirá a Jake? Je. Espero tus conclusiones **

**Capítulo 18: Tercera compañía Tricell (parte 2)**

**Se me cui…. ¡Oh sí!, se me olvidaba. Hay una nueva historia que me gustaría que echaran un vistazo. Se llama Dos destinos en contra: ¿Leon vs Chris? Es una historia Aeon y Chris/Jill escrita por Residente1324 ¡Hay que apoyar las historias Aeon!**

**Y de paso; la gran historia de Kmich, Después de todo Kennedy. También las de Lirionegro1, Nelida Roquelaure Y…**

**Bueno, todas las autoras y/o autores tienen historias geniales n.n.**

**Bien creo que es todo (la nota de autor me salió bastante larga)**

**Ahora sí, se me cuidan**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**

.


	18. Tercera compañía Tricell

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM con sus respectivos creadores. Mara. Alexander y el sexy Marcus Douglas son de mi propiedad al igual que la historia. Queda prohíba su reproducción sin mi consentimiento.**

**Sorority Row.**

_Capítulo 18: Tercer compañía Tricell (parte II); sorpresas inesperadas._

_._

_._

_Límite de Tatchi. China. Septiembre 24 de 2018 11:00PM_

_._

Contempló con furia los alrededores del límite de Tatchi. Desde el helicóptero tenía un buen plano denotando la magnitud hecha a causa del virus C. el cual hacía competencia al desastre de Raccoon City. Las coordenadas indicaban la posición del objetivo a una hora de camino. Miró de soslayo al anciano ex-líder de Umbrella. Líder actual de la familia al morir Simmons, contemplar paisaje deteriorado. Suspiró. Recordó la última vez que había visto al Douglas mayor, compartían el campo de experimentación al virus C.

_-¿y bien Marcus?- preguntó con molestia, examinando la carpeta con el experimento del virus de variación sobre Crisálidas.- No puedes programar una cancelación a este proyecto que Simmons ha insistido, tú ya no trabajarás después en esta compañía- reclamó. El rubio mantenía su mirada sobre el ventanal de experimentación. Examinando los cadáveres femeninos._

_-El proyecto tendrá continuación, Johana- clavó los orbes grises en la carpeta con los detalles del proyecto- Solo no tenemos la adaptación sobre el tejido muerto, los cuerpos mutan haciendo un verdadero fracaso la investigación. No podemos fallar si somos prodigios, eso lo sabes… y no me interesa este proyecto, por más que Simmons insista. Él mismo decidió que mi trabajo en Tricell no era necesario._

_-Ya tenemos la solución a eso Marcus- apretó los puños con fuerza- Solo tienes que aceptar el trabajo que Derek te ofrece a hora que trabajas en una nueva compañía, puedes volver a Tricell. No entiendo tu negación. Ha pasado muchos años desde eso- observó al rubio tensarse. Sabía con facilidad el motivo por el cual Marcus se negaba a la experimentación hecha en 2011._

_-Encárgate de eso Johana- habló Marcus caminando hacia la salida- Simmons ya tiene lo que quiere, solo disminuyan el nivel de líquido en la crisálida. El trabajo te lo dejo. No espero más intentos inútiles de Derek por estar en seguridad nacional ahora que el presidente piensa hablar- contempló al rubio salir del laboratorio. Golpeó con fuerza el escritorio. Revolviendo los papes. Posó la mirada al frente. El último cuerpo actual de experimentación envuelto en la crisálida._

_Sonrió con malicia al reconocer el cuerpo dentro. Simmons había logrado su objetivo_

_Marcus era débil, después de todo. _

-¿estás bien Whitlock?- parpadeó asimilando las palabras del anciano el cual la miraba intrigado. Bufó con exasperación. Rebuscando.

-No se preocupe por mí, Neith. Es por Marcus al cual preocuparse, el no será estúpido y si queremos detenerlos en su juego tenemos que ser rápidos. Esa tal Annette es un peligro a su lado- el hombre cano miró la compuerta del helicóptero. Metros a bajo se encontraba el arma perfecta para impactar la compañía.

-Esto no puede fallar. El Douglas pagará la traición a Simmons,

-Perfecto- sonrió con malicia- En menos de una hora nos encontraremos querido… con Johana Whitlock Birkinno hay que tomarse nada a ligera.

.

.

.

.

_Tatchi. China._

Los orbes castaños inspeccionaban el terreno sur de la ciudad. Habían logrado derribar a los infectados en cantidad mínima. La obscuridad hacía difícil en manejo en tierra. Los sobrevivientes del equipo Alpha mantenían sus posiciones tensas en consecuencia al último ataque improvisado, Chris Redfield se encontraba camino al sur, en la tercera compañía trazada en el mapa. A su lado Rebecca Chambers caminaba con insistencia, recargando la TMP entre sus brazos. Contempló una aparente zona de combate, sangre y vísceras esparcidas al suelo. El cuerpo de una B.O.W destazada segregando ácido. Asqueando el ambiente. Divisó el cinturón de combate de la B.S.A.A. Rebecca tomó el cinturón de Chris. Contenían los cartuchos necesarios para un imprevisto. Suspiró aliviada. Tenían arsenal para un encuentro improvisto. Chris había facilitado los movimientos en tierra.

-tenemos una solvencia Billy-el castaño asintió. Recargando la Magnum de Carlos Oliveira. Caminó varios pasos hacia adelante del arma biológica, analizando los detalles del encuentro. Reconoció el seguro de la granada incendiaria. Municiones esparcidas a los alrededores.

-Por las huellas fue algo complicado, aunque no entiendo como Chris Redfield tiró el arma y su cinturón frente un enemigo, no tiene sentido, a menos de que fuera una persona conocida.- parpadeó repetidas veces asimilando las palabras del castaño.

¿Quién sería capaz de hacer retroceder a Chris?

-Tienes mucha razón, debió ser alguien con mucha influencia sobre él. Tendremos que apresurarnos- se levantó sintiendo el dolor punzante sobre el muslo izquierdo. La herida de su pierna seguía abierta. El castaño gruñó con enfado al notar la mancha obscura sobre el pantalón azul marino. La herida sangraba nuevamente

-Nos tomaremos un descanso breve para curarte esa herida Rebecca. Recuerda que una infección no es conveniente cuando hay virus esparcido- la castaña asintió levantando el pantalón mostrando la herida sangrante. Ricardo Douglas pagaría el intento de secuestro. Observó al sargento tomar el botiquín, comenzando la curación. Sentía sus mejillas arder al tener el muslo expuesto.

-Estoy bien, no es una herida grave Billy- sonrió levemente. La pierna ardía. Palpitaba en consecuencia al antiséptico. – Pareces sobreprotector Coen- rió. El castaño tensó el cuerpo al escuchar una risa ligera proveniente de los jóvenes sobrevivientes del equipo Alpha.

-No quiero complicaciones innecesarias, es todo.

….

Johnson Brighton miró con determinación los alrededores, estudiando con los orbes el terreno del área sur. No había indicios de infectados en terreno. Suspiró, ejerciendo presión en la TMP entre sus manos. Seguían varados al no tener información sobre el equipo Alpha comandado por el sargento amigo de Carlos Oliveira y Chris Redfield. Los muros de concreto en el área central destazados indicaban el punto mayor de colisión según los reportes de la B.S.S.A. el edifico al frente aún mantenía la huella del impacto provocado por el yet que impactó la ciudad esparciendo el virus C a los alrededores. Las ventanas rotas en consecuencia a los infectados creaban un ambiente tétrico debido a la falta de iluminación en el área. Las linternas proporcionaban visión parcial, estaban en desventaja si tenían improvisos por aire. Ladeó el rostro observando a sus compañeros mirar con incredulidad el enorme edificio en ruinas, girando al arma en diferentes direcciones.

Observó la cabellera pelirroja de Claire Redfield Steve Burnside. El sujeto solía mirarlo con evidente enfado y desprecio. Seguía sin entender cómo alguien amable como la hermana de su capitán tenía tanta determinación sobre una persona a pesar. Había escuchado al pelirrojo hablar con fastidio, aun así prestando atención a las palabras. Caminó hasta ellos con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Parecía que el pelirrojo detestaba su presencia con la Redfield menor

-Claire- inclinó la posición, acortando distancia- No tenemos altercado por estos momentos. El perímetro no me da la confianza necesaria por la iluminación. Tenemos que saber bien hacia dónde dirigirnos.

-De acuerdo- sacó el mapa extendiéndolo al suelo- Estamos en esta parte de la cuidad. Nos falta un tramo grande para llegar a la compañía Tricell debemos seguir es…- un ligero ruido imperceptible llamó su atención. Reconocía el ligero sonido: una bomba.

¡Cúbranse!-Gritó. La explosión incendiara cobraba velocidad. Corrió, lo más rápido que sus piernas podían soportar. Los habían encontrado nuevamente. Impactos de balas tras su espalda lo confirmaban, el camino se mantenía a obscuras al perder la linterna durante el impacto. Desenfundó el arma preparándose para comenzar el tiroteo. Una sombra se situó al frente, tomándola con brusquedad, obstruyéndole el habla al posar la mano sobre su boca. Sentía los nervios palpitar contra su oído. El sonido de las llamas acaparando espacio taladraba.

No era la situación más gratificante del mundo. Tomó con brusquedad el brazo del atacante Golpeando con brusquedad el tobillo masculino. Deteniendo la caminata

-¿qué demonios te pasa?- gritó el hombre. Claire sintió sus mejillas arder al reconocer el tono de voz. Steve la miraba impaciente, con el ceño marcado. Sus orbes verdes clavadas con insistencia.

-Steve… - susurró. Denotó la breve distancia entre sus cuerpos. Podía sentir el calor corporal emanar de la camisa azul. Había olvidado la sensación de su cuerpo junto al suyo.

-Sigo pensando que eres una molestia, lindura

.

.

.

.

-Esto es brillante- elogió el Douglas menor contemplando a su padre trabajar en la examinación de los infantes. Divisó al Redfield mirar con interés la ampolleta color gris claro. Era la copia literal de Chris Redfield salvo el color de sus ojos azules. Portaba una bata de laboratorio blanca en consecuencia a las altas temperaturas del laboratorio.

-Lo es, Ricardo- respondió el rubio. Escribiendo el informe de experimentación hacia los menores- La información genética en ese niño merece ser analizada. Tener un suero es impresionante- tecleó con rapidez. La distracción con Wesker había resultado. La fase final de experimentación se llevaría a cabo sin inconvenientes. El plan de venganza de Annette se completaría.

-El proyecto de control mental fue un éxito- habló una voz al fondo. Giró la posición. Annette portaba en brazos a la hija de Leon Kennedy. Sabía por los expedientes del agente su capacidad de aniquilación.

-¿Cuándo empezaran?- preguntó el castaño. Los científicos miraron la capsula.

-Una hora más.

-Eso nos dará tiempo. Encárgate de eso. Tengo un asunto más que arreglar

.

.

.

.

-¿Cuándo continuaremos sargento?- preguntó el joven integrante, observando los alrededores de la parcela. El edifico Whilpharma se alzaba impotente, de gran magnitud, perfecto reconstruir las armas biológicas caídas cuando se encontraba al mando. Frunció el ceño contemplando las heridas leves de los integrantes. Los más heridos tenían laceraciones al cuello producto de la explosión contra Ricardo Douglas. No había muertos. Supuso que eran hábiles en su rama a pesar de su corta edad. Piers Nivans se había colocado en el mayor estándar según Adrián Bangor. Desconocía al compañero de Chris Redfield en la lucha contra la infección del virus antiguo.

-Inspeccionaremos esta compañía mientras Rebecca se recupera- el equipo asintió- Yo revisaré la segunda planta de experimentos avanzados. Adrián y Josep irán a la primera planta; Roger, Márquez. Ustedes la tercera- entró a la antigua compañía despejando el terreno a los integrantes. Subió al segundo piso bordeando la frágil escalera. La obscuridad dificultaba las cosas en consecuencia a la falta de energía eléctrica. El cual Rogers se encargaría de restaurar. Contempló la segunda planta de experimentos avanzados, el polvo indicaba l usencia de actividades. Caminó hasta llegar a los expedientes, revisando cada acotación, investigación o experimento perfectamente detallada sobre papel. Los informes detallaban el proceso de extracción del proyecto Rockford, divisando un archivo. Tomó con brusquedad el expediente antiguo, las hojas amarillentas en consecuencia al deterioro.

_Proyecto de control mental AR05081203°MF_

_Nombre del proyecto: Proyecto Wesker_

_Fecha de inicio: Septiembre de 2015_

_Tras un año de investigación del proyecto Rockford, se empiezan las extracciones de virus al último cuerpo adaptador. El ser masculino cuenta con cabello rubio. Encontrado en las instalaciones de áfrica con el cuerpo cubierto de lava seca. Las pruebas indican la adaptación del virus G en su sistema así como diversas variedades, el individuó poseía alto prestigio en la bioquímica. Tras seis meses en periodo de observación se comenzará con el proyecto de memorias implantas_

_El proyecto Wesker inicia._

-¿qué has encontrado?- preguntó una voz al fondo acortado la distancia. Observó el semblante curioso de Rebecca Chambers. Le tendió el informe de experimento observándola leer con velocidad producto de años en su rama.

-No puede ser- replicó. Apretando los puños con fuerza. Ahora entendía las palabras la recreación de Albert Wesker. Los culpables del atentado debían tener gran poder en la ciencia. Un prodigio en criogénica avanzada. Los detalles del proyecto escritos detalladamente sobre papel confirmaban la silenciosa teoría. Billy al fondo observaba incrédulo los archivos polvorientos

-Tenemos que apresurar la marcha si queremos servir de apoyo a Chris, Billy- el castaño asintió-Algo me dice que tendremos algo más grave a enfrentarnos, son dos expertos en el campo de la ciencia, no será nada fácil llegar hasta ellos

.

.

.

.

Presionó sus labios con rudeza, ejerciendo presión en el área de la cintura. La obscuridad ocultaba sus cuerpos de los infectados. Los integrantes del equipo seguían sin aparecer. Deslizó la mano delineando el contorno de la cadera femenina. Sintió un olor dulce traspasarle las falanges. Había caído patéticamente, estaba besando con determinación a la hermana del Redfield.

-Steve… yo…- murmuró Claire, sorprendida. Podía sentir los orbes verdes clavarse con intensidad, furia, al haber caído inconscientemente.

-Es hora de irnos- gruñó. Frunciendo el ceño. Facciones tensas y rígidas ante el suceso ocurrido. Era un idiota.

-De… de acuerdo…- suspiró, observando al pelirrojo salir del escondite visiblemente cabreado. Sonrió levemente, saliendo del lugar en busca de los integrantes del equipo Bravo que dirigía.

-¡Hey Claire!- la pelirroja divisó Johnson correr con rapidez hasta su posición. Jadeaba. Tenía una herida profunda en la frente pero no era algo de qué preocuparse.

-Estás bien- sonrió débilmente. Observando al castaño mirar con extrañez al pelirrojo -¿qué sucede Johnson?- preguntó pausadamente. Sintiendo el nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo con violencia. El castaño arqueó la ceja confundido

-Podría jurar que Burnside tenía los labios inflamados. ¿Ocurrió algo mientras no estábamos?

….

Sintió el aire denso, la tensión se podía sentir en los integrantes los cuales contemplaban a Jake Muller mirar con furia al Redfield mayor. Desvió la mirada observando al rubio sonreír con sadismo, disfrutando la confrontación. El bastardo había logrado su objetivo. Jake al fin sabría la realidad sobre su padre. Observó a su esposo encuadrar los hombros rígidos en un intento de aminorar la tensión en los brazos.

-¿No le dirás, Redfield?- preguntó con sorna. Tenía la sensación de conocer a las personas que custodiaban al castaño. Caminó hacia adelante, acortando distancia el arma bilógica. Parecía obedecer las órdenes del rubio. Sherry posó los orbes azules sobre el semblante de Jake. Sabía las consecuencias. La confianza formada con el mercenario se rompería. Jake odiaba las mentiras. Suspiró. Ejerciendo presión en la AK-47 entre sus manos

-Bien, le diré- apretó los puños- Muller él es… - un ligero sonido se escuchó al fondo. Sonrió débilmente, enfrentando al rubio de ojos azules, de un color similar al su hijo.-Un maldito bastardo sin importancia, ahora ¡cúbranse!- aventó el cuerpo hacia el concreto reforzado. Balas resonaron con intensidad. Cubriendo el terreno de pólvora, dificultando la visión. Ada Wong tosió con fuerza, el aire contaminado cerraba la garganta. La B.O.W gruñó al sentir las perforaciones en el cuerpo mutado, creando laceraciones huecas, sangre y vísceras esparcidas. Leon respiraba agitado debido a la improvisada huida. Sentía los músculos del cuerpo rígidos pero tenían que estabilizarse. El polvo comenzó a disiparse mostrando al arma biológica destazada, sin rastros de Wesker

-¿Están bien?- preguntó una voz, proveniente del helicóptero encargado de derribar a la B.O.W. Sherry frunció el ceño al reconocerla.

-Casi nos matas, Barry- reclamó la rubia. El castaño rió

-Esa no es manera de agradecer Birkin, los he salvado de algo importante- susurró al oído- ¿cierto?

-Yo….

-hay que dividirnos- intervino Chris Redfield, tomando el arma.- ya tenemos el acceso libre para entrar a la compañía, iremos en parejas de dos.- miró al matrimonio Kennedy- Leon. Ada. ¿Cuál es el camino más conveniente?- el rubio tomó el móvil, revisando las coordenadas específicas de Ingrid Hunnigan

-Podemos dividirnos de dos, la primera pareja iría al área del sótano, nosotros podríamos ir al frente y tú, Chris- le tendió el móvil- esta sería tu ubicación.- el castaño miró el pequeño punto en dirección a la planta. Ada observó el punto dirigido hacia el Redfield. Gruñó.

-Tú irás con él, Leon- el rubio miró incrédulo a su esposa

-¿Estás segura?

-Lo estoy. Si Hunnigan requería a Chris Redfield en una planta de esa magnitud habría algo malo en ella. Así que yo revisaré esta área sola- señaló el punto azul.

-De acuerdo Ada- suspiró, tendiéndole el intercomunicador- Estamos en contacto, ahora Jale. Sherry- ambos observaron al agente- Ustedes irán al tercer punto. Estarás alerta Sherry, no queremos improvistos ahora que estamos separados- La rubia asintió haciendo una seña a Jake. El hombre gruñó, caminando lejos con la rubia.

-Eso estuvo cerca- opinó Barry, contemplando a los jóvenes conversar las coordenadas confirmando la teoría del castaño: Jake solía obedecer a Sherry.

-Lo estuvo… pero no podemos ocultarlo, algo me dice que Wesker no se quedará ó Chris al viento.- Ahora entremos. Llegó la hora.

.

.

.

.

El área menor de la compañía se encontraba en penumbras. El único sonido provenía del leve chapoteo de tuberías rotas. Maldecía la falta de iluminación en el área. Redfield y Leon habían partido hacia el norte. Conocía la instalación, había trabajado con Simmons lo suficiente para conocer el prestigio del tercer laboratorio. La caída de Tricell al ser partidario del bioterrorismo a causa de Excella Gionne. Giró con rapidez al escuchar el impacto de un arma similar. La bala se había clavado al frente.

-Sigues siendo hábil- habló una voz femenina. Ladeó la sonrisa tornándose burlona.

-tú sigues siendo torpe- caminó encarando a la mujer.- Debí haber imaginado que eras tú.- apuntó el arma sin titubear. Dispararía si las cosas tomaban un tono violento.

-¿Sabes con quien estás hablando? - bramó con furia- Fueron muy estúpidos al pensar que no cubriríamos este parte de la compañía- rió con malicia- Mi teoría fue precisa al saber que vendrías por cuenta propia a investigar,

-Ya estoy aquí, terminemos esto de una vez- disparó, observando a la figura femenina maniobrar con agilidad las balas con movimientos conocidos. Había olvidado los combates con aquella mujer. Disparó nuevamente, lacerando al área del brazo. Sonrió con malicia. La fémina corrió impactando con brusquedad al muslo de Ada, haciéndola caer al suelo con violencia. Podía sentir la contractura de la espina dorsal pero había algo más por lo qué preocuparse. Tenía que ceder por primera vez. No tenía que enterarse.

-¿Dónde está Mara?

-Tu hija es muy hábil, debo admitir- sacó la pistola con líquido- Es una niña muy idéntica a su padre, no he vuelto a verlo desde hace mucho- sonrió con malicia, caminando hasta la figura de Ada Wong que yacía sobre el suelo

-Leon no será estúpido- jadeó- Y tú, no puedes cambiar nada- la mujer inyectó al área del cuello con brusquedad. Había recordado el pasado. Deslizó al cuerpo inconsciente

-Esta es mi venganza Ada, prepárate para el siguiente paso

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! aquí con un nuevo capítulo, el cual ha tenido muchas sorpresas je.**

**Para al que se pregunte por qué la GRAN Ada Wong se dejó vencer en un combate pues… díganmelo, quiero saber sus opiniones. La gran situación que enfrenta la espía…. ¿hablará? ¿Leon se enterará? Barry salvó por ahora a Sherry, veremos qué pasa xD**

**¡Primer ****beso**** Claire/Steve!**** Dedicado a Rosa Kennedy a la linda CandeEsp**

**Respondiendo los comentarios…**

**Residente1324: Me alegro que te guste, también tu historia me encanta. Espero que esto sea de tu agrado **

**Rosa Kennedy: Un Claire/Steve solo para ti, porque tú lo pediste n.n**

**Nelida Roquelaure: Bueno, ya hablaré más sobre los chiquillos en el próximo capítulo, je. Espero que este te guste.**

**Bloody Mary Fire: creo que si fue rápido xD, espero que este capítulo te guste. En especial el beso.**

**Ary Valentine: ¡Dios! Me pone muy muy feliz ver tu comentario en esta historia. Yo también quería matar a Steve xD pero las cosas ya van tomando su rumbo (aunque muy, muy lento)**

**Yune69: lo que querías linda, espero que te guste**

**CandeEsp: oh ese Steve *-*, ¿serán celos? Je, espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**Lirionegro1: ¡Amiga! Extraño nuestras pláticas en Inbox. Ojalá te guste este capítulo.**

**Bien, creo que eso es todo.**

**Capítulo 19: Líder oficial de la neo-Umbrella (oh si. Sabrán con más detalles quien meja TODOS los hilos)**

**Se me cuidan**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**


	19. Lider Oficial de Neo-Umbrella

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM con sus respectivos creadores. Mara. Alexander con el sexy Marcus Douglas son de mi propiedad. Únicamente la trama me pertenece. Queda prohibida su reproducción sin mi consentimiento.**

**Sorority Row**

_Capítulo 19: Líder oficial de Neo-Umbrella. Venganza final._

_Roma. Italia. Septiembre 24 de 2018. 10.02PM_

Miró con determinación el monitor al frente. Los archivos indicaban los datos generales correspondientes a la ex líder de Umbrella. Johana Whitlock había trabajado como científico prodigio cuando Excella Gionne estaba al mando. Participando como miembro activo hasta la caída de la compañía farmacéutica. Rebuscó entre los datos personales, percatándose de un detalle los orbes castaños contemplando la foto familiar de Johana. Conocía a la perfección lugar. La instalación oficial de Albert Wesker. Reconoció a la mujer rubia que sonreía, junto a un hombre rubio. En los tiempos cuando Umbrella desarrollaba el Virus G, antes del desastre ocurrido en la perdida Raccoon City.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó su Ingrid con cautela, detallando la arrogancia en los rubios al sonreír. El castaños suspiró con molestia, recordando al dúo enfermo. Dejando a su única hija manejarse con los trabajadores, incubando un embrión especial con el virus.

-Annette y William Birkin…. Los padres de agente Sherry Birkin-observó a la castaña asentir. Tomando la impresión sobre la foto. Leyendo con rapidez las diminutas letras del marco.

-Ella es…- murmuró. Carlos asintió- La hermana de Annette

El silencio se apoderaba de la sala. El único sonido provenía del leve palpitar del intercomunicador. No entendía como la hermana de Annette Birkin había ocultado el parentesco con la esposa de William. La rubia se caracterizó en material genético al igual que su esposo. No tenía sentido su papel en las filas de la antigua Umbrella. Johana Whitlock era todo un misterio. No tenía sentido.

-Agente Oliveira- desvió su atención, posándola sobre el joven miembro especialista- Hay un problema y es grande.- parpadeó asimilando las palabras del castaño.

-¿qué sucede?

-Tatchi. Será atacado por algo grande dentro de dos horas

…

-Tercera compañía Tricell- murmuró suavemente, analizando los alrededores del lugar. Rastros de sangre seca acaparaban el ambiente. Municiones esparcidas y ácido segregado del arma biológica que yacía muerto al fondo. Reconoció el helicóptero dirigido por Barry Burton. Suspiró sacando el mapa de la compañía farmacéutica de mayor prestigio. Las coordinadas de Ingrid Hunnigan marcaban con precisión el are submarina. Tenían que entrar hasta el área de acceso. Dirigió la mirada. Los jóvenes sobrevivientes del equipo alfa analizaban los arsenales de municiones.

-Sargento. Tenemos material gracias a los restos del capitán Redfield, esperamos sus órdenes para entrar.- asintió. Llamando la atención del grupo. Extendió el mapa nuevamente.

-Según indica este mapa hay una zona submarina. Nuestro deber es buscar la información y destruirla si es necesario. Se agruparán de a cuatro integrantes. Yo iré al frente con Rebecca ¿de acuerdo?- los jóvenes asintieron- Perfecto. Comencemos- caminó hacia adelante, observando el primer grupo de jóvenes tomar posición. Entraron a la tercera compañía. El gran tamaño destacado y la atención del lugar comprobaban la teoría de Ada Wong. La compañía estaba activa, los sonidos de experimento creando ecos en el ambiente. El silencio perturbaba el sentido. A su lado Rebecca miraba con curiosidad la alta experimentación. Los encargados de atentado mantenían un nivel alto en criogénica avanzada. Miró con determinación las muestras sobre la mesa de madera, examinándolas

-las muestras de los virus- exclamó la castaña, tomando las ampolletas con violencia.- El virus-T, el Verónica, muestras de las plagas ¿cómo puede estar en sus manos?- golpeó con brusquedad la madera, lacerándose la muñeca-Maldito Ricardo- Bramó. La rabia recorría sus venas con violencia- Ese bastardo debió haber entregado las muestras de la B.S.A.A.- observó a Billy Coen asentir en concordancia.

-la genética es todo un dolor de cabeza- gruñó el castaño- ¿para qué tener todos los virus?

-Piensa Billy- respondió la castaña, tomando el archivero al fondo. Sonrió al encontrar el objetivo. Tomó la carpeta antigua entregándosela- al combinarlos creas un virus poderoso al mercado negro, aunque no creo que sea por dinero, puede simple y llano placer crear el virus A, el cual funciona con el 80% del daño, es impresionante- suspiró. Los archivos indicaban la composición del virus progenitor mezclado. Labor de un científico digno de criogénica. Los experimentos tras el líquido caudal resonantes como prueba.

Tomó la ampolleta con el virus verónica. Alexia Ashford se había encargado de mantener la eficacia completa en su virus. Las cámaras de vigilancia distribuidas estratégicamente desde su poción. Al parecer era la sala principal de vigilancia. Tomó asiento tecleando con rapidez. La pantalla parpadeó, dejando la ubicación específica del cuartel bajo agua. Gruño al observar el ligero inconveniente. Billy miró las coordenadas. Suspiró con fastidio.

-Es patético que piensen retenernos con una tarjeta de acceso

-esto se quedará con nosotros, no podemos dejar que sigan experimentando con esto… busquemos, la llave de acceso tiene que estar por algún lado. Es muy grande nuestra sección encargada- salió del área. Los orbes castaños inspeccionando el terreno con cautela, la iluminación correcta genera mejor éxito en las pruebas. Había exceso de aire acondicionado. Podía sentirlo. Su cerebro trabajaba con rapidez. La experiencia en bioquímica indicaba algo malo. El aire a altas temperaturas era significado de cultivo. Tensó el cuerpo con violencia.

¿Qué era aquello que necesitaba estar conservado?

Tenían que encontrar la llave lo más rápido posible. Aumentaron el paso llegando al área de archivos. Disparó al cerrojo trabado entrando con rapidez. Las filas de expedientes de alzaban con distinción. Un pizarrón blanco se apreciaba al fondo. Noticias antiguas de periódico clavadas estratégicamente. Divisó la foto de los menores remarcadas en rojo.

_Mara Victoria Kennedy_

_Edad: 5 años._

_Versalles, Francia_

_Portadora de la enzima adaptadora BTK_

_Christopher Alexander Redfield_

_Edad__: 6 años._

_Roma. Italia_

_Posible incubadora del parásito némesis._

-Saben todo sobre ellos- habló con sorpresa- Ellos los vigilaron, esperando el proceso para atarnos y lanzar el atentado- el castaño asintió. No entendía cómo habían conseguido la información general sobre los infantes. Las figuras públicas de sus padres habían facilitado al culpable del atentado a obtener información existencial. Rebuscó, tomó la fotografía antigua oculta sobre los expedientes. Desconocía a la mujer. Los orbes obscuros miraban con fascinación bajo el microscopio.

-Parece ser antes del atentado en áfrica

-Lo es- afirmó una voz al fondo. Desenfundó el arma encarando al individuo. Billy tomó posición al frente. Ambos observando al rubio científico. Marcus sonrió con malicia tras la máscara, soltado el cloroformo del contenedor. Contempló los cuerpos removerse caer inconscientes. Desconocía a los encargados de la parte baja, no tenían el potencial para encarar a un prodigio.

Un gruñido se escuchó al fondo.

Sonrió nuevamente.

Ya tenía la primera alimentación para las criaturas bajo el vidrio forzado

.

.

.

.

Ricardo Douglas miró con fascinación la ampolleta con el virus C. sabía por su padre la eficacia del virus sin la enzima adaptadora. El trabajo con la líder de Neo-Umbrella era fascinante. El dúo auguraba destrucción. Lo sabía. Recordó los tiempos cuando la había conocido.

_-¿Y bien Ricardo, que tipo de cepa es?- preguntó Derek Simmons, examinando las cualidades de canalización. Miró nuevamente tras el microscopio._

_-Una cepa de tipo B- respondió. Simmons asintió, tomando nota en los avances de genética. El menor del Douglas estaba en mejores manos. Tener al prodigio Marcus Andrew Douglas como padre facilitaría el proyecto de variación. Johana sonrió con arrogancia._

_-Tienes potencial, muchacho. Reconoció el castaño.- Aún falta para convertirte en un experto en genética como tu padre ¿Dónde está?- preguntó con interés, alternando la mirada sobre los integrantes, sin rastro del rubio. Johana bufó_

_-Está con la rubia, trabajando en un proyecto que tú le encargaste a ella. Al parecer la prueba no salió como el prodigio esperaba. Estamos en el 2008, es patético que falle para estar como jefa de investigaciones- Ricardo asintió en concordancia a su madre. Derek frunció el ceño_

_-Es un proyecto difícil si necesita la ayuda de Marcus_

_-¿Cuál es el proyecto?_

_-Traer a la vida._

_-Pasa demasiado tiempo con esa rubia, tu proyecto suena enfermizo, Simmons- el castaño miró la sonrisa enferma de Derek sobre el proyecto en cuestión. El cual formaría parte de su plan._

_-juntos hacen un dúo excelente. No me fallarán en el proyecto_

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó una voz al fondo. Giró. Encarando la figura rubia y altiva de Marcus Douglas con máscara, ocultando los orbes grises destellando malicia. Simmons no se había equivocado. Juntos era un dúo peligroso.

-No, solo miraba la muestra- señaló el objeto. El rubio tomó la ampolleta rompiendo el seguro. Ocupando una cantidad de muestra con jeringa resistente al material. El menor contempló la acción en silencio-¿qué harás con eso?

-Cultivar la muestra en tejido vivo- respondió, revisando los expedientes- Alexander Redfield y Mara Kennedy. Llegó la hora de experimentar con ustedes

…

Claire miró la tercera compañía resaltar con distinción. El sonido de las máquinas encargadas de experimentación. Creaban el ambiente tétrico. Recordó la estadía en Rockford, los infectados devorando carne, vidas perdidas en diferentes lados del mundo. El bioterrorismo cobraba intensidad tras lo ocurrido en la Antártida. El tentado del virus C había causado estragos permanentes en las ciudades afectadas. Miró de soslayo. Los agentes de la B.S.A.A rodeaban el camino. El sonido de botas marcando con insistencia. Habían encontrado a las mayores horas de obscuridad. Sacó el mapa del lugar, examinando el punto en cuestión. Un área se seguridad máxima: Experimentos avanzados. Tomó al pelirrojo con rapidez. Steve gruñó en clara señal de irritación, observando el teclado de seguridad.

-Lindura, esto es idiota. Son un equipo ¿y no saben abrir una maldita puerta?- la pelirroja frunció el ceño con pesadez. Al parecer seguía enfadado por lo sucedido horas atrás.

-Vamos Steve- tentó, escuchando nuevamente el gruñido- Solo dime cual es la clave de acceso. Sabes cuál nuestro papel en este parte de la tercera compañía- el pelirrojo arqueó la ceja, los orbes esmeraldas destilando odio.

-¿nosotros? Nunca hubo un nosotros es esto, Clare. Tú fuiste la molesta en incluirme en tu intento de bondad con el Redfield.- la pelirroja miró con rabia Steve, golpeando con brusquedad el tobillo lesionado. El pelirrojo cayó al suelo. Jadeaba. Quería irse y terminar su misión.

Gruñó nuevamente.

-la escribiré- acercó el cuerpo. Ignorando a Claire, tecleó con rapidez el código de seguridad. Entraron al área contemplando las creaciones avanzadas. Tres files de cápsulas hacían su principal aparición. El líquido caudal flotando libremente. Claire analizó la sala en silencio. Camillas distribuidas, cuerpos humanos destazados con mutaciones.

-Esto es inaudito- golpeó la camilla- Hay que pasar a los experimentos en zona restringida- avanzó unos pasos cruzando el área. La puerta cerró con rapidez, separándolos del equipo Bravo. Miró los pequeños aparatos circulares entre los agentes. Johnson disparaba, haciéndolos explotar. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Concéntrate en lo importante, mira- señaló el láser en su dirección.- tendremos que esquivarlos- la pelirroja asintió- ¡Ahora!

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas podían soportar. Imitando las acciones de Steve Burnside. Deslizando el cuerpo. Las piernas dolían en consecuencia a la improvisada carrera y había perdido un mechón de cabello. Observó al pelirrojo llegar hasta su posición. Desactivando los laceres. Tomando entre sus manos el cabello rojo cortado. Sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Eres realmente molesta- el nerviosismo recorría sus venas con violencia. Sentía la respiración irregular sobre su rostro. Había olvidado la sensación del cuerpo masculino de Steve. La camisa azul ensangrentada… el rostro empolvado…. Frunció el entrecejo al observar nuevamente la camisa. Era una herida abierta

-¿Cuándo te hiciste ese corte?- reprochó, señalando la herida sangrante

-Es solo un corte sin importancia- palpó la herida. El pelirrojo apretó los peños con fuerza, sintiendo el dolor punzante en la cadera.

-Steve... necesito ver si es una herida profunda. Quítate la camisa, quiero verla

-No- aseguró Steve con firmeza. Sintió las manos de Claire Redfield deslizarse, desabrochando los botones, dejando el torso descubierto. La pelirroja contempló la herida nuevamente. De color morado- rosáceo. Indicando infección. Se había abierto en consecuencia las maniobras anteriores.

-¿Cuándo te la hiciste?- bramó con furia. Podía sentir la tensión en los hombros del pelirrojo. Los ojos ardían. Picaban.

-Dime- golpeó el pecho masculino, recostándose. Sentía la angustia remplazar el enfado con rapidez. La ausencia de las palabras afirmaba su silenciosa teoría. Steve gruñó nuevamente. Había fallado en ocultarlo.

-Cuando me hirió el infectado

.

.

.

.

Johana calvó la vista sobre el obscuro paisaje de Tatchi. Desde su poción tenía un buen plano de la cuidad mayor impactado gracias al atentado del Virus C. la antigua compañía estaba más cerca.

-¿Ansiosa Whitlock?- habló el anciano con burla. Posando la vista sobre el arma que destrozaría la compañía- Volver a tu lugar favorito de trabajo es interesante- analizó las palabras del ex.- líder de la familia al morir su jefe. Volver a la compañía Tricell generaba molestia.

-Neith, recuerda a lo que hemos venido… vengarnos de Marcus Douglas es lo primordial y lo haremos con éxito- el anciano miró con admiración a la fémina.

-¿Matarás a tu esposo?

-El ya no es alguien importante. Abandonó todo cuando dejó nuestro proyecto de variación por… estupideces

- yo no lo llamaría estupidez… ambos sabemos la verdadera razón y eso es lo que te irrita ¿cierto?

-¿Cuándo alta para la desinfección?- preguntó al piloto. Ignorando las palabras socarronas del anciano

-Dos horas.

…

Desenfundó el arma con rapidez, apuntando en diferentes direcciones, escuchando gruñidos. Golpes violentos entre las paredes resonando. Había algo en algún lugar con capacidad de aturdir mediante el sonido. Tapó sus oídos con las manos. Observando a Leon Kennedy imitar la acción con Barry Burton a la izquierda.

-¿qué demonios es eso?- Preguntó Barry con hastío. Recargando la Magnum.- es realmente horrible. No debe de estar muy lejos si piensa matarnos con esos chirridos- Chris asintió. Sintiendo el dolor de cabeza agudo. Los chillidos agudos del arma biológica hacían doler el tímpano. Maldecía a los enfermos dedicados al bioterrorismo. Avanzaron con pesadez, ignorando los siseos de la B.O.W hasta desaparecer. Llegaron al objetivo principal de Ingrid Hunnigan: La sala criogénica avanzada. Observaron con furia las muestras tras el microscopio. Un débil quejido se escuchó al fondo. Chris avanzó apartando la tela azul. Tensó el cuerpo al ver a su hijo bajo Vidrio forzado. Marcas visible en el área de la vena. Sentía la rabia recorrer con furia sus venas. Golpeó la capsula repetidas veces

-Alexander- murmuró con impotencia. Leon posó una mano en señal de apoyo. Barry tocó el vidrio. Leyendo la nota sobre este.

_Christopher Alexander Redfield_

_Cultivo de variación sobre Crisálidas y Virus A_

_Periodo de incubación: 3 horas._

-Lo hicieron… esos malditos lograron su objetivo de experimentación Leon- apretó los puños con fuerza. Ejerciendo presión sobre el arma en mano. El rubio pateó con fuerza el escritorio, lacerándose el tobillo

-Aún hay tiempo… solo tenemos que encontrar a Mara- habló. Observando los orbes azules del Redfield menor, que tocaba tras el vidrio la mano paterna. Mataría sin piedad a los culpables de experimentar con sus hijos y provocar el atentado del virus A- caminó bordeando la capsula. Encontrando una carpeta de archivos recientes. Abrió con rapidez leyendo los escritos

_Mara Victoria Kennedy_

_Cultivo de variación sobre crisálidas y virus A. Fase completa. Período de adaptación al tejido infantil: 1 hora_

_Prueba de investigación completada. Inicio de adaptación en 10 minutos_

-Leon- habló Barry pausadamente. Podía sentir la furia mezclada con la rabia en el Kennedy mayor. Maldijo la rapidez de los culpables. Habían llegado tarde.

-¿disfrutan esto?- murmuró una voz al fondo. Leon giró con violencia, apuntando sin atisbo de compasión al rubio quien sonreía sardónicamente. Los orbes grises destilando malicia, confrontando a los hombres furiosos.

-¡Maldito!- gruñó Leon disparando- ¿Dónde está mara?

-Oh, señor Kennedy. Su hija es un marial excelente de experimentación. No debió mantenerla oculta del mundo- rió con malicia, escuchando el sonoro gruñido de furia

-Voy a matarte si no dices donde está la niña y si no liberas a Alexander- Chris Redfield apretó el arma, preparando el disparo.

- No les diré nada. Total, es demasiado tarde- Dispararon; sin piedad. Las municiones resonantes, experimentos rompiéndose. Detuvieron e tiroteo observando al rubio de pie jadeante. Una herida de bala en la pierna izquierda y en el brazo

-Esto será lo último infeliz- masculló apuntando. Disparó. Un segundo disparo se escuchó al fondo. Evitando la muerte del rubio científico. Una cuarta figura tomó lugar frente al Douglas.

-No lo tocarás- Barry abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, escuchando el caer del arma que portaba el rubio. No podían creerlo, era imposible

No podía ser ell

-Ada

_._

_._

_._

**¡Hola! aquí volviendo con este capítulo el cual tiene muchas sorpresas… ¿Steve está infectado? ¿se salvarán Rebecca y Billy? ¿Dónde andan Sherry con Jake? ¿Helena estará perdida con Piers? xD**

**Esto lo sabrán en los capítulos finales, los cuales, no son muchos. Así es. Ya le falta muy poco a la historia**

**Respondiendo los comentarios…**

**Gotasdelluvia: Claro que avanzo, tu tranquila. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.**

**Rosa Kennedy: ¡Amiga! Me alegra tanto que a ti te haya gustado el anterior capitulo. Espero que este te guste.**

**Nelida Roquelaure: Wow tranquila. Un paso a la vez, ya verás cómo toma sentido. Por mientras espero que esto sea de tu agrado.**

**Ary Valentine: Me pone muy feliz que puedas leerla, que bueno que haya sido de tu agrado el Claire/Steve. Ahora tienen un problema más grande ¿qué crees que sucederá?**

**Yune69: Pues si, fue vencida en un combate. Pero ya verás el motivo por el cual se dejó vencer… es uno muy grane e importante**

**CandeEsp: joo. Me pone alegre que te gustara el beso. Sobre todo por que fue escrito especialmente para ti n.n**

**Lirionegro1: Amiga linda, espero que este también te guste. Contiene drama xD, mucho, de hecho,,, pero bah, a nosotras nos encanta xD**

**Bien, creo que es todo**

**Capítulo 19: Ada Wong ¿Dos caras o una mentira? : El último ataque.**

**Un saludo. Se me cuidan**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**

_._


	20. Ada Wong ¿dos caras o una mentira? (1)

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama me pertenece y queda prohibida la reproducción sin mi consentimiento.**

_Los recuerdos escritos en cursiva y con "son sin orden cronológico._

**Sorority Row**

_Capítulo 20: Ada Wong ¿Dos caras o una mentira? El último ataque. (Parte 1)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_¿Estás de acuerdo?- preguntó a su acompañante. Había pasado meses en su búsqueda, encontrarlo en la cuidad donde todo el asunto se complicó era bizarro e interesante, debía admitir. El hombre a su lado arqueó la ceja. Contemplando el paisaje de la cuidad. Hacía tiempo que se encontraba fuera del campo, su experiencia en criogenia eran necesarios en los planes de la fémina._

_-Sabes que siempre estoy de tu lado, No veo el por qué lo preguntas- sonrió. No se equivocaba cuando había pedido su ayuda para el proyecto de reconstrucción del laboratorio. Contaba con su apoyo y experiencia._

_-Marcus… el dúo ha vuelto a la vida…"_

"_- Es perfecto. Hemos logrado la eficacia del 80% sin adaptador- felicitó mirando las muestras bajo el microscopio. El nuevo virus contenía lo suficiente para los planes establecidos en el proyecto. Las nuevas armas biológicas se cultivarían hasta tener la capacidad de destrucción adquirida. Observó a la mujer sonreír con malicia, manos enguantadas mientras colocaba el líquido de variación en ámpulas_

"_-es curioso que lo dudes. Mi plan de venganza está completo gracias a tus conocimientos y solo nos queda encontrar la enzima adaptadora, querido- ambos posaron la mirada sobre el ambiente nocturno de Tatchi. Las personas paseando sin entender la magnitud del daño que se avecinaba"_

"__-Te vez bien con el cabello largo- habló con burla. La mujer a su lado bufó con molestia, apretando con insistencia la bata del laboratorio. El primer proyecto de control mental se encontraba en fase final. Solo había que esperar- lástima que te que sea de ese color_

_-Tú te ves bien rubio. Engreído. Todo lo que hizo a Johana Whitlock tu esposa- el rubio de los ojos grises bufó con hastío- Pero no es momento de idioteces. Tenemos que lanzar el primer misil con el virus y comenzar el atentado. Uno del que Leon Kennedy tendrá en su memoria por mucho tiempo… Cris Redfield tampoco puede escapar, ni su hermana. Nadie. Ellos son los culpables de todo… llegó la hora de que vivan el infierno en carne viva. A manos de la persona menos inesperada para ellos " _

"_-He cultivado la muestra en los infantes Annette- La rubia sonrió con malicia. Faltaba el proceso de adaptación y la aparición del proyecto final. El arma biológica tras el vidrio forzado. Burnside se encargaría de las exploraciones en la cuidad indicada y Piers Nivans mataría al Redfield en el primer encuentro que tuvieran una vez llegaran a su destino._

_Su venganza estaba completa._

_Encaró nuevamente al ex- científico de Tricell, quien portaba en manos la llave de acceso al área submarina. Los idiotas estaban en la compañía. Ya habían ingresado en la primera fase de su enredo. Solo tenía que ir por su primer objetivo_

"_-Tengo un asunto pendiente Marcus, es hora de encararlo todo… después de todo… yo tengo más de lo que ellos imaginan"_

_._

_._

_.parte sur de Tricell. Tatchi. China. Septiembre 25 de 2818_

_Esta será su parte. Se dirigirán al área de conectores situada en la parte sur de la compañía. Tengan eso- la rubia tomó el objeto- Esto cuenta con la capacidad de destruir este maldito lugar, desconozco el número de horas. Pero asumo que serán cuatro o cinco. Dentro se localiza las instrucciones de Jill para detonarla. Nos veremos antes de que el tiempo culmine y recuerden. No deben distraerse por ningún motivo"_

_. _

-Es aquí- informó. Frente a ellos la sala de conectores que daban suministros de energía eléctrica a la antigua compañía. El punto justo para colocar un explosivo encargado de derrumbar la instalación. Giró, encarando al mercenario el cual parecía irritado. Los puños tensos a cada lado del cuerpo. Mandíbula apretada. Sabía lo enfadado que se encontraba debido a lo sucedido, el misterio que todos ocultaban con respecto al hombre que intentaba matarlos sin piedad.

No podía decirle quien era.

Ajustó el cinturón que Cris le había dado con el dispositivo de detonación. Podía sentir los pasos de Muller tras su espalda. Tomó el localizador de circuitos especializados. Agradecía el conocimiento de la esposa del Redfield, deslizando el aparato sobre la pared de concreto. El tintineo indicaba la posición perfecta, hizo una seña. –Jake. Necesito el cable, un taladro y la llave.- El rubio gruñó posando el material sobre la mesa metálica, tendiéndole los objetos. Sherry cortó la base a taladro. El polvo dificultado el sentido de la visión. Muller limpió el área, buscando los cables indicados según el agente de la B.S.A.A. odiaba hacerse el héroe. Quería la respuesta a su pregunta pero la rubia no hablaba y la situación lo estaba irritando. No era idiota. Por la tensión en los hombros de Sherry ese hombre que los perseguía era alguien odiado. Repugnado.

-Sherry quiero que me digas quién diablos es ese tipo. La verdad Sherry, sabes que detesto a las personas mentirosas

Lo sabía. Jake no solía confiar en nadie desde lo ocurrido con su capitán, la traición de una persona que consideraba importante, pero no podía. Decirle la verdad, sobre su padre complicaría su misión. No contaban con el tiempo suficiente para la furia asesina de Jake. Ignorando al rubio cortó los cables con la pinza, colocando el detonador. El contador marcaba cuatro horas.

-Ya te contaré todo más tarde. Lo prometo. Por ahora tenemos poco tiempo y hay que salir de esta parte para brindarle el apoyo a Rebecca… espera ¿escuchas eso?- gruñidos desgarradores se escuchaban al fondo. El sonido agudo lastimaba el odio. Por el ruido sabían que arriba del área estaba los proyectos de contención según el mapa del lugar. Obtenido al ingresar.

¿Qué demonios era eso?

-Creo que tendremos que investigar… no creo que eso sea algo bueno.- Jake asintió desenfundando el arma. Caminaron hasta salir de su área. Ignorando la cámara de vigilancia que monitoreaba sus pasos al salir. Ricardo Douglas sonrió con malicia al haber encontrado su objetivo. Desconocía su acceso hasta esa área pero era algo sin importancia. El plan de su padre había sido un éxito. Sherry Birkin y Jake se dirigían a la trampa impuesta para ellos. Serían testigos de la muerte de la bioquímica con el teniente.

Estaba ansioso por verlo.

_Límite Norte de Tricell. Tatchi. China. Septiembre 25 de 2018. 11:00PM_

"_Claire… como tu escuadrón es el único sin bajas tomarán la parte Norte… según la especialista en comunicaciones es un área especializada en investigación. Tu parte será destruir el contenido biológico de aquel lugar. No dejes salir nada que sea infeccioso. Y si llegara a pasar… ya sabes que hacer"_

Claire miró con incredulidad al pelirrojo. La herida seguía sangrando con intensidad. El color rosáceo característico de infección tornaba un tono morado. Sentía los ojos arderle pero no era tiempo para ponerse histéricos. Caminando entre los instrumentos científicos y muestras halló un botiquín al fondo, lo tomó entre sus manos regresando al herido. Jadeaba. El sudor recorría su frente. Tenía fiebre provocado por la posible infección.

Las palabras de Chris resonaban con brutalidad, repitiéndose como ecos en su mente, torturándose.

¿Matarlo? ¿Sin tener seguridad en el diagnostico?

Maldecía no tener un médico o a Rebecca en esa parte de la compañía.

Miró con indiferencia a la mujer que intentaba pararle en sangrado al costado de su torso. El líquido utilizado ardía, el cuerpo lo sentía caliente y la cabeza le dolía. Odiaba ser débil. La debilidad era un sentimiento de ineptos, personas sin la capacidad de mantener una postura fría. Tenía una herida provocada por haber defendido a su enemiga. Claire Redfield era una molestia.

-Listo- la pelirroja sonrió conforme al curar la herida con éxito. Rompió una bata de laboratorio colocando el improvisado vendaje y disminuir la temperatura con al agua donde bebían. Steve Burnside mantenía la misma mirada prepotente a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte.- Tendremos que esperar un tiempo en este lugar antes de movilizarte. No sé con claridad los detalles de tu herida y sinceramente no quiero saberlo

-¿Temes que muera, lindura?- cuestionó, enarcando una ceja intentado ponerse de pie sin éxito alguno. Había perdido mucha sangre. Sentía la boca seca y los ojos irritados en consecuencia a te fiebre.- Puedo morir infectado.

Claire apretó los puños con fuerza. No quería que muriera a manos del bioterrorismo nuevamente. Verlo morir nuevamente no estaba entre sus planes al descubrirlo con vida. Aún tenía esperanza en algo que era imposible.

-Ya te lo he dicho Steve- suspiró, ayudando al pelirrojo a ponerse de pie- No me iré de este lugar sin que tú no vuelvas. No otra vez- El pelirrojo sonrió, una sonrisa de lado, sin burla.

-Preocúpate por ti misma Claire… yo no soy un caballero de brillante armadura- avanzaron hasta salir del área, con dificultad, la herida del pelirrojo complicaba la caminata. Encontraron a los integrantes del equipo Bravo descansando, portaban rasguños y moretones, pero eso no era algo por lo que preocuparse. Johnson corrió, tomando al herido de ojos verdes. Claire sacó nuevamente el mapa de la tercera compañía ante la mirada curiosa del equipo.

-Hemos perdido tiempo chicos- señaló el punto azul en el plano- Sherry y Jake ya deben haber colocado su parte- corrió el dedo señalando un punto color verde- Tenemos que eliminar el armamento biológico de riesgo en esa área de experimentos avanzados restringidos y necesitamos esa tarjeta de acceso. Solo tenemos que buscarla

-¿Hacia dónde Claire?- interrogó Josep, tomando posición al frente mientras el resto recargaba. El de los ojos verdes gruñó. Avanzando varios pasos frente al grupo.

Ahora a él le toaba dirigir a ese grupo de idiotas.

-Dos cuadras a la izquierda. Ahí es donde guardan las llaves de todo.

….

-Ese ruido es horrible- se quejó, cubriéndose los oídos en un intento de alejar el penetrante chirrido que perforaba el tímpano. Podía ver la distorsión leve del rostro masculino. Ambos compartían la sensibilidad en sus cuerpos debido a los diferentes virus que recorrían sus sistemas. El viru compartían una similitud en cuanto a los efectos secundarios. Divisaron el área donde provenía el sonido agonizante, encontrando a una criatura gigante con protuberancias en el cuerpo. Ojos rojos, sedientos de sangre y olor a podrición acompañaban al arma biológica. Chirriaba cada vez más alto, al mirar hacia arriba encontró las figuras conocidas, colgadas sobre el infectado. Rebecca y el castaño estaban inconscientes. Podía verlo a simple vista. Estaban en un posición demasiado ajustada, sogas alrededor de sus cuerpos cual carnadas. Deseosas de ser devorados por esa criatura bajo el vidrio. No entendía como habían caído tan rápido en ser atrapados, sabía el historial de los dos en sus tiempos de jóvenes y algo no encajaba.

¿Quién había logrado atrapar a las personas que habían matado a la sanguijuela gigante tiempo atrás?

Eran personas con alto nivel de inteligencia. Confiaba en que Claire se encargaría de su parte sin problemas. Tenían que concentrarse en salir de ese lugar. El ácido comenzaba a darle mareos.

-Ese par ha caído- habló Jake, examinando el terreno. No podían moverse con libertad en consecuencia al agudo sentido del arma biológica, podía notar que estaba alerta de su presencia y al parecer era ciega.-Tendrás que subir Sherry- señaló los barrotes metálicos, la rubia parpadeó repetidas veces asimilando sus palabras.

-Estás loco Jake. No pienso subir hasta ahí arriba. Buscaré una ruta diferente, si logramos sacarlos antes de que nos descubra podremos terminar- la fémina miró su reloj de pulsa, abriendo los ojos. Sorprendida- tres horas Jake. Se nos está acabando el tiempo

Corrió, saltado con agilidad los barrotes metálicos, idénticos a los de hacía seis años tras en el atentado del virus C. llegó hasta el borde del vidrio, de un material muy liso. Se rompería la columna si cometía un acto idiota.

-Demonios… esto es jodidamente complicado- distinguió la silueta femenina bordear el lugar cuidadosamente, ocultando el cuerpo del arma biológica. Subió hasta tomar posición de lado contrario. Ambos frente al objetivo

Saltar era una acción suicida. Estúpida. Enferma. Pero Sherry estaba determinada a saltar por salvarlos, lo cual era idiota.

Nunca se sacrificaría por otras personas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- Carlos miró el reloj de pared. A su lado Ingrid Hunnigan tecleaba nuevamente con rapidez al recibir el informe del joven especialista

_-_una hora- respondió el castaño con frustración, reclinándose sobre su asiento. Masajeando sus sienes. En el lapso de tiempo habían jaqueado un satélite con vista de la cuidad donde se encontraban los compañeros de su esposa, notando el helicóptero de la caída Umbrella a corta distancia. El contenedor, un arma para la destrucción del área… había trabajo en la antigua compañía farmacéutica y no tenía sentido su presencia en Tricell

¿Cuál era su motivo para destruir la instalación?

-La D.S.O y el F.O.S tendrán que intervenir antes de que sea demasiada tarde- respondió la castaña, revisando los detalles en el envío de agentes especializados del D.S.O

-Parece que ha llegado nuestro turno de intervenir, cariño.

.

.

.

"_¿qué opinas de todo esto?- preguntó mirando hacia al frente. La fiesta de cumpleaños en honor a Alexander Redfield causaba un ambiente agradable, era extraño. Sus ojos azules contemplaron a su única hija jugar con el menor de los Redfield, ajenos a todo peligro biológico. Volteó su mirada a la ahora agente de la F.O.S._

_-Es diferente- respondió la castaña- No es de agrado ver a mi hija ser feliz con el hijo del hombre que intentó matarme tiempo atrás- Leon rió, rodeando el cuerpo femenino con los brazos_

_-Vamos Ada. Solo tiene cuatro años… no le des tanta importancia_

_-Claro que la tomo… Chris Redfield nunca me ha agrado"_

"_-A veces pienso que todo esto es una locura- confesó, acariciando su redondeado vientre con incredulidad.- Esto de la familia es un concepto demasiado extraño para unas personas como nosotros, Señor Kennedy- se levantó del asiento, ignorando la mirada de Leon- No lo veas del mal modo, solo… me es difícil_

_-No es fácil para ninguno Ada- respondió el rubio con suavidad- El tener un hijo de esta manera tan inusual, no es fácil, pero tampoco es imposible ¿no? Hemos salido de situaciones difíciles y de muerte._

"_Acabar con los miserables culpables sin piedad, Leon. No hay que tener compasión con nadie… sea quien sea" _

No podía creerlo.

Miró nuevamente a la mujer al frente suyo. Tenía el mismo porte altanero de su esposa. Sus orbes verdes destilando odio, protegiendo al hombre que había causado las muertes de noventa mil personas, destruido hogares, expandir un virus mortal y haber secuestrado a su hija. Sentía el cuerpo rígido. Los recuerdos del tiempo vivido arañaron su mente, desgarrando su sentido de racionalidad. A su lado estaba Barry Burton intentado comprender lo sucedido. Chris Redfield del lado derecho entornaba el arma, preparándose para matar a cualquiera en su arranque de furia.

-¿qué es todo esto?- Bramó el Redfield. La mujer de rojo rió con malicia. Acercándose hasta ellos. Marcus al fondo sonreía satisfecho. Deleitándose ante la recién tensa atmosfera y los ojos furiosos del que reconocía como Chris Redfield. Al parecer los rumores eran ciertos en cuanto a su determinación.

Estaba más que dispuesto de ver la interacción. Uno daría el primer ataque. Escuchó la risa de nuevamente suficiencia en la mujer de rojo. Los orbes verdes brillando en señal de que disfrutaba todo eso.

-¿no eres idiota verdad? Puedes deducirlo tú solo- volteó su mirada hacia el rubio incrédulo. Su arma bajando cada vez más hasta posarse a un lado de su cuerpo. Era hora de jugar con su mente- Leon… ¿sientes el odio recorrer tus venas? ¿No sientes como me vas odiando?

-No puedo odiarte, lo sabes muy bien- sentía la respiración volverse más lenta al inhalar. Las manos y el cuerpo los sentía rígidos, duros. Entre ellos siempre había existido un lazo, desde lo ocurrido en Raccoon City. Ada había sido la madre de su hija. Su esposa.

No podía odiarla… pero había algo ahí: La rabia…. Sintió a Chris correr preparado para disparar. Corrió hasta detenerlo, quedando frente a frente. Apuntándose sin atisbo de compasión, ignorando todo. Un familiar Dejavú. Ada atrás de su cuerpo con aquel rubio el cual se encontraba a menor distancia de ella.

No quería saber el por qué

Barry apuntó en su dirección preparándose para impactar si las cosas tomaban un tono violento. Y no quería que eso sucediera.

-Aléjate de ella Leon... voy a matarla… así tenga que hacerlo con ambos

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola gente bella y hermosa! Aquí con el capítulo 20 de esta historia el cual fue dividido en dos partes (creo que me gusta dividir xD)**

**Leon defendiendo a Ada de Chris nuevamente… ¿qué pasará?... ¿lograrán salir todos del lugar antes de explotar? ¿Billy y Rebecca se salvarán? ¿Dónde rayos están Helena y Piers?**

**Bueno, eso lo sabrá el próximo capítulo.**

**Respondiendo los comentarios…**

** 980: ¡Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado ese capítulo. Es el más largo de toda la historia… espero que este te guste.**

**NaruHinaforever: ¡Chica! Que alegría verte en esta parte y saber que eres FAN Aeon como yo. Me pone feliz ¿Qué opinas de este capítulo?**

**Gotasdelluvia: Linda hermana… he cumplido… ¡Ahora repara la maldita puerta de mi cuarto! okno xD**

**Rosa Kennedy: Hey linda ¡Hemos acabado el capítulo 3! Espero y este capítulo de SR te guste**

**Bloody Mary Fire: Amiga… no te preocupes, aunque me agrada ver tu comentario… ya lo extrañaba xD Mara y Alexander tendrán un papel en la segunda parte… un lío familiar: /**

**CandeEsp: Tranquila linda… solo son suposiciones que le dan interés al Claire/Steve. Es una de las parejas más difíciles de emparejar en esta historia y con esto, la pareja se está adaptando a estar juntos n.n**

**Akira-kun08: Velo de este modo:**

**Cris/Leon/ Barry- Parte este de la compañía (que es como una mansión gigante de 12 pisos)**

**Claire/Steve- Parte Norte (última planta, piso 12)**

**Sherry/Jake/Rebecca/Billy- parte sur (planta baja. Piso 2)**

**-Área de cultivo: Piso 10 (donde está Mara)**

**Espero haber aclarado tu duda**

**Ary Valentine: ¿Una de las mejores? Nah, no lo creo xD pero no te diré nada sobre el sexy pelirrojo. Pero puedes seguir leyendo para averiguar haha**

**Lirionegro1: Aquí lo tienes n.n**

**Nelida Roquelaure: Yo también soy así algunas veces y… no puedo decir nada xD**

**Capítulo 21: Ada Wong ¿dos caras o una mentira? Parte dos**

**Un saludo grande. Se me cuidan**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**

_Más_


	21. Ada Wong ¿dos caras o una mentira? (2)

**Los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama, Mara, Alexander con Marcus me pertenecen. Queda prohibida su reproducción sin mi consentimiento. **

**Sorority Row**

_Capítulo 21: Ada Wong: ¿Dos caras o una mentira? (parte 2)_

_Parte norte de Tricell. Tatchi, China. Septiembre 25 de 2018_

_._

Claire posó su mirada en el pelirrojo que intentaba alejarse de Johnson hastiado. Los integrantes al fondo guardaban silencio esperando órdenes. Caminaron en silencio cruzando las dos cuadras hasta llegar a la sala de seguridad máxima. Dentro se apreciaban llaves distribuidas estratégicamente, algunas de acceso a áreas restringidas; buscó con la mirada la llave de experimentos avanzados, sin éxito. El de los ojos verdes bufó con molestia, abriéndose camino con dificultad. Rompió un mostrador viejo con brusquedad, tomando la llave antigua reposante.

-Esta nos llevará hasta la sala de experimentos avanzados- murmuró irritado. Podía sentir cómo la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba nuevamente y su soca secarse. Caminó varios pasos hacia adelante ignorando el andar dificultoso. La pelirroja estaba a sus espaldas, siguiéndole el ritmo hacia la sala principal. Un chirrido desgarrador se escuchó al fondo. Conocía a la perfección el responsable de aquel gruñido.

La B.O.W había despertado de su incubación

¿Qué demonios es eso?- preguntó Josep cubriéndose los oídos con las manos. La intensidad de los chirridos podía sentirse a lo largo del extenso pasillo hacia la sala especializada.- Es realmente terrible… ¿acaso están buscando matarnos con esa basura acústica?

-Al parecer es algo grande si cubre un extenso campo- opinó Johnson apuntando su arma en diferentes direcciones mientras el equipo asentía. Una criatura se posó frente al equipo. La enorme lengua, el cuerpo expuesto al igual que el cerebro hacían del Lican una criatura de alto riesgo. Claire entrecerró los ojos recordando al arma biológica, tenía un parecido enorme a las vistas en Raccoon City. Portaban el mismo patrón, se acercó con cautela hacia su escuadrón, cubriendo al pelirrojo quien se miraba más débil.

-Podemos vencerlos, si es igual a las de Raccoon solo tenemos que ser precavidos, esas criaturas no pueden ver, pero sus sentidos recompensan la falta de visibilidad- sacó su pistola suavemente- tendremos que usar un señuelo para que los otros corran en posición de ataque y puedan matarlo, así que cuento con ustedes, chicos.- sonrió forzadamente, preparándose para correr en cuanto estuvieran listos. Josep miró con incredulidad a la pelirroja.

¿Acaso estaba loca?

-No esas molesta, lindura… esa cosa va a matarte- siseó el pelirrojo con brusquedad, tomando posición tras su espalda. Podía sentir el calor masculino corporal fuerte, señal de que estaba empeorando. No tenían tiempo para ponerse intrigantes con la B.O.W; Asintió tomando su posición respectiva. Los sobrevivientes del equipo Bravo contemplaban la cooperación de ambos, sentían que aunque el pelirrojo lo negara sí se conocían y habían tomado experiencias similares.

Claire disparó, escuchando el sonoro andar del arma biológica. Corrió, lo más rápido que sus piernas podían soportar disparando con más velocidad los puntos débiles los cuales comenzaron a sangran profusamente. El gruñido gutural llamó su atención, paralizándola. Reconocía el llamado de ayuda en esa clase de B.O.S, escuchando más pasos hasta ellos. Podía distinguir las garras entre el ducto de ventilación. Y por el rostro que Steve tenía ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo.

Iba a ser muy difícil salir de esa.

Inhaló el aire suficiente, la respiración se había vuelto más lenta a cada paso que marcaba, su cuerpo aumentaba en fiebre y los ojos le ardían cada vez más pero no había tiempo para eso. Los Licans se acercaban con rapidez, los escuchaba gruñir desde distintos puntos del ducto de ventilación.

Tocó el costado de su espalda al sentir la humedad emanar de la herida. La mancha de sangre en sus dedos indicaban que su herida se había vuelto a abrir en consecuencia al sobre esfuerzo aplicado. Jadeó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Estaba volviendo a perder sangre con rapidez.

Disparó, al localizar a los Licans ocultos sobre el ducto. La sangre comenzaba a escurrirse entre los orificios. Sentía el sudor recorrerle el área de su frente dificultando la visión

-¡Cúbranse!- gritó Josep tirando el explosivo. Su cerebro no analizó las palabras con rapidez. Sintió una presión fuerte en la cintura y una explosión a sus espaldas sintiendo el calor irritarle la piel. Abrió los ojos lentamente, divisando unos orbes verdes mirarla con molestia. Steve arqueó la ceja al ver la gota de sudor cae en el rostro femenino. Al fondo, podía escuchar el calcinar de los cuerpos biológicos mientras gruñían agónicos.

-Steve yo….- alzó la mano eliminando el sudor en su frente, sintiendo la temperatura elevada del pelirrojo notando la gran mancha obscura alrededor del costado- Estás sangrando…

.No es de tu incumbencia, lindura. Sabe que tarde o temprano volvería abrirse si se no controlada- ayudó a ponerse de pie, regresando junto al escuadrón. Johnson miró a la pareja regresar hasta ellos con cautela; la pelirroja ayudaba al Burnside a moverse mientras recorrían otro pasillo entre la compañía Tricell. El ruido anterior seguía chirriando, traspasando las paredes de concreto sólido. Detuvieron el paso al divisar la cinta de experimentos avanzados con éxito. Steve depositó la llave permitiendo el acceso a la habitación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda, Claire?- preguntó un joven al fondo. La de los ojos azules miró su reloj de pulsera, quedándose en silencio

-¿Y bien?- cuestionó Steve- Dilo de una maldita vez

- Dos horas- respondió secamente, mirando hacia el frente; miles de experimentos distribuidos en anaqueles etiquetados, muestras bajo el microscopio enmarcados en diferentes colores, reconociendo el rojo experimenta entre ellos, se acercó, tomando el expediente antiguo.

_Reporte de experimento 08051203_

_Fecha de investigación: Mayo 18 de 1015_

_El cuerpo expuesto del proyecto Rockford ha sido completado. La extracción del virus que plagaba el cuerpo original ha sido removida satisfactoriamente. El proyecto muestra indicios de adaptación al permaneces una década en criogenia. Los análisis indican un perfil estable en material genético, lo cual hace increíble su supervivencia a manos de un virus con una eficacia al cien por ciento_

_Se comenzarán el proyecto de variantes_

-¿qué diablos es eso Redfield?- preguntó una voz a su espalda. Sintió cómo su cuerpo temblaba en rabia al tener en manos el historial de investigaciones. Guardó la información en su bolsillo… tenían que apresurarse, ya después le enseñaría quien de los dos estuvo equivocado siempre

Eso si lograba mantenerlo con vida.

.

.

_Parte sus de Tricell. Tatchi, china. _

_.._

Jake miró nuevamente el delgado borde del vidrio. Se rompería la columna si cometía algún acto suicida como el que Sherry proponía al intentar rescatar a los agentes que habían caído. Los barrotes metálicos proporcionaban estabilidad a la arquitectura mientras no acapara movimientos bruscos, era estúpido arriesgarse el pellejo para salvarlos pero al parecer la rubia estaba empeñada a realízalo.

La B.O.W comenzó a chirriar nuevamente, lastimándose el oído sensible en consecuencia al virus C que pagaba su cuerpo. Maldecía tener los canales auditivos débiles. Observó a la rubia cubrirse los oídos murmurando en voz baja mientras bordeaba el otro extremo del vidrio.

Definitivamente lo harían.

-Bien Superchica… te escucho en cómo demonios vamos a cortar esas sogas… debiste haberlo planeado ¿no?

Sherry miró con nerviosismo al rubio de ojos grises con molestia. No tenía un plan para la situación improvisada y se estaba burlando por ello. El sarcasmo en las palabras masculinas le hacía querer ir a borrarle la maldita expresión de superioridad. Jake podía ser irritante cuando se lo proponía,

El leve vibrar del reloj indicaba una hora menos de la detonación. Faltaban horas para salir de la compañía. No tenían tiempo suficiente para lograr despistar al arma biológica con disparos. Agradecía que fuera ciega ya que les daría minutos de más para poder pensar en algo pasa sacarlos de ahí. Por la posición de los cuerpos sabía que una sola cuerda los recubría y al parecer era delgada. Solo tendrían que cortarla desde su posición pero tenía que haber algo que los tomara antes de caer, de lo contrario serían carnada fácil para el arma biológica.

Necesitaba rapidez, y solo lo lograría haciendo algo que al rubio no les gustaría.

-Jake, quiero que saltes una vez que corte esa cuerda- soltó de golpe, divisando el ceño fruncido con la negación- Es la única manera si queremos que sobrevivan

-Sabes que me vale una mierda si sobreviven, Sherry- respondió estoicamente, caminando enfurecido sobre el inestable cristal. Aún había cosas que nadie había contestado. No estaba a disposición de nadie.

-Vamos Jake… No seas un idiota- reprochó con molestia- Ellos merecen vivir… tú no puedes tentar la vida de los otros como si lo disfrutaras… no seas igual, Jake- tentó, logrando su objetivo en llamar su atención. Sabía que el rubio odiaba las comparaciones con Albert. A pesar de no haberlo conocido nunca el rubio le guardaba desprecio y odio, sobre todo por no ayudar su figura materna mientras estaba enferma. No podía decirle también que estaba con vida, al menos, no mientras esté fuera de su campo visible. Faltaba poco para encararlo, lo sentía.

-Qué demonios Sherry… eso será la última estupidez, espero que Redfield tenga mucha pasta para pagarme- Sonrió al escuchar sus palabras. Había funcionado. Odiaba presionarlo pero era la única alternativa si querían salvar a Rebecca y compañero.

.Ok, Ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer- Arrojó el arma con rapidez recordando las clases que Leon le había dado con el majo en largo alcance. La cuerda se cortó dejando caer ambos cuerpos con rapidez; miró a Jake brevemente saltado de su posición alcanzando el cuerpo de Chambers. Lo tomó entre sus brazos sintiendo el fuerte golpe.

Sintió algo traspasarle en cuerpo. Dolía. Gritó escuchando al arma biológica chirriar nuevamente y sentía algo resbalar por su cuerpo.

Sangre.

Algo había perforado su torso.

Jake depositó el cuerpo de Coen sin delicadeza al suelo. Vió a Sherry caer con demasiada brusquedad al suelo, perforándose una parte del cuerpo con un barrote metálico.

Acortó la distancia observando la sangre salir de su cuerpo con violencia empapando el suelo. Apartó a la bioquímica que no tenía daño alguno comenzando a golpear el rosto femenino, Sherry sonrió débilmente, apretándole la mano.

-Ya sabes que solo tienes que sacarlo, Jake- el rubio asintió tomando el cuerpo entre sus brazos, sacándola del gran barrote. El arma biológica se acercaba, sus sentidos indicaban que los había descubierto por la sangre de la rubia. Terminó de sacar el cuerpo viendo cómo regeneraba sus tejidos.

El virus G tenía sus ventajas, su propio virus funcionaba de anticuerpo pero no tenía una capacidad como aquella. Los padres de la chica habían logrado una eficacia completa en sus virus portadores. Al parecer lo que le habían comentado sobre los Birkin era cierto. Eran de alguna manera similares a su padre.

Rebecca abrió sus ojos con pesadez, sintiendo el ardor de su cuerpo y en manos. Fijó su vista en las sombras al frente, distinguiendo la figura de Muller junto a Sherry levemente inclinado; parpadeó, asimilando el lugar. Un fuerte chirrido le lastimaba los oídos.

¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí?

Recordaba la sala de cultivo en combinación al ácido que mareaba sus sentidos y la silueta de un rubio tomándolos desprevenidos… Coen intentando cubrirla del Cloroformo.

-¿Dónde está Billy?- preguntó con suavidad alertando a Sherry. La rubia se acercó ayudándola a pararse, señalándole al castaño al otro lado.

Corrió, acercándose al cuerpo de Billy Coen tomando sus signos vitales, Respiraba con ritmos estables y tenía un buen pulso. El castaño abrió los ojos tomándose la cabeza con las manos. La cabeza le dolía horrores. Vió a Rebecca encima suyo, al costado Sherry Birkin con Jake Muller.

-¿cómo es que estamos hasta este lugar?- preguntó- ¿y qué demonios es ese maldito ruido?

_ no tenemos ni la menor idea de cómo llegaron aquí… eso que escuchas en una maldita B.O.W que está intentando matarnos desde hace dos horas- Rebecca abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Que ellos no hubieran eliminado ya al arma biológica era significado que aquella era el arma oculta en cultivo. No tenían el material suficiente para derrotarlo. Alzó la vista contemplando el enorme tamaño.

Estaban en problemas… muy serios problemas

…

-Creo que este es el lugar- masculló, abriéndose camino entre los pasillos estrechos área sur. Tomó su mapa tendiéndolo sobre un escritorio de madera, analizando los puntos verdes que indicarían el manejo al llegar. Lo había encontrado tirado a la entrada del primer piso.

Desconocía las posiciones de sus compañeros o las de Chris. Sentía el aire denso en combinación a olores putrefactos, recargó el arma abriéndose paso entre los archiveros, chocando con algunos. Llegó hasta la puerta que abriría los conectores según Hunnigan. Abrió la puerta de golpe, las heridas en su cuerpo aún no se encontraban cerradas

Encendió la linterna que le habían dejado en caso de mejoría. Los anticuerpos del parásito habían cerrado la mayoría de las marcas en su cuerpo, encontró el área en obscuras y pequeñas voces hablarse entre ellas; reconocía la voz infantil de Alexander. Entró apuntando el metal con punta en diferentes direcciones, al parecer se encontraba despejado y parecía ser una celda. Supuso que sería el mismo lugar donde la habían encerrado cuando recién los habían secuestrado. Parecía tener la misma textura en los barrotes metálicos.

No recordaba mucho, solo lo suficiente como haber luchado contra su esposo en estado de manipulación, al parecer las secuelas del PS30 nunca saldrían de su sistema volviéndola vulnerable en control mental.

-Alexander ¿Dónde estás?- habló pausadamente, esperando alguna respuesta, indicándole donde estaba el menor.

-tía Jill?- se escuchó al fondo- Estamos cerca- La voz de Mara se escuchaba no muy lejos, acortó las distancias con rapidez encontrando a la menor de los Kennedy resguardando a su hijo. Se acercó hasta ellos mientras Alexander corría hasta ella. Rodeando su cuerpo adulto

Los había encontrado,

-¿cómo es que están aquí?- interrogó, acariciando los cabellos del niño. Mara se acercó posando la mano sobre su hombro, manía, que le recordaba a su padre.

-Un tubo, tía Jill- respondió la Kennedy- Estábamos encerrados y el tubo nos trajo… madre necesita ayuda- apuntó con el dedo al fondo de las celdas. Al llegar divisó una silueta tendida en el suelo.

No podía ser… ¿qué tanto se había perdido?

…

.

-¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó una vez más, tomando la tempera del cuerpo. Al parecer ya no tenía indicios de fiebre, lo cual, hacía fáciles las cosas. Vió al pelirrojo jadear nuevamente, enervándose de su posición. Tenía los labios partidos y los indicios claves de infección.

¿Debía matarlo?

Las palabras de Chris volvían a su mente, marchitando su sentido de racionalidad, Aún tenía esperanza. Había pasado más de una hora y no daba indicios de mutación. Los virus tomaban minutos en expandirse por el torrente sanguíneo para después comenzar el proceso de mutación al matar los tejidos vivos. No sabía con exactitud si Steve se había infectado con mordedora, no veía ninguna alrededor de su blanquecino cuerpo.

-He estado mejor, lindura- respondió toscamente el de los ojos verdes.

Habían tomado una desviación hacia el oeste. Eliminar los objetos de investigación valiosos para Marcus había sido complicado. Si algo tenía aprendido en las filas del rubio eran las manías perfeccionistas en él. Marcus Douglas se caracterizaba por su alto intelecto y Annette lo reconocía como su igual respetándolo como científico prodigo. Tenía poder de crear armas biológicas encargadas de destruir con tal de complacer a la fémina.

-Parece que la parte oeste es algo movida, lindura- opinó al escuchar sonidos de balas impactando en el lado contario. Encontraron a Chris apuntando sin atisbo de compasión a Leon; Barry de intermedio apuntado entre ambos hombres y más atrás del rubio distinguió la silueta de Marcus al fondo.

Al parecer ya los habían encontrado. Sonrió. Al fin podía ver algo de acción contra el mayor de los Redfield, ya estaba harto de tanta palabrería mientras se juagaba el pellejo por su molesta hermana.

Barry miró de soslayo percatándose del quipo Bravo completo, Claire y el pelirrojo Burnside pero no tenía tiempo para ellos, la situación se les estaba escapando de las manos y Chris no soportaría tanto tiempo sin dispararle a los culpables del atentado bioterrorista.

Dispararía si las cosas se tornaban violentas, eso sí podía evitar alguna locura por parte del Redfield. Marcus miraba la tensión fascinado. Sus planes habían funcionado a la perfección logrando hacer dudar a Chris Redfield. Su determinación y confianza lo acabarían, tal como Annette lo había previsto al iniciar su proyecto de control mental cuando recién aceptó formar parte de todo.

-¿y bien Redfield, qué hará?- habló con sorna, sin apartar su mirada- ¿Vas a matarnos a los tres?

-Él no va a matar a nadie- hablo una voz al fondo. Todos los presentes giraron encontrando la silueta femenina de cabello rubio apuntar con su arma. Los ojos de Jill Valentine relucían, grises, molestos. Tras ella, los infantes se resguardaban, Mara cuidando del menor. Jill caminó ante la mirada inquisidora de su esposo-Ya lo escuchaste, Chris… ella no es quien dice ser- terminó, apuntándola. La castaña sonrió, con malicia nata.

-¿Así? ¿Y donde se supone que está Ada Wong?- Valentine sonrió, haciendo una seña con la mano. Una segunda figura hacía su aparición en el terreno dejando estáticos a los miembros del equipo Bravo; Barry abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras Chris parpadeaba intentando a similar las dos figuras similarmente vestidas al igual que su complexión.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

.

.

.

.—Hemos llegado, Señora Whitlock- habló un agente- Entramos a los terrenos de la tercera compañía Tricell- la mujer miró al anciano ex líder de Umbrella esperando la afirmación hacia el proyecto. El hombre caso asintió con una sonrisa contagiándola.

-Perfecto, Pueden empezar- las balas comenzaron a impactar desde distintos puntos. Los seis helicópteros habían funcionado en su labor de destrozar la última adquisición del poderío a manos del ex científico. Hizo un ademán dejando caer el contenedor con una segunda arma biológica. El cuerpo mutado del consejero de seguridad nacional sin duda sería un excelente medio de destrucción. No había sido difícil encontrarlo durante el atentado de China.

Sonrió nuevamente. Ya quería ver el rostro de su esposo cuando se diera cuenta del regalo que le esperaba a él y a esa…

-¿qué diablos es eso?- murmuró mientras los impactos de balas se esparcían por todos los lugares de la institución perforando al arma bilógica. Tomó la mano de Rebecca maniobrando con rapidez los espacios para evitar ser impactado. Agradecía conservar sus movimientos ágiles emprendidos en la marina. Las paredes comenzaban a cuartarse soltando polvo y escombros, dificultando la visión. Tosió con fuerza, intentando despejar sus pulmones. Sentía a Rebecca jadear con agitación mientras emprendían su salida. Habían pasado más de treinta minutos de intriga y no contaban con el tiempo suficiente para averiguar.

Escuchaba los pasos de Muller con Birkin. Al parecer tomarían el mismo camino mientras la B.O.W gruñía lejos. Los sonidos de pasos alertaban que seguía con vida, en algún momento tendrían que enfrentarla. Desvió sus pasos zigzagueando entre documentos, archiveros. Si dejaban un rastro de olor la criatura se despistaría, solo bastaba con esperar que no fuera del todo lista.

La rubia soltó un jadeo al sentir la contracción de sus músculos en consecuencia a correr improvisadamente, Coen dejaba rastros de sangre en distintos puntos estratégicos, posiblemente para desviar su objetivo que seguía abriéndose camino. Casi podía sentir el nauseabundo olor combinado con ácidos que segregaban de sus orificios.

Contaban con menos tiempos del indicado. La detonación acabaría con sus vidas si no salían de la compañía y no tenían rastros de Claire, Barry o Chris.

¿Dónde estaban?

-¿van a irse tan pronto?- sintió sus músculos tensarse al escuchar la profunda voz grave su atacante, no esperaba que los encontrarán tan pronto. Vió a Jake fruncir nuevamente el ceño encarando al hombre de gafas obscuras. Ya no podían

Callarlo más, por fin Jake Muller tendría la respuesta a su interrogante

Y como fuera el resultado, lo soportaría

….

-fijó su mirada castaña en las dos mujeres, intercambiándolas. Tenían el mismo color de ojos, cabello, expresiones faciales y porte altanero. Una de ellas no encaba, no podían haber dos personas.

Ada Won ¿dos caras o una mentira? ¿Qué ocultaba todo eso?

Empuñó nuevamente su arma, detallándolas en silencio. Una protegía al rubio responsable del atentado bioterrorista mientras la otra intentaba mantenerse en porte arrogante. Tenía una herida en el costado de su pierna izquierda, podía ver la mancha de sangre sobre sus pantalones azules obscuros.

Leon entreabrió los ojos, asimilando la vista que tenía. Había dos personas similares a la madre de su hija. Sabía que Ada aún no toleraba del todo a Chris pero nunca había intentado hacer algo que los perjudicara, a ambos. No tenía sentido que secuestrara a su propia hija. Manipular toda una compañía especialista en armas biológicas cuando recién se había unido al F.O.S; era extraño, sobre todo la otra mujer que defendía a ese rubio con determinación. No lo recordaba de ninguna manera, su rostro no le sonaba familiar.

-Vaya, Vaya, creo que lograste sobrevivir, Ada- respondió la mujer, rodeándolos. El sonido de sus botas retumbando- veo que lo que decían de ti no era del todo una mentira…

-tienes que ser muy ingenua si crees que puedes ganarme, Carla- El silencio se apoderaba del ambiente con violencia. Jill abrió los ojos comprendiéndolo todo; solo había una persona en el mundo que tuviera rabia hacia ellos para vengarse. Su esposo tenía mucho de implicado al ser una de las personas en intentar capturarla durante el atentado del Virus C, lo sabía por los expedientes de Chris. Carla Annette Radames era una mujer temida al infectar dos ciudades y provocar la muerte de setenta mil personas en tan solo una cuidad. Había tomado los anticuerpos de Jake Muller para hacer el virus más peligroso. Ada también estaba implicada en su ira enfermiza. Podía notarlo en aquellos ojos esmeraldas. Aún tenía resentimiento por haber sido usada para clonarla, quitarle lo que ella era en un pasado y, siendo Ada…

Eso tenía que terminar.

-_Oh Ada, pero parece que tu flamante esposo no estaba enterado de eso ¿acaso no puedes ser una esposa normal y dejar de mentirle?

-Y tú nunca has podido llegar a nada con Marcus ¿no te da molestia que Johana haya logrado tenerlo?

Recordaba a la joven rubia mirar a lo lejos al rubio científico cuando solía visitar a Simmons para informarle sobre sus trabajos. Marcus Douglas siempre la había apoyado en sus enfermizas creaciones, no le sorprendía verlos juntos a pesar del cambio. Eran un dúo, como Derek solía llamarlos con orgullo. Los había vuelto macabros pero ya era hora que pagaran la estupidez de tomar a su hija y hacerse pasar nuevamente por ella. Ya hablaría con Leon después.

-No seas estúpida- siseó con furia- He logrado mi plan completo. Tú encantadora hija está cultivando un peligroso virus y el otro será una gran arma biológica- rió- No podrán salvarlos

- -Voy a matarte maldi… - Chris sintió el suelo comenzar a temblar a la par del techo, cuarteándose. Los escombros empezaron a caer sobre sus cabezas. Miles de proyectiles balísticos comenzaron a retumbar formando ecos estremecedores- ¡Cúbranse!- gritó tomando a Jill y Alexander mientras se ocultaban bajo los muros de concreto que recién comenzaban a Caer.

Claire sintió un agarre en el área de la cintura con fuerza, nuevamente los orbes obscuros la miraban, ayudándola a ocultarse de las balas. Sentía el calor de Steve aumentarse. Necesitaba ayuda médica o la infección en su cuerpo terminaría por matarlo y era una de las cosas que no quería ver al saberlo con vida. Aún tenía la ruidosa esperanza en su subconsciente. Se salvarían… lo salvaría.

El techo del lugar comenzó a caer seguido de un sonoro gruñido, una voz gruesa resonaba. Reconocían esa voz.

-Es Simmons- señaló, contemplando el cuerpo en última fase.- ¿No estaba muerto?

-Tal parece que no tienes amigos en el otro barrio… aunque nadie lo quiera de este lado- respondió Leon.

-A sí que esto fue en lo que te convertiste, Simmons…. En el monstro que Siempre has sido…que patético- Marcus miró a Annette sonreír. Disfrutaba ver su obra maestra con Derek a pesar de ser Simmons una de las personas importantes en su vida. Carla lo había dado todo por él, volviéndose otra persona… agarró la mano de Carla saliendo del lugar, ya los tipos esos se encargarían de derrotarlos. Todavía tenían sus cartas bien resguardadas.

-¡Están huyendo!- el sonoro llamado de Johnson los hizo volver a la realidad. Esa tal Carla se había escabullido aprovechando la intervención del arma biológica. Tenían que salir de ahí. No recordaba con exactitud el tiempo transcurrido por lo cual tenían que improvisar y eliminar a Simmons tenía que ser rápido. Caminó junto al Kennedy, preparándose para disparar.

-¿tienes alguna idea de cómo demonios detenerlo Kennedy?

-No creo que tengamos un misil o una bazuca, Redfield

Sería más difícil de lo previsto

.

.

.-Wesker- habló Rebecca, apuntando al hombre rubio- Tus ojos… son normales- hacía tiempo sin ver los orbes azules de su ex jefe. Albert había cambiado su tonalidad al inyectarse el virus T en su sistema en aquella misión a las afueras de la mansión Arklay. Debía estar muerto, pudriéndose por haberles hecho la vida un infierno durante muchos años ¿cómo podía estar vivo?

-así que tú eres el tan hablado Albert Wesker- el rubio posó su mirada gris e los azul. Ahora entendía el silencio de Sherry con respecto a su identidad, frente a él estaba el causante muertes por infección, variantes y plagas. Aquel que habían engañado a su madre para después dejarla a su merced...

Su padre… ese maldito era su padre.

.-No dejaré que salgan de aquí- amenazó- Aquí morirán ustedes…

-Corrección, Wesker- respondió el rubio, comenzando a disparar- Aquí el único que morirá eres tú

Sherry miró con incredulidad. Jake estaba llevando las cosas a pecho. Todo el odio hacia su padre se relejaba en sus ojos grises. Estaba dispuesto a matar al que fuera su padre, sin importarle que recién lo estaba conociendo después de veintiséis años en soledad,

Comenzó a dispararle seguido de Billy y Rebecca, al parecer el Wesker frente a sus ojos no tenía la movilidad de su cuerpo como en el pasado. Sus movimientos se hacían más lentos, volviéndolo blanco fácil para Jake quien tenía la velocidad del virus C en su sangre. Una bala impactó el brazo de Wesker haciéndolo caer al suelo. Muller se acercó, pisando la caja torácica del rubio sacándole un gemido de dolor. Apuntó la pistola sobre la cien.

-Ustedes no podrán detenerme…. No hasta que cumpla mi venganza sobre lo hecho hacia mi familia.

-de qué demonios hablas… tú no tienes a nadie, Wesker- Habló Coen- Todo lo que has hecho vas a lamentarlo muy caro- Disparó, impactando sobre la cara de Albert, acabando su vida al instante.

-¿Jake… estás bien?- preguntó suavemente, posando la mano sobre su hombro. El rubio asintió en silencio. Estaba claro que le había afectado. Jake Muller odiaba a su figura paterna pero no se desasía del sentimiento. Le había pasado lo mismo con su padre. William Birkin había sido su blanco de odio en su niñez al haber incubado un embrión con el Virus G, pero aun así seguía siendo su padre, y nunca lo olvidaría, ni a su madre Annette por ello comprendía bien su manera de actuar pero tenían que darse prisa… o no saldrían en menos de veinte minutos

-Tenemos que irnos Jake- Muller volvió a asentir mirando de reojo el cuerpo de su padre desangrase lentamente. Eran extraño sus palabras sobre la venganza hacia su familia cuando él mismo la abandonó, no merecía su atención. Caminó alejándose del lugar con Sherry. Necesitaban salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Y poder comenzar desde cero

.

.

.

.

-Veo que he llegado justo a tiempo- sonrió irónica viendo las expresiones de sorpresa en los rostros- Lamento haber llegado tarde.

-Pensé que estabas…- habló la pelirroja, intentando decir las palabras, sin éxito.

-¿muerta? Creo que les falta mucho para conocer a Helena Harper… a propósito… tengo algo que los ayudará- sacó una mecha encendiéndola. Aventó la luz hacia el exterior, escuchando el sonido del helicóptero de Barry. Desde su posición podía ver el rostro del joven soldado. Piers Nivans piloteaba con maestría comenzando el tiroteo contra Simmons- Eso nos dará ventaja

-Tienes razón… pero aún no tenemos el lanzacohetes- murmuró Chris. Helena amplió la sonrisa, mostrando una maleta de cuero café. La pelirroja reconoció su bolso de combate que había utilizado en Konoha, cuando habían derribado al arma biológica de esa ciudad. Helena asintió al ver su rostro, ambas sabían que tenían el material que Leon necesitaba.

_hay que darle las gracias a Claire por ser tan precisa con su armamento… toma, Leon. Encárgate de eso- le tendió el arma. Leon tomó posición inclinándose sobre el suelo, preparado el proyectil. Solo tenía una oportunidad. Apuntó al cuerpo mutado disparando hacia el lugar donde recordaba haber impactado hacía tiempo atrás. Con éxito. El cuerpo comenzó a despedazarse cayendo sobre sus cabezas.

-No tenemos tiempo para fijarnos en nuestras ropas así que ¡Muévanse!- gritó helena saliendo del lugar. Chris tomó a su hijo en brazos mientras Ada tomaba a su hija, apresurando el paso. Claire jalaba al pelirrojo con dificultad a la vez que Johnson lo tomaba para evitar su impacto. Finalmente se había desmayado. Su cuerpo había aguantado lo suficiente. Sentía los ojos picarle.

Iba a estar bien… tenía que estarlo

…

-Un trozo de concertó cayó sobre su espalda, rompiéndole parte de la columna. Sentía el dolor profundo dispersarse a lo largo de su espalda. Volvía a sentir la sensación de la sangre saliendo de su cuerpo. Estaba atrapada y los escombros seguían cayendo con velocidad.

-Carla…

Miró al rubio que se inclinaba hasta su posición, ignorando los trozos que lastimaban su cabeza y herían cada vez más. Se sentía estúpida por haber permitido un error en su huida.

-Vete. No sobreviviré aunque logre salir… mi columna está muy mal- jadeó, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en su garganta. Marcus tomó asiento, recostándose a su lado.

-Somos un dúo ¿recuerdas? Iremos juntos al infierno- Sonrió, mientras los trozos seguían cayendo con violencia

-Si… juntos en el infierno

.

.

.

.corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas heridas podían. Faltaban pocos metros para lograr salir y cinco minutos para la detonación. Distinguió las figuras que tanto esperaba ver llegando hasta ellos.

Dos minutos…

Lograron ver la luz de la lámpara que indicaba su salida del lugar, apresuraron más el paso… faltaba muy poco…

Un minuto…

La sala de conectores explotó, llevándose consigo los experimentos y cualquier indicio de atentado biológico. El fuego cobraba más intensidad devorando todo a su paso, acabando con todo lo que estuviera en aquel lugar.

Respiró profundamente, girando su vista hacia quienes habían estado en toda esa locura… Billy despertando a Rebecca; Claire tomando el cuerpo de Steve entre sus brazos… Sherry sobre Jake, jadeantes; Leon, Ada con su hija y luego fijó su mirada en su esposa. Jill tenía el rostro magullado, abrazando a su pequeño hijo. Suspiró acercándose hasta ellos.

Al fin se había acabado

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! al fin el tan ansiado final de esta historia… me salió largo xD, aún faltan algunas dudas por aclarar (creo que una o dos) y serán respondidas en el epílogo de esta historia. Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de llegar hasta aquí. Espero que esto sea de su agrado. Mi primera historia por fin concluye y me siento satisfecha.**

**Responderé los comentarios hasta el epílogo… así que nos leemos en el final… de antemano, espero que les guste este. LLink… esto es para ti y Nelida… 18 páginas de Word xD. Ojalá y haya valido la pena tu espera.**

**Les invito a leer mis nuevas historias YDS: Reconstrucción (Valenfield) y YDS: Cicatrices (Claire/OC/Steve) (Leon/Ada)**

**Se me cuidan.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**

.


End file.
